


Never Was Yours

by SmugdenSugden



Series: Pieces of Broken Memories [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 104,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after Adam and Vic running away and getting married storyline) </p><p>After his affair with married man Robert Sugden is exposed, by his best mate Adam Barton. Aaron finds himself drawn to, unbeknown to him, con man, Reid. Trouble is thrown Aaron’s way as he begins growing closer to con man, Reid. </p><p>Will Aaron find love with Reid or will Robert and him find their way back to one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superman

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Enjoy :)  
> If you haven't read the prequel read that first http://archiveofourown.org/works/4077871/chapters/9183106

**21 October 2015:**

Aaron made his way down the stairs and into the family room to find his mom in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Love.” She cheerfully stated at the sight of her son.

“Mornin’.” he responded as he made his way into the kitchen, he grabbed the cereal and a bowl.

“Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He stated as he poured the cereal into the bowl. He made his way over to the table and took a seat. Chas quickly joined him, “How are things?”

“Fine, why?” Aaron questioned as he shoveled a spoonful of dry cereal in his mouth. 

“Nothing… its...its just I haven’t really seen you a lot recently.”

“Been really busy I guess.” 

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

“May pop into town for a pint or two, why, what’s up.”

“Well, why don’t you skip that..”

“Why would I do that?

“I invited Paddy and Rhona over tonight for tea and thought we could have a nice meal all together.”

“I’ll pass thanks.” 

“Its just you’ve been going into town for drinks a lot recently… we’re worried about you.”

Aaron slowly pushed the bowl away from himself, “Why would you need to be worried?”

“Your our son and we’ve seen you go down this path before.”

“I’m fine.” Aaron stated.

Chas stared at her son.

“I’m not cutting, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Cause I feel like I’m losing you all over again. Anytime we try to talk to you or ask you to spend anytime with us you always have an excuse. I mean the last time we talk for longer than 5 sec wasthree weeks ago.”

“When you accused me of lying to you, you mean.”

“You haven’t really given me a reason to believe you’re telling the truth when it comes to that man, Aaron.”

Aaron leaned back in his chair and remained quiet.

“…You told Adam, you love Robert.”

“And.”

“And? that’s all your going to say?”

“What do you want me to say, Mum? Do you want me to apologize for the way I feel because I can’t.”

“You having any sort of feelings for Robert flaming Sugden is bad news. It’s only a matter of time before he gets bored of his _perfect little family_ and he comes looking for a his little bit on the side for some fun, whatthen?”

“Nothing is going to happen again between me and him, Mum. Regardless of how I feel for him, He’s going to be a dad and I couldn't live with myself if I knew that he walked away from all of that over some stupid mistake _._ Cause at the end of the daythat’s all he and I was a some _stupid mistake_ …. He’s happy where he is, I’m not about to go wreck that.”

“Love,”

“Don’t, its the truth and I was kidding myself thinking other wise… Look, I won’t be gone all night. I have an meeting at the scrapyard in the morning.”

“Who with?”

“New investor, since Robert pulled his investment,we need a new one quick or its bye bye Holy Scrap.”

Aaron stated as he rose from the table and placed his bowl in the sink. “ I best be going…”

“Aaron,” Chas stated stopping Aaron before he left.

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you right?”

Aaron chuckled softly, “ I know, I love you, too.”

**Holy Scrap:**

It had been a few hours since Aaron had gotten to work. It been quiet for the most part Adam had taken the day off to spend sometime with Victoria… 

When a knock came at the door.

“Come in.” Aaron called out has he placed the paperwork he had in his hand in the filing cabinet. He looked over his shoulder to see Lawrence White entering the portacabin.“What can I do for you?” Aaron asked as he returned to the desk. At that point Lawrence had made his way fully into the small room, “Bit of a slow morning? I guess it’s a good thing Robert pulled his investment when he did.”

“Is there a point to this, why you’re here?” Aaron asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“I’m actually here for paperwork. I had talk to Adam, I need the earning reports from last month.”

“That’ll be mailed out with Robert’s cut of the profits.”

“Well, I thought I’d save you two the postage and come get it myself.”

“Or you thought you come see if we’ve closed shop or not? 'Cause if something does have the White money backing it, it’s bound to fail right.”

“I’m sensing some animosity.”

Aaron let a sigh, “You and your family think you’re so smart don’t you?” he stated as he rose from the desk and made his way to the filing cabinet. 

“You seemed to like my family when you were Robert’s dirty little secret, and what now that he has wised up you have a change of heart?”

Aaron closed the filing cabinet after pulling out the small yellow envelope with the paperwork in it and handed it to Lawrence, Lawrence place the envelope in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, “ I may have been Robert’s dirty little secret, but I promise you I wasn’t the first and I sure as hell won’t be the last. I'm surprise you haven’t tried to kill him yet, he broke your daughter’s heart and you let him get away with that.”

“He's the father of my second grandchild, plus Chrissie is willing to give him a second chance and I’m respecting her wishes.”

“Ain’t that sweet, one big happy family then?”

Lawrence smirked, “I best be going.” he stated ignoring Aaron last statement as he left.

A couple of hours had past since Lawrence had left, when three rapid knocks came from the door as the door opened. 

“If Robert needs anything else tell him to man up and come talk to me himself.”

“Whoa, should I be guarding myself?” Adam questioned as he entered the small room.

“You Muppet, why are you knocking?”

“Well, consideringthe last time I walked in here with you in here…”

“You’re an idiot.”

“So, whose telling Robert to ‘ _man up’?_ ”

“No one, just thought you were someone else.”

“Well, obviously,was wondering who the someone was.”

“…(sigh)…Lawrence came around first thing this morning.”

“What did he want?”

“The paperwork and Robert’s cut from last month.” Aaron stated as Adam took a seat across from him.

“ We usually mail it to him.”

“Yeah I know, but something tells me it wasn’t about the check. Probably came by to see if we closed shop or not.”

“ Don’t worry about them they’re out of your life and our business, now…” Adam respond.

“What are you doing here, anyways? Thought you weretaking the day off.”

“Well, Vic and I got some news today.”

“Good or bad?”

“Good.”

“Well… are you going to spit it out or are you going to make me guess?”

“Vic and I are having a baby.”

“Woah,”

“Is that all you’re going to say”

“Congratulations, mate, but with everything with Vanessa I figured...”

“Finding out I wasn’t the father of her baby made me realize that having….that … being a dad maybe wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“And now you have a second chance?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you told her lot, yet?” Aaron asked.

“We’ve only told Diane, Cain and me Mom, and now you.”

“I love to be a fly on the wall when you tell her brothers.” Aaron joked.

“You don’t think they’ll be supportive?”

“Andy will, Robert on the other hand…”

“I really could care less of what Robert will think, at the end of the day all that is important is Vic and our family that we’re starting.”

"I'm happy for you. _Dad_."Aaron stated with a smirk.

"I'm gonna be a Dad..." 

"Yep."

"You're gonna be an uncle." Adam joked.

"Hey, I'll take the uncle title." 

"We'll send the kid to yours when Vic and me want a date night."

"Woah there, I don't do babysitting."

"Well by the time the kid is old enough to be left with a babysitter, maybe you'll have settled down with someone."

"Oi, just cause you're married don't mean I have to rush into it."

"I bet ya anything by the time my kid turns one you'll be settling down."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

**The Woolpack: 3:30pm**

“Ah, Robert there you are.” Lawrence stated as he entered the pub. He made his way over to the younger man who was sitting in one of the booths having a pint with Andy. “Hello Andy,” Lawrence greeted.

“Hiya.” Andy responded.

“What’s up?” Robert asked the older man before him.

“Andy, could I speak to Robert in private.”

“Uh, sure, I’ll be at the bar.” Andy responded before leaving the two alone.

Lawrence took a seat where Andy was sitting, pulled out the envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Robert. Robert open it and sighed once he saw the content of the envelope. “I told you that I would take care of it.”

“Now you don’t have to and I’m glad I did because _he_ was there.” Lawrence responded taking the envelope back.

“And… look, I told you I’d deal with it and you go behind my back and just do what you want.”

“Surely, you of all people would understand that concept. “

“So what you just went there and harassed him?”

“Careful there Robert, you're beginning to sound like you care…”

“I’m not saying I care…. I’m just saying…. it’s already a mess as it is, Chrissie is pregnant and I don’t want anything to stir up and stress her out.”

“A mess you created, you mean.”

“You right, I did, and I’m trying to end it and you going around there and winding him up isn’t going to help anything.”

“Who saidanything about winding anyone up?”

“I know you and… I know how _he_ is when he’s pushed too far. He and I are over… it meant nothing.My wife and our unborn child is what is important let’s just leave the past in the past.” Robert responded .

“I hear that you saying these words, but I have a hard time believing anything you say.”

“I know it will take time you and especially Chrissie to trust me, but I’m not going anywhere….”

Before the conversation could go any further Lawrence’s phone began to ring, “Sorry.” He stated to Robert before answering the call, “Lawrence White.” he paused and turned back to Robert and said “I have to take this.” before getting up and leaving. Robert rose from his chair and made his way to the bar where Andy was.

“What’s with him?” Andy asked.

“Nothing,” He responded.

“Didn’t seem like nothing…”

“… He went around the scrapyard earlier to get some paperwork.”

“So,”

“It’s nothing… I told him I’d handle it.” he stated before turning his attention to Chas who had just emerged from the backroom, “Could I get a pint, Chas?” he asked

“Judging by your mood, this has to do something with Aaron, doesn't it?” Andy asked has Chas brought Robert’s drink over to him. Chas paused at the sound of her son’s name. Andy and Robert turned there attention to Chas whose was still standing in front of them.

“Thanks, Chas” Robert stated raising his drink towards her. 

“Private conversation, my bad.” she stated before leaving the two brother’s alone. 

“Come on, let’s go sit.” Andy suggested. The two made there way back to the booth they were sitting earlier. “So,”

“What?”

“Is this not about Aaron?”

“Not the way your thinking…. Lawrence went over there, Aaron was working…” Robert began explaining when Chas made her way to collect the empty glasses from the table, “excuse me.” she stated before she moved the glasses over to the bar she tried her best to stay close to the two without being noticed as Robertcontinued. “Lawrence being Lawrence probably was winding Aaron up.”

“How is that your problem?”

“Have you not meet Aaron? Considering what’s been going on the pass couple of months pushing Aaron isn’t the best idea. I’ve already have Vic on my case about pulling the investment I really don’t need Aaron coming about because of my father-in-law.”

“You really think Aaron would do that?”

“Who knows but I can’t risk it. With Chrissie pregnant I can’t have her stressing about every little thing and if Aaron comes around kicking off…”

“Well, you did bring this on yourself.”

“I know that, Andy. I’m not trying to blame someone else…” Robert let out a sigh. “I’m just trying to make this as painless as possible. We’re all trying to move on with our lives.”

The two talked for about an hour when Robert got a text from Chrissie asking him to bring home some food. After saying goodbye to Andy and getting the take out from the kitchen. He made his way outto see Aaron making his way towardsthe pub. The rest of the work day for Aaron seemed to drag on. After talking to Adam for an hour, Aaron had gotten back to the paperwork he had been tending to before the interruption and while his day had started to get slightly better with his visit his bad mood found it’s way back. He made his way towards the pub as he got closer he saw Robert making his way out of the pub. Aaron pushed passed hoping he could make it into the buildingwithout being stopped.

“Aaron.” Robert called out .

“What?” Aaron responded as he stopped a few feet behind Robert.

“Look, I heard Lawrence drop by this morning.”

“And,”

“I’m… sorry if…. he bugged ya or…. upset ya.”

Aaron angrily chuckled,

“I’m being serious.”

“Get over yourself, will ya.”

“Aaron, I’m trying to apologize here.” 

“Apology accepted, can I go now?”  
“I’m trying to be civil here…”

“No, what you’re trying to do is put your little mind at rest because you think there’s going to be back lash.”

“No one needs the stress right now.”

“You’re pathetic.” Aaron stated as he tried to walk away.

“Oh go ahead, typical Aaron Livesy goes straight for the insults.”

Aaron squared up to Robert with his fist clenched, “I accepted your apology what more do you want from me? Cause at this rate and the mood I’ve been in all day, you don’t want to push me.”

“Aaron.” they heard Adam call out.

Not backing down, Adam called out again, “Aaron?!” ashe and Vic got closer to the pair. “Aaron back off.” Vic added. “Aaron.” Adam repeated. Aaron unclenched his fist and took a small step back. “Just go inside…” he continued. Aaron stood for a second before making his way in to the pub. Once Adam saw Aaron entering the pub, he turn his attention back to his brother -in-law.“What the hell are you playing at?” Vic questioned her brother.

“I was just trying to apologize to him.”

“For what?”

“Lawrence came about the scrapyard this morning.” Adam stated filling his wife in.

“I was trying to be civil…”

“Mate, if you think for a second that any interaction between you and Aaron will be peaceful, you’re dreaming.” Adam told Robert.

“I’m not stupid.”

“Then just leave Aaron alone, you made your decision, you’ve pulled the investment, just leave it like that.” Adamstated. He turn his attention to Vic, “I’m going to go into the pub real quick, meet you at home?”

“Yeah” Vic responded before Adam made his way into the building.

Adam made his way to the bar to be greeted by Chas, “Looking for Aaron, in the back. Go on through,” Chas stated.

Adam chuckled at the predictability of his and Aaron’s friendship. He made his way around the bar and into the back to find Aaron in the kitchen getting a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’m not in the mood, Adam.” Aaron stated at the sight of his best mate. 

“You can’t let him get to ya, people may start thinking you still have feelings for him.”

“I don’t”

“I think you do, I mean why else would you let him get under your skin like that.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“He always has been, but that didn’t stop you from sleeping with him.”

Aaron sighed.

“Come on, I think it’s time for you to let go of whatever you’re holding on to and move on, before someone ends up in jail.”

“Thanks for the advice.”Aaron stated clearly still in a mood.

“I’ll leave you alone.” Adam stated as he made his way towards the door and stop, “don’t forget our meeting tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Eleven o’clock.”

“I know, Adam.”

After Adam left, Aaron made his way upstairs to have a shower. An hour had past when Chas made her way in back to start cooking, after gathering the ingredients she needed,she threw the package on meat into the pot and began stirring it. 

 “Chas?” Paddy called out has he made his way to the back.

“In the kitchen.” she called out as she added seasoning to the food that she had on the stove. 

Paddy made his way into the kitchen, “Hiya.”

“Hey, where’s Rhona?”

“At home still our babysitter is running late, she’ll be here in a bit.”

“Not a problem we got time before the food is ready.”

“Aaron around?”

“Upstairs in the shower.”

“Is he having tea with us?”

“No, he’s going into town. Truth be told I’m glad, he’s was in a right mood earlier.”

“When isn’t he?” Paddy asked.

“I mean worse than usual.”  
“What happened now?”

“Apparently, Lawrence went around the scrapyard this morning.”

“Aaron, told you that?” 

“Yeah, right, like Aaron would tell me anything. I overheard Robert and Andy talking in the pub earlier, and from what I heard Lawrence was winding Aaron up at the scrapyard.”

Before Paddy could say anything , the two heard foot steps coming down the stairs, Aaron made his way into the room. “Good shower?” Chas asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” Aaron stated as he took a seat on the sofa to put on his shoes. “Hey Paddy.” he stated acknowledging the man standing next to his mum.

“You alright?” Paddy asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron stated as he joined the two in the kitchen. 

“Aaron, are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?” 

“I’m sure, please stop asking me.” 

“I’m making chili.”

“Since when do you cook anyways?” Aaron asked.

“I do have some skills you know.”

Aaron laughed and turn to Paddy and patted him on the shoulders, “If I don’t see you and Rhona in the morning, its was nice knowing the two of yas.” 

Paddy chuckled. “Oi, I’m not that bad of a cook.” Chas responded.

“I’ll see yas, later.” Aaron stated before leaving.

**Bar West:**

Aaron had been there for a couple of hours, when he began to wonder why he didn’t just stay home. Going anywhere nearly a week before halloween was a mistake in itself. The crowd was lively, it seemed like Aaron was the only person in the bar who wasn’t wearing a costume, he began regretting not inviting Adam along, it would have made an interesting night seeing his best mate acting like he was comfortable with all the colorful characters that were around him. Aaron was seated at the back of the bar as he did many nights. He’d been doing this for a little over three weeks, never really talked to anyone, it got him away from the village, away from Paddy, from Chas, Adam, away from everyone and anyone who felt they had put their own two cents on his life. He took another sip on his beer when he noticed a blonde, six feet tall man dressed in a Superman costume make his way over towards him. _Here we go…_ he thought to himself. 

“I’m sorry, but do you have the time?” The man asked 

“Half past 9.” Aaron responded.

“Half past 9 on October 21, 2015 that time and day I met the man of my dreams.” the man stated. 

Aaron choked on the sip of drink he had just taken and try to contain his choking laughter. “Excuse me?”

“Too cheesy?”

Aaron laughed, “Cheesy doesn’t even come close to describing it.”

“Name’s Superman but you can call me Reid.”

“Aaron.”

“Mind if I join you?

“I guess.” Aaron smirked. Reid took a seat across from Aaron. “ I thought Superman's real name was Clark Kent.”

Reid chuckled, “I guess I’ve been caught.”

The two were silent before Reid broke the silence. “Can I get you another drink?”

“Sure.”

“What would you like?”

“Whatever you’re having.”

The two had barely notice the time as they sat talking before they knew it, it was midnight, the two made there way out of the bar as they continue their conversation.

“See you’re just lucky I even agreed to talk to you after that pick up line and I only did because Iwas already buzzed when you came over.” Aaron joked as the rounded the corner.

“So you mean to tell me the suit play no factor?” 

“I’m more of a Batman kind of guy myself.”

The two continued walking, “So come on out with it, how many guys do you use that pick up line on?”

“You were the first.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I swear. This may makeme seem like a massive geek but… I kind of a list of them.”

Aaron started laughing, “You are joking? Why?” he asked.

“It's kind of a bet that I have with my best mate.”

“And that bet would be?”

“How many guys I could get to have a drink with me with one of the pick up line on the list.”

Aaron continued laughing, “Alright now I need to heard this list.”

“Alright, but before I give you this list, I warn you the rest are worse than what I used on you.” Reid stated.

“I highly doubt that.”

“Ok, the first one on the list is , ‘ _I would flirt with you, but I’d rather seduce you with my awkwardness_ ’, then there's‘ _Is your name wifi? Cuz I think I can feel a connection here’, ‘You look like a hard worker. I have an opening you can fill.’, ‘Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.’_ And my personal favorite, _Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!_

“I would have gone with the first one.” Aaron laughed.

“See I was going to, but thought that would have been a little too much.”

“But man of your dreams was a safe choice?”  
“Got you to talk to me didn’t it?”

“You think that’s why I agreed? Truth be told, I thought you were full of yourself and I wanted to see were this train reck was going to end.”

“Is that so?”

“I don’tknow what’s worse, the fact that you and your mate made this list or the fact you have it memorized.” Aaron stated as the pair stop a couple of blocks away from the bar

Reid chuckled, the two stood staring at each other until Reid closed the gap that was between them. Reid pulled Aaron by the waist closer to him, before going in for a kiss. Their lips clashed together, Aaron moved his hands up to Reid's face and cupped it. Reid slowly pushed Aaron up against the wall behind him and deepen the kiss. A soft moan escaped from Aaron, _what the hell am I doing? I shouldn’t be doing this right now. I’ve been down this road before_. he thought to himself, before he pushed Reid away. “Is there something wrong?” Reid asked. 

“No,” Aaron gasp out trying to catch his breath. 

“You want to come back to mine?”

Aaron paused for a second before answering, “Sure.”

_You're going to regret this..._

**Later that morning:**

Aaron woke up to the other man wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist, a smile grew on his face as the man place soft kisses on his neck, Aaron turned overand faced him. For a second the feeling of disappointment came over him at the sight of Reid. _I told you this was going to be a mistake. He’s not going to turn into him no matter how hard you stare at him._ he told himself. 

“Mornin’” Reid stated.

“Morning.” Aaron responded with a faint smile.

“You sleep okay?”

“Yeah…”

Reid smile before leaning in for a kiss. Aaron quickly pulled away, “Sorry.” he stated.

“Don’t be, I can be a bit full on…”

“What time is it?” Aaron asked as he rubbed his face. Reid leaned over and gabbed his phone, “It’s 9:42.”

“Shit.” Aaron stated as he got out of bed, he began collectinghis clothes.

“Was it something I said?”

“No, it’s not you… I’m going to be late for work.” Aaron stated as he looked for his underwear. “ Have you seen my boxers?” He asked Reid. Reid lifted the covers and pulled a pair of black ones out and asked, “Would these be it?”

“Thanks.” Aaron stated as he took them and put them on. Aaron quickly got redressed and gathered the rest of his things. Before leaving, he stopped and turned, “I …uh… last night was fun.”

“Yeah,”

“See you around.”

“Yeah, see you around.” Reid responded as he remained in bed.

**The Woolpack:**

Forty-five minutes later, Aaron made his way in the houseas he texted Adam. 

To Adam:

_hey, I’m running a little late, I’m hopping in the shower now I’ll be the in a little bit._

From Adam:

_That seems to be the running theme today, not to worrythe man we’re meeting today is running late, too. Just get here asap._

 Aaron made his way up stairs for a quick shower, and returned downstairs within 20 minutes fully dress in a his blue suit minus the tie. As he made his way down the stairs he was met by Andy, Robert, and Victoria who had come from the pub. “Oi, aren’t you meant to be at the scrapyard?” Victoria asked.

“Yeah, just running a bit late is all.” Aaron stated as he buttoned up his suit jacket. He and Robert met eyes.

“Well, I’d stay clear of your mum she’s in a right mood, something about you not coming home last night. Got lucky or something?” Vic asked.

“Something like that… well I gotta go, thanks for the heads up about me mum.” Aaron stated as he made his way passed the three and out the backroom. Vic and Andy made their way into the family room as Robert watched Aaron leaving the room. “Robert?” Vic called out. 

“Coming.” he stated as he made his way into the family room.

Back out front, Aaron was met by his mother who was turning the chairs off the tables. “Oi, what time do you call this?” She asked at the sight of her son.

“Mum, I really don’t have time for this I’m running late…”

“You were meant to be home last night.” she stated ignoring Aaron’s last statement.

“Mum, I’ll be back for tea you can yell at me all you want then.”

“You better.” 

**Holy Scrap:**

A couple of minutes had past when Aaron made his way into the portacabin to find Adam who was dress in a white dress shirt and black slacks. “There you are you Muppet.”

“Sorry.” Aaron stated closing the door behind him.

“Where ya been anyway your mum been bugging me all morning about you were abouts.”

“Sorry about that.”

“You pulled or something “ Adam asked as he nudgedwith him his elbow.

Aaron smirked.

“You did, you dirty stop out!”

“Shut up.” Aaron laughed. Just then a knock came from the door.

“Come in.” Adam called out. The door opened and Aaron froze at the sight of the familiarface.

_Fuck. this can’t be happening right now._

“Reid.” Adam greeted him with a handshake.

“Adam.” He stated as he return the handshake.

“Aaron meet Reid Snowden, Reid this is my business partner Aaron Livesy.” Adam stated as he introduced the two to each other. They both paused for a second, until Reid extended his hand out for a handshake, “Nice to you meet you, Aaron” Reid stated.

“Like wise.” Aaron stated as he returned the handshake. 

 The three sat down and began talking business. Adam and Reid did most of the talking, Aaron was trying his best to pay attention, trying his best to join the conversation, but fail to do so before he know it a half hour had passed. 

“So do we have a deal?” Reid asked.

“I think so.” Adam stated before turning to Aaron. “Aaron?”

Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts “Sorry,”

Adam turn back to Reid, “Sorry about him, apparently he had a crazy night last night.”

_Yeah, you don’t know the half of it._

“Adam.” Aaron stated indicating to stop.

“Don’t worry about it.” Reid smirked as he rose from his seat. Adam and Aaron did the same, “ I’d say this was a good meeting.” Reid stated.

“Yeah, I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” Adam stated has he went for a handshake.

“I’ll have my lawyer draw up the paperwork and have him sent them over tomorrow for you two to sign.” Reid stated as he returnedthe handshake.

“ Sounds, good” Adam stated.

“Why don’t we celebrate our new partnership.” Reid suggested.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Aaron added.

“Aaron, don’t be an idiot. It’s a great idea.” Adam stated. “How about tomorrow after we sign the paperwork, at the Woolpack up the street?” Adam suggested to Reid.

“Great I’m looking forward to it.” Reid smirked. “Nice meeting you, Aaron.” Reid stated.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied as Reid made his way out of the portacabin.

“Right, we’re back in business.” Adam stated. 

“Adam…” Before Aaron could continue Adam's phone went off, it was a text from Victoria.

“Jesus.” Adam sighed out in frustration.

“What’s up?”

“Vic, told her brothers today that she was pregnant and apparently Robert is kicking off about it. I got to go.” Adamstated as he grabbed his keys off the desk. “I’ll see ya, later.” Adam stated before leaving.

“See ya.”

_I’m screwed._ he thought to himself. Just as Adam left the portacabin, Aaron’s phone went off.

From RS:

_Lookingforward to our drinks tomorrow._

Confused for a second to who was texting him, he responded after realizing who it was.

To RS:

_Mind telling me how you’re number got programed in my phone and how you got my number?_

From RS:

_May have programed it while you were sleeping. I knew you would want more of me ._

To RS:

_You are so full of yourself._

From RS:

_;)See you tomorrow._

_Told you, you were going to regret it._ He told himself.

“Damn it.” Aaron stated placing his phone on the desk.


	2. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,129 words you guys! It's finally here chapter two! Sorry if there are any grammar errors I tried my best to fix them all, Enjoy ! :)

 

* * *

**22 October 2015; 8:15 am:**

The night came and went, Aaron had somehow went that whole night avoiding his mum by coming in the back way and going straight to his room. Aaron had tried to sleep but his brain failed to let him. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The mess he got him self into, his mind drifted to Reid, _how could someone be so familiar yet be so different at the same time…_ he thought to himself. _And how does a one night standturn out to be an investor…_ He thought back to that night at Bar West. This six foot tall, brown eyed man dressed as Superman costume, well it more of a onesie than anything. A half assed attempt to dressing up for halloween if you asked Aaron. Although, Aaron wasn’t complaining the man looked fit in that onesie, it also probably was a size or two too small for the man but it hugged his muscles in all the right places causing Aaron to take interest despite the other man’s lame and embarrassing pick-up lines. That night was the first in a long time where Robert didn’t enter his mind and it was nice. He was free of his past for a short time, there was no pressure from others to have Aaron talk or question him about his feelings. It was just him and some random. Well, so he thought. _How am I supposed to sit there and sign a deal with this man, I have to tell Adam… I mean he has the right to know doesn’t he?… If I don’t and this comes out, before I tell him. (_ sigh) _What is he going to think of me? I mean its practically Robert all over again. Seriously how is that going to look, you have a one night stand with the man that turns out to be your future investor, and the next day you’re making a deal…_

 Aaron sighed out, “Damn it!” Aaron sat up in his bed and reached for his phone.

To Adam:

_Mate, when are you going to be back at the scrapyard?_

From Adam:

_I’m heading that way now I just picked up a load of scrap. what’s up?_

To Adam:

_I need to talk to you._

From Adam:

_Okay, I mean technically we’re talking right now._

 

To Adam:

_I mean in person, you muppet._

From Adam:

_I should be there in 30._

After texting Adam, Aaron hopped out of bed and got dressed. He made is way down stairs to find Cain and Chas talking in the family room.

“Morning, Love.” Chas stated as Aaron made his way passed the two of them and into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

“Mornin’,” He responded as he grabbed a cup.

“Aaron, you busy?” Cain asked.

“When?” Aaron asked

“Right now.”

“Why?”

“There’s a call out and I need to be in town for a meeting.”

“You do realize I don’t work at the garage anymore.”  
“I know, but you would be doing me a big favor.”

“Why can't Debbie or Dan do it?”

“Debs is at the Doctors with Sarah and Dan is out of town. Aaron, look I wouldn’t ask otherwise, but I'm running late as it is.” “

“Fine, give me the keys to the truck.”

Cain dug in his pocket and pulled out the keys. He threw them over to Aaron who was still in the kitchen. “Thank you, the paperwork is in the truck and just leave the keys with you mom when you get done.’” Cain stated before leaving.

Aaron sighed.

“You’re such a good child.” Chas stated as she walked overto her son and quickly pinched his cheek. Aaron chuckled and batted her hand away before taking a sip of his drink, “Right, I’m off.” He stated as he made his way out the backroom. Aaron pulled into the scrapyard about an hour and halflater after texting Adam, he parked and made his way into the portacabin. He walked in to find Adam sitting at the desk with a small bouquet of flowers.

“Oi, what have you done now?” Aaron asked at the sight of his best mate assuming that the flowers were for Victoria.

Adam chuckled, “They aren’t mine, Mate.” he stated as he handed the note that came with the flowers over to him.

The note read:

_Hope I didn’t scare you off the other night._

_Had fun, hoping it wasn’t our last._

_—Superman_

“They were at the door when I got here. I wasn’t aware Superman was gay.” Adam stated.

“What?”

“The card.”

“Oh, that.”

“ _Oh that?_ You holding out on me or something?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Well _nothing_ sent you flowers.”

“Look it was just some random I met at Bar West who was dressed up as Superman.”

“And this random just so happened to know where you work? Is it someone from the village? ... Wait, It’s not Robert is it?”

“What? No! Robert doesn’t _do_ flowers.”

“Finn?”

“No, Adam…” Aaron paused, _Here's my chance just tell him…_ “Like I said it was just some random, I mean I mentioned that I’m part owner of a scrapyard, he must of looked up my name or something” he lied. _Why am I lying, right now? Just tell him the truth!_

“Well does this _random_ have a name?”

_TELL HIM!_

_“_ You know for the life of me I can’t remember it.”

Adam chuckled, “Fine don’t tell me, but I’m just surprised is all.”

“About?”

“Nothing… just thought you were more of a Batman kind of guy. You know dark and mysterious type.”

“Oi, that's the last time I go drinking with you, I swore you to secrecy on that one. You promised you wouldn't bring it up again.” Aaron laughed out.

“Aaron, mate there's no need be embarrassed about it. Truth be told if i could sleep with someone from the DC Universe it either have to be Catwoman… or oh Wonderwman… maybe even both.” Adam stated leaning back in his chair. Aaron laughed, “You’re such a pig you know that?” he jokingly stated.

“Hey a man can dream can't he?”

“I’ll be sure to ask Vic, when I tell her.” Aaron stated as he moved the flowers off the desk and on top of the filing cabinet.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Adam smirked.

“Wouldn’t I?” Aaron responded, but before the two could say anymore they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Aaron called out has he return to his seat.

“Hello, hello, hello.” Reid called out cheerfully as he opened the door.

“Reid, what are you doing here?” Adam asked rising from his chair to shake the other man’s hand after he entered the small room.

“I came baring a gift.” He stated holding up a large yellow envelope. “The paperwork that will officially make us all business partners.” He stated proudly.

“I thought you were going to have your lawyer send them to us?” Aaron questioned.

“I was but then I figure I'd save myself the money and bring it over.” 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Adam asked as he grabbed a pen off the desk, “Where do we sign?”

Reid pulled the paperwork out of the envelope and handed it over to Adam. 

S _o I’m just going to let this happen?_ he asked himself as he watched as Adam sign it. Once Adam was done he handed the paperwork and the pen over to Aaron. Aaron placed it back on the desk and grabbed the pen, _Think about how Adam will react if he finds out later?!_

Aaron quickly signed the paperwork and handed it back to Reid.

“Well, it looks like we’re in business.” Reid stated with a big smile as he place the paperwork back into the envelope. 

_What’s the worse that could happen? … I shouldn’t of thought that._

“ So are we still doing drinks tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.” Adam stated

“Great, so about 5-ish.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Adam replied.

“See you guys later, then. Aaron.”Reidstated really acknowledging the other man for the first time since entering the small room.

“Ta,” Aaron responded before Reid left. 

**Outside the Portacabin:**

Reid made his way to his car with the envelope in hand, his phone began to ring once he was in the car.

“Yeah.” He stated answering the call.

“Is it done?” The man on the other line asked.

“Yeah, just had them sign it, I’m on my way back to the office now.”

“Make sure they don’t follow you, we put too much into this plan for it to back fire now.”

“I know, you don't have to tell me.”

“You’re not think about backing out are you?” 

“No.”

“Good. Do they suspect anything?”

“No, They think they’ve made a deal of a life time. Well had least Adam seemed to feel that way.

“ And what about Aaron?”

“ He just sat there, he seemed preoccupied. 

“We’ll talk when you get here.”

“Ta.” he stated before handing up the call.

Reid sighed. “As if I had a choice to back out.” he stated as he backed out of the yard.

**Back in the Portacabin:**

“Oi, what’s with you? We still got a business, don't we?”

“Yeah, it’s not that…”

“You don’t know how relieved I am, I don’t think I could have faced Vic, if we didn’t get this.”

_Crap Vic. I mean there is no reason to tell him… I’ll… I’ll just set the record straight with Reid tonight._

Adam notice Aaron had space out again. “Earth to Aaron?”

“What?”

“You alright there mate?”

“Yeah fine.” 

“Are you sure, cause I tried calling you earlier and you didn’t pick up.”

 Aaron checked his pockets for his phone to find it wasn't there, “Ugh, I must of left it at home. Cain asked me to go on a call out for him, that’s why I was late getting here.”

“ So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“… Uh, I just… just that … I’ll be taking a couple of days off next week.”

Adam chuckled, “Now, you’re giving me a heads up. Not the Aaron I’m used to. You’re not in trouble are ya?”

_“_ Uh, no… it's just….” ( _think of something….) “_ it’s … Gordon… me dad, he’s called he wants to meet up and have a chat.” Aaron lied. _What?!_

_“_ What?!” Adam questioned. “You're kidding? When did this happen?” he continued.

“Earlier this morning, another reason I was late.”

_Jesus, Aaron you’re digging yourself a grave here._

“Have you told Paddy and your mum?”

“No and you better not say anything either. I figure I meet him next week and see what he wants.”

“Promise. Are you okay? It has been sometime since you two last spoke.”

“Yeah, weirded out more like, I mean after all these years and he calls now..” 

“When are you meeting up with him?”

_Seriously, just going to go with that! It was just one night Aaron just tell him the truth!_

“Um.. I’m not.” 

“You just said…”

“I know what I just said but I lied… and I'm really not sure why.”

_thank you._

Adam stared at Aaron clearly confused, “Mate, what are you on about?”

“The reason why I wanted to talk to you it has nothing to do with me dad.

“Then what?”

“It’s about those actually.” Aaron stated pointing at the flowers.

“Aaron, flowers?”

“ Who there from more like.”

“Go on.”

“The random I told you about… it… it was Reid.”

“come again?”

“Reid Snowden was the bloke.” Aaron finally admitted.

“What? And you’re telling me this now because? “

“ I meant to tell you the yesterday but…”

“But what Aaron, it just slipped your mind. I mean never mind the fact he’s our investor!”

“Look, it wasn’t like it was planned or anything I didn’t even know it was him until yesterday.”

“You got to be kidding me?!”

“Really don’t why I lied in the first place it’s not like anything well happen again.”

“Really, cause the note that came with the flowers implies otherwise.”

“And I’ll talk to him about that tonight, nothing is going to happen again.”

“Mate,”

“Don’t alright, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away.”

“Do you have feelings for him?” Adam asked bluntly.

“No, why would you ask that?”

“Why else would you lie?”

“No, it was a one off.”

“Are sure?”

“Yes,”

“This is kind of sounding a little familiar, if you ask me.”

“What is that supposed to mean.”

“Really mate?”

“What?”

“Should we take a walk down memory lane with our first investor.”

“This has nothing to do with Robert.”

“How can this not be about him.”

“Adam, seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. Aaron, You have to be sure about this cause we can't afford to lose another investor.”

“Nothing is or will be going on between Reid and me, I’ll make sure he knows that tonight.”

“Let’s hope so.”

The two spent the rest of the day breaking down the new load of scrap that Adam had brought back with him. Before they know it it was 4:30, the two locked up and made there way to Aaron’s car and got in.

“I am sorry you know.” Aaron stated as he threw the flowers in the back, then turn back to start the car. The two fastened their seat belts. “ I know, mate. I’m sorry too. May have over reacted when you told me.” Aaron place the car in reverse and backed his way out of the scrapyard and made his way over to the Woolpack. After a couple minutes, they pulled up in front of the pub. They both made their way out of the car once the Aaron shut off the motor, Aaron grab the flowers from the back, as Adam met him on the other side of the car.

“What am I going to tell me mum?” Aaron asked pointing at the flowers.

“I don’t know, mate. Can always say they’re from Gordon.” Adam joked.

“So funny you. I can’t exactly say they’re from Reid can I? That’ll just open a whole new can of worms.”

“Then say they’re for her.”

“Yeah, here mum have flowers from a guy I slept with the other day.”

Adam laughed, “You make things an issues sometimes you know that.” he stated as he made his way into the pub.

“Oi, your one to talk.” Aaron stated following Adam. The two made their way in and to the bar to be met by Vic and Chas.

“Ooh, pretty flowers.” Vic stated as Aaron placed them on the bar. She picked them up a smelled them.

 “Who are they from?” Chas asked.

“Secret Admirer.” Adam jumped in. “Just signed the card Superman.”

R _eally Adam?_

_“_ Thought you had the hots for Batman.” Vic questioned.

Aaron eyes shot open, “Mate!” Aaron exclaimed slapping Adam'sarm.

Adam gave Aaron the ‘please don't hurt me me’ look, “Sorry mate may have let it slip to Vic.” 

Aaron started laughing, “You know I hate you sometimes.”

“So who is this Superman?” Chas asked.

“No one you know.” _technically not a lie_

“Surely, he told you?” Chas questioned Adam.

“He won’t tell me anything, apparently pick up a bloke dress like Superman.”

“Really? Was he cute?” Vic asked.

“Oi,” Adam protested.

“What are you worried about, the bloke’s gay… he is gay.’

“Well I hope so Vic, cause if not the other night must have been very confusing for him.” Aaron jokingly responded. 

“DC Universe really? I’m more of a Marvel kind of girl myself, I mean have you seen what’s his name that played Captain America in the movies”

“Chris Evans....” Vic responded.

“Mmm, Chris Evans.”

“Jesus, Mum!”

“What he is fit admit it.”  
“I’m not having this conversation with you.” Aaron laughed out.

“Party pooper.” Chas stated. “Hand over the flowers.” she stated to Vic. “I’ll put them in water.” she said taking them. She made her way in back, “Thanks,” Aaron called out has he watched his mom disappear to the backroom.

“I’m going to go up and get my phone.” Aaron stated before making his way around the bar and into the back.

“So, are you going to tell me who this _secret admirer_ is?” Vic asked Adam.

“You really don’t want to know.”

“It’s not Robert is it?” Vic questioned.

“No, ”

“Are you sure? I’ll kill him if it is…”

“It’s not Robert, babe. Apparently your brother doesn't do flowers.”

“Then who.”

“If I tell ya, you have to promise not to say anything.”

“I promise now go on.”

**Aaron’s room:**

Aaron made his way into his room and began searching for his phone. “What did I do with the damn thing?” he mumbled under his breath as he ripped the blanket off his bed. 

“Are you talking to yourself, love?” Chas asked as she entered the room. “look at the state of this room.”

“I’m looking for my phone, mum.”

“What do you mean it’s not glued to your hand?”

“ha ha you're right comedian, you.” He stated sarcastically as he looked through his side table.

“Here, let me call it.” Chas stated grabbing her phone from her pocket and dialed his number.

The two began to hear a muffled ringtone come from the other side of the bed. Aaron walked around and looked under his bed to find it there. He picked it up as Chas ended the call and put her phone back where she had gotten it from, “Thanks,” he stated shoving his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his blanket from the ground and began making his bed. Chas grabbed the other side of it and brought it up to the head of the bed.

“So, this _superman_ secret admirer…”

“What about him?”

“Is this the same _him_ that kept you out 'til the next morning the other day?”

“Uh, yeah why?”

“It’s not Robert, love is it?” 

“Why is that the running question today?”

“Cause I know you love…”

“It’s not Robert, Mum trust me.” Aaron stated as he threw the pillow at the head of the bed.

“Fine, I won’t pry anymore.”

“Thank you.” Aaron stated has he made his way out of his room, Chas following close behind.

“You are okay, aren’t you?”

“Yes, mum I’m fine.”

“I just worry about you.” she stated as they made their way down the stairs. Aaron stopped at the bottom of the stairs, “I’d be worried if you stopped, if I’m honest.” 

“Oooh, love…” she stated as she pulled her son into a hug.

Aaron laughed, “Mum.”

“I’m sorry, love, just happy to see you’re moving on.”

“Thanks, mum.”

“Do you want a brew?”

“Na, Adam and me are having drinks with Reid the new investorto celebrate our new partnership. He should be here soon.” Aaron stated.

“Things are looking up for you I guess,”

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“I’ll be out in a bit going to have my tea before I have to cover for Diane.” Chas stated as she maked her way in to the kitchen.

Aaron pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked his messages

From Adam:

_you muppet were are you it’s been like two hours since you text call me_

Aaron chuckled and continued scrolling threw his message

From RS:

_Hope you got and liked the flowers. see you later._

 An instant feeling of guilt fell over him,  _shit._ He shut off the screen and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

**Back in the Pub:**

“You are kidding me?”

“No,”

“What kind of name is Reid Snowden?!”

“Really babe?”

“Is he fit?”

“How would I know?”

“He must be if Aaron went near him.”

“Babe, I think you’re missing the point here.”

“What point?”

“Oh I don’t know the fact he slept with another one of our investors.”

“Adam, I think you’re missing something too… your best mate is actually out and having a good time. You said it yourself Aaron hasn’t been himself since everything that happen with my brother, and with this one night stand hopefully he’skind of getting back to normal… well normal as can be with Aaron, plus you even said he said that he would set the record straight with this Reid person.”

“Yeah,”

“So just have faith in your best mate, he hasn’t exactly let you down yet.”

Aaron made his way out from the backroom, “Find your phone did ya?” Vic asked.

“Yeah, it fell under my bed.” Aaron stated as he made his way back around the bar, taking a seat next to Adam.

The three there chatted for a bit until they were interrupted by Reid.

“Aaron, Adam.’ Reid stated as he made his way over to the pair.

“Hi, you’re early.” Aaron stated.

“I wonder why.” Adam muttered under his breath. Vic slapped his arm to quiet him, “Hi, I’m Victoria Barton, Adam’s wife.” Vic stated introducing herself to the other man as she leaned over the bar for a handshake. “Reid Snowden” he stated returning the handshake.

“Ta, Aaron why don’t you and Reid get the table and I’ll get the drinks, beers okay?”

“Yeah,” Reid and Aaron both responded before making their way over to an empty table.

“Three beers, please, Babe.”

“Adam, you are kidding me?”

“What?”

“How come you didn't tell me the man was practically my brother's long lost twin?”

“What are you on about?”

“If that man was about 50 pound lighter and had about 10% less muscles I would swear that was Robert.”

“You reckon?”

“No wonder, Aaron was acting all weird about it.”

“He's basically gone and found a clone, I mean they practically dress the same.” 

Adam looked over his shoulders to see what Reid was wearing, a pair blue jeans and a dark blue with a hint of purple striped/plaid-ishshirt.

“I seriously thought Robert was the only idiot who dressed like that.” Vic jokingly stated handing the three beers over to Adam. “Adam?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just worried about that muppet I call me best mate is all.”

“Aaron is a big boy, I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

“I suppose. You off work soon?” he asked as he grabbed the three beers.

“In about an hour yeah.”

“Ta, come get me well ya, when you done?”

Vic chuckled, “Of course”

Adam grabbed the bottles and made his way over to the table were Aaron and Reid were. “Alright lads, beers as requested.”

“Thanks,” Reid stated taking one of the beers from Adam, who then handed the last one over to Aaron.

“Quite a cosy village you two live in.”

“Yeah,”

“Must get boring at times?”

“It has its moments.” Aaron responded with a smirk.

“So Reid, where did you say you were from?”

“Technically, I was born in the States, but I grew up in London.”

“Where abouts in the States?” Aaron asked.

“Seattle, Washington.”

“Are your parents American?”

“My mom is, dad was born and raised in London, though.”

“So when did you move from the States?” Adam questioned 

“Lived there ’til I was about one then my dad had to come back to help out with the family business.”

“Family business, what kind?”

“We had a small branch of mini marts, didn’t last long he end up closing them by the time I was like eight.”

The trio continue talking for about an hour when Victoria came over and interrupted them.   
“Sorry, boys but I have to take this one away from yas, I’ve been on my feet all day and all I want to do is go home and spend the rest of the night with this one.” Vic stated pointing to Adam.  
“No, problem.” Reid responded.

“Aaron, mate can I talk to you before I go , at the bar…”

“Yeah, sure.” the two rose from their seat and made their way over to the bar. “What’s up?” Aaron asked.

“You are going to talk to him, aren’t you?” Adam question.

“Yes, Adam I will, I wasn’t exactly going to bring it up with you right there was I?”

“Just making sure.”

“Will you stop worrying, it’ll be fine, now go take your wife home,”

“I’ll talk to you in the morning .”

“Ta,” Aaron responded making his way back to the table as Vic and Adam left. Aaron sat back down, “So, what was that all about?” Reid questioned.

“Nothing, really…”

“Which means it’s something.”

“Um, well about the flowers.”

“So you did get them?”

“Yeah, look Reid if we’re going to be doing business together,”

“It should be just business?”

“Yeah,”

“Okay,”

“Don’t get me wrong I’m flattered but,”

“Business is business I completely understand.” Reid responded.

“Tell me the truth, was it weird of me to send flowers?”

Aaron chuckled, “more awkward than anything else, I’m not really used to getting flowers and the note didn't help much. ” he joked.

“Oh and I thought I was being so clever.”

Aaron laughed, “Why are you so awkward?” 

Reid smirked, “‘Why flirt with you, when I can seduce you with my awkwardness?’

Aaron started laughing, “don’t you dare bring that list up again.”

“So you do remember that night?”

“I was drunk but not _that_ drunk. I still can’t believe that you and your mate sat down and thought up those pick up lines.”

“Well we did have help from the internet.”

“Oh my god what dorks you are ,”

“Hey, they obviously worked on you.”

Aaron began laughing until he notice Robert making his way into the pub, the two made eye contact. Reid turn to see who Aaron was looking at to see Robert, he turn his attention back to Aaron, “Ex boyfriend?”

“Something like that.” Aaron stated turning his attention back to Reid. Reid looked back at Robert who was glaring at him. “Yikes, iflooks could kill, I think I’d be dead right about now.”

“Just ignore him.”

“Bad break up?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, so he broke up with you.”

“See that’s talking about it.”

“Okay, sorry forget I asked.”

Aaron stared over at Robert who was talking with Diane. a couple of moments had past as the two sat in silence before Reid broke the it. “Aaron, you alright there, mate?” Reid asked breaking Aaron out ofhis thoughts.

“Umm, yeah sorry.”

“You seem kinda out of it.”

“Just a long day.” Aaron looked over Reid shoulders to see Robert glaring at him and Reid.

“Another round?” Reid asked.

“Yeah, I’ll get it.”Aaron stated as he got up and made his way over to the bar next to Robert.

“Diane, could I get two more beers.” he asked 

“One sec, Love.” Diane stated as she took the order she had just taken to the kitchen.

“Hot date?” Robert asked.

“Why? you jealous or something?”

“No, just wondering who he was.”

“If you must know he’s the investor in the scrapyard.” 

“I was going to say I think you could do better than that, if he was a date” Robert stated as he turned towards Aaron. Aaron looked back at Reid and then back at Robert, “Really? Like who? Someone like you...” Aaron stated softly as he leaned slightly into Robert. “Cause if he was a date at least he and you have similar taste in clothes.” Robert looked down at what he was wearing and then looked over at Reid who was practically wearing the same thing as him. Robert sat up straight and backed away from Aaron as Diane made her way from the kitchen, “You wanted two beers, right, love?"

“Please.” Aaron stated as Diane grabbed two bottles from the fridge, uncapped them and handed them to Aaron. He gave her the money for it, Diane took the money and made her way to the till before turning her attention to the other customers. Aaron turned his attention back to Robert. “You know, Robert. I have to be honest with you…” Aaron stated so only Robert could hear him.  
“Oh,”

“You were kind of right about the _hot date_ thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah see the other night, right I went out to Bar West. Met him there, before I even knew he was the new investor. I mean small world, right?” Aaron explained sarcastically , he could see that Robert was getting annoyed, so he continued, “… anyways, we ended up back at his… and lets just say the bloke knows how to show someone a good time, I’m pretty sure I forgot who I was for a couple of hours that night.” Robert went to reach for his drink but instead knocked it over causing it to spill all over himself.

“Shit!” He exclaimed as he jumped up.

“Ooh, Robert, mate you got to be more careful,” Aaron stated as he grabbed the two beers before leaving Robert, Aaron gave him a wink. He returned to the table with the drinks.

“Everything, okay?” Reid asked.

“Fine.” Aaron stated with a smirk handing the other man the second beer that was in his hand. He watched Robert make his way to the bathrooms to clean up.

The pair talked for about another half hour as they try to ignore the death glares coming from Robert at the bar. Reid finished his drink before saying, “Right, best be off.” he stated placing the bottle in front of him.”

“I’m glad we got a chance to talk.” Aaron stated as he watched Reid get up from his seat.

“Me, too.”

“Talk to you soon?”

“Yeah, good night, Mr. Livesy.”

“Night, Mr. Snowden,” Aaron stated with a smirk as he watching Reid leave. A couple of minutes had past when Aaron got a text message,

From RS:

_Superman bored._

 

To RS:

_why Superman talk like caveman?_

From RS:

_Cause he bored._

To Rs:

_You just left I don’t even think you made it to your car yet._

 

From RS:

_Have any plans for tonight_

To RS:

_No, and I plan to keep it that way._

From RS:

_meet me outside?_

To RS:

_No_

From RS:

_what if I say please?_

_To RS:_

_I promised Adam nothing would happen._

From RS:

_I won’t tell if you don’t_

To RS:

_Goodnight, Superman_

From RS:

_I’ll make it worth your while._

Aaron placed his phone on the table and took another sip of his beer. Aouple of minutes had past when Aaron got another text, he smiled,  _what am I doing?_ he thought to himself. Just as he got the text Chas emerged from the backroom, She noticed Robert on his phone heading towards the bathrooms and Aaron on his phone at the table. 

From RS:

_I’m waiting_

Aaron chuckled at the message placing his phone back on the table before getting up and making his way out the pub. Aaron made his way out the pub, the sun was just about to completely set as he walked out to find Reid sitting on one of the tables. 

“Took you long enough.” Reid said with a smirked as he rose from the table.

“I figure I’d keep you waiting…” Aaron responded as he got closer to Reid. Reid grabbed Aaron by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Aaron placed his hand on Reid’s bicep and deepen it, 

**Back in the Pub:**

A couple of moments past and Aaron still wasn't back, Chas was about to go looking for him before she couldshe was interrupted by Diane. “Chas, love I think the barrels need changing.” Diane said.

“I’ll go, man the bar for me?” She asked Diane.

“Sure love.”

Just has Chas made her way into the back, Robert emerged from the bathrooms to see Aaron was gone and his phone sitting at the table. Robert notice that Diane was still behind the bar but was busy talking with Lelya. He walk over, grabbed Aaron’s phone, and made his way back to the bar and his drink. He unlocked Aaron’s phone as he took a seat and open the messages.

From RS:

_Lookingforward to our drinks tomorrow._

To RS:

 

_Mind telling me how you’re number got programed in my phone and how you got my number?_

 

From RS:

 

_May have programed it while you were sleeping. I knew you would want more of me ._

 

To RS:

 

_You are so full of yourself._

 

From RS:

 

_;)See you tomorrow._

He continued scrolling threw the messages, the anger began to build inside him, until he read the recent messages,

From RS:

_Hope you got and liked the flowers. see you later._

He scrolled the the last messages sent and read, “I’m waiting?” he muttered under his breath. He placed the phone on the bar and made his way out the pub as he made his way out to see the two men, He froze at the sight of Aaron kissing another man. Aaron quickly pulled away, “Not here.” he stated.Robert ducked back into the pub slightly so he wouldn’t be seen, he watched as Aaron led the other man around the pub to the side entrance to the house. Aaron opened the door and pulled Reid in, closing the door behind him and shoved Reid up against it and went in for another kiss. Reid moved his hand to the other man’s shirt they pulled away from each other slightly so that Reid could remove Aaron’s shirt. Reid threw it to the side. They quickly connected lips once more as Reid guided Aaron into the family room as Aaron began to unbutton the other man’s shirt without breaking lip contact. Reid removed his hands from Aaron’s waist to allow him to remove his shirt and throw it along with his. _God, Aaron you just got done telling Adam nothing was going to happen and now look at you._

“You didn’t tell me you lived in the pub.” Reid stated as they pulled away from each other. 

“You never asked.” Aaron responded. “Do you want to go up stairs?” he asked. _what the hell am I doing!_

“Lead the way.” Reid responded.

Aaron made his way out of the family room and made his way up the stairs closely followed by Reid.

The pair made their way into Aaron’s room, Reid closing the door behind him once he was in,he then turned his attention to Back Aaron, pulling him in by the waist once more, “I’ve been thinking about this since I saw you this morning.” He stated softly.

“What happen to us keeping things strictly business.”

“You know what they say, all work and no play.” Reid simply responded before going in for another kiss. A moan escaped from Aaron as he wrapped his arms around Reid's neck as Reid guided them to the foot of Aaron's bed. Reid pushed Aaron onto the bed and unbuttoned his pants, slid his hand under his boxers and cupped his erection, Aaron moaned. “hmm, someone’s happy.” Reid stated.

**Back in front:**

Chas emerged from the back room out of the corner of her eye she saw Aaron’s phone on the bar. She walked over and picked it up,“Diane?” she questioned.

“Yes, love.” 

“Is Aaron about?”

“Not sure love, I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“How about your Robert?”

“Umm, I think he may haveleft a couple of minutes ago, why?”

“Just … Just wondering.” She stated unlocking Aaron’s phone. “RS? …. I could kill him!” she stated.

“Kill who?” Chas heard from in front of her she looked up to see Chrissie standing before her. “ Your weasel of a husband. That’s who.”

“What has he done now?” Chrissie asked.

“I told you to keep him away from my son.”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you know where your husband is?”

“ I came looking for him, he and I had an argument…”

“And he goes running to Aaron for a shoulder to cry on…”  
“Chas what are you on about?” Chrissie asked, Chas handed Chrissie Aaron’s phone. “I’ll kill him.” she stated after reading the messages. “Not if I get to him first.” Chas stated making her way into the back room closely followed by Chrissie. The two made it into the hallway to find Aaron and Reid’s shirt on the floor. “Is that not your husband’s?” Chas questioned pointing out Reid shirt. Just then they heard something getting knocked over upstairs, the two made their way up.

**Aaron’s Room:**

“Oi, care…ful.” Aaron stated to Reid who had just thrown Aaron’s boxers towards his side table knocking over a bottle of cologne. “Sorry,” Reid muttered from Aaron’s neck as he turned his attention back to Aaron’s erection and began stroking it again. Aaron moaned loudly, Reid responded by kissing him to muffle the moans, Aaron once again wrapped his arms around Reid, but it didn’t last long before the two were interrupted, “What the hell is going on!” 

The two broke apart and looked over to the door to see Chas and Chrissie standing in the doorway as the light came on in the room. The two jumped up, Aaron grabbing the pillow to cover himself. “Mum, what the hell are you doing in here, get out?!” Aaron exclaimed trying to hide the embarrassment of being walked in on. Chas looked at her son and then back at the half dressed man only to realize that it wasn’t Robert, “Oh… oh god..” She stated covering her eyes,

“I’m going to go down stairs” Chrissie stated before leaving.  
“That is not, Robert.” Chas stated still covering her eyes.

“Mum, get out.”

 “Sorry, so sorry sweetie.” She stated leaving and closing the door behind her.

 Aaron made his way over and found his underwear an put them back on, “ I… uh… I better go.” Reid stated buttoning his pant’s back up.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Reid stated as he placed his shoes back on. Reid made his way down the stairs to find Chas and Chrissie in the family room. “You lady’s haven’t seen a dark blue shirt have you?” He asked.

Chas grabbed the shirt that was on the couch and handed it to him,

“Sorry about …”

“No worries,” Reid stated placing his shirt on before leaving out the side door. 

**Outside:**

Reid made his way out of the house buttoning up his shirt but was stopped a few feetfrom the door by a voice. “You need to stay away from Aaron.”

Reid turn to see Robert walking towards him.

“Robert I assume?”

“Stay away.”

“Ooh, someone's sounding jealous.”

“I’m looking out for a mate.”

“More like marking your territory.”

“Excuse me.”

Reid chuckled, “A cheating married husband who goes back to his wife leaving his dirty little secret to watch him play happy family with wifey,daddy-in-law, step kid and little one on the way.”

Robert stared at the other man sort of confused.

“You seem confused,probably wondering how I know so much? You could say its a coincidence that I know this stuff, small village, people talk…. or…. maybe…. it’s… it’s something else…” He stated with a smirked tapping one finger on his lip.

“I could careless if you know about my past I just don’t want you messing with Aaron.”

“Whatyou mean the way you did?”

“He told you did he?” Robert asked.

“Ooh, did it again didn’t I? Know more than I should have.” Reid stated ignoring Robert’s last question. “Tell you what, Robert. This is what I’ll do. I’ll ignore your _threat_ and I’ll continue to see Aaron if that’s what he wants. Because like it or not, Aaron is not yours and more than likely never will be. "Cause we both know you are too much of a coward to be anything to Aaron. I mean that's why you went running back to her when you found out she was preggers now was isn't it?”

“How…”

“oooh, new man knows so so much…. may have put my foot in it.” Reid stated with a smirk as he squared up to Robert. “Now the question is what do you do about it? I mean you could go tell Aaron… no wait, he’ll just think you’re being a jealous git, could go to Adam…. no he’ll think the same thing. Damn…” Reid stated before Robert grabbed him and pushed him into the wall, he was about ready to punch Reid.

“Go ahead, Robert, punch me, but I should warn you, your wifey is in there, she kind ofwalked in on me and Aaron, thinking I was you. So she probably about ready to walk out and how will that look? You fighting your dirty little secrets new potential something?” Robert let go of him.

“Good boy. Now if you don’t mind I must be going.” Reid stated before pushing passed Robert. Reid stopped and turn back to Robert and called out, “Nice shirt by the way.” 

**Back in the House:**

Shortly after Reid left, Aaron emerged from upstairs to find the two women, Chrissie was the first to break the silence, “Aaron, I’m sorry for… you know what I’m just going to go.” she stated making her way pass Aaron and out the backroom, leaving Chas and Aaron alone. “Aaron, love…” 

“I can’t believe you.”

“I thought you had Robert up there.” Chas explained.

“Why would you think that?” Aaron questioned. Chas pulled his phone from her pocketand showed him the messages.

“Where did you get my phone?” Aaron asked grabbing his phone

“You left it in the pub.

“So you decided to go threw my phone?!” he asked shoving his phone into the pocket of his sweat pants.

“Whose RS?”

“Obviously not Robert.”

Chas stared at her son waiting for an answer,

“His name is Reid Snowden.”

“… Reid as in the investor Reid?”

Aaronsighed, “Yeah.”  
“What the hell are you doing sleeping with him?”

“Oh my god, Mum! I’m not having this conversation with you.” He stated grabbing his shirt from the couch and making his way to the stairs.

“Oi, don’t walk away from me!” Chas exclaimed following her son.

“What?”

“You do realize you don’t have to sleep with the investors, right?”

“Really, mum.”

“Yes, really look what happen with the last investor.”  
“ Oh not this again.”

“Aaron, we’re not done talking.”

“yes, _we_ are.”

“Aaron, what do you even know about this Reid bloke anyways.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, It does. I mean is he married or single? “

“I don’t know, probably single…”

“Probably single! Aaron are you listening to yourself?”

“Mum, it's okay is not like he and I are serious or anything.”

“Sweetheart… you need be careful. You lucked out with Robert… you don’t know who or what this guy is up to.” 

“Just leave it will ya.” Aaron stated making his way up the stairs.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story never jump to conclusions ;) lol  
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought :)


	3. Anything But A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, It's been like a month and a half almost since I've update this but a new chapter is here! This time around 7,744 words hopefully that makes up for that lack of updating. Sorry if the are any mistakes I tried my best to fix them all. So I hope you enjoy! Also thank you for you comments and kudos I means the world to me :D

**22 October 2015, The Woolpack.**

“Just leave it will ya.” Aaron stated making his way up the stairs and into his room. Chas followed closely behind, “No, Aaron, I will not leave it.”

“Why are you hell bent on turning nothing into something.”

“Obviously, it was something, Aaron, judging by the way you reacted.”

“I’m sorry, how the hell was I supposed to react to me mum and my ex’s wife  walking in on me? Tell me, Mum,  was I supposed act like nothing happened or was I supposed to ask if one of you two wanted a shot with him?”

“Aaron!”

“Don’t alright, I truly don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you to think about what just happen earlier… You were sneaking around with yet another one of your investors…”

“First of all, you're making it sound like I do this on a weekly bases and second, we weren’t sneaking around.”

“Then why hide the fact of who Reid was.”

“Because I knew this is the reaction I’d get.”

“You knew it was wrong.”

“You know last time I checked, I didn't need yours  or anyone else's, for that matter, approval to see someone.”

“So you are seeing him.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s like you’re trying to replace Robert with this Reid person.”

“You’re acting like Reid and I are getting married.”

“Ever since you found out about Robert’s baby you’ve been acting weird!”

“Why do you keep on bringing Robert into this?!” Aaron nearly yelled out.

“Because is usually the reason behind you doing most things. The reason why you  lie, the reason why you spend all your nights away from the village... You’re my son…  and (sigh) I’m afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of what’s going on in that head of yours... it's like you’re not even thinking any more, like your just going along reacting to everything.”

“Mum, just stop, it was just a one night stand.”

“Obviously not.”

“Reid means nothing.”

“I can see why you’re attracted to that man.”

“You what?”

“Love, you  have to be oblivious or blind to not see the resemblance between them.”

“Reid is nothing like Robert.”

“Aaron, you are playing a very dangerous game right now. You are letting Robert get to you and you're not thinking right.”

“Believe me I am thinking very clearly. I really don’t know why you are making a big deal  of this, I'm trying to move on with my life.”

“If … If Robert wasn’t having a baby and he was right here stood in front of you asking, begging you even,  for a second chance…”

“Like that would happen.”

“But you would take him back in a second, wouldn't you?”

“Do you want me to apologize for the way I feel? Cause I already told  you I won’t.”

“Aaron, I could have died because of that man.”

Aaron stared at her slightly confused.

“The fire at the scrap yard. I know it was Robert, I mean come on what a coincidence he’s secret affair is outed by his brother-in-law and the next day the place goes up in flames?”

“He didn’t know you were in there....”

“And that makes it okay?”

“I’m not saying that. He wasn’t thinking… He was being an idiot.”

“You’d be an idiot for letting your relationship with that man cloud your judgement.”

“So I’m an idiot now?”

“I said you would be…”

“Well, how about we take a look at your love life shall we? How’s James by the way still with him? Oh no that’s right, he’s back with his missus ain’t he? Now Mum, what if James came running back to you begging for a second chance, what would you do?”

Chas remained silent.

‘Exactly. And all this because of some hook up…” Aaron stated trying to hold back his anger and frustration.”You know what… I'm done.” He added as he collected his wallet and phone along with his shirt that was laying on the ground. He made his way out of his room and down the stairs.

“Aaron, where are you going?!” Chas called out after him not bothering to follow him.

“Out.” She heard him yell back before hearing the side door slam.

** 29 October 2015, Vic and Adam’s 7:30am: **

Aaron had been staying with Adam and Vic for the past week after his fight with Chas about Reid, but his mum was the last person on his mind. He and Reid hadn’t really spoken since that night and he wasn't really sure what do. He knew he messed up, but there was something about Reid that he couldn't figure out. Deep down he knew nothing good could come from being with that man, it was almost like history was repeating itself, as much as Aaron hated to admit it there was a sense of familiarity when it came to Reid. He told himself countless times to stop but he just ignored his conscience, it was almost like he want to go tumbling down if things were going to fail. He thought about Adam and the conversation that they had that day at the scrapyard.

_“Adam, seriously?”_

_“Yes, seriously. Aaron, You have to be sure about this cause we can't afford to lose another investor.”_

_“Nothing is or will be going on between Reid and me, I’ll make sure he knows that tonight.”_

_“Let’s hope so.”_

He hated lying to Adam but he still did it. He had promise to keep things professional and at the time he had meant it. The fact that a week had passed and Aaron still hadn't heard from Reid kind of  got him worried. _It's probably safe to say that Reid isn’t going to pull the investment, he probably would have done it by now if he was going to._ He thought to himself before hearing Adam calling out for him from downstairs. He made his way out of the guest bathroom and down to the kitchen. “No, not a problem, Mate.” Aaron heard Adam saying as he made his way into the kitchen. He entered the room to see that Adam was on the phone.

“Reid, it’s fine…”

 _Reid?_ he thought to himself as he made his way over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup.

“No, Aaron is here. Yeah, just tell your mate that we should be there in an hour or so…. Would you stop asking, I’m sure. I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn’t okay. Alright, … yeah talk to you later.” Adam stated as he hung up the phone.

“What did Reid want?” Aaron asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“His mate has a bunch of scrap he wants to get rid of.”

“And you just said yes?”

“Of course, I said yes, according to Reid the scrap is going to have a good return on  it.

“We’re just supposed to drop everything. I mean it's kind of short notice.”

“I know it's short notice but that's why it's called work. Unless you have something better to do?”

“I never said that.”

“Then what’s the problem.”

“Its meant to be my day off.”

“Well, help me out with this and you can have the rest of the day off plus you can take tomorrow morning off if you want.”

“….Fine.”

“Good Lad, ta, hurry up and finish that ‘cause we need to go.”

Twenty minutes later, Adam and Aaron had made there way to the yard, picked up the truck and were on their way to the address that Reid had texted Adam. As Aaron drove down the road he notice Adam was staring at him.

“Mate, keep staring like that people will start thinking that you’re batting for the other team.”

“Was I staring?”

“Just a little.”

“Sorry, Mate.”

“What’s with you anyways?”

“Nothing.” Adam stated.

"Adam." Aaron pushed knowing that there was something on his mind. "Have you pissed off Vic or something?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"I'm kind of worried about you..."

"Me, why?"

"I'm kind of getting the feeling that you're not telling me something." Adam finally admitted.

"Adam, what are you on about?" Aaron asked feeling slightly guilty.

"Your fight with your mum, I mean you two have had many but for the two of you not to talk for this long... it just seems like there is something more to it."

"We just... we both said a lot of ugly things to each other. I mean you know how stubborn both me mum and I are."

"You stubborn? No not at all." Adam responded sarcastically.

Aaron laughed, “You’re a muppet you know that right.”

"Takes one to know one.” Adam mockingly replied as he stuck his tongue out at Aaron.

Aaron laughed and shook his head.  They drove for a couple of minutes in silence when Adam  broke it, “Since we are on the this topic of your mum,  I mean not that me and Vic don’t love having you has a house guess, but…”

“When am I going home?”

“Yeah.”

“Today actually, was going to tell you this morning but you got the call out.”

“So you finally talked to your mum did ya?”

“Not exactly no. I’m tired of going back and forth is all.”

“Why were you and her fighting anyways?”

Aaron sighed, “It’s nothing.”

“Well, obviously it’s not.”

“… It was kind of about Robert.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “When isn’t it?”

“Don’t start, I said kind of…. She saw some text messages from  Reid.”

“Text messages? Why would she think they were from Robert?”

“When I first met Reid, he added his number to my phone as RS.”

“He what?” Adam laughingly asked.

“Yeah,”

“So that’s why you two were fighting?”

“She thinks I’m not over Robert and that I’m using Reid to replace him.”

“You gotta admit he does kind of look like Robert.”

“He does not!”

“Really?” Adam asked.

“What?”

“Mate, even Vic thinks he looks like Robert. She called him Robert’s long lost twin.”

“When were you talking about Reid with her?”

“At the pub last week when we all met up for drinks.”

“You didn’t tell her… that Reid and I….”

“She knew something was up.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have gone and hooked up with Robert 2.0.”

“Come again?” Aaron laughed out.

Adam chuckled as well, “Robert 2.0…. may have been the name Vic and I gave him….”

“Why am I friends with you guys?” Aaron asked.

“Because we’re the only ones that will put up with your crap.”

“my crap? Mr. I’m a dad no wait never mind… wait… no, I am a dad!!!” Aaron jokingly stated with a smirk.

“Oi, just for that you are doing a month’s worth of  babysitting on the weekends when little B comes along.” Adam stated playfully punching Aaron’s arm.

“No punching the driver, I could have crashed.”

“Did I hurt ya?”

“You know what, maybe a little bit.”

Adam punches Aaron slightly harder this time.”

“You muppet, that hurt.” Aaron stated rubbing his arm.

“Poor baby, I could call Reid and see if he could kiss it and make it better.”

Aaron chuckled, “I’m fine thanks,”

“I’m sure, Reid would agree.” Adam replied.

“Would you stop.” Aaron laughed out as he turned into the driveway of the address. As they parked the truck,  they saw Reid emerging from a car. Aaron and Adam hopped out the truck as Reid made his way over to them. Aaron watched as Reid who was dressed in dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket similar to Robert’s. _Oh god, He is Robert 2.0, isn’t he? He dresses like him, too…. Do they shop at the same fucking stores?_  Aaron thought to himself as he made his way around the truck over by Adam. “Your ears must have been burning, Mate.” Adam jokingly stated.

“What?” Reid questioned.

Aaron slapped Adam on the shoulder, “Nothing. What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Livesy.” Reid stated with a smirk.

“Morning, Mr. Snowden.” Aaron responded sarcastically with a smile, “What doing here?”

“Thought you lot would need some help.”

“So, you thought you roll up in your fancy little Mercedes and wait around?” Aaron jokingly asked has he placed protective gloves on.

“You like the car?”

“Said it was fancy doesn’t mean I like it.”

“See I heard that you were a car person, got the car today was hoping to get your seal of approval.”

“A waste of money if you ask me, but if you like it... I mean people do have different tastes...”

“You saying I have bad taste?”

“Not with everything…” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“Lads,” Adam stated interrupting the twos banter. “Professional, remember?”

“Yeah,” Aaron responded as  he cleared his throat.

“Where’s the scrap?” Adam asked.

“Around back, go ahead move the truck, I’m just going to put my things in the car.” Reid stated. Aaron threw the keys over to Adam. “Move the truck, will ya, I need to talk to Reid really quick.”

“Aaron.”

“It’ll be a couple minutes.” Aaron responded. Adam made his way to the truck as Aaron walked over to Reid.

“Already, slacking are ya?” Reid questioned with huge a grin as Adam past in the truck.

“I actually…. I wanted to apologize about last week.” Aaron stated.

“You don’t have to you know.” Reid responded.

“I feel like I do.”

“You don’t.  It just happen, was it embarrassing… Yeah, but it's fine.”

“I thought for sure you were going to pull the investment or something.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I just figured… it would look bad or something…”

“Why would I walk away from something this good…” Reid stated with a smirk as he removed his jacket and threw it into the Mercedes before slightly closing the gap between Aaron and him.

“We are talking about the scrap yard aren’t we?” Aaron questioned as he met eyes with the other man.

"Of course…”

“Lads, are we doing this or what?” Adam called out.

“One sec.” Reid called back before returning his attention back to Aaron. “I’d be an idiot to walk away from this.” he stated softly to Aaron.

Aaron cleared his throat and backed slightly away from Reid,

"We should go before Adam has a heart attack."

“Look Aaron, before we go…. I know you’re wanting to keep… this.” He began saying as he pointed back and forth between him and Aaron, “Professional, but…”

“Reid."

"Look don’t…  just.. just let me say this."

Aaron remained silent.

"I don't think I could live with myself  if I didn't ask you something."

“Is that right?”

“I know this is going to sound weird and will probably freak you out and you'll probably may want to run a million miles away from me but… I feel ….feel like something is here between us.

“Reid…”

“Just let me finish…” Reid stated. Aaron let him continue. “I’ve spent my life being cautious and I don’t think  ignoring this will change anything, if I were to just walk away without us getting to know each other .. without us trying...”

“What are you saying, Reid?”

“Aaron, one date, proper date maybe dinner and a movie., something, anything, just a chance for us to get to know one another, is all I'm asking for.”

_You shouldn’t. It's going to be a mess. What would Mum say, what would Adam say if they found out_

“Fine, but we’re not calling it a date, though.”

“But…”

“You said you wanted us to get to know one another right?

“Yeah,”

“Then we have drinks and maybe some dinner… as mates.”

“Is that the best I’m going to get?”

“We’re going to dinner together aren’t we?”

“Yeah,”

“I don’t see the problem, then.” Aaron responded with a smirk as he went to leave.

“Aaron, tonight 7 o’clock?”

“Yeah sounds good.” Aaron stated finally as he went to go join Adam load the scrap into the truck.

A half hour passed when the trio finished loading the scrap on to the truck. Aaron ripped off the protective gloves and leaned up against the truck join by Adam.

“I’m impressed, Mate.” Aaron stated to Reid.

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Didn’t know a business guy like you would have it in him to do hard work for a half  hour.”

“Oi, I have you know that I wasn’t always this successful. I  did my share of hard work in my time.”

“Really? When was that?”

“When I was seven.” Reid admitted.

“At your dad’s mini marts?” Adam questioned.

“That doesn’t count.” Aaron laughed out in response.

“I have you know me dad  had me  working all of three hours, stalking, cleaning, organizing…”

“Three hours you say, was that a day or in a week?”

“That’s not the point…”

“It was a week wasn’t it?” Aaron questioned.

“Yeah.”

“It sound like your dad was just keeping you busy while he worked, Mate.” Adam added.

“So, tell me Mr. Snowden, how did you rise to success?”

“Worked with me dad when he started up his investment business, I learned everything I know from him. When he retired I took over.”

“Keeping the family business alive are ya?”

“Trying.”

“Right, enough chatting we best be off.” Adam breaking the conversation up. Adam pushed off the truck and dug the keys from his pocket. “Ta, I’ll talk to you two later?” Reid questioned.

“Yeah.” Adam stated has he made his way over to the driver side. Adam made his way into the car when Reid turned his attention to Aaron, “So, see you tonight?”

“Yeah, do you have somewhere in mind?”

“I’ll text you later with the details” He stated with a wink before leaving.

“Aaron, Mate you coming or what?”Adam called out from the car. Aaron made his way to the passenger side and got in.

**Home Farm; 10:45am:**

“Hey, Vic,  look I know you’re still mad at me and I’m sorry for acting the way I did…. just call me back when you get this.” Robert stated before hanging up the phone. Just then Chrissie made her way into the family room where Robert was.

“Who was that on the phone?” She asked.

“I was trying to get a hold of Vic.”

“Still avoiding your calls is she?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you tried talking to her in person?”

“She's always working and says she doesn’t have time, so.”

“Why don’t you go over to the pub now?”

“She's just going to avoid me…”

“Well go see Adam, then.  I sure he could talk some sense into her. Even better we’re planning to go into town for dinner invite them along.”

“Do I have to invite him?”

“Well, you want your sister to speak to  you again, and he is her husband so yeah.”

Robert sighed, “Fine.” he stated as he took a seat on the couch joined by Chrissie.

She chuckled and gave Robert a kiss on his cheek. “She will come around you know, you're her big brother she can’t stay mad  at you forever.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Yeah. How are you feeling by the way?”

Chrissie placed her hand on her stomach, “Good, just got back from the doctors, everything checked out.”

“You had an appointment today? Why didn’t you tell me I would have gone with you…”

“It’s fine, Robert. It was just a routine check up.”

“But I want to be there for you and this little one.” He stated placing his hand over Chrissie’s stomach

“And you will be. There just wasn't a reason for you to be there today.”

“You will tell me when your next appointment  is right?”

“Yes, now are you going to go see Adam?”

“If I have to.”

“You do.” Chrissie responded with a smile.

“Alright, are you going to be okay on your own?”

“Robert, I’m pregnant not disabled.”

“Just worried about you is all.”

“I’m fine now go.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Robert asked as he rose from the couch.

“Robert.”

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.”

“And be nice to Adam.” She stated as Robert left, she waited until she heard the front door shut. She pulled  her phone and dialed a number the smile she had on her face quickly disappeared. It rang for a  couple minutes before going straight to voicemail.

“Mr. Lawson, I don’t appreciate this behavior this is the fifteenth call that I have made to you this week. Do I need to remind you that we have hired you, therefore you are obligated to answer when we call. We have the little matter of last week to speak about. Call me back and Mr. Lawson you do not want me to come looking for you, you’ll regret it.” She hung up the phone and made her way out of the family room.

**Holy Scrap; 3:20pm:**

“I thought I  was meant to have the day off.”

“You were.”

“Than how did I get roped into doing three more call outs?”

“I bet you wouldn’t be complaining if Reid was helping out .”

“You what?”

“Mate, you were practically drooling over him this morning.” Adam stated as he and Aaron made there way into the portacabin.

“I was not.”

“You fancy him don’t you?”

“No,”

“You are such a horrible liar.” Adam laughed out as he took a seat at  his desk.

“Would you stop, like you said we can’t afford to lose this investor.”

“That doesn't mean you don’t fancy the man. I saw the way the two of yas looking at each other it was like you guys were undressing each other with your eyes.”

“I don’t know what you're on about.” Aaron said with a smile.

“You muppet!” Adam stated throwing a pencil at him.

“Oi, keep that up I’ll make a  complaint with the boss.”

“We're self-employed, Mate.”

“I meant, Vic.”

“Mate, you can’t always  use the I’ll tell your wife card.”

“Oh I can and I will.” Aaron laughed out in response as he threw the pencil back to Adam. Just as  Aaron threw the pencil, Robert made  way into the small room.

“Now, now children.” He stated closing the door. The smile that was displayed across Aaron’s face had disappeared, he sighed and thought to himself  Just when I thought I was having a good day.

“What do you want, Robert.” Adam replied rudely.

“No small talk I see, I’m here to speak with you, Adam.” Robert responded as he stared Aaron up and down.

“I’m off anyways.” Aaron stated. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Aaron said to Adam before leaving. Robert watched as Aaron made his way out of the portacabin. “Cheers, Mate.” Adam called back before turning  his attention to Robert. “What do you want, Robert?”

“It’s about Vic.”

“You should take the hint, Mate. She doesn’t want to talk to you. “

“That’s why I’m here. Look, I know I messed up, I want to make it up to her.”

“And what do you want me to do? I’m not going to make her do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“Chrissie and I are going into town tonight for dinner and we were wondering if you and Vic wanted to join us. I know it's not going to fix everything but I figure it would be a good place to start.”

Adam sighed, “I’ll talk to her about it and let you know.”

“Cheers.”

“Robert, before you go…”

“Yeah?”

“Look, you maybe my brother-in- law but that doesn't mean I won’t put you in your place.”

“Excuse me?”

“I saw the way you looking at him.”

“Him?”

“Aaron. Just stay away from him.”

“I haven’t been anywhere near him apart from right now.”

“Don’t play games, you chose your wife, you made your  decision.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why do you do that, ay? I mean you know if you dropped Chrissie tomorrow he’d take you back… It’s almost like you are counting on that, like Aaron is just some back up plan if things don’t work out.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“I already saw what loving you did to him, Robert … just stay away from him.”

“I think you should be warning  off your new investor.”

“You what?”

“Aaron didn’t tell you? Apparently last week, Chrissie and Chas walked in him and your new investor being very unprofessional …"

“You didn’t know they were sleeping together?”

“They aren’t sleeping together…”

“Well, I’m pretty sure they weren’t talking business in his room.”

“He said it was a one off.”

“He’s a better liar than you thought, then” Robert stated with a smirk. “Oh, don’t forget to ask Vic about tonight.” Robert stated before leaving.

**Café Main Street, 5:35pm**

“Hiya, what can I get you?” Brenda asked.

“just a black coffee, please" Reid stated.

“Here or to go?”

“To go.” Brenda turn and quickly  poured  some coffee into a disposable coffee cup.

“2.50”

Reid went to get his wallet,

“Brenda I got this,” Robert stated “and can you add an Americano on the order.” he continue

“6 even then.”

Robert pulled a 10 from his wallet and handed it over to her, “Just keep the change.”

“Ta, “  she stated placing the 10 in the till, then reaching over for the Americano that Robert ordered and handed it to him.

“Well, look at you mister money bags.” Reid stated  moving away from the counter. “ I guess I should be thanking you for the coffee.”

“Just welcoming a fellow business man into the village.” Robert responded taking a sip of his coffee.

“Is that so.”

“Yeah.”

“Why do I have the feeling there’s more to this?”

“Have a seat.” Robert stated taking a seat by the door.

“Really can’t, Mate have somewhere to be.”

“Oh come on you can spare a couple minutes can’t you? We could swap stories about the scrap yard because I heard the funniest thing today”

Reid took a seat across from Robert.

“You see when I first pulled my investment from Holy Scrap, I had given Adam a couple of my mates' numbers who would be interested in investing in it…”

“And?”

“I ran into one of those mates and asked him about you.”

Reid stared him down without any emotion.

“See this is where it gets funny… He’s never heard of a Reid Snowden before. In fact he thought I was having a laugh.”

“So big deal one person didn’t know who I was…”

“See than I started asking around and do you want to know what I found out? No one has ever heard  of a Reid Snowden in the investment community.”

“Ooh you caught me, I must be a fraud. Now if you don’t mind…” Reid stated before making his way out of the coffee shop closely followed by Robert, “But you see that still leaves one more question.” he stated.

“And what is that?” Reid questioned.

“How the hell did you find out about Holy Scrap? According to Vic, you came out of the blue, you telling Adam something about hearing a rumor about potential investment  opportunity.”

“I really don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“It’s my business when it could effect my baby sister.”

“More like Aaron, you mean?”

“Well it is his business.”

“Oh Robert you are to adorable, hiding behind “I'm protecting my baby sis” excuse, all the while you’re trying to protect your ex little bit on the side because I’m just the big bad wolf that’s threatening to take him away from you.”

“You really think Aaron is that desperate to go near you again.”

“Got him to go to bed with me twice in a matter of two days, maybe a third time tonight if I’m lucky.”

“Is he just a game to you?”

“Oh come on, Robert you and I both know you’d be doing the same thing if you were in my shoes. You take what you want when you want it and to hell what anyone says.”

“Why are you doing this, ay?”

“Doing what, Robert?”

“You obviously know about Aaron and I’s past and whatever you are doing has a point to it. Why does Aaron have to be in the middle of it all?”

“You think this is about you?”

“Isn’t it?”

“Self-centered much.”

“For someone, I’ve never met until a couple of days ago, I get a really strong feeling of hatred coming from you.”

“You have one of those faces.”

“I do, but  it's more than that. See you may have Vic, Adam and Aaron fooled into thinking you are a outstanding person but you don't’ fool me and I’m not going to sit around and let you hurt Aaron. He’s a good man he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“Ooh if only you thought of that when you two were together right?” Reid stated and then smirked, “It’s killing you isn’t it? Seeing him interested in someone else?” he laughed out at the realization.

“I’m looking out for a mate.”

“You have it bad, I mean I don’t blame you he definitely knows how to keep a man happy in the bedroom. ”

“Do you want to run that by me again?”

Just then Reid’s phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket to see that Aaron was calling, “Speak of the devil, give me a second, Mate.” Reid stated before answering the call. “Aaron, hey.” he stated into the phone

 _“Hey”_ Robert could faintly hear from the phone.

“What’s up?”

_“Just wondering if you were going to tell me where you wanted to meet up.”_

“Sorry about that I meant to text you earlier just got distracted”

_“Are you going to tell me?”_

“So there is this place in town called Mark’s Sports Bar & Grill, they just opened up about a month ago thought it would be interesting to check out,  what do you say is the good enough for a non date?

_“Sounds good, I think I know the one you’re talking about the place that is up the street from Bar West, right?_

“Yeah, but you know I could come pick you up so you don’t have to worry about it.”

_“Nice try,”_

“I’m just saying it would be good for the environment carpooling in all.”

_“I’ll see you there”_

“Ta,” He stated finally before hanging up. He turned around and saw Robert standing behind him, “You still here?”

“This isn’t over.”

“It isn’t, thank God, I worried that I’d be getting some peace.” Reid stated sarcastically.

“It’s only a matter of time before you screw up, and when you do…”

“You’ll be there?”

“You and I are a lot more like than you think, your arrogance and cockiness are going to get the better of you, just wait.”

“You’re right we are alike but the difference between you and me is I won’t get caught.” He stated bluntly. “I would say it has been a pleasure talking to you but I’d be lying. Thanks again for the coffee.” he finally stated before leaving Robert by the coffee shop.

**Woolpack, 5:40 pm:**

Aaron chuckled as he ended the call he had just had with Reid, he had thrown his  phone onto  his bed before making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. 20 minutes had passed when Aaron made his way back into his room to get dress. Within another 5 minutes,  Aaron was fully dress and was making his way down the stairs and into the family-room to find Vic sitting on the sofa.

“Finally, you know you take forever in the shower.” She stated at the sight of Aaron.

“I was in there 20 minutes if that.” Aaron stated taking a seat next to Vic to put of his shoes.

“What are you all dressed up for?” She asked at the sight of Aaron in an olive green long sleeve and black jeans.

“I’d hardly call this being dressed up.”

“Well you being hoodie-less does in my book… So you going somewhere special?”

“What, No?” he responded as he rose from the sofa.

“Where you off to then?”

“In town for a drink with a mate.”

“Reid, then.”

“Why do you assume it’s Reid?

“Well seeing as Adam and I are going to dinner with Chrissie and Robert the mate couldn’t possibly be Adam, so that leaves Robert 2.0”

“Ugh, really wish the twos of yas would stop with that.”

“It only irritates you because you know it's true. So where are you two going for your date?”

“it’s not a date, we're just going for a drink as mates.”

“Does Adam know about this?”

“No, he doesn’t need to know everything about my life and you better not saying anything to him, either.”

“So you’re not going to tell him.”

“Why would I? I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“Then why not just tell him.”

‘Because he’ll only make a big deal about it and I really don’t want to deal with him.”

“Reid’s not married is he?”

“What? No! Why would you ask that?”

“So he’s told you that?”

“Vic, whether or not he’s married has nothing to do with what tonight is about.”

“I mean I’m just trying to figure out why all the secrecy…”

“Oh my god, Vic. Do you have to start?”

“You’re the one getting all defensive”

Aaron sighed, “I’m not being defensive, I’m just tired of everyone putting their two sense into my life.”

“You like him don’t ya?” she asked.

“… I don’t really know him…”

“And this that what tonight is about you two going out on a date to get to know each other?”

“We’re not calling it a date.”

“But one of yas asked the other out, right?”

“Yeah, he… he asked me…Vic please just don’t mention anything to Adam, I’ll deal with him later, tonight I just want to have a nice night, no headaches.”

“I promise.”

“I gotta get going.” He stated as making his way out the backroom of the pub but was stopped by Vic

“Aaron?”

“Yeah,”

“Just be careful, you really don’t know much about him… I don't want to see you get hurt again.”

Aaron flashed a small smile at Vic's concern, “I will, don’t worry. Talk to you later.”

“Ta,” she replied as Aaron left.

Outside the pub, Aaron made his way out the front door and started making his way to the bus stop. Robert pulled up next to Aaron once he had made his way onto the road. “Aaron.” he called out has he rolled down his window.

“Ugh, go away, Robert.” Aaron stated. Robert quickly parked and shut off this car and got out, “Aaron, wait.” he stated stopping him a few feet away from the pub

“Move out of my way.”

“No,”

“Come again?”

“Where are you going?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“You’re going to see him aren’t you?”

“Him?”

“Reid.”

“And if I am?”

“What do you know about him?”

“Robert, will you just leave me alone.”

“Aaron, what do you know about this guy?”

“Enough, now if you don’t mind…” he stated before trying to walk off.

“You can’t go on a date with this guy.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“So you are?”

“Robert, leave me alone.” He stated.

“Don’t you find it weird that this stranger came out of nowhere and now all of a sudden you going out on a date with him.”

“It’s not a date.’

“Whatever it is, don’t you find it strange that this man came out of nowhere that within a couple of weeks of me pulling my investment and he comes along?”

“Mate, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“But you forget that you’re the one who chose to stay with your wife, and what because I’m not sitting around acting like a love-sick puppy, you think that you can just come over  here and start throwing around accusations about a person you don’t even know.”

“No, I’m just pointing out the facts, but I thought you were  a lot smarter than that. Here you’re acting like an idiot, going out with a man you barely even know, for what to prove a point”

“For your information, Robert. I’m going into town to meet a mate and yes it is Reid. One thing you need to keep in mind is that I don’t answer to you or anyone else therefore my reason for meeting Reid is my business, keep this up, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and people are going to start talking. Then how will that look to your missus, ay?”  Aaron stated.

“Aaron?” the two heard from a distant Aaron looked up to see Paddy making his way over. “Everything okay over here?” he asked once he reached the pair.

“Yeah, fine.” Aaron stated. “Just on my way into town to meet a mate.” Aaron stated before making his way to the bus stop.

“Aaron!” Robert called out.

“Go to Hell.” Aaron called back as he continued making his way to the bus stop.

“I thought Chas and I were very clear about you staying away from Aaron”   

“Bud out, Paddy.” Robert stated as he started making his way to the pub.

“Oi, excuse me, do you forget that you’re married and have a kid on the way?”

“Like I can forget.”

“Then why are you even sniffing around him, ay? What? Do you want to put him through more hell?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Robert stated making his way towards the pub.

“I will worry about it. Aaron is just getting himself back on track he doesn’t need you hanging around bring him back down.” Paddy stated following Robert into the pub.

“Just drop it, Paddy, will you.” Robert stated to the older man as he made his way over to the bar where Diane was. “Is Vic here?” he asked his step-mum.

“In the kitchen, Love.” she responded.

Robert made his way around the bar and started heading to the kitchen.

“Robert!” Paddy called out. Robert Ignored him and continued towards the kitchen to find Vic cleaning up.

“There you are. Was wondering how long it would be before you showed up.” She stated as she dried her hands.

“Hello to you too Vic.”

“Look just because I’ve agreed to have dinner with you doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.” she stated ignoring Robert’s statement.

“I know Vic, I’m not saying you have to. I just hate when we’re not talking… I am sorry for the way I acted you know…”

“I know you’ve said.

“and I know I can be hot headed sometimes,”

“Sometimes?”

“Alright most of the time but you’re my baby sis… I guess I’m just having a hard time accepting that you’re not a little girl.

“Oh Robert…” Vic stated getting a little emotional.

“You’re not going to cry are you?” He asked.

“How can I not, you're such a softy.” She stated making her way over to hug her brother.

“I love you, Vic. I know this dinner isn’t going to change everything but,”

“It's a start and I love you too, Rob.” She replied with a soft smile.

**Mark’s Sports Bar & Grill; 7pm:**

Aaron made his way into the place to find Reid sitting at a table in the far back. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a maroon collared shirt and the same leather jacket from before. He made his way over.

“Mr. Livesy.” Reid greeted Aaron with a grin.

"What is this a business meeting or something?" Aaron asked as he took a seat across from Reid.

"I quite like calling you Mr. Livesy, if you must know." Reid replied handing Aaron the second beer.

"Well don't it makes me feel like I'm an old man or something."

"Aren't you like 23?"

"Yeah, so?”

"You don't get that right of feeling old, until you're my age."

"And how old would that be."

"I'm sorry?" Reid stated trying to avoid answering.

"Your age?" Aaron laughingly asked.

"29." he muttered under his breath.

"Come again, I couldn't hear what you said."

"I'm .... 29." he repeated, this time a little bit louder.

"Oh god, you are ancient! I'm surprise you haven't keeled over yet." Aaron mockingly responded to Reid's answer.

"Oh haha, your too funny."

"I try my best.

"Should we order?" Reid asked picking up the menu.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"  Aaron playfully pouted.

Reid laughed, "Yes, as a matter of fact you did." he joked.

"Oh, how can I ever make it up to you?"

"I could think of a couple of ways."

"Nice try."

"What? you don't even know what I was going to say."

"I think I have a good idea of what you were thinking." Aaron responded  as he picked up the menu that was in front of him, “How long have you been here, anyways?”

“Just sat down actually before you walked in.” he responded. The two were interrupted by the waitress, they both gave the woman their order before returning to their conversation. “So… how are you?” Reid asked.

“You mean since I saw you this morning? Good.” Aaron stated with a smirk. “How about you?”

“Good now that I’m done with work for the day.” he replied.

“It must be so hard being a big business man like you.” Aaron joked.

“Really?”

“Must get tiring running around in you’re fancy suit and car.”

“That’s the second time today you’ve referred to something of mine as fancy.” Reid pointed out.

“Who said I thought fancy was a bad thing?”  Aaron stated as the waitress returned with their orders. The two continued talking as they ate, an hour or so had passed when the two finished eating.

“So what do you think of this place?” Reid asked.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

“You know the owner Mark Jones is from the States.”

“Is he?”

“Yeah, Texas, to be exact.”

“How do you know that?”

“I did some research. Turns out he has a Bar & Grill there as well.”

“Interesting. Is that why you chose this place, reminds you of the States?”

“I guess, also you can never go wrong with alcohol and food.”

“True, I think it was a good place for two mates to go.”

“Seeing as this is not a date and we’re just  two mates having dinner together…” Reid began.

“Why do I have the feeling I’m not going to like were this is going?”

“I want to know about you and Robert.”

“I’m sorry you what?”

“I mean if you and I are going to be mates, I think you and I should be able to talk about things like this.”

“I don’t even talk about him with Adam so I don’t really see why I should talk to you about it.”

“I’ve seen how you are when he’s around, it’s… it’s almost like someone is ripping  your heart out.”

Aaron took a sip of his drink.

“I’m not trying to upset you or anything…”

“Me and Robert… there really isn’t much to say. He was a married man and I was just his dirty little secret and when it came time, when everything came out he chose his cozy little life. He and I were just a mistake, well that’s what he tells anyone who will listen, anyways.”  Aaron stated as he place his drink back on the table.

“And you don’t think it was?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think.”

“You really loved him?”

“ if I’m honest I don’t know… So much has gone on these past couple of months that I just don’t know anymore.”

“If it's any consolation, I think Robert is a right idiot for not choosing you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough.”

“I should get going.” Aaron stated feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Aaron.”

Aaron called for the check, the waitress brought it over as Aaron went for his wallet. “Aaron, don’t worry about it I got it.” Reid stated pulling out his credit card handing it over to the young woman.  Aaron got up to leave as the waitress returned to the bar to run the card. “Aaron, please just wait.”  But Aaron ignored him and continued  making his way out the restaurant. The waitress returned with the receipt for Reid to sign and returned the card back to him. He quickly signed his name, shoved the card back in his wallet and then ran after Aaron. He exited the restaurant to see Aaron a little ways down the street. “Aaron!”  He called out as he ran to catch up with him. Aaron continued walking. “Aaron, please wait. I’m sorry okay… I shouldn’t have brought him up.” He admitted grabbing Aaron’s arm. Aaron stopped, “It kind of sad when a person I barely know can see the affect that man has on me.” Aaron admitted as he turned to face Reid.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m hung up on a married man.”

“That shouldn’t stop you from moving on. Why are you holding back with me?” Reid asked.

Aaron sighed.

“Is it because of Robert? What do you think I’ll turn out to be another him?”

“It’s because of a lot of things, Reid.”

“I’m not him, you know.”

“Really I never would have guessed.”

“… and you shouldn’t feel like you’re doing something wrong just because you’re wanting to move on, you have a right to do that.” Reid stated cupping Aaron’s face.

“Thank you, I know.” Aaron replied pulling Reid’s hands away from him. “But…”

“There shouldn't be any buts, Aaron… I mean I think its pretty obvious that I like you and I think I’m getting the same feeling from you.”

“Reid.”

“Aaron, just forget about all the reasons that are holding you back and tell me what you want.”

Aaron stared up at Reid before pulling him into a kiss. Reid moaned out returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. Aaron pulled Reid closer by his jacket before breaking the kiss. The two met eyes. “Wow,” Reid whispered.

“I want you.” Aaron responded. The two quickly went in for another kiss but it didn’t last long before they were interrupted.

“Aaron?!”

They pulled apart and looked over to see Vic, Robert, Chrissie and Adam standing a couple of feet away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me you thought. :)


	4. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Aaron have words, Robert warns Adam about Reid, and Reid is left to make a decision after receiving a call. (Also there a lot of sighing going on lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Chapter four is finally here! Yay! I have chapter five practically typed out, but I have a final paper to wrote that’s due on Wednesday so it probably won’t be up until the weekend or next week sometime. Thank you so much for being patience with me and the thank you for all the lovely comments <3  
> I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_He wasn’t supposed to find out, none of them were. Things were going so good, he and I… we were good and they had to go and mess it all up! The two of them… they’re poison. God, I don’t even know how it got to this point. I love him, I love him more than life itself, but they were right... They were all right about me. Aaron… Aaron doesn’t deserve this… any of this… I tried stopping it… I really did… ever since I met that man I’ve just wanted to protect him. From his family, from that weasel of a man, from everything. Why did I have to fall in love with him...why?_

**29 October 2015; 9:15 pm:**

“All that waiting and we didn’t even get to sit down and eat…” Vic stated  clearly annoyed.

Adam wrapped his arm around her, “It’s not that bad, Babe. I'm sure the place Robert is talking about is good.”

“They just opened up so, I imagine they’ll have decent food, I’m sorry that the place didn’t work out when I called them earlier to change the reservation they said it wouldn’t be a problem,” Robert stated.

“Well, it’s over now,” Chrissie began to say. “Let’s just go get something to eat.”

“Agreed,” Vic added. As the four of them rounded the concern, Vic spotted Aaron and Reid. “Ooh.” She yelped jumping in front of Adam.

“Vic, what is wrong with you? Is it the baby?”

“No, I … uh… I just remembered we need to go home.’

“What, why?” Adam asked. Vic looks over at Chrissie and Robert who had seen what was going on behind her.

“I forgot to turn off the oven.”

“Babe, you didn’t even use the oven, today, you were barely home.”

Before Vic could respond she was interrupted by Aaron’s voice.

“I want you.” He heard faintly Aaron say. Adam looked up just in time to see Aaron and Reid going in for a kiss.

“What the hell?” Adam stated.

“Adam, leave it.” Vic stated.

“You knew about this?”

“I knew he was out with a mate.”

“Obviously not just a mate.” Chrissie pointed out.

“Aaron?!” Adam angrily called out. The four watched as the two men jumped and pulled apart. Adam made his way passed his wife and made his way over to Aaron.

“Adam… what.. what are you doing here?” Aaron questioned backing away slightly from Reid and wiping his mouth.

“Was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“Look, Adam…”  Reid began saying.

“No offense mate, but I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Adam, just leave it..” Vic stated grabbing a hold  of Adam’s arm. He pulled it back yanking it away from Vic’s grip. “Adam, what is your problem?”

“Maybe the fact that my best mate and business partner is hiding things from me.”

“No one is hiding anything.”

“What’s this then?”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“I thought we all came to an understanding, you two were going to keep things professional.”

“We just came out for drinks. Plus last time I checked I don’t have to answer to you.” Aaron said.

“You’re having a laugh? What happens when you find out this one is married, ay?

“I’m married?” Reid questioned.

“I really wouldn’t be surprised with the luck this man has had,” Adam responded.

“Go to hell, Adam,” Aaron stated before trying to turn and walk away.

“Oi, don’t walk away,” Adam called out.

Aaron stopped, “ I don’t want to do this here.” Aaron stated facing Adam once more.

Adam laughed, “ So if this was nothing  like you said why lie?” Adam asked.

“No one lied!”

“Is this what the two of ya were talking earlier at the call out? Planning a romantic little date?”

“Adam, just back off…” Reid stated.

“Why is everyone acting like I’m in the wrong here?” Adam questioned.

“Adam, you’re upset just leave it. You and Aaron can talk about this in the morning.” Vic stated.

“What’s there to talk about? Anything I say to him he’s just going to ignore and do whatever he wants.”

“Adam, just stop,” Vic repeated.

“Adam, you’re acting like this was all planned out,” Aaron added.

“Wasn’t it?”

“No,”

“Aaron, you don’t owe him an explanation,” Reid stated.

“Why are you even still here?” Adam questioned the older man.

“Like I’m going to leave Aaron alone with you,” Reid responded.

“I’m his best mate, I’m looking out for him.”

“Oh like, you did when Robert was messing with his head? You must be some mate.”

“Reid!” Aaron warned.

“No, I’m not going to sit here and let you attack Aaron for… a kiss. And Aaron, I get it, Adam is your mate, but come on you're not going to just let him talk to you like this.” Reid stated pushing Adam away from him and Aaron.

“Oh, now you’re an expert on Aaron are you?” Adam asked pushing Reid back.

“Stop it, the both of ya…” Aaron said getting in between the two.

“Aaron’s right,” Vic begin saying, “This isn’t the time or the place,”  she stated pulling Adam away.

“Reid just leave it, let’s go,” Aaron stated pushing the older man past the four.

“You knew about this and you didn't tell me?” Adam questioned his wife.

“He told me that he was going out to have drinks with a mate.”

“You knew it was Reid, though.”

“I did, but I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t any of my business.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Adam, I know you’re worried about Aaron, about the scrapyard, but there are somethings you need let go...”

“Vic, should you be getting worked up like this?” Robert interjected into the conversation.

“I’m fine,” Vic responded.

“I can’t believe this.”

“You have to just let this go, Adam.”

“Vic’s right,” Chrissie added. “Let’s just go get something to eat and calm down.”

“Vic, you and Chrissie go get a table. Adam and I will be in, in a couple of  minutes.” Robert stated to his sister.

Vic hesitated at first.

“Vic, I promise just go inside.”

“Fine but I will come back out if you two aren’t back right away,” She stated before making her way, with Chrissie not far behind, into the restaurant.

“You need to stay out of this,” Adam stated clearly still pissed.

“I think you every right to be mad,” Robert responded.

“Really, I’m so glad I have your permission.”

“I mean, what exactly does Aaron know about this person.”

“Thank you!”

“Plus it’s kind of weird that it sees like he knows so much about Aaron.” Robert continued.

“What do you mean?”

“He called you out on ‘not’  being there for Aaron before.”

“He could be talking out his ass.”

“If that’s what you want to believe.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He and I got into it earlier...He seems to know a lot about me and Aaron’s… past.”

“What did Reid say?”

“It wasn't so much what he said... it was like he knew everything about  _what_ went on."

“How do you know Aaron didn't talk to him about things?”

“You know, Aaron. Does that sound like something he would do especially to someone he's only known for a week.”

“You saw how he was, he’s not going to listen to me.”

“You're going to have to find a way because the alternative is something bad happens.”

“How do I know you're not just saying this to start shit?”

“Think what you want about me, but I don’t want to see Aaron get hurt.” Robert stated, “We should get back to the girls.” he added as he made his way to the front of the restaurant.

“Robert,” Adam called out.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“Let’s just get back to the girls,” Robert responded opening the door for Adam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes had passed since Reid and Aaron had left the four at the restaurant, the pair made their way down the street toward Reid’s car in silence.

“Aaron, look-”Reid began saying once they reached his car and as he leaned up against it.

“Don’t,” Aaron responded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I mean after the way Adam talk to you.”

“He’s was looking out for a mate.”

“Well, he should know by now I don’t need looking out for.”

“Aaron, I don’t want to come between you and Adam.”

“I don’t want that either, but you’re not the one with a problem,” Aaron stated with a sigh. “I mean it is kind of my fault I should have just told Adam up front maybe then I could have gotten this fight out of the way.”

“You reckon?”

“Probably not. I don’t blame him for being pissed at me. One minute I’m telling him nothing is going on between you and me and the next…”

Reid grabbed Aaron’s hand, “Hey.”

“Reid, don’t,” Aaron stated pulling his hand away.

“What?”

“Don’t be all understanding and nice.”

“What, do you want me to lie and tell you that you’re a horrible person? Cause I can’t.” Reid replied grabbing Aaron’s hand once more. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Why are you being like this?” Aaron asked as his eyes met with Reid.

“Cause I hate seeing you like this.”

“You’re talking like you know me.”

“Like I said I know enough,” Reid stated with a soft smile.

“I should go,” Aaron stated after a couple of seconds of silence.

“Come back to mine.”

“I don’t …”

“Just for a few drinks, we can just talk.”

Aaron hesitated at first, "I'd like that." 

**01 November 2015; 8:25 a.m., The Woolpack:**

“Aaron, Mate, this is getting ridiculous. Just answer your damn phone!” Adam stated as he ended the call. He shoved his phone back into his pocket as he made his way into the pub looking for Aaron.

“He’s not here,” Chas stated from behind the bar.

“What?”

“Aaron, I’m assuming that’s who you’re looking for?”

“Do you know where he is?” Adam asked.

“I was hoping you would have known.”

“He hasn’t come home?”

“No, and he’s still not answering my calls. You still haven't told me what the two of ya were fighting about.”

“I figured Aaron would have told you himself.”

“I haven’t talked to him in three days. Have you even heard from him?”

“He texted me the next morning saying he was taking the day off, but nothing since.”

“You need to tell me what’s going on, now.”

“Chas, I don’t  have time…”

“I wasn’t asking. In back now.”

**Reid’s Flat, 11:25a.m. :**

Aaron jumped at the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand next to his head. He grunted in frustration. He picked up his phone to see who was calling, _Adam Barton_ appeared on the caller ID. He quickly pressed decline and placed his phone back on the nightstand.

“Who was it this time?” Reid question as he returned to the bed with two cups of coffee, handing one of them over to Aaron. Aaron sat up and leaned up against the headboard before taking the cup from him.

Aaron sighed, “Adam.” he stated as he took  a sip of his coffee before placing it next to his phone.

Reid chuckled has he joined Aaron in bed, “You would think he would get the hint after the twentieth call.”

“Tell me about it,” Aaron responded.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, just I know I have to face them eventually.”

“Have your mum or Paddy called again?”

“No, not since yesterday. Suppose I should at least text them and let the know I’m okay.” Aaron stated as he went to grab his phone.

“Or… ” Reid began saying after placing his coffee aside and turning his attention to Aaron placing kisses on his jawline. “Why don’t we have an encore of last night. I mean I’m sure my batman costume is somewhere in the family room” Reid stated pulling back with a smirk.

“I'd hardly call a batman shirt a costume, Reid.”

“It has matching boxers,” Reid stated pointing at his boxers.

“Yeah, it does,” Aaron replied biting his lip before going in for a kiss, pulling Reid on top of him in the process. Reid deepened the kiss as he moved his hand down to Aaron’s waist, but was interrupted by Reid’s phone going off. “No,” Reid muttered into Aaron’s lips. The phone continued ringing, Reid pulled away and reached for his phone. _C_  displayed across the caller ID, he quickly silenced the ringer.

“Anyone important?” Aaron asked.

“A client.”

“Maybe you should answer it.”

“It’s Sunday, I don’t take business calls on the weekends.”

“Well, maybe there’s something wrong.” Just as Aaron got done saying it the vibration of the phone stopped. “See I’ll call them back tomorrow.” Reid said as he went in for a kiss. His phone began ringing again. “Are you kidding me!”

Aaron chuckled pushing Reid off of him. “Reid, just answer it.”

“Nooo,” Reid responded in a half-childish manner.

“Yesss.” Aaron mimicked back, “I have to go to the bathroom anyways.” Aaron added as he got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

“What!” Reid responded angrily as he answered the phone.

“Is that anyway to talk to your client?” the woman on the other line stated.

“I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“With him I suppose?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“What do you want?”

“We have business to discuss.”

“No, we don’t.”

“I think we do. See you’re forgetting who hired you and what you were hired for.”

“Believe me, I haven’t.”

“80 grand is on the line here. Aaron Livesy, will pay with or without you, Reid. Meet me at the spot in an hour.”

“No.”

“You’re too cute. You think you have a say. Be there or you will regret it.” she finally stated before hanging up. Reid placed his phone back on the nightstand as Aaron made his way back into the room this time fully dressed.

“What are you doing?” Reid questioned.

“I have to get going.” he responded.

“I’ll shut my phone off…”

“It’s not you… I text me mum and Paddy, I told them I’d be back in a couple of hours.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like I can hide from them forever. Plus Brian may just start hating me if you keep asking to borrow clothes from him.”

Reid rose from the bed and made his way over to Aaron wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist, “You can’t go.” Reid stated playfully. “I quite like waking up to you next to me.”

Aaron brought his hands up to Reid’s biceps and smiled, “It was fun.”

“Then stay.”

“I can’t.”

“What if I said please?”

“Not going to work this time.”

“Fine.” Reid pouted out in defeat as he released Aaron from his grip.

“You're such a big man child.” Aaron laughingly stated as he watched Reid get dressed. “You know I do have some time before I head back maybe we could get a bite to eat?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it is almost lunch time, any ways. We both have to eat, what do you say?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good, I’ll meet you outside.”

**Woolpack:**

“Hiya,” Paddy greeted walking into the backroom to see Chas sitting at the kitchen table staring at her phone.

“Hiya, Paddy.” Chas greeted back, Paddy could see that something was bothering her.

“What's up?”

“What?”

“You look upset,” Paddy pointed out taking a seat next to her.

“It's nothing.”

“Which means it’s something and it's more than likely about Aaron.”

“He’s still not called,” Chas stated.

“Is his phone still going to voicemail?”

“The last I checked, yeah.

“I’m sure we’ll hear from him soon.”

“Adam, reckons he may be with Reid.”

“Reid as in the new investor of the scrapyard?”

“Yeah.”

“Wh..why would…”

“You remember Aaron's one nightstand bloke I told you about?”

“Yeah?”

“Turns out he’s the new investor and apparently, according to Adam, Thursday Aaron and Reid were on a date.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I wish,” Chas stated with a sigh. “There’s more… one moment Aaron is telling Adam nothing was going on between Reid and him, the next thing Adam knows he’s catching them locking lips outside a restaurant.”

“And that’s why he’s not come back?”

“He and Adam got into a fight and Aaron left with Reid.” Chas finally added.

Paddy rubbed his forehead and sighed, “Maybe it’s nothing.”

“Is it ever nothing?” Chas asked, but before either of them could say more the phone went off. Paddy dug his phone out of his pocket as Chas opened the message,

_From: Aaron_

_I know you guys are worried about me, I’m fine. I’ll be home later._

“It’s Aaron,” Chas stated. “Saying he’s fine and he’ll be home later.”

“I got the same message,” Paddy replied, “At least we know he’s alive.”

“Yeah.”

“And he said he’s coming home.”

“When is the question, though-”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and half had past since Aaron had sent Paddy and his mum the text, Reid parked in front of the Woolpack and shut off the car.

“Home sweet home?” Reid jokingly questioned.

“Yeah,” Aaron responded as he saw Robert emerge from the pub.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Reid asked noticing Aaronwas distracted.

“Hmm?” Aaron questioned returning his attention back to the older man in the driver seat.

“I said, are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just me mum and Paddy.”

“I can stay if you want?” Reid offered.

“No you don't have to. Plus didn’t you say that you had to meet with your client soon?”

“Yeah.”

“So go take care of that and we’ll talk later,” Aaron stated.

“Fine,” Reid stated with a smirk. “ But first…” he added as he leaned over to give a kiss. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before Reid pulled away. “Okay, you need to get out of the car before I turn it around and take you with me.”

Aaron unbuckled his seatbelt and open the door and made his way out of the Mercedes. “See ya,” He stated before closing the door. The engine started up as Aaron made his way to the entrance of the pub where Robert was standing.

“He’s playing you for a fool,” Robert stated stopping Aaron by grabbing him by the arm.

“He can’t do any worse than you have,” Aaron replied pulling his arm free before leaving Robert outside. Aaron made his way into the pub to be met by Cain and  Paddy who were sitting at the bar, and Chas who was behind it.

“Oh, there he is,” Cain stated after taking a sip of his pint. “Your mom was sure you were dead somewhere in a ditch.”

“Hi to you too,” Aaron stated to Cain as he leaned up against the bar next to Paddy. He looked over to his mom who hadn’t said anything. “ You alright, Mum?”

“Is that all you have to say to me. Three days I didn’t hear from you and all you have to say ‘You alright’?!”

“I’m sorry… Look I.. I just needed some space.”

“With Reid? ”Paddy questioned.

“Can we not start,” Aaron stated pushing off the bar before making his way around it and headed towards the backroom.

“Aaron,” Paddy called out after him before following him.

“Cain, man the bar,” Chas said to Cain before making her way toward the back. She rounded the corner to see Aaron and Paddy in  the kitchen.

“Three days, Aaron! Where the hell were you?” Chas questioned her son.

“I was with… Reid.”

“We figured as much. Obviously, your phone is working…”

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“What I want is to know what the hell is going on in that head of yours! You’re not talking to Adam, avoiding everyone’s calls, and spending a weekend we a man you just met!” Chas nearly screamed.

“Chas, maybe we should just calm down.”

“No, I want to hear what Aaron has to say for himself.”

“You want to know what’s going through my head… I couldn’t tell you… because I don’t know anymore…” Aaron admitted in frustration.

“Aaron?” Paddy worryingly asked.

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to tell you guys, but that’s why I wanted space… Reid, he offered to let me stay with him… I just I didn’t want to come back here.”

“See this is what I was afraid of, you… you’re moving too fast-”Chas stated.

“Not this again,” Aaron responded. “This is the reason why I didn’t want to come back here. It’s this, what you’re doing! Being here around you guys… it does my head in sometimes."

“We’re worried about you, Aaron,” Paddy said.

“And I get that… but that’s not what I need right now. I feel like you guys want me to be 100% fine after everything and I can’t.”

“We’re not saying that it has to be immediate, but if you're going after Reid to prove something...” Chas began to explain.

Aaron sighed, “I’m not going after Reid… he asked me out… I figured that it would be nice to get out of the village for one night, have a drink with someone that wasn’t going to look at me like I was broken or like I was damaged goods. I really don’t know what or if Reid and I are going to be anything and I understand where you and Adam are coming from but…”

“But?” Chas questioned.

“I just need time.”

**Reid’s Flat:**

Reid made his way into the flat to see his best made sitting on the sofa.

“I see Aaron’s not with you.” The man stated.

“I’m not in the mood, Brian.”

“Trouble in paradise already?”

“Brian,” Reid warned as he took a seat next to him.

“I’m only messing, Mate.”

Reid sighed.

“Your client called again, they didn’t sound too happy,” Brian stated.

“I don’t care.”

“What’s going on with you?” Brian asked now slightly worried.

“I’m backing out of the deal,” Reid stated abruptly.

“You what? You can’t you got an 80 grand stake in this job.”

“I don’t care.”

“80 grand, Reid. You can’t just walk away from that, she’s paid ya already.”

“She can have it back. Aaron doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“Neither did the others, but that didn’t stop you before.”

“This is different.”

“It’s not, you just want it to be, why?”

“You know why…”

“He’s not Parker, you know”

“I’m aware of that, thank you... I didn’t have a choice with Parker I was in too deep… I have a choice now. I watched and did nothing as Parker’s life fell apart….”

“Your problem is that you let them get under your skin. You’ve done this scam a thousand times over, so what’s the difference?!…”

“The difference is all the other marks where rich assholes who screwed over so many people.”

“The moment you found out who Aaron was, you should have just left it.” Brian pointed out.

“Brian, you don’t understand, Aaron…. he doesn’t need this.”

“You’re a Con man, for fuck sake, Reid!” Brian yelled rising from the sofa. “Who gives a fuck what the mark deserves!”

“I do!” Reid yelled back. “Tell me, what exactly did Aaron do wrong?... He fell in love, why should he be punished for that?”

Brian didn’t respond.

“What if this was Katelyn?”

“It’s not, though…”

“But what if… you would want to do anything to protect her.”

“Katelyn and I have been married for 8 years, Reid, of course, I want to protect her. You barely know, Aaron.”

“I know enough.”

Just then three rapid knocks came from the door. Reid rose from the sofa and made his way over to the door and opened it.

“Mr. Lawson, I don’t appreciate being made a fool of.” the woman stated once Reid opened the door.

“Chrissie.”

“Hello, Reid,” She stated with a warm smile. “Long time no see.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC ;)


	5. Choosing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and plans are brought to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this out earlier but today's episode distracted me.

* * *

“Can I come in? Thanks” Chrissie stated without waiting for a response. She made her way passed the older man and over to the couch.

“You need to leave,” Reid told Chrissie as he watched her take a seat next to Brian.

“Hello, Brian, it’s nice to see you again,” Chrissie stated to the man next to her ignoring Reid’s previous statement. 

“Yeah.” Brian simply responded.

Reid sighed and closed the door and made his way over to the two, “Did you not hear me?”

“I heard you.” she responded.

“I’m not doing this right now,” Reid added.

“Well, if you had just met me earlier I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“What do you want?” 

“I just thought we should catch up a little, seeing as you ran off so quickly the other night.”

“I couldn’t exactly leave Aaron to go off on his own.”

“Poor, helpless Aaron, ay?”

“Why are you here?

“Like I said I wanted to catch up, we have business to talk about.”

Reid tensed up, “No, we don’t”

“You reckon because I’d say 80 grand would say otherwise,” Chrissie responded. 

“I don’t care, I’m not doing this today,” Reid said as he made his way back to the door and opened it.

“I’m not going anywhere, Reid. So I suggest closing that door and having a seat. I told you, you don’t want to mess with me.” 

Reid closed the door once more. “Fine, if you want to do it this way we can… the deals off, Chrissie-” Reid began to say. “You’ll get your money back, but I’m done.” he added making his way back over to the sofa.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“What makes you think you have a say?” Chrissie questioned.

“Your husband is sticking his nose in where it doesn’t belong-”

“Don’t worry about Robert.” Chrissie interrupted.

“Robert isn’t the only problem, Chrissie.”

“You’re not backing out of this deal.”

“I’ll get you your money back.

“This isn’t about the money you idiot, it’s about revenge plain and simple. The pair of them for months made a fool out of me, and they both need to pay.”

**Holy Scrap; 2:50pm:**

Aaron made his way up to the portacabin after seeing Adam’s car parked outside, he took a deep breath before entering the room. Opening the door, he was met by Adam who was filing some paperwork. Adam looked over his shoulder to see Aaron. 

“So you are alive,” He stated closing the filing cabinet. 

“I figured that we both neededtime to cool off,” Aaron responded making his way fully into the portacabin.

Adam made his way passed Aaron and back to the desk. 

“Good weekend I assume.”

“Can we not do this right now.”

“So when?‘Cause I know you, Mate. If was up to you, you’d just leave it.”

“I don’t want to fight with ya.”

“Aaron, you’re sleeping with yet another investor. Truth be told I thought I’d never say that to you, but-”

“I know..” 

“You know, what?”

“Look, Adam, I know what you’re thinking, it’s unprofessional, stupid, you can say that I’ve lost my damn mind, it’s not going to change anything.”

“You know if I didn't know any better I’d say that you were losing your mind.”

_Sometimes I think I am too._ He thought to himself.

“Is that really what being with Robert has done to you?”

Aaron sighed, “This doesn’t have anything to do with Robert, Adam.”

“Then what?... You know what we went through when Robert pulled his investment.”

“That was down to you opening your big mouth to Chrissie,”

“So what, if I’d said nothing you and Robert would have called it off?”

“We would have. That night with him was a one off.”

Adam chuckled, “ Be honest how many timeshave you said that. Mate, are you not seeing that pattern here? As much as you don’t want to admit this, you are letting Robert get under your skin again the only difference is if Reid backs out, it’ll bring the business to its knees.”

“Reid, wouldn’t do that.”

“You don’t even know the man.” 

“I know enough.”

“Really, Aaron are you listening to yourself?” Adam started saying. “All this because you’re love sick over a married man.”

“Screw you, Adam,” Aaron responded in disgust.

“Now, you’re going to get all defensive?”

“You’re overstepping there, Mate,”

“You know I’m right.”

“Whatever you want to think, Mate?” 

“So where were you anyways. Your mum reckoned that she hadn’t heard from all weekend.”

“I was with Reid.”

“I should have guessed.”

“He offered me a place to stay. I thought... I would give us all time to cool off.”

“You trust, Reid?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Do you, though?”

Aaron hesitated at first, “Of course I do.” 

“You hesitated.”

“What’s your point, Adam?”

“My point is you barely know this man and you’re running off spending a weekend with him.”

“You’re sounding like my mum now.”

“You are a better judge of character than this Aaron,” Adam stated.

“Why don’t you just come out and say whatever you are trying to say.”

“I don’t think you should trust Reid.”

Aaron angrily chuckled, “Alright I’ll humor you why?”

“You know what just forget it.”

“No, no Adam obviously you know more so come on out with it.”

Adam sighed, “It… it is something that was brought to my attention.”  
“By who?”

“Robert.”

**Reid’s Flat:**

“Brian, could you give Chrissie and me a minute?” Reid asked his best mate. 

“Uh, yeah sure, I’ll… I’ll be in the other room.” Brian responded as he rose from the sofa and made his way out of the room. Once Brian had left, Reid turned his attention back to Chrissie.

“So, you want Robert and Aaron to pay for what they’ve done, but tell me how exactly is getting Aaron locked up for some white collar crime going to hurt Robert or are you planning to keep that baby away from him?”

Chrissie chuckled.

“Mind filling me in on what’s so funny?” Reid questioned.

“Just the fact that you are just as gullible as the rest of them.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“There is no baby, there never was one.” 

“You lied?”

“Is that really that a shocker?”

“Why…”

“Why lie about being pregnant?”

“For starters, yeah.”

“I needed something to distract him from Aaron.”

“So you are just going to let him fall in love with a kid that’s not even real? Some revenge plan.”

“Well, if all goes well by the time I’m done with him he’ll have nothing. No wife, no child, no money, and most importantly no boyfriend.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?”

“All this to teach him a lesson, you’re going to bring Aaron down with him?”

“They deserve it.”

“Robert does, yes, but Aaron… he made a mistake. You’ve never made a mistake before?”

“Marrying Robert for starters, but see I would agree that it was a mistake on his part if it had happened once but the pair of them carried on for months.”

“So moving on with you life seemed too easy for you?”

“You’re not talking your way out of this deal, .” Chrissie informed.

“Look you want to make Robert pay for what he’s done I can’t stop you, but I’m not going to let you put that man in jail.”

“You have no choice, Mr. Lawson. You do the job or I will not only find someone else to do it, I’ll make sure they’ll take care of you and all.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Do you want to find out?”

Reid didn’t respond.

Chrissie smirked, “I knew you would see it my way.” she stated has she rose from the sofa. “For the future, I’d recommend you answer your phone when my father or I call. It’ll save us all so much time.” She finally stated before making her way to the front door.

“Chrissie.” Reid stopped her. “I want double what you’re paying me.”

“Come again?”

“If you’re going to threaten me to do your dirty work than I want double.”

“Is that all?” Chrissie asked making her way back over to Reid.

“Do we have a deal?”

“160 grand.”

“Yes or No, Chrissie?!”

“If it’ll get the job done, yes,” Chrissie answered as she extended her hand out for a handshake.

“I want the money by tomorrow,” Reid replied returning the handshake.

“Pushy aren’t we.”

“If you want the job done then I want the money by tomorrow.”

“Okay, stop by the office tomorrow. I’ll make sure my dad has the money ready.” Chrissie told him as she pulled away from the handshake.

“What time?”

“One o’clock play it safe I’ll make sure Robert is gone by then,” Chrissie said as she made her way towards the door to leave. “By the way good meeting,” she finally said as she made her way out the flat. Reid made his way over to the door to shut and lock it. Brian slowly emerged from the other room. “Is it save?” he semi-jokingly asked as he made his way into the family room.

“She’s gone.” Reid replied.

“Good. I have a question for you.” Brian stated.

“What’s that?”

“Have you lost your damn mind?”

“No, my mind is fine but thanks for your concern,” Reid replied as he made his way over to the sofa to sit. 

“Asking for double after saying you’re backing out the deal.”

“Clearly you heard the conversation.”

“It’s not that big of a flat, thin walls remember.”

“You heard her then. I had no choice.”

“What are you planning, Reid?”

“What are you on about?”

“I know you, Reid. We’ve been friends since we were kids, I know when you’re up to something.”

“If I back out, she says she’ll make sure I get taken care of as well-“

“And? You’re not really saying anything new.”

“And…I’m… I’m going to get Aaron out of the country.”

“What?

**Holy Scrap;**

“Just stop, Adam.”

“Aaron.”

“You’re supposed to be my best mate.” 

“I am.”

“You sitting there taking the word of a known liar. He’ll say anything just to get under my skin.”

“He came to me because he is worried about you.”

“He doesn’t have a right to be worried about me.” Aaron threw back.

“Then he also knew that I was worried about you.”

“He’s already tried _warning_ me about Reid. It’s pathetic. I’m telling you, don’t trust a word that man says.”

“Are you listening to yourself, Aaron. You are defending a complete stranger…”

“That’s because Robert is being a jealous control freak.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Why are you defending Robert, you two mates now or something?” Aaron questioned.

“No,”

“So why take his word at it?”

“Aaron, just stop being so defensive.”

“ When you ran off with Vic, I didn’t stop you…”

“I know you cover for us and we are both grateful for that.”

“I did it because I'm your mate.”

“This is why I brought it up because I am your mate, too,”

“Why can’t you just trust me.”

“I do trust you, Aaron. It’s Reid that I don’t trust and if you’d stop acting like a child you would see that.”

“I’m done fighting.” Aaron stated.

“Grow up, Aaron.”

“Screw you, Adam. You what seeing as you’re taking Robert at his word and you two are clearly good mates now-“

“I never said that.”

“Why don’t you go ask him to be your best man at your wedding.”

“You what?”

“You heard me.”

“You're backing out of the wedding?”

“Yeah.”

“Aaron, mate…”

“Just leave it, Adam.” 

An hour had passed since Adam had left after telling Aaron what Robert had told him. Deep down he knew that both Adam and Robert had a point, but he would never admit to them. _Robert is just being a jealous idiot, I’m moving on with my life. He just can accept that._ He thought to himself. 

He pulled out his phone and text Robert.

_To: Robert_

_We need to talk._

 

Barely a minute had past when Robert replied.

_From: Robert_

_Are you okay?_

_To: Robert_

_Meet me at the Scrapyard in 10 minutes_

Robert pulled up to the scrapyard to see Aaron’s car already there. He parked and made his way into the portacabin. Aaron was sitting at the desk, “Everything okay?” Robert asked seeing the state Aaron was in.

“It would be if you would just mind your own damn business.”

“Aaron, what are you on about?

“Adam told me what you said, about Reid.”

“I don’t know why you’re upset I tried telling you myself but you weren’t listening.”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Now, you give a damn about how I feel?”

“I always have…”

“Stop.”

“Aaron, look, Adam and I can’t be the only ones that see this? There is something not right.”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“I know you are having your doubts about him as well, why else would you have texted me?”

“I wanted to set the record straight with you.”

“Aaron, nothing Adam told you doesn’t make you wonder about him?”

Aaron just shook his head no.

“He knows more than he is leading on.”

“He knows what?”

“About us. Our… relationship, stuff that I know you wouldn’t talk about with him.”

“You mean like Katie?”

“I don’t think so in terms of that, no, but he seems to have a good grasp on what went on between you and me.”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“Am I?  
“Yes.”

“ Aaron, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

“I know you. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see where this is going.”

“Don’t start.”

“You’re going to fall in love with him.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I do. I’ve… I’ve seen the way you look at him… it was the same way you used to look at me.”

“Get out!”

“You told me before that you deserved better than me. You’re right you do, but if you think for a damn second that this Reid character is what you deserve, you’re dead wrong.”

“Just leave, Robert.”

“You deserve better.”

Aaron pushed Robert out of the office slamming the door behind him.

“He told me that the only difference between me and him… was that he wouldn’t get caught.” Robert called out from the other side of the door, he wait a moment to see if Aaron would respond. “ Aaron, please.”

Aaron still didn’t respond.

“Fine, just.. just be careful.”

**Reid’s Flat:**

“You’re what!?”

“I’m going to get him out of the country.”

“Okay, you have definitely lost you damn fucking mind.”

“It’s the only way, Brian.”

“Say it is the only way. You just met the guy I don’t think he’s going to agree to run off with you.”

“I know. I need to get him to trust me, it’s not going to be easy, though. I saw Robert the other day when Aaron and I went out talking to Adam after we left them.”

“And.”

“I’m sure he was telling him all sorts about me.”

“Am I missing something here?”

“Adam is Aaron’s best mate and Robert’s brother-in-law. I, being the idiot that I am, ran my mouth off to Robert saying all sorts and it’s only a matter of time before it gets backto Aaron.”

“How stupid can you be!” Brian nearly yelled.

“I know alright, I just have to find a way to get him to trust me.”

**The Next Day, 2:05 p.m:**

Paddy made his way into the pub to see Chas behind the bar, “Hiya,”

“Hi, Paddy.”

“Aaron about?” 

“No, left early this morning.”

“Have you spoken to Aaron, today?” Paddy asked Chas.

“No, he’s avoiding me.”

“I don’t blame him saw Adam outside, apparently they got into it again yesterday.”

“Of course, they did,” Chas responded shaking her head in disapproval.

“He’s a smart lad, he’ll come around.”

“I know he is, I'm just worried about him is all. It would explain Vic informing me that he’s backing out of Adam and her’s wedding.”

“He’s what?!”

“Yeah, she didn’t get into it but she wasn’t too happy to hear that.” 

“Adam and Aaron have fought before but never to the point where they’re not talking to each other.” Chas sighed. “ I just don’t understand why.”

Reid made his way into the pub, in retrospect he knew coming without calling wouldn’t work out well for him, but he knew he had to see Aaron. He made his way into the pub and over to the bar.  
“ Have a seat, I’ll be right with you,” Chas stated not really paying attention to who walked in.

“Chas Dingle?” Reid questioned.

“Yes?”

“You’re Aaron’s mum, right?”

“And you are? Chas asked.

Reid chuckled, “I’m Reid Snowden… the new investor at the scrapyard.” Reid reminded her.

“Right, sorry didn’t recognize you with clothes on.”

“Supposed I deserved that.”

“Do you sleep with all the people you do business with?” Chas bluntly asked.

“Chas,” Paddy warned.

“What? I mean I’d get it if it was a one-time thing but this one kept my son away for a whole weekend.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Reid replied.

“What is it like then, Mr. Snowden. Please inform me.”

“He said he didn’t want to come back here, so I offered him a place to stay.”

“Oh isn’t that sweet of you,” Chas stated sarcastically. 

“Reid?” the pair heard Aaron questioned. Reid turned around to see Aaronstanding by the entrance.

“Aaron, Hi,” Reid saidmaking his way closer to the other man.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked.

“I’d tried calling but it went straight to voicemail.”

“Sorry, I forgot I shut it off." Aaron responded a he turnhis phone back on. “What’s up?”

“Uh, do you think we could talk?”

“What do you think we’re doing now?” Aaron laughingly questioned.

“I mean just us, without…” Reid trailed off as he indicating Chas and Paddy.

“Oh… we can go outside.” Aaron answered opening the door lettingReidgo first.  
“Aaron,” Chas called out.

“I’ll be right back, Mum,”Aaron said before following Reid.

“I don’t trust this Reid person at all,” Chas told Paddy.

“Well, it’s clear that Aaron does,” Paddy responded.

“That’s the problem.” 

“Chas, just leave it. You know Aaron, if you fight him on this you’re only going to push him closer to that man.”

**Outside the Pub:**

“So what’s up?” Aaron questioned taking a seat next to the older man who had sat down at one of the tables.

“ I got a very interesting voicemail earlier this morning-“

“Let me guess, from Adam?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, he and I got into it last night, I even told him I wouldn’t be his best man at his wedding.”

“Isn’t he already married?”

Aaron laughed, “Yeah, he is but him and Victoria ran off and got married without their family so that decided to have a redo ceremony with everyone.”

“He asked you to be his best man?”

“I am his best mate.”

“So why back out of the wedding?”  
“I was angry, it felt like the right thing at the time,” Aaron stated as he and Reid met eyes.” but that’s not why you’re here.”

“Well, will you look who itis the Village’s hottest new couple,” Robert called out sarcastically as he approached. 

Aaron straightened up, “Get lost, Robert,” he called back.

“Actually, I’m glad he’s here, it saves me a trip,” Reid statedto Aaron once Robert was closer.

“Sounds serious.” Robert mockingly responded.

“Adam mentioned his concerns and also mentioned what Robert had said in the voicemail, and the last thing I want was to get in-between you and your best mate.”

“Reid…” Aaron tried interrupting,

“Let me finish.”

“If you’re saying you’re pulling your investment.”

“I’m not Aaron, I promise. The money is yours and Adam’s I’m just not the one you’ll be interacting with.”

“What?” Aaron questioned.

“My mate Brian… He’s agreed to join my company and take over the investment.”

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked.

“I think it's for the best.”

Robert started laughing.

“Is there something funny?” Reid asked the other man.

“Aaron, you can’t seriously be believing anything this man is saying. He’s only saying what he thinks you want to hear.”

“Robert,” Aaron warned.

“And that’s why I was glad he was here to hear this,” Reid began explaining. “You can stop painting me as is horrible person.” He continued, this time, addressing Robert.

“Is this supposed to prove something.”

“You know you’re the reason Aaron and Adam are in this situation.” Reid responded. 

“They got themselves into it if you ask me.”

“Do you want to run that by me again?” Reid questioned rising from the bench. 

“Reid, just leave it he’s not worth it,” Aaron stated as he stood up as well.

“Oh come on Aaron don’t ruin his fun, since the moment he met me he’s seemed to be looking for a reason to punch me,” Robert said.

“For a married man, you sure are invested in Aaron,” Reid responded.

“For a complete stranger, you sure are defensive.” Robert threw back.

“Look, Aaron I know by me doing this what people going say, but I want you to know that I have no motive behind this. I’m not going to lie I have feelings for you, but if it means we’re mates from now on that’s okay, I just hate that what happened has affected you, I know you’ve been trying to piece your life back together and everything with me didn’t exactly help.”

“You didn’t have to bring Brian in, I’m sure we could have made it work,” Aaron replied. 

“I’m sure we could of but it wouldn’t have been fair on you.” 

Just then Aaron phone went off, “I’m sorry,” He said digging Aaron’s phone out of his pocket to see that Debbie was calling. “Hiya, Debs,” He said answering his phone. “Woah, calm down what’s going on?…Last time I had passed Dan was there… no, it’s fine I’ll be right there…. Debs, it’s okay… I’ll be there in a bit.” Aaron stated before hanging up the phone.

“Everything okay?” Reid questioned.

“Yeah, my cousin Debbie her car broke down and she needs some tools to fix it.”

“Oh okay,”

“Look, why don’t we go out for some drinks say Friday. We can talk then?”

“I’d like that yeah.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Aaron stated before heading towards the garage.

“You’re turning out to be a perfect Prince Charming aren’t ya? First with the other day, sticking up for Aaron like that, then backing out of the scrapyard, and now confessing your feelings for him just added to the perfect persona that you’ve painted.” Robert said watching Aaron walk away.

“I wasn’t exactly going to let your brother-in-law talk to Aaron like he was nothing,” Reid stated ignoring the Robert’s last half of the statement.

“Still acting like you give a toss about Aaron,”

“I do care about him. I really don’t know why you can’t see that. Is it because I’m not ashamed to be seen out with him or the fact that I’m willing to go places with him.

“You’ve only known him for less than two weeks and your acting like you know him.” 

“And you do?”

“Better than you.”

“You are nothing but a pathetic closeted asshole that treated Aaron like dirt.”

“And you… you mate you’re the pathetic stranger who's going to ruin his life.”

“I think you did that job yourself.”

“Don’t worry all the lies and the secrets… they’ll come out and when they do, a bit of advice for you mate, if you are messing Aaron about… you better hope he or any of the other Dingles never finds out.” Robert stated before leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think, Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Man of Many Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain sends a message to Reid  
> Reid and Aaron’s relationship is put to the test when information is brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9,008 words this chapter! Also I did a thing towards the end of the chapter... you guys will see.. again sorry if there is any mistakes. love you guys hope you enjoy!

**20 December, 2015; 11:30pm**

Weeks had passed since Reid had stepped down as investment manager and the news quickly spread throughout the village. Chas and the rest of the Dingles, after hearing the news, were still wary of the other man but unfortunately despite their objections Reid and Aaron began to grow closer. The pair had been spending more time over at Reid’s and less time in the village. Aaron went from spending the odd night over at Reid’s to going a week or two before going back home.Things seemed to be good for Reid, having Aaron closer kept his mind at ease, although it was clear to Reid that the distance from the village and the rest of the Dingles was affecting Aaron, in Reid’s eyes, it was something that needed to happen in order to insure that the younger man would be safe. In the midst of his bliss, Reid had spent most of it dodging Chrissie’s calls since the news both her and her father were out for blood. 

Reid pulled up outside his flat as his phone rang. 

“Brian?” Reid stated answering the phone as he emerged from his car.

_“She’s asking questions.” he stated. Reid made his way into the building._

“Who?” Reid paused.

_“The first lady of the United States,”_ Brian responded sarcastically. _“Chrissie, you idiot.”_

Reid sighed as he continued towards the elevator , pressing the call button to the ground floor. “What about?”

_“What do you think?”_

“What did you tell her?”

_“That we’re working on it.”_

The elevator doors open and Reid made his way in, pressing the 7 button, “Where are you?” he asked.

_“The village.”_

“Why?”

_“Chrissie wants to see me.”_

“You’re meeting her?”

_“I have no choice. If I don’t meet her she’ll know something's up.”_

“Just make sure you stick to the story with her. You’re at the yard just so I can prove to Aaron he can trustme.” Reid reminded his best mate.

_“Speaking of Aaron, is everything set?”_

“Yeah, two tickets State bound five days from now.”

_“Does he know about it?”_

“Not yet.” He replied as the elevator stopped at the 7th floor, doors opening. Reid made his way out and down the hallway. 

_“So, what you’re just going to whisk him away and never come back?”_

“What choice do I have?”

_“I still say this is a bad idea, Mate.”_

“So you’ve said, again though, what choice do I have?”

_“Just let this go how we originally planned.”_

“I told you I’m not going to do that.”

_“You know Parker knew what he was getting himself into when he got with you. Aaron… you know everything about him, he knows nothing about you.”_

Reid stopped in the middle of the hallway, “Don’t you think I know this, had I just walked away when she came to me, none of this would be happening, but it's too late now.” 

Reid could hear Brian sigh.

“Brian…. I know I’ve fucked up, I’m trying to make things right.”

_“I don’t think that's possible. She’s not going to rest until she gets her revenge.”_

Reid continued walking through the hallway towards his flat, “ I know that, but I’m not going to let Aaron get hurt because of Robert…

Brian sighed once more, _“You’re falling in love with him aren’t ya?”_

Reid didn’t respond. 

_“Have you told him?”_

“I’m still with him aren’t I?” Reid responded as he walked up to his flat digging his keys from his pocket.

_“Good, don’t…”_

Reid looked up at the flat door to see it was cracked open. 

_“Reid?”_

“Brian, is Katelyn home?” 

_“No, why?”_

“Where is she?” 

_“She’s at a mates, why?”_

Reid slowly pushed the door open to see the flat torn apart. 

_“Reid?”_

“I need to call you back.”

_“Rei-“_ Reid ended the call without another word. He quickly shoved his phone and keys back in his pocket before entering the flat. He slowly made his way into the flat find Cain sitting on the sofa.

“Well look who it is… the man of the hour.” Cain stated. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, so you know who I am.”

“Aaron’s uncle. Favorite one apparently. Still doesn’t explain why you’re sat in my trashed living room.”

“Well, seeing as my nephew has been hiding away here for the past couple of weeks I figure I’d come… introduce myself.” Cain replied.

“How did you even get in here?”

“Yeah… about that, you really should have a word with the building manager. Right muppet that one, it really didn’t take much convincing him, all I had to say was that I was your

brother and he just let me in.”

"You need to leave."

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

"Leave now or I'm calling the police.”

“Ooh, no not the police.” Cain stated sarcastically.

“Aaron’s not here, obviously, so you can go.”

“I know he’s not here, last I left him he was at the pub talking things out with his mum.”

“So you thought you’dcome and trash my place, why?”

“Proving a point really.”

“And that would be?”

“That I know where you are and I can get to you any time.”

“Does your nephew know you’re here? Doing this?”

“He’ll get over it when he finds out.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Cain rose from the sofa and made his way over to the other man, “Is that so?”

“You and your family say you love Aaron, that family is important… but-“ 

Cain grabbed and pinned him against the wall. “Oh please enlighten me about **my** family.” 

“You come here trying to prove a point, but have you ever askedhim why he’s here all the time. It's cause there's no pressurehere…. he can be himself.”

Cain chuckled and tightened his grip on Reid’s shirt.

“What’s so funny?”

“You, (laugh) I’m really wondering if Aaron hears youwhen you speak. You’re an utter fake.”

“Believe what you want.” Reid stated before trying to push the other man off of him. Cain pushed him back harder, “You know Aaron is a smart lad but for whatever reason trouble just seems to find him. So I’ll be damned if you're going to walk into his life and fuck with his head.”

“There’s one person who did that and it's not me… believe me hurting Aaron isn’t something I want to do…” Reid began explaining before hesitating. “…I love him.”

Cain released his grip on the other man.

“So you and everyone else who has an opinion about mine and Aaron’s relationship can say whatever you want, but I’m not going anywhere”

“We’ll see about that.”

“ I don’t get you people, can’t you see he’s happy?”

“I’m not blind I can see that he’s doing better than before, but I don’t trust you neither does my sister… see I'm betting it's only a matter of time before your true colors come out.” Cain stated

“You know he could still be with Robert.” Reid pointed out.

“At this point, I’d take him over you. See Sugden, I have him figured out. You on the other hand … lets just put it this way anything and I mean anything happens to Aaron and it's down to you, no one on this earth will be able to save you from us lot, you understand.” Cain warned.

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, I’m promising you, you will regret it. Are we clear?”

“Yeah.”

“Have fun cleaning up this mess.” Cain stated before making his way out of the flat.

**The next day, Home Farm 8:43am**

Chrissie made her way down the stairs to hear music playing, she made her way to the kitchen to find Robert humming along with the music as he finished plating the food he had made.

“Morning,” He stated. 

“Morning, what's all this?” Chrissie questioned as she made her way over to the kitchen counter.

“I just thought maybe you should have a proper breakfast, for a change instead of just toast. Come sit.” Robert stated placing a plate in front of her.

Chrissie pulled the chair that was in front of her out and took a seat.

“I present to you eggs toast Bacon and a fruit salad, before you asked I checked on the internet and made sure what was in thesalad was safe for you to eat”

“Robert, you didn't have to go through all this trouble.”

“I know, but I wanted to. I know you been stressing the past couple of weeks with work and everything.”

“Thank you, you’re too sweet."

"How are you feeling?”

“Hmm?”

“Any morning sickness or anything?”

“Uhm, no, I’ve, uh, I’ve been good so far.” Chrissie stated.

“You have you doctor appointment coming up in a couple of days right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing… I just thought we could go together and maybe we could find out the gender of the little one.”

“I don’t think so.”

“What? Why?”

“I just mean there’s no need for both of us to be there, and there’s no real grantee that we’ll be find out the sex of the baby.”

“Chrissie, this baby is mine too-“

“I know that-“

“I have a right to be there too.”

“I’m not ready. Having you there… it just be too much.” 

“Right..” Robert responded angrily.

“I’m sorry but that’s just the way I feel right now.”

“Well, just let me know how it goes then.” Robert stated before leaving the room. As Robert made his way out of the kitchen, Lawrence made his way in, “Morning.” he stated as Robert zipped passed.

“What’s with him?” Lawrence questioned as he made his way over to the coffee maker.

“He brought up doctor visits again.” Chrissie stated quietly so only her and her dad could hear, taking a bit of the bacon.

“And what did you tell him?” He asked.

“The usual. I’m not ready yet.” Chrissie responded picking at the rest of the food that Robert had prepared for her.

“Always does act like a child when he doesn’t get his way.”

“I almost forget how much of a weasel he is sometimes.” she stated as she continued picking at the food. 

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

“God no, it just he’s been trying so hard lately to prove he wants us to work that I think he even he believes it.”

“Don’t let him distract you from the end game. How are things going with the plan anyways?

“Spoke to Brian last night, Reid still sticking with his story.”

“I told youwe can find someone else.”

“No, if we do that we risk Reid telling Aaron.”

“You really think he do something like that?”

“According to Brian, Reid has a soft spot for Aaron, but he assured me that they were still going along with the plan its just going to taking longer than we originally wanted.”

“You believe him?”

“Who Brian or Reid?”

“Both.”

“Brian, can be bought for the right price. Reid on the other hand.”

“What’s changed when we hired Lawson you were so sure he was the right man for the job.”

“He’s up to something.” Chrissie began explaining but the two were interrupted.

“I’m off.” Robert called out from the other room has he headed towards the front door.

Chrissie rose from her chair and made her way out of the kitchen, “Where to?” she asked as she watched Robert grab his wallet and keys from the table. Robert made a face almost hurt by the question but he knew that her mistrust wasn’t unjust. “Café, meeting Adam.” he replied.

“I just thought you were going to help me with a client later?”  
“She’s not going to be here until late afternoon, I’ll be back before then.” Robert stated.

“Okay,”

“Look, I'mjust going to be gone for a couple of hours. Adam wants to do something nice for Vic and wants me to help with it.”

“Since when are you and Adam buddy buddy?”

“Since my pregnant sister asked very nicely for a drama free end of the year. Just trying to make an effort.” Robert explained. “I’m late, I’ll talk to you later.” Robert added before giving Chrissie a kiss on the cheek. He made his way out of the house closing the door behind him.

Lawrence made his way out of the kitchen over to his daughter, “Where’s he off to?”

“Meeting Adam apparently something about a needing help with a present for Victoria.”

“Lucky him.” her father stated before returning to the kitchen closely followed by Chrissie. “So what are we going to do about Lawson? You say he's up to something,”

“ Don't worry it's already been taken care of.”

**Vic and Adam’s**

“Morning,” Adam stated as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Vic at the table eating.

“Morning.” She replied as she watched her husband make his way passed her. “Sleep okay?” she added.

“Yeah, fine. You?”

“ Okay, I got up a couple of times to go to the bathroom.”

“Morning sickness not an issues this morning I see." Adam pointed as he poured himself a cup of coffee

"If I'm honest, I'll probably pay for this later."

" At least you're keeping things down."

Vic took another bite of her toast as Adam joined her at the table. 

"What?" He questioned noticing Vic was staring athim.

"What?"

" You're staring."

"Am I?"

"Vic, come on. Clearly you have something to say.”

“Okay, if I mention this…. you have to promise that you’re not going to get all defensive.”

“Vic.”

“Adam, you have to promise.”

“(sigh) Fine, I promise, out with it.”

“Have you spoken to Aaron lately?”

“No, I can’t say I have, why?”

“Just I know it's been awhile.”

“Yeah, it has, but he made his choice. He’s the one that back out of the wedding.”

“He was angry you both were. He’s your best mate, Adam.”

Adam didn’t say anything.

“I know not talking to him is hard on you.”

“It’s just how things are.”

“But it doesn’t have to be that.”

Adam silent once more.

“I know this whole thing's a mess, but it doesn’t have to be the end of your friendship with him.”

Adam sighed, “ I told Robert I’d meet up with him at the Café” he explained ignoring his wife’s last statement as he rose from the table and placed his cup in the sink.

“You know you want to blame all of this on Aaron, you have to take some steak in this.”

“How do you figure that?” he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

“You and Robert sure have been close the past couple, some would even go as far as saying you two look like mates, don’t get me wrong I never thought I’d see the day that would happen, but put yourself in Aaron shoes. How would you feel if you and I broke up and him and me were being all buddy buddy.”

“That would never happen, plus that would mean I would have been hopping into a relationship with someone I barely knew.”

“Look at the situation he’s in Adam. From the moment the affair came out, Aaron’s had a lot to deal with , granted it was brought on by his own doing but still, it couldn’t have been easy watching as the person he fell in love with just drop him like he was nothing.Not to mention the looks everyone in this village has been giving him, do you blame him for isolating himself from everyone?”

“Vic,”

“Adam, is this really worth it? Ruining yours and Aaron’s friendship over this?”

“I’m not doing this right now.” Adam stated as he headed for the front door grabbing his keys on the way.

“Adam,”

“I’ll see you in a little bit, Babe.” Adam stated before making his way out the door.

**Reid’s Flat; 12:00 pm**

Aaron made his way up to the flat, he knocked on the door. Within a couple of seconds the door opened, Aaron smiled at the sight of Reid.

“Hiya.” Reid stated peering from the slightly opened door.

Aaron chuckled, “What’s with you?” he asked.

“Can I just meet you in the village?”

“I just drove all the way over here, are you okay?”

Reid sighed before opening the door, “I was hoping to have it cleaned up before you got here.” he stated.

“What the hell happened?” Aaron asked at the state of the flat. Aaron made his way in as Reid closed the door behind him.

“You don’t want to know.” Reid said.

Just then Brian made his way out from his room. “Oi, you told him what his nut bag uncle did yet?”

Reidfroze at Brian’s comment.

“Cain did this?” Aaron questioned.

“It’s not a big deal.” Reid responded.

“Not a big deal! He trashed the place.” Brian responded.

“Don’t you have to be at work?” Reid asked.

“I’m going now. I still say you call the police on him, it's the only way people like him learn a lesson.”

“Goodbye, Brian!” Reid exclaimed

Brian made his way to the door after grabbing his jacket and his work bag, “You keep your uncle in check.” he told Aaron before leaving. Reid closed the door behind his mate 

“Reid,”

“Aaron, look it was that I didn’t want to tell me…. He’s your family it didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“Spill, what happened?”

“It’s fine, Aaron… what happened was just a misunderstanding.”

“Then you won’t have any trouble telling me now will you?”

Reid hesitated.

“Reid.”

“He came to warn me off.” Reid simply put it.

“What?”

“Basically, what Robert and Adam have been doing. He gave me the whole spiel of how I have an ulterior motive, that I’m the reason you’ve been away from the village so much.”

Aaron sighed in frustration, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Aaron.”

“I knew he was up to something last night. He disappeared when he found out I was staying at the pub. I should've figured it out then!”

“Aaron, you couldn’t have known.”

“You’re.. you’re notgoing to phone the police are you.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. It’s all replaceable anyways.”

“Thank you… and I’ll talk to Cain.”

“Don’t worry about it. If anything last night just proves to him and the rest of your family I’m not going to be scared away that easily.”

**An hour later, Woolpack:**

“So how’s Vic feeling?” Robert asked Adam as he took a sip of his drink.

“Good, she was actually able to keep her breakfast this morning.” Adam stated with a chuckle. 

‘That’s good.” Robert stated with a smile

“How’s Chrissie?”

Robert hesitated at first, “ Good, I guess… I mean things are still kinda rocky since…” Robert began explaining but then trailed off.

“Well, I mean it’s to be expected, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Should be going soon though, I told her I’d help her with work.” Robert explained taking a sip of his drink 

Adam and Robert both noticed Aaron storming in and make his way over to Cain, Debbie and Chas who were chatting at the bar

“Hiya Love.” Chas greeted warmly at the sight of her son.

Aaron turned his attention to Cain, “You need to keep your nose out of other people’s business.” He warned Cain.

“Oi, Aaron.” Debbie protested. “Don’t talk to him like that!”

“It’s fine Debs.” Cain told his daughter.

“You not told them yet? I thought you would be more proud about your handy work.”

“Aaron,” Chas warned.

“What’s wrong, Cain, nothing to say now?”

“You need to watch the way you’re talking to me.” Cain replied.

“Or what you’ll trash the scrapyard?”

“Aaron, what are you on about?” Chas asked.

“He tell you where he was last night?”

“You’ve been to his I see.” Cain stated.

“Dad?” Debbie questioned.

“ Just came from his and it's a mess thanks to you.”

“One of you need to start talking, now.” Chas stated.

“He broke into Reid’s flat and trashed the place last night.”

“Didn’t have to break in, It’s not my fault the building manager is a muppet.”

“Dad, what the hell?” Debbie questioned.

“His flat mate wanted to call the police.”

“Go ahead, his word against mine.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Aaron, love come in back we’ll talk about this.” Chas stated.

“No, I’m done talking.” Aaron told his mum. “Just stay away from him and while you're at stay away from me.” Aaron added before leaving the pub. Adam and Robert watched Aaron storm out.

“You going to go after him?” Robert asked Adam.

“He’s a big boy, he can handle this on his own.” Adam stated before taking another drink of his beer.

**Outside the Pub:**

Aaron made his way down the road when he heard his name being called out. He looked back to see Cain heading towards him.

“I have nothing to say to you!” Aaron called back. Cain ran to caught up with his nephew stopping him, “Well it’s a good thing that I have something to say to you.”

“Move out of my way.” Aaron stated.

“No, because if I go back in there without properly talking to you I’ll never hear the end of it from Debs and your mum,”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“I’m not apologizing for trashing his place, he deserved it if you ask me.”

Aaron sighed.

“You been gone, there were days we wouldn't see you and it worried your mum. She barely know a thing about the Snowden guy,”

“She doesn’t need to know about him she should just trust me.”

“Well after your last relationship do you blame her?”

“Reid isn’t Robert.”

“No, he just makes him look like a saint.”

“What?”

Cain pulled a small packet of papers from his back pocket and had it over to Aaron.

“What am I looking at? Drug trafficking, weapons?”

“Reid, he has a record back in the States, Nevada to be exact he was sentenced to 10 years served 8 and was released for good behavior.”

“How do you know it’s him-“ Aaron began questioning 

“Aaron, it's him.” Cain reassured his nephew before showing him a mug shot ofReid

Aaron hesitated trying to take in everything his uncle had presented to him “So what it’s not like us lot haven’t gotten into dodgy deals before.”

“I’m just saying you’re still on license.”

“I know.”

“Look, obviously he's not the man you think he is. Think about it if he lied to you about this what else is he lying about, because according to him last night he’s in love with you.”

“He said what?”

Aaron felt his phone buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket to see the Reid had texted.

_From Reid:_

_Got everything taken care of want to meet up for drinks?_

“Aaron, your a good lad, but you need to be more careful because you may not get as lucky with you last relationship if this one goes south.” Cain finally stated before leaving Aaron.

Aaron looked down at the text once more before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Aaron looked down at the file again before making his way to the scrapyard. Within a couple of minutes, Aaron made his way up to the portacabin to see Brian’s car parked outside, he made his way into the building to see Brian at the desk talking on the phone. Brian smiled in acknowledgement toAaronand mouthed one second before returning to his phone call, “No, mate that sounds good I’ll see you then… yup, you too.” Brian stated before hanging up the call. “Heya, Mate. Sorry about that, another client.” He explained. “ No Reid? I thought you and him were attached at the hip?” He joked as he looked through the paperwork in front of him. 

“Did you know?” Aaron asked breaking his silence.

“Did I know what?” Brian asked looking up at Aaron really for the first time, noticing the state he was in.

“Did you know about this?” Aaron questioned Brian as he handed him the papers along with the mug shot that Cain had given him. Brian rose from the desk and made his way over to Aaron taking the file and quickly skimmed through it, “Where did you get this?” 

“Cain.”

“Really was this before or after your uncle trashed the flat.”

“Are you saying that he made this whole thing up?”

“In all fairness your family aren’t exactly Reid’s biggest fan.”

“Why are you avoiding the question.”

“Why are you assuming this is real?” Brian asked holding up the file.

“I take it you knew about it than?”

“Maybe you should talk to Reid.”

“I’m talking to you.”

“Uhh…just let.. let me get Reid down here.” Brian stated pulling out his phone.

“Why can’t you just answer me? I mean it's clear you’re not really shocked to see this. You can’t say you don’t know you and him have been friends since you were kids.”

_there’s trouble, get down here, NOW!_ Brian texted Reid.

“You really need to talk to Reid.

“It's a yes or no answer, Brian! Did you know about this?!” Aaron nearly yelled.

Brian hesitated, “Aaron, I… I don’t know what to tell you.” He stated as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“The truth would be preferred!”

“Look, I texted Reid… He should be here any minute.”

“And believe me I’ll talk to him when the time comes, but right now I want answers from YOU!”

“I’m sorry, Aaron. You just going to have to talk to Reid.” Brian explained as he made his way to the door before he could open it Aaron grabbed Brian and pinned him against wall next to it. 

“You need to calm down.” Brian warned pushing Aaron off of him. “You want answers, fine I knew about the record” he stated.

“And what it just slipped your minds.”

“That happened years ago, he… he came here for a fresh start.”

Aaron grabbed thefile and the mug shot, “Put mine and his relationship aside. He’s an investor in this scrapyard-“ 

Brian grabbed the file from Aaron, “This… this doesn’t change who Reid is. He’s a good man that just did a stupid thing.”

Just then Reid made his way into the portacabin, “Everything okay in here?” he asked sensing the tension between his boyfriend and best mate.

“Reid, he knows.” Brian stated. Reid’s heart dropped at the words coming from the other mans mouth. Panic came across Reid’s face. “What?” he asked turning his attention to Aaron. “He knows about your record back in Nevada.” Brian expand handing the file to Reid. Reid opened it, _what the fuck?_ he thought to himself.

“Nothing to say?” Aaron questioned as he watching Reid look through the file.

“Aaron-“ Reid began saying before being interrupted by Brian.

“I told him the police record doesn't change who you are. You’re still the same man.” Brian explained.

“Are you just going to let Brian do all the talking?” Aaron questioned. 

Reid sighed, " It's not what you think."

"Save it. I don't want to hear excuses." Aaron stated. 

"Aaron, I'm so sorr-" 

"You know what- I'm done." He added before leaving the portacabin.

"Aaron." Reid called out after him as he past the older man. " Aaron wait!" 

“ Leave him.” Brian stated. 

“What? I can’t…” 

“Reid.” Brian stated grabbing Reid and pulling him back into the portacabin closing the door behind him.

“Brian, get out of the way.”

“No.”

“Brian, I’m not messing around! Move!”

“I told him I knew about the file.”

“What!”

“I had no choice.”

“Of course you had a choice!”

“He had the police report.” Brian stated.

“Reid Snowden isn’t REAL!” 

“To him, he is! …And that file there may have just ruined our entire plan.”

“How the hell did he get this?!”

“Cain. Apparently his favorite uncle has been a very busy boy.”

“That son of a bitch.” Reid muttered.

“This is down to you, you know.”

“How is that?”

“Forget it.”

“No, you clearly have something to say, say it!”

“I told you getting involved with him would lead to trouble.”

“I didn’t want this to happen, Brian!”

“I know that but you know why this happened, it’s cause, you’re, in, too, deep!” Brian explained. “You let whatever it is that you and that man have get in the way of our job.” He added.

“It’s not getting in the way of the job.” Reid protested.

“Says the man who bought two one way tickets to the States.”

“Job gets done doesn’t it? Sure it's not exactly what she wanted but the results is the same. Robert’s left without a kid and Aaron is out of the village.”

“Are you listening to yourself? You’re losing your damn mind!” Brian nearly yelled

“Think what you want but my way doesn’t end with Aaron serving 20 years in prison.” Reid stated.

“Technically, speaking, your way maybe out the window. I mean judging by the way he left.”

“I’ll figure something out.” Reid reassured his mate before heading towards the door.

“You have to play on his kindness, his good nature…”

“You what?”

“If you want to get back from this, play on his good nature.”

“Like what?

“He went on the run for Adam a couple years back, I’m sure you could figure something out.”

**23, December 2015; 8:20 p.m: Woolpack Christmas Party**

Aaron made his way out of the back room to find the pub packed,music blared throughout the place, his Mum and Marlon were behind the bar singing off key to christmas karaoke, Aaron made his way passed the two shaking his head.

“Oh Love,” Chas called out at the sight of her son. Her voice echo out cause Marlon to stop singing. “Oh sorry.” Chas stated quickly putting down the mic making her way after her son. 

“I’m not staying.” Aaron called back.

“Where are you going?” Chas asked stopping Aaron from leaving.

”Reid’s”

“Aaron, it's almost christmas, you should be this spending time with your family.” She called back over the music.

“And I will. I’m taking Reid to the airport.”

“ Where is he going?”

Aaron sighed in frustration, “He’s going home to the States to be with his family.”

“Oh.”

“Anything else you want to question me about?”

Chas simply shook her head no.

“I’ll be back in a little bit.” Aaron stated before making his way out of the pub.

**Reid’s Flat:**

“What the hell are we going to do!?” Reid asked panicking. “It’s been three days and Aaron’s still not answering any of my calls or texts. I’m meant to be going home to the States tonight!”

“We? This is your mess.” Brian stated.

“If I get found out we’re both up shit’s creek without a paddle, Mate.” Reid stated.

“Boys stop.” Katelyn stated. “Fighting isn’t the answer. We just to figure something out.”

“It’s your husband’s fault we’re in this mess.”

“Me?! How was I supposed to know the name was connected to a criminal!”

“Oh I don’t know, research!”

“You’re the one who insisted he keep his first name.”

“Stop it!” Katelyn yelled. “You both fucked up, right now you have two options, one, you tell Aaron everything or two, the most preferable option, you fix this, we’ll get our money and then we’ll all be able to move on with all of our lives.”

“Why did this have to happen?” Reid vented out of anger.

“I mean maybe it's not that bad, what exactly of did Aaron say.” Katelyn questioned

“He didn’t have to say anything, I could see it in his eyes, he doesn’t trust me I honestly don’t know if we’ll be able come back from this.”

Just then, Reid’s phone began to buzz, he pulled it from his pocket to find a message from Chrissie.

_From C:_

_Heard you found yourself in a bit of a mess. Shame, had the feeling you were a shady character._

Reid looked up from his phone, “Fucking Bitch.” Reid muttered.

“Reid?” Katelyn questioned.

_From C:_

_I told you I wasn’t someone to mess with._

“Reid., what happened?” Brian asked.

“Chrissie.”

“What about her?” Katelyn asked.

“She setting me up.”

“You mean the record?” Brian questioned.

Reid quickly dialed Chrissie’s number

_“Chrissie Sugden speaking.”_ the smugness clearly present in her voice 

“You fucking bitch.”

_“Ooh Mr. Lawson is that anyway to be speaking to your client?”_

“What the hell do you think you're playing at!”

_“ I'm proving a point. You think you can double cross me and get away with it? This… this is me telling you, you can’t.”_

“What are you talking about?”

_“Do you really think i wouldn'tfind out? Two one way tickets to the States?”_

“How?”

_“I have my ways Mr. Lawson.”_

Reid was silent. He heard a chuckle come from the other line, _“Take this as your one and only warning.”_

“Chrissie!”

_“Goodbye, Mr. Lawson.”_

Before Reid could say anything else the line went dead.

“FUCK!” He screamed.

“Reid.” Katelyn calmly stated as she made her way over to him.

“Don’t.” Reid responded pulling away from Katelyn’s touch.

“Reid, you need to listen to me…. Are you listening?” she asked. Reid nodded this time making eye contact with. “You need to pull yourself together… ‘cause losing it like this it’s not going to help anything.”

“She’s right, Reid.” Brian added.

Reid sighed, “What the hell am I going to do?”

Before any one could say anything else three quick knocks came from the door. Brian made his way over to the front door and opened it.

“Aaron… Hi.” Reid and Katelyn heard the other man say. Reid turned to see Aaron entering the flat.

“Aaron?” Reid questioned. “What… What are you doing here?”

“You said you needed a ride to the airport, so here I am.”

**Airport:**

An hour had passed when Aaron had pulled up to the drop off area, shutting off the car, the pair had drove the whole way there in silence.

Aaron was the first to break the silence, “how long are you going to be gone for?” 

“Umm, Two weeks.” Reid responded. 

“Bet your mum is over the moon about that.” Aaron stated trying to make small talk.

“Yeah.”

“Well, have a safe trip is in order, I guess?”

“Aaron,” Reid began saying as he went to reach for Aaron's hand.

“Don't.” Aaron stated pulling his hand away, “You wanted a ride to the airport and here you are.”

“I asked you to bring me because I wanted to explain everything .”

Aaron didn't respond.

“I tried to talk to you before, explain to you, but you've been avoiding me.” 

“And yet you still didn't get the hint.”

“Aaron, please.”

“We can't just sit here, Reid. So if you're going to go, go.”

“My flight doesn't leave for a couple of hours or so, we have time, let's just park somewhere and talk I don't want to leave things like this.” Reid pled grabbing Aaron hand. Aaron looked over at the other man, “Fine, but you owe me for parking.” Aaron finally stated before placing the car in gear. After parking Aaron and Reid made their way into the airport, the pair made their way to the sitting area, “I could get us something to drink..”

“I didn’t come here for something to drink, Reid. You wanted me to hear you out , here I am.” Aaron stated taking a seat on the bench behind him.

Reid joined him placed his bag to the side, “Aaron, look (sigh) I am sorry… that you found out the way you did.”

“Well, it doesn’t change the fact that I did.”

“The weapons and drug trafficking it’s not what it seems.”

“Really, cause it really seems big to me.”

“I was protecting someone.” Reid finally admitted.

“Protecting someone?”

“Look, I don’t even know where to start.” Reid stated secretly hopingsomehow Aaron would lose interest.

“The beginning would be good.”

“There was a kid that lived in my neighborhood, his name was…” Reid paused before continuing, “ His name was Parker… His dad had walked out on when he was little and his mom was a drug addict that didn’t give two fucks about him.” Reid began explaining as the tears started to form. “Brian and I would look after him, he was only a couple years younger than us but we were all he had. His mom would go days without checking up on him, so we became his surrogate family. Fast forward a couple years, I was 18, just graduated from high school, working the closing shift at one of my dad’s convenient stores, when he called me.” Reid continued. Aaron softly grabbed the other man’s hand to comfort him. “Reid?”

“I’m fine… He called me in tears, his mom had gone on another bender and apparently owed her dealer. The thug had his mom and said if Parker did a job for him he’d let his mom go and the deb would be wiped clean.”

“Reid, if this- if this hard for you…”Aaron cautiously began to say

“I want you to understand.”

Aaron only nodded.

“I ended up meeting him. I told him to go home that I’d take care of everything, ithad only been a couple of minutes from when he left me when police showed up. The car that Parker was given was unsurprisingly linked to a known gang and between the drugs hidden in the car and the guns they arrested me on the spot and seeing as I had no clue who gave Parkerthe car I was charged for everything.”

“I don’t know what to say…”Aaron stated trying to take in all the information.

“After I got sentenced, the day at the court house, it was the last time I saw him. I had been locked away for two years when Brian told me-” Reid paused this time unable to stop the tears from coming. He quickly wiped them away.

“Told you, what?”

“Parker… he’d… he’d been killed. Neighbors found him in his car….He’d been shot and just left there like he was nothing.”

Aaron reached once more and grabbed Reid’s hand. Reid intertwinedhis fingers with Aaron’s giving a soft squeeze. “I’m sorry” Reid stated wiping the tears from his eyes. 

‘Don’t be.” Aaron responded.

“You’re the only other person I’ve told.” Reid stated as he made eye contact with Reid. 

“Reid, I am glad you told me … and I never was mad about the fact that you had a record. I mean I’m not one to talk when it comes to criminal past …It’s the fact that you felt you couldn’t tell me. I mean how are we meant to be in a relationship if we can’t trust each other.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Aaron.”

“Then what?”

“I was afraid.” Reid finally stated.

“ Of what?” Aaron asked.

“Losing you.”

Aaron was slightly taken back by Reid’s response.

“Aaron, being with you… it’s made me the happiest I’ve been in ages. This whole time I’ve asked myself how I’ve gotten so lucky…”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“Aaron, I love you.” Reid blurted out. 

Aaron’s eyes widen atReid admission, _what the hell did he just say?_ Aaron thought to himself.

“You don’t have to say anything back, I know your probably not ready for something like that. It just… I’ve already lost someone I loved I don’t think I could do it again.”

“Reid,” Aaron stated before pausing. “.... Maybe doing this here was a mistake.”

“What?”

“Doing all this.” Aaron explained pulling his hand out from Reid’s grip. Aaron rose from the bench quickly followed by Reid. “You’re about to fly home for Christmas and here we are…. I think we should wait ‘til you get back.”

“Wait for what?”

“Before we make any decisions. Maybea little bit of distance between us is what we need right now.”

“Aaron,” Reid stated trying hard not to let the hurt show.

“Please.” Aaron simply responded.

“Two weeks than.” Reid responded after a moment.

“Two weeks.” Aaron replied.

The two went in for a hug, after a couple of seconds they pulled apart meeting eyes. “ Maybe I can pick you up when you come back.” Aaron offered.

“I’d like that.” Reid sincerely replied.

Reid leaned over and grabbed his bag. “Have a safe trip.” Aaron stated.

“I’ll text you when I land.” Reid responded before heading towards the check in. He looked back to see Aaron making his way to the exit. He quicklydug his phone from his pocket and dialed Brian’s number.

“Hello?”

“Brian.”

_“Reid, Hey, how did it go?”_

Reid could feel the tears welling up once more, “ It sucked, in my opinion, but he believed me for the most part.” He explained, quickly wiping the tears away.

_“What did you tell him?”_

“I told him Parker’s story.”

_“You what?!”_

“Not the whole thing, I told him the basics, filled in the rest with junk.”

_“You didn’t have to tell him that._ ”

“You told me to make it sound believable. I did what I had to done. End of.” 

**Back at Reid’s Flat:**

“Well, that’s a good thing.” Brian replied.

_“For who?”_ Reid questioned bitterly.

“Us.”

_“And how do you reckon that?”_

“It just is. I mean it’s not like he told you to go to hell or somethin’.”

_“I guess. He did offer to pick me up when I get back.”_

“There you go.”

_“Look, I better go.”_ Reid stated.

“Reid, I know you’re stressing but don’t. Just go enjoy your time with the family and when you get back, we’ll figure things out.”

_“Ta.”_

“Send our love to mom and dad and let them know we’re sorry for not making it out to them this year.”

_“I will.”_

“See ya.” Brian stated before hearing the line go dead.

“Brian?” Katelyn called from the other room.

“Yeah, Babe?” he called back.

“Are you coming to bed?”

“Yeah, give me a couple of minutes, I have to make a call.” Brian stated. He scrolled through his contacts and selected the label C Work.

_“Home Farm.”_

“Yeah, it’s me.” Brian stated slowly has he made his way on the balcony.

_“Mr. Davis, so nice to hear from you, but I seem to remember telling you not to call me on my work phone.”_ Chrissie stated.

“I figured you would be working late.”

_“So what do I owe this call for?”_

“Your plan worked.” Brian explained.

“I told you it would but you don’t seem too pleased.”

“Of course I don’t. Mrs. Sugden, I didn’t take joy in going behind my mate's back. I did what had to be done.”

_“It’s nice to see one of you values loyalty.”_

“Reid’s gone back to the States.”

_“I thought you said the plan worked.”_

“It did, he left by himself. Aaron and him are… working things out, according to him.”

_“How exactly is them working things out a good thing? The record was supposed to send Aaron running!”_

“And it did for now. Aaron’s keeping Reid at arms length. It’s a good thing Ipromise.”

_“You told me that it would end them.”_

“You have to just trust me, Chrissie. This is a good thing. Breaking Reid and Aaron up completely will only jeopardize the plan.”

_“ You better hope that I get what I wantwhen this is all over with.”_

“I know what I’m doing, I promise.”

_“Chrissie?”_ Brian heard faintly on the other line. _“Robert calling, We’ll talk later.”_

**Woolpack; 11:35 p.m.**

A couple of hours had passed since Aaron had left Reid, when he got back he made way into the househoping he wouldn’t be noticed by his mother but wasn’t so lucky. She had made him come out to the bar to have a couple of drinks. So there he found himself sat at the bar watching his drunk mother, singing off key to karaoke. She made her way over to her son after finishing the song.

“Aaron, love, com- (hiccup) come sing with me.” Chas called out over the music.

Aaron chuckled, “I’m not nearly that drunk enough to do that, sorry.”

“Oh come on, Love! Do it for you poor dear old mother.”

“Not this time.”

“You’re a party pooper you know that.” Chas stated before turning to Charity who had the unfortunate luck of becoming Chas’ new karaoke partner. “ He said no.” she called back.

“Mum, don’t you think you should go lay down.” Aaron questioned at the sight of her wobbliness.

“It’s a party love!”

“That you’re the host of. You’re drunker than most people here.” Aaron explained.

Chas frowned at her son’s comment, “Oi, just because your boyfriend left doesn’t mean you can be a debbie downer.”

“This has nothing to do with Reid, Mum.”

“Ever since you started seeing him. I never see you! You're always with him.”

“I'm not always with him, Mum.”

“Yes, yes you are! Aaron, love why can't you listen to me.”

“I am listening.”

“No, I mean when it comes to Reid.”

“Seriously, mum, I'm not having this conversation now.”

“He's going to break your heart, Love, and I don't want to see that happen.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise.” Aaron tried to reassure his mother. Chas in return, made her way around the counter and pulled Aaron into a hug. “ You’re my baby and I can't help but worry about you” She stated has she began petting Aaron’s face, “Mum, I'm not a dog.” Aaron stated trying to pull out of Chas’ grip. “ You are my son and I love you!” 

Charity made her way over to the pair. “Chas, love, why are you petting your son?”

“Because he's my sweet baby.” Chas stated as she continued petting. 

Charity laughed.

“Are you just going to sit there and laugh or are you going to help me?” Aaron questioned the other woman.

“Chas, love, you have to let go of your son.”

“No,” Chas responded almost child like.

“Yes, sweetheart, you are going to suffocate him if you don't.” Charity explained. Chas quickly released Aaron's head from her grip. 

“Mum, why don't you go in back and head to bed.” Aaron suggested.

“The party though.” Chas whined.

“I'm here, love, plus Diane is through the back if I need any help.” Charity reassured her. 

“But.”

“No, buts missy.” Charity began before guiding her towards the back room. “Just go and lie down and I’ll take care of the rest.” Charity added as she ushered Chas to the back. After a couple of seconds, she reemerged from the back room and breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s her taken care of.” She stated as she made her way back over to Aaron. 

“What are you doing working the bar anyways.” Aaron asked slightly distracted.

“Diane wanted the night off so I figure I’d help your mum out.”

“Why?” Aaron questioned without making eye contact with her.

Charity frowned at Aaron’s lack of attention, she turn to seeRobert, Adam and Vic sitting in the corner. “Hmm, either you’re not over your ex or you’re missing your best mate.” she explained returning her attention back to Aaron.”

“Why don’t you keep your nose out of business you know nothing about.” Aaron responded.

Charity noticed where Aaron waslooking.

“You’re not over him, I see.” 

“What?”

“Robert.”

“I’m with Reid now.” Aaron stated.

Charity chuckled, “And that’s supposed to mean what? Come on, Aaron you can’t tell me that you don’t wish sometimes it’s Robert’s manly body up against yours instead of Reid’s.”

Aaron frowned at Charity’s comment, “How is that your business?”

“Oh god, you do don’t ya?” she asked with a smirk.

“Can you keep your voice down.” Aaron warned.

“ The music is loud enough no one’s going to hear me.”

Aaron just shook his head in response.

“So tell me what is about Robert. I mean it can’t be his smug and arrogant personality.”

“Drop it, Charity.”

“It has to be the sex then.”

“Charity.” Aaron warned before taking a sip of his beer.

“Fine, if you ask me you could do a lotworse than a married man,” she half-heartedly joked. Aaron looked over her shoulder to see Robert making his way over to the bar.

“You have a customer.” He pointed out. Charity turned to see Robert, she made her way over to him, “ Your southern region tingling was it?”

“Pardon?” Robert asked slightly taken back by the woman’s comments. 

“Making jokes.” She stated. “What, can I get you?” Charity asked. Robert looked over and met eyes with Aaron. 

Charity sighed in frustration, “Could the pair of yas be less obvious?” 

“What?” Robert questioned.

“Are you don’t drooling over you ex gay lover?”

The pair looked over at Aaron who was making his way out of the pub. Robert watched as Aaron made his way out the doors. “Oi, married man. Eyes front.”

“What?”

“Eyeing his bum were ya?”

“No.” Robert quickly replied.

“Have you no shame? Baby on the way and you’re still making heart eyes at our Aaron.” Charity teased.

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Where is your misses anyways?”

“Home sleeping not that’s any of your business.”

“Lucky woman.”

“Can I just get two pints and a water.”

“As you wish.” Charity stated sarcastically. She grabbed a glass began filling it.

“Is he okay?” Robert asked.

“Who? Aaron?” she asked handing Robert one of the pints and a bottle of water

“Yeah,”

“Probably a little lonely, seeing as you basically replaced him as Adam’s Best mate and the fact his boyfriend is off to the States for two weeks doesn’t help.” she explained as she filled another glass.

“Reid’s left?” Robert asked.

“Don’t be getting any ideas. What you think cause the other man is out of the way you can worm your way back in?”

“No, was just making small talk.”

“Well, don’t and while you’re at it stay clear ofAaron.” She stated slamming the last drink on the counter in front of her. “Enjoy the party.” She finally stated with a big smile.

**Outside the Woolpack:**

_What am I doing to myself! I’m a mess._ He thought. _Seriously, why can’t things just… be uncomplicated._ He added has he made his way to the side of the pub.He leaned up against the wall and slid to sit down and sighed.

“Aaron?” he heard a familiar voice. A voice that instantly gave Aaron a sense of peace. He looked over to see Robert making his way over. 

“Go away, Robert.” _God, why am I happy he’s ignoring me?_ He thought to himself as Robert made his way closer

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Robert stated.

“What do you want?”

“Charity told me Reid left for two weeks.”

“ Of course she did. What you want to brag or something?” 

“Iwanted to make sure you were okay, honestly.”

Aaron chuckled, “Yeah, right.”

Robert took a seat next to Aaron, “Who invited you.” Aaron asked

“I thought you knew, I don’t need an invitation.” Robert stated with a smirk. Aaron shook his head trying his best not to let a smile show but failed. “ Is that a smile I see?”

Aaron laughed, “And if it is?” he asked as he looked over to Robert.

“I’m just glad I can still put a smile on your face.” Robert explained probably more honest than he wanted the answer to be.

“What doing out here, Robert?”

“I told you.” Robert stated softly. The pair found their self inching closer to one another stopping inches from one another lips. “I miss you, Aaron.”Robert stated as he brought his hand to Aaron’s face softly running his thumb across the other man’s cheek

“I miss you.” Aaron admitted meeting his hand over Robert’s. _What am I doing? I’ve been down this road before._

The pair inched in closer, softly meeting lips, Robert taking the initiative to deepen the kiss, Aaron let out a soft moan.After a couple of seconds the two pulled apart meeting eyes once more, “Maybe… maybe we should go somewhere.” Robert suggested as he looked around checking to see if they were still alone. Aaron only nodded. The two made it to their feet. “Diane and mum are in back.” Aaron explained. Robert softly pushed Aaron against the wall resting his hand on Aaron’s chest, “My car’s out front… we could go somewhere.” Robert stated inching in their lips meeting once more. 

Robert pulled away and began placing kisses along Aaron’s jaw line moving down to Aaron’s neck. He moved his hand down to Aaron’s hips pulling him closer until their crotches met.

“I love you.” Aaron panted out softly, wrapping one armaround Robert’s shoulders, letting his other hand wander through Robert’s hair. Robert hummed in response as he moved his hands over to Aaron’s belt quickly unbuckling it. “ Rob,” Aaron moaned. “I know.” Robert responded going in for another kiss. Aaron slightly pulled away, “We’re in public.” Aaron muttered into Robert’s lips.

“I know.” Robert responded softly before slipping his hand into Aaron’s jeans. Aaron moaned out at his touch. Robert quickly cover Aaron’s mouth and smirked, “Shh.” he warned before returning to Aaron’s neck. _What am I doing!_ Aaron thought at the relation of what actually he was doing. Robert continued stroking Aaron. “ Rob,” Aaron stated again slightly pushing Robert away. Robert closing the gap once more. Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand and pulled it out of his jeans, “Stop.” he stated trying to catch his breath. 

“Are you okay?” Robert questioned.

“I’m fine.” Aaron stated. 

“Come here then,” Robert replied trying to Aaron pull back.

“No.” 

“Aaron?”

“No, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Aaron stated ashe re-buttoned and buckled his jeans. Aaron pushed passed Robert.

“Aaron!”

Aaron turned around, “Just go home to your wife, Robert, before we do something more that we’ll both regret.” he stated before making his way back in the pub.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told I did a thing lol. Hope you guys aren't to mad at me ;).  
> Also I'm aware the Charity was still in prison (I believe) during this time on the show. obviously in my story she got out earlier. lol  
> Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid returns from the States, Robert and Aaron have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is here, sorry again it took a while to get out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

**Friday, 08 January 2016:**

The two weeks of Reid’s absence had came and went, after his and Robert’s kiss Aaron had manage in that time to successfully avoid Robert, despite the countless calls and surprise visits. The day ofReid’s return came, Aaron took a breath in before making his way in and over to baggage claim after parking. His heart was racing a mile a minute, he knew that he had to tell Reid, but didn’t know how. He checked his phone to see if Reid had text.

“ Surprise.” Aaron heard astwo hands covered his eyes from behind.

Aaron jumped removing the hands and turned to see Reid smiling proudly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Aaron stated as he turned to face the other man.

Reid wrapped is arms around Aaron’s waist, “ Did I?” he questioned with a smirk.

“Don't be smirking at me, you did!” Aaron stated trying not to smile as he pushed Reid away

“I’m sorry, I saw you and I couldn’t help myself, I’ve missed you.”

“Have you now?” Aaron questioned trying not to seem weird in any way .

“Two weeks alone with my parents and granddad without my sister or Brian. It wasn’t fun.”

Aaron chuckled, “ Why didn’t Katelyn and Brian go?”

“Are you kidding, Mum would only pressure them about giving her grandkids.” Reid semi-joked. “Anyways, how was your Christmas?”

“It was okay, I guess, Mum and me spent it over at Zak and Lisa’s. Had a big Dingle dinner, nothing really special.”

“Sounds exciting.” Reid stated with a smirk. “So what do you say to going and getting a drink somewhere?”

Before Aaron could respond, his phone started buzzing, "Sorry." Aaron stated pulling out his phone to see who was calling. Robert appeared on the screen. He quickly ignored the call before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Reid questioned.

"Hmm? Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem off."

"I'm fine."

"Who was that then?"

"Blocked call."

" Why didn'tyou answer it, what if it was important?"

"Than they'll leave a message." Aaron stated. " Let's go get your bag, ay " Aaron added. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean it's not me is it cause when we talked on the phone, I got the impression that we were good."Reid questioned throwing his arm over Aaron’s shoulder. 

Aaron’s phone buzzed once more, "I promise you we're fine, I'm just a little tired is all." Aaron reassured the other man.The two continued making their way to baggage claim, When Aaron’s phone started ringing again.

“Whoever it is the really want to talk to you.” Reid stated

“It’s probably just me mum.” Aaron responded.

“Well if it is her, put her out of her misery already, while I go get my bag.” Reid stated leaving Aaron behind.

Aaron watched as Reid made his way over to baggage claim as he dug is phone out of his pocket he quickly turned his attention to it to see several missed calls and a new text from Robert,

_From Robert:_

_Aaron, we need to talk_

 

 

_To Robert:_

_We have nothing to talk about_

Aaron quickly replied.

_From Robert:_

_If you keep avoiding me and my calls I'm just going to come around myself_

_To Robert:_

_Justdrop it, Robert_

_From Robert:_

_I’m not going to until we talk._

_To Robert:_

_Fine, meet me at the barn in an hour._

 

He replied before shoving his phone once more back into his pocket just in time to see Reid making his way over bag in hand.

_Crap_ he thought to himselfas Reid made his way closer.

“What’s up?” Reid asked noting Aaron’s manner.

“Uh…bad news…”

“Oh what now?”

“You remember Debbie right?”

“Your cousin, yeah.”

“Her car’s broke down again. _”_

“Doesn’t she own a garage?"

" Yeah,"

" Good advertisement, I guess”

“Right, so… umm looks like I’ll need a rain check on the drinks.”

“I mean I could go with you.” Reid offered.

“No!…” Aaron responded almost in a panic. “I mean no you just got off the plane, plus I’m under strict orders by Katelyn and Brian to bring you home.”

Reid chuckled clearly missing Aaron’s odd behavior, “They’ve been driving you mad have they?”

“They’re just missing you, is all” Aaron explained.

“Yeah, will I’ve missed you…”

“Reid.”

Reid sighed, “You said on the phone that we were okay.”

“And we are I just … I just need to take care of this. I promise tomorrow it’ll just be about us.” Aaron explained.

“I supposed I could use a shower and I lie down.” 

“Thank you.” Aaron responded with relief.

“You getting soft on me are you?”

“Don’t start.” Aaron stated with a small smirk.

**An hour and half later:**

Aaron pulled up outside the barn to see Robert’s car parked outside, after parking he made his way towards the barn. Aaron walked in to find Robert sitting on a pile of hay. _Why the hell am I here?_ he thought to himself.

"About time you showed up” Robert stated.

“Was kinda busy,” Aaron responded has he closed the door behind him.

“That’s right, lover boy is back today, isn't he?” Robert recalled as he rose from the pile of hay.

“ _ **Reid**_ , did get back today” 

The pair met eyes as the two made their way closer to one another. _Aaron, stop doing this to yourself._ he thought to himself. 

"I take it you haven't told him yet.”

“Why, you worried?” Aaron asked, the question coming out more bitterly than he wanted.

“Say you tell him what’s stopping him from running is mouth.”

“So that’s what you’re really worried about is it?”

“All I’m saying is that you don’t have to say anything to him.”

“You’re right I don’t have to…”

“So you’renot going to saying anything?”

“I never said that.”

“Aaron, what is telling him going to do, ay? You're only going to hurt him.”

“ Don’t act like you give a toss about, Reid.”

Robert sighed, he hesitated at first, “ Look…I…Chrissie doesn’t need the drama.”

“Chrissie isn’t my problem. I know that seems mean and petty of me to say but its the truth. Do I wish that night never happened, yeah but it did. And I’m not going to let that one mistake ruin something between me and Reid .”

"Telling him will only make things worse. I mean do you really think he’s going to forgive you for that?”

“Chrissie forgave you didn't she? So why does it seem so shocking that Reid would do the same?”

“I’m just saying.”

“Well don’t, this has nothing to do with you anyways.”

“You reckon? You go and tell him what stopping him from going straight to Chrissie.”

“He won’t.”

“You don’t know that, Aaron.”

Aaron sighed, “I’ll make sure he stays away from you and your wife.”

“That’s what you said about Adam and look where we are.”

“Don’t start.” 

“Aaron, your not the only one the shit is going to hit when it hits the fan.”

“Stop, alright. I am not going to keep this from him just to protect you. Not that you give a damn but me and Reid could actually have something and I don’t want what happened that night to be haunting me in the back of my mind. I’m not going to lie just to make you happy.” Aaron blurted out. Robert was slightly taken back.

“The only thing I can do is … make sure he stays away from you.” Aaron added.

“Aaron,”

“Just leave it. Look I have to go.” Aaron finally stated.

“Aaron, please.” Robert called out as Aaron made his way out of the Barn.

**Next Day, Woolpack, Backroom; 12:30pm**

Aaron made his way down the stairs, to be met by his mom, “ Morning, Love!” she stated cheerfully.

He frowned, “Morning, why are you in such a good mood?” he asked.

“Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

“Was just wondering.” he explained as he made his way into the living room and over to the kitchen. 

“ Everything okay, love?” she asked sincerely.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Nothing, just heard you walking about last night.”

“Just couldn’t sleep is all.”

“This wouldn't have anything to do with Robert would it?”

“Robert? Why?” 

“ I’m not accusing you of anything, it’s just Diane had mentioned that he was in the other day looking for you.”

“… Uh, no it has nothing to do with that.”

“Any reason why he was looking for ya, then?”

“He needed some paper work from the scrapyard. I guess he lost some and needed copies.” Aaron lied as he grabbed a water from the fridge. 

“Are you sure?”

“ Really mum, do we have to start with this?”

“ Love, I want to believe ya…”

“But.”

“Just promise me you won’t get drawn in by Robert Sugden again."

“Mum, I’m with Reid now.” Aaron stated.

Chas studied her son’s face, “ I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

"Can we not talk about Robert, seriously" Aaron stated making his way passed his mum.

"What has gotten in to you?"

“Nothing, I just don't want to talk about him, plus Reid should be over soon.”

“Oh he’s coming over here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I just assumed you’d be going over there to his.”

“What is he not allowed?”

“Well, if it was up to me…”

“Mum.” Aaron warned.

Chas sigh, “I’m just saying.”

“Well, don’t. I already had to bail on drinks with him yesterday, he doesn’t need you starting on him”

“Why did you have to bail?” His mum questioned.

Aaron froze at the realization of what he just said, “Umm… just had to run an errand is all.”

**Woolpack:**

Katelyn made her way into the pub looking around when she laid eyes on Victoria who sitting at the bar. She made her way over, "Victoria, right?” Katelyn questioned as she approached the young woman.

“Yeah," Vic responded make eye contact at this point.

"Katelyn Thompson, I'm Brian's wife.” Katelyn remind the otherwoman. “We met the other day at the yard.”

“Yeah, right, how are you?” Vic asked warmly 

“ I’m good, How about you and the little one?” Katelyn asked.

“We’re both doing fine, what brings you to our part?”

“Looking for Brian, wondering if by any chance you’ve seen him.”

“Last I heard him and Adam were out for a pick up.” Vic explained.

“I could kill that man, we’re supposed to be meeting my brother in a little bit” Katelyn stated in frustration.

Vic smirked, “You’re welcome to wait with me if you’d like they should be here soon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.” Katelyn stated taking a seat next to Vic.

“You mentioned your brother, does he live around here?”

“Yeah, Vic, you know my brother. Reid, Reid Snowden.”

“Reid’s your brother. How come I’m just now finding this out.”

Katelyn chuckled as her phone started ringing, “That’s probably, Brian” she stated pulling her phone from her back pocket. “ Hi Babe,”

_“Where are you?”_ Brian question, Katelyn could hear the stress in his voice.

“At the Woolpack talking with Victoria, what’s up?”

_“We got a problem?”_

Katelyn forced a smile, “Babe, what do you mean?”

_“Look, I know you can’t talk right now, meet me at the yard.”_

“Do you mind telling me why…”

_“ You remember that guy I hired to follow Aaron while Reid was out of the country.”_

“ Yeah,”

_“Well he’s got something and it’s not good. Just get to the yard, alone.”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought :D


	8. Middle Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn defends Aaron to Brian and Aaron and Reid are invited dinner at Paddy and Rhona's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently, I had couple people question about where are the new chapters of Never was Yours and I feel bad because I do really want to get the chapters out. See one thing about every fanfic that I’ve written including never was yours, the goal I always have had is to stay true to the characters and to keep them true to the people they are in the series. I kinda feel like I’ve been struggling with that in the last couple of chapters, that’s the main reason for long periods between updates. I’m trying to get through that and get the chapters out to you all but I want to make sure what you all are getting is good and not just so crap I through together. So I hope you guys understand. Love you guys loads, thank you all for the kuddos, the comment and most of all your patience :)

**Holy Scrap, 1:00pm:**   
****

“Brian?” Katelyn called out as she made her way into the portacabin. 

“Yeah,” He responded.

“You better have a good reason for dragging me here.” She stated as she closed the door behind her.

Brian got up from the ,grabbing the yellow envelopein the process, and handed it to his wife.

“What is it?” she asked

“Open it.” She opened the envelope and pulled out small assortment of pictures. She started to look through the pictures to see Aaron and Robert outside the Woolpack from the night of the party. “You’re kidding me right?” she question as she continued looking through the pictures.

“No.”

“When was this?”

“The day Reid left. I don’t even think Reid was in the air yet.”

“Do you think they’re still having an affair?”

“No, but I’m sure if it was up to Robert, they would still be.”

‘There has to be an explanation.”

“Really, what possible reason would there be to lock lips with your married ex?”

“Does Reid know?”

“Like I’d tell him.”

“We need to tell him.”

“Yeah, cause telling him is a great idea.” Brian sarcastically stated. "We tell him he’ll go straight after Robert.”

“Do we confront Aaron?”

“We do that, we blow our cover.”

“Then what do you suggest, Babe.”

Brian paused for a second,

“Brian?”

“I mean this, … this could work out for us.”

**Woolpack:**

“Hey, Babe.” Adam stated as he made his way over to his wife, who was sat in the same spot Katelyn had left her.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for ages.” she playfully teased.

“Oi, you it was a half hour at the most.” Adam stated, giving Vic a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to his wife 

“You just missed Aaron.”

“I saw him on my way in, Reid had just pulled up.” Adam stated before turning his attention to Diane. “ Diane, could I get a beer, please?”

_“_ And?" Vic questioned.

"And what?"

“ Did you talk to him?”

“Oh, Vic, come on not this again.”

“He’s your best mate.”

“Yes, he is.”

“You two are acting like a bunch of children.” Vic pointed out as Diane made her way over to the pair with Adam’s drink, “ Diane, will you tell him he’s being a child.” 

“You’re being a child, Dear.” Diane repeated handing Adam his drink. “Why am I telling him that?” she questioned.

“Aaron and Adam are still not talking to one another and I think its time for them to work things out.”

“Love,you don’t need to be stressing about stuff like that.” Diane pointed out

“Thank you.” Adam stated.

“And you, stop stressing your wife out about silly things.” Diane added.

“Ha.” Vic stated

“Swear the pair of you. You’re made for each other.” Diane pointed out as she made her way over to help another customer. “ Love you, Diane!” Vic called back.

**Out the Woolpack:**

“You want to go into town for drinks?” Reid asked Aaron after pulling away from their kiss.

“You know, I don’t know. I may miss my curfew if we do that.” Aaron stated sarcastically.

“What?” Reid asked slightly confused.

“Well, I mean we’re sat in your car, outside me mum’s pub. If you ask me it makes out to be quite a teen love story, we even have the disapproving family to complete it all.” Aaron explained.

Reid chuckled, “All the more reason to go into town.” Reid pointed out. “ We can drink could til we forgot all about the drama.” Reid added still holding on to the idea of going into town. He leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped, “I want you to take a look at that sign over the door.” Aaron stated pointing to the sign.

“The Woolpack.” Reid read knowing where this was leading.

“ Yeah see thats a pub and guess what they serve alcohol there too.”

“Smart ass” Reid responded.

“Look,” Aaron began saying this time more serious. Aaron took a deep breath before continuing, “We don’t have to sit in the pub if you don’t want to, but I do think we should go inside and talk.”

“ I knew something was up yesterday, are you okay?”

“Let’s just go inside, yeah?”

**Holy Scrap:**

“What are you on about, Brian?” Katelyn questioned.

“Just hear me out. Chrissie, she paid and extra 80 grand to get Reid to finish the job right?”

“Yeah,” she responded slightly angry not liking where the conversation was going.

“Say we askfor an extra 100 grand…”

“Brian,” she warned.

“Sweetheart, if we go to her, show her these, we’d be gold.” Brian explained as he took the photos back from his wife.

“Your kidding, right?”

“I’m dead serious.”

“The plan is to get him out of the country not to get him locked up.”

“That may be Reid’s plan, but **we’re** being paid to send Aaron to jail for a very long time. I mean two weeks ago, you were all for going behind your brother’s back to get the job done, what changed?”

“That was before,

“Before what?”

“Before I found out that Reid’s in love with Aaron.”

“He told you this did he?”

“He told me he told Aaron.”

“He told Aaron?” Brian questioned slightly shocked. “When?”

“The day Reid left for the States.”Katelyn explained. 

“That’s all the more reason to get more money for this job and send him to jail.” Brian explained.

“He kissed his ex, Brian. I highly doubt that’s a jailable crime.” Katelyn argued.

“To Chrissie it is.” 

“Chrissie is a scorned woman that has way too much money and time on her hands.” 

“All the more reason to show her the pictures.” Brian explained as he looked through the pictures once more pulling out one of Robert pushing Aaron against the wall. “This, this right here, could get us the rest of the money we need for our future.” 

“And what about Aaron’s future, ay?”

“You know what, if I’m honest I don’t give a fuck about his future. Him and Robert are just as bad as one another, they could run off into a dysfunctional sunset together for all I care but that’s not what I’m being paid for. The job is to make those asshole suffer and that’s what I’m going to do. So you’re either with me or you’re not. Which is it?”

**Woolpack, back room:**

“Beer?” Aaron questioned as he pulled one from the fridge.

“Aaron, what’s going on?” Reid asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

“Take that as a no than.” Aaron stated opening his beer. He made his way over to Reid and sat across from him on the coffee table.

“Look (sigh) I don’t really know where to start.”

“You can start by telling what the hell is going on.”

“Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid.”

“It has to do with Cain, doesn’t it?” Reid guessed as he leaned back on the sofa “ What’s he found out about me now? Have I murdered some one?”

“It’s not Cain.”

“Adam than? He’s not giving you shit about being with me, is he?”

“No, well I mean me and him aren’t exactly talking to one another, but he’s not the reason”

“Has Brian or Katelyn spoken to you?” Reid asked.

“(sigh).. No…”

“Cause if they did-“Reid began saying before Aaron interrupted him 

“Oh my gaw- I kissed Robert.” Aaron blurted out.

“…What?” Reid questioned shocked by Aaron’s admission.

“I’m sorry.”

“You… kissed…”

“ It wasn’t planned.

‘Well, thank god for that.” Reid stated sarcastically, his shock quickly turning to hurt. He rose from the sofa. 

“Reid.”

“When?”

“Does it really matter?”

“When Aaron?!” Reid questioned trying to control his anger.

“The night you left.” Aaron admitted. 

The two were silent for a couple of seconds when Aaron spoke. “It was before we talked things through-“

“Do you want to be with him?” Reid asked.

“ I want to be with you.” Aaron responded.

“That doesn't answer my question, though.”

“If I wanted to be with him would I be here? No.”

“But you kissed, that has to count for something.”

“It was a mistake, the moment I realized what was happening I stopped it.” Aaron began explaining. “ I’m not trying to make excuses… It’s just, that night… my head was all over the place.” Aaron continued as he rose from the coffee table and made his way over to Reid.

Reid faced soften once they met eyes. “I am sorry.” Aaron stated softly.

“Ay-O.” the pair heard coming from the doorwhich lead to the pub. Aaron peer around Reid to see Paddy making his way in. “Oh there are the love birds.” Paddy chuckled out.  
“Hi Paddy.” Aaron responded.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Actually-“ Aaron began saying before Reid jumped in.“It’s fine.” he stated as he turned to facethe older man.

“Right, do you two have plans for tonight?” Paddy asked. Aaron and Reid looked at one another, “ No, not really, why?” Reid questioned.

“Good. Cause you two, Chas, Rhona and me arehaving tea at mine and Rhona’s tonight.”

“Why?” Aaron questioned.

“Well, your mum and I were talking earlier and we came to the conclusion that maybe we were being unfair and thought we’d have tea all together, so- so we can get to know this one better” Paddy explained pointing at Reid.

“Paddy, I don’t think…”

“We’d love to.” Reid interrupted again.

“Good, Ta. 7 o’clock, than?”

“Sounds good.” Reid responded with a smile painted across his face.

“See you two later then.”Paddy stated before leaving. Aaron turned his attention to Reid, “Reid, you didn’t have to…”

“I know, but how many chances are we going to get to have tea with your mother willingly?”

“I just after everything, I assumed.”

“My feelings haven’t changed, I still love you… and if you say thatthe kiss was a mistake I believe you.” Reid explained grabbing Aaron’s hand. “So we good?” 

“Uhm, yeah.”

“Good, seeing as we’re having tea with your parents I need to go find something decent to wear. Something that says that I’m not here to wreck your son’s life.” Reid joked as he reached for Aaron’s neck. Aaron chuckled. Reid pulled him in for a kiss after a couple seconds the pair pulled apart. “Right, I’m off.” Reid stated before heading towards the door.

“Reid.” Aaron stated.

“Yeah?” Reid questioned, turning back to face Aaron.

“I love you.”

A smile grew across Reid’s face, “ I’ll see you later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. (Also a little hit for Chapter 9, there were no promises made in this chapter take that as you will but fight, fight, fight, fight) :)


	9. Wrecked (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Katelyn find out Reid knows about the kiss between Aaron and Robert.   
> While Robert pays Aaron a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)  
> Don't forget to tell what you think!

* * *

_Vic had asked me once, if I loved him why didn't I fight for him? Why did I just give up? The truth is I never really did, even though I thought I lost him. Just watching him with that man, he looked so happy. Seeing that, knowing that I wasn’t the one to give him what he needed It nearly killed me, but it was what I deserved, I guess. Don’t get me wrong I didn’t trust the guy, I know he was up to something. But Reid, he made him million times happier than I ever could. Ithought he would be safe with him… I’d hope that he be safe with him.I could tell it was what he wanted and who was I to stand in the way. No matter what I said to him, I couldn't have changed his mind. He wanted to move on with his life andlook what happened, I hate that I couldn’t protect him, he doesn’t deserve any of this… This is all my fault. I should have been able to protect him._

**Reid’s Flat, 4:45pm**

“So what’s the plan?” Katelyn asked as her and Brian made their way off the elevator.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

“I mean we know he’s here, his car is out front.” She explained.

“Just leave it for now,” Brian replied as he dug his keys from his pocket and unlock the door to the flat. The two made their way in, to find Reid making his way out of his room.

“There you two are, I need your opinions.”

“On?” Katelyn questioned.

“What I’m wearing.” Reid replied. Brian and Katelyn turn their attention to what Reid was wearing. A dark maroon button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows with black jeans and dark brown Original Penguin Waylon Oxford shoes.

“You look good.” Katelyn replied.

“Are you sure?” Reid asked clearly stressed.

“You look fine mate,” Brian added. “What’s with you anyways?

“Aaron and I are going to his dad’s for dinner.”

“You serious? Whose idea was that?” Brian asked.

“Paddy’s apparently,him and Chas want to get to know me better.” 

“Oooh, Reid this is what you and Aaron been wanting, his lot giving you chance.”

“It’s just going to be Paddy, his wife and Chas.” Reid stated.

“Still it’s a start.” Katelyn pointed out.

“Something’s happened hasn’t it?” Brian asked noticing Reid’s odd behavior.

“It’s nothing.” Reid replied. “ Do you guys think I should wear a tie?” He asked trying to change the subject.

“Reid. I can tell there something up with you and it’s not because you want to look good for Aaron’s mum and dad.” Brian explained. “Now out with it.”

Reid hesitated at first, “Aaron… He (sigh) he kissed Robert.”

“He told you?” Katelyn questioned

“Katelyn.” Brian warned.

“You knew?” Reid asked.

“Uhm, look…” Katelyn began.

“You knew and you didn’t tell me?”

“We only found out.” Brian explained.

“How?”

“I hired a guy to follow Aaron. He gave me the proof this morning.” 

“There’s pictures?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have them?”

“Reid, it’s not going to help anything.”

“Do you have the pictures or not?!”

“Katelyn, does in her bag.” Brian answered.

“Brian?!” Katelyn scolded.

“Babe, just show them to him.”

“I thought we agreed…”

“Kate.”Brian stated. “Show him.”

Katelyn sighed before digging the envelope out from her bag and handing them over to her brother. Reid opened the envelope and pulled the photos out. He began to slowly look through them.

“Why don’t you give me and your brother a second.” Brian suggested to his wife.

“Brian.” Katelyn warned.

“I promise, it’ll be okay.” He reassured her. 

Katelyn hesitated, “Reid, … I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Katelyn told her brother, who had made his way over to the couch and sat down. Brian watched as his wife made her way out of the room, he then made his way over to his mate and took a seat next to him.

“Reid …”

“ Don’t.” Reid stated as he continued looking threw the photo. “ I don’t… I don’t understand, how, how could this be what he wants… a meaningless screw outside a pub.”

“In all fairness, my guy did say Aaron walked away.”

“... I’m kidding myself aren’t I?” Reid asked as he looked up from the photos. “When it comes to him and Robert…. he’ll always go… go back to him.”

“Mate,”

“Maybe, we should just forget it.”

“Forget what?”

“Everything.”

“The plan?”

“Yeah.”

“No!” Brian angrily blurted out as he quickly rose from the couch.

“Brian?”

“No, you listen here I sat back andwatched you make a fool of yourself with Aaron after I told it would be a mess. We have nearly 200 grand riding on this deal. Katelyn and I need this.”

“Aaron doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“You’re right maybe he doesn’t but he got himself into this. He’s the one that got involved with a married man with a crazy wife. … I mean, ifyou really think about this all of this comes down to one person.”

“Robert.” Reid muttered as he looked back down at the photos in his hand.

“Exactly. You saw the pictures. He went after Aaron. He kissed him. Knowing full well that Aaron is with you.” Brian explained.

“Aaron loves him.”

“Then Aaron has bad taste in men and yes, I am including you.”

“Thanks.” Reid responded sarcastically.

“He went from a married man to a professional con artist I’d say that’s bad taste.”

“Is this supposed to be helping me?”

“I’m not trying to have a go at you. The point that I’m making is Robert is the one you need to be taking your anger out on, walking away from this means that he’s won, and we can’t let that happen, can we?”

Reid shook his head no.

“Good, lad.”

“But, I still think-”

“Look, I wasn’t going to say anything but… (sigh) there’s a recording.” Brian lied.

‘What recording?”

“(sigh) Robert, he was saying all sorts about you. How you’re loser, how you could never make Aaron happy, he was telling Aaron that he was the only person that could even make him happy … he was saying anything to get inside Aaron’s head.” Brian continued lying, seeing the anger build in his mate’s eyes. 

“Aaron… he never said.”

“Of course, not. Like he’s going to tell you that his exalmost manipulated him into bed.”

“I need to hear them.” Reid stated.

“What?”

“The recordings.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

Brian hesitated.

“Brian, why can’t I?”

‘I told my guy to get rid of them.”

“What, why?”

“I never wanted you to find out, I didn’t even think that you were going to find out about the kiss…. I was trying to protect ya.” Brian explained.

Reid didn’t responded.

“Would I lie to you, Reid? I’m your best mate have been since we were kids, “

“I just wish you’d come to me with it.” Reid explained.

“You’re family… I didn’t want to see you get hurt.” Brian stated as he took a seat, again, next to Reid. “What happens next is that you make sure, Robert Sugden, pays.” Brian explained pointing to the picture of Robert pinning Aaron against the side of the pub.“Pays for everything that he’s done. Think you could manage that?” Brian asked.  
“Yeah.”

**Woolpack 6:45pm**

Aaron made his way down the stairs, to hear a noise coming from the kitchen. “Mum?” Aaron question has he made his way into the living room.

“Just me.” Robert stated.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked annoyed.

“Would you believe me if I said I was looking for Diane?”

“Seeing as she out front, no. So why are you here?”

“You’ve seen Reid today?”

“And there it is.”

“I just need to know.”

“Yes, I told him.”

“And?”

“And nothing.”

“What do you mean, nothing?” 

“ He really didn’t say much.” Aaron admitted.

“Oh that’s reassuring.”

“We got interrupted, Paddy came in before Reid and I could really talk about it.” Aaron explained. “He seemed… look, I don’t know. He really didn’t say much. I mean obviously he was upset, but after Paddy left he did too.”’

“You haven’t talk to him since?”

“I’m seeing in a few, we’re going to Paddy’s for dinner.” Aaron stated.

“Well, look at you all domesticated.” Robert stated.

“Shut up.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think you were the type.”

“Yeah, you thought I’d be moping around, wondering when I be graced with your time again. I don’t have time for this Robert.”

“You had time for me at the party.”

“Clearly, I wasn’t thinking.”

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“Why are you here?”

“You know why.”

“I’ll make sure, he stays away from your wife.” Aaron stated as his phone buzzed he dug his phone from his pocket to see a message from Reid

_From Reid:_

_I’m gonna be a little late I’ll just meet you over at Paddy and Rhona’s._

_To Reid:_

_Ok, is everything okay?_

_From Reid:_

_Yeah, see ya in a bit._

“We’re talking here.” Robert stated.

“You need to leave ‘cause I’m late.” Aaron said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, because you know it’s such a far walk to Paddy’s.’

“I’m getting sick and tired of all of this.”

“My marriage is on the line, if Reid starts flapping his jaws.”

“I couldn’t give a rats ass about your marriage and you know if Reid does say something then there’s not much you can do about it and it’s gonna be on you.”

“Is it though? I mean if it comes out, Chrissie is going to be out for your blood as well.”

“I don’t care anymore, Robert. I really don’t. Now if you don’t mind I need to go.” Aaron stated.

“Aaron.”

“Go, Robert.”

**Outside the Woolpack:**

Reid watched from his car across the way as Robert made his way out the back door of the Woolpack and walk towards his car. Robert made his way into his car and started the engine and pulled away shortly after. Reid started his engine and quickly followed. 

It was clear that Robert wasn’t heading home after twenty minutes, Reid’s phone started buzzing.

_From Aaron:_

_Where are you? Paddy and Mum are asking questions._ He read before tossing it back into the cupholder where it was before.

They continued down the road, Reid began following more closely than he should have been, as they went on Reid found himselfaccelerating more and more.Getting closer and closer until he crashing into the back of Robert's car. 

_From Aaron:_

_Reid?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon :)


	10. Wrecked (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid confronts Robert, Reid lies to Aaron and Robert worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Part Two**

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch” Robert muttered out after throwing his car into park. He felt something wet on his forehead, he reached and pulled his hand back to see blood. “Great.” He quickly unbuckled and made his way out of his car. “You better pray to God that your insurance is going to cover this” Robert called out into the cold night as he made his way over  to the other car  “You drunk or something? Seriously who hit someone-” he began to question until he saw the other man emerge from the car. “ You've got to be kidding me.”

Reid slammed his door and began to make his way over to Robert.

“You could’ve  kill me you know, and then how would that have looked to Aaron.”

“You think you're so clever don't you. Hiding behind your money and your flash car, you think you're somebody but you're not.” Reid bitterly stated.

“What are you jealous or something?”

“This is just some joke to you isn’t it?”

“Sorry to break it to you, but you’re the only joke here.” Robert stated has he went to return to his car for his phone.

“What were you doing at the pub?” Reid questioned. Robert stopped, “Now, how would you know I was there?” He asked turning around to face the other man.

“Answer the question.”

“I had to talk to my step-mum.” Robert lied.

“Thought she was in town with Doug for the weekend.”

“Kinda strange that you know where Diane is.”

“You know what you don’t need to answer, I already know that it was because you were there for Aaron, and I want to know why?!”

“That’s mine and Aaron’s business, don’t you think?”

“You need to back off.” Reid warned.

“How does it feel?”  

“How does what feel?” Reid questioned clearly annoyed.

“To know that he came running back to me. See you're all smug and confident that you’re all Aaron needs yet, the moment you left town, he came running back to me.” Robert explained knowing that it more than likely would get under Reid skin.

“That's not the way I heard it, from what I heard you went after him.”

“And why would I go and do a thing like that I'm a married man with the kid on the way, I mean wouldn't want to ruin that.”

“Well, it didn’t stop you the first time around, being a married man that is. All these games you’re playing need to stop because if they don’t it’s Aaron that’s going to get hurt.”

“Says the man that just hunted me down like I was an animal, I mean what are you really trying to  prove? What do you think you’re some macho man that can scare me off? I have some news for you, buddy it isn’t gonna happen.”  

“ You just can’t face facts, he’s moving on. He’s not sitting around waiting for you to throw him a treat.”

“Think what you want me and Aaron we have history… There's a reason why that night happened you just need to realize it and walk away yourself.”  

“Why would I do that? Just so I can watch him become your dirty little secret again, watch him get strung  along like he’s nothing? I think not.”

“Aaron’s far from nothing,  You don't know half the things he and I went through.”

“I'm sure all of it was down to you.”

“Maybe you're right, but after this you think for a second I’m going to let him ruin his life with the likes of you, you’re are sadly mistaken.”

“Oh because that's your job right? Ruining his life,  all the times sneaking around telling him God knows what stringing him along and you think that's better than what I can offer him.”  

“ Yeah, what can a weapons and drug trafficking convict offer a man who is out on license?“

“I said what I needed to say so you can just go to hell.” Reid responded before making his way back to his car

“You are a joke mate, just face it. You will never be good enough for him no matter what you do.”

Reid stopped, “ What did you just say?” He questioned as the anger began to build.

“You will never! Be good enough for him.” Robert repeated as Reid made his way back over.

Without even thinking Reid real back in forcefully punched Robert across the face. Robert stumbled back slightly before returning the punch. Reid grabbed Robert and throws him to the ground. He went in to punch Robert, but was kicked away. Robert quickly made it to his feet, “You want to play this game, than you can.” Robert began saying, “But you know I’m right. Other wise we wouldn't be doing this”

Reid grabbed Robert by the collar, “You listen to me.” He said through his teeth. “You, you have no idea who you are dealing with and if you keep sniffing around Aaron like the dog that you are, I will make you regret the day you were born.”

“Let go. Now.”

“It’s a promise, Sugden. Not a threat.” Reid warned before letting Robert go. He made his way back to car, got in and took off.

**Paddy and Rhona’s, 7:50pm:**

“Are you sure he's coming?” Chas asked her son who was sat next to Leo coloring along with the little boy. Aaron looked up from what he was doing, “ Of course, he is why would you ask that?”

“Well he is almost an hour late.” Chas pointed out.

“Mum, please, he’ll be here.” Aaron assured her.

Aaron pulled his phone out to check his messages to see the Reid hadn't respond.

“No messages?” Chas questioned.

“He texted earlier, he said he was running a little late.”

“Chas, give the lad a break, he knows as much as we do I’m sure.” Paddy added as he made his way into the family room.

“I'm  just saying.”

“Mum, if you don’t want to be here, then why are you?”

“I’m trying to make an effort, clearly your boyfriend doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Leo, why don’t you go see mummy.” Paddy stated. Leo made his way past Aaron and Paddy and made his way into the kitchen.

“Chas, you promise you’d behave yourself.” Paddy reminded the woman. Aaron rose to his feet.

“I’m just pointing out facts.” Chas explained. Before the three could say anything else, the were interrupted. “Guys?” they heard Rhona stated from the door, they turned to see Reid making his way into the room

“Reid? What the hell happened to you?” Aaron questioned at the sight of his boyfriend’s face. A cut, fat lip and a band aid on his right temple. “I’m fine.” Reid reassured Aaron has  he made his way over. “You don’t look it.”

“It was a small accident, guy in front of me stop quick I wasn’t paying attention and I hit him. It’s the reason why I was so late.” Reid explained.

“You should have called me.” Aaron stated.

“I’m sorry, I know you were probably worried.”

“Why don’t we give you two a minute.” Paddy suggested nodding Chas to follow him.

Chas and Paddy made their way out of the room, leaving the boys alone. Reid turned his attention back to Aaron who was frowning. “What?” he asked.

“Have you been drinking?” Aaron questioned after smelling the other man’s breath.

“What? No…” Reid responded defensively backing away slightly in the process.

“I can smell in on your breath, Reid!”

“It was just one drink.”

“Of what?”

Reid didn’t respond.

“Reid,”

“Whiskey and it my have been two.” He admitted

“You’re joking me?”

“You were in an accident, Reid, I mean what did you leave before the police showed?”

“The guy and me worked something out,”He lied. “There really wasn’t much damage to his car.” He added.

“You could’ve killed someone.”

“Aaron… I was just nervous, I needed something to calm myself.”

“Why didn't you just get a taxi or call me for that matter?”

“I’m sorry, I know it was stupid… but I just wanted tonight to go perfect. I know how much  Paddy and your mum mean to you. I was afraid, I’d mess everything up.”

“You’re an idiot you know.”

“I’ve been told.” Reid stated.

“Are you sure everything’s okay? I mean with the guy.” Aaron asked after a minute.

“Yeah,” He lied. “ I gave him my info and he gave me his.”

Aaron sighed, “You’re lucky you know.”

“I know,”

“I was beginning to think you’d done a runner.” Aaron admitted.

“You what? Why?”

“Well, after everything earlier… I didn’t know what to think.”

“Hey,” Reid began saying as he grabbed Aaron’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze, “ I’d never do that to you. I love you, remember.” Reid added with a soft smile.

“Everything, okay in here?” Rhona questioned, the two turned to see Rhona standing in the doorway. “Yeah,” Aaron stated.

“Well, your mum and Paddy are chomping at the bits in here.” Rhona explained.

“We are not.” Paddy called back.

“We’ll be in a second.” Aaron responded. After Rhona disappear back into the kitchen, Aaron turned his attention back to Reid, “You know, anyone else would have ran for the hills after everything that’s happened.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not anyone else.” Reid stated with a soft smile.

**Monday, 11 January, 2016; Dingle Automotives, 10:15am**

Robert pulled up outside the garage to see Debbie standing outside, He parked and shut off the car before making his way out of it.

“What can I do for you, Robert?” Debbie questioned as she looked up from the clipboard in her hand to see the man make his way over

“ I need my car looked at.” He responded.

“Well, it’s a good thing  I run a garage, then.”

“What?” Robert questioned her response.

“Making a joke, anyways what’s wrong with it?”

“ I was in an accident the bumper got damaged.” Robert explained as he and Debbie made their way over to his car.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding.” Debbie stated at the sight of the car.

“ Is it something you can fix?”

“Yeah, of course but it may take a couple days though.”

“ I just want it fixed.”

“What happened anyways?”

“Was driving home and this car came out of nowhere and ran into me.”

“So their insurance is taking care of this?”

“No. They took off  before I could talk to whoever it was.” he lied.

“You called the police though?”

“It would’ve been pointless I didn’t see the car.”

“Talk about bad luck.” Debbie stated as she examined the damage. “So, like I said It’ll take me a couple days, Ross and my Dad are both out of town, so the best I could do is Thursday at the latest if you’re okay with being without it.”

“Yeah, I just want it fixed.”

“Oi.” the two heard from behind them. Robert turned to see Adam making his way over. “ “Thanks, Debs. Just give me a call when it’s done.” Robert stated before he made his over to Adam. “What the hell happened to your car?” He asked his brother-in-law.

“Accident. Some guy rear-ended me.”

“Some-guy,” Adam stated curiously. “How do you know it was a guy?”

“What?”

“Did you see the person who did it? ‘Cause Vic reckons that you said the person drove away.”

“And how is this your business?” Robert asked.

“Well when you call my pregnant wife at 8 o’clock at night to come get ya, it is.” Adam pointed out.

“I told her I tried calling Chrissie and Lawrence, they didn’t answer.”

“You want to hear something funny.” Adam began. “I saw Paddy on my way over here.”

“Lucky for you?” Robert responded  unsure where the conversation was going.

“Was telling me that he and Rhona had Chas, Aaron and Reid over for dinner the other night.”

“Okay and…”

“Well, apparently you weren’t the only one who had bad luck last night.”

“Adam,” Robert warned.

“It was him wasn’t it?” Adam harshly questioned.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to, Mate.” Robert stated before taking off down the road.

“Don’t walk away from me, Robert.”

“You need to leave this alone, Mate. I’ve got everything handled.”

“So it was Reid than?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, it kinda does, seeing as my best mate is dating him.”

Robert stop and turned to Adam, “ You need to stop alright.”

“What Aaron warn you off?”

“Seeing as I haven’t seen him yet, I think it safe to say that he doesn’t know… Look you want to know what happen here it is, I was on my way home, noticed someone was following me so I took a different way, next thing I know I’m being rear ended. I park my car get out and who do I see, Reid.”

“You’re serious?”

“We got into it, I mean I have bruises on my ribs if you don’t believe.”

“You need to call the police.”

“No, I don’t.”

“He attack you.” Adam pointed out. “For no reason.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert stated.

“ What happened that Reid would just attack you like that?”

Robert hesitated at first.

“Robert.”

“Just leave it, Adam.”

“Robert.”

“I kissed Aaron, alright. At the christmas party… I kissed Aaron.”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“Look, I really don’t want to hear your thoughts on the matter, okay. It happened and its over with.” Robert explained.

“You’re an idiot.”

“So I’ve been told. Look, you need to keep an eye on Aaron.”

“What?”

“I don’t trust Reid. I saw something in his eyes last night and I don’t know… just make sure Aaron is okay.”

“Do you think that he’ll hurt Aaron?”

“I don’t know, but boycotting Aaron and his relationship is only pushing Aaron closer to him.”

* * *

 


	11. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron over hears Katelyn and Reid talking, Aaron asks Robert to make a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, sorry if there's any mistakes, hope you enjoy :)

**Reid’s Flat, 16 January 2016; 5:15 am:**

A week had past since that night, luckily for Reid, Aaron had been staying at his more nights than before and Robert had been keeping his head down, according to Brian, spending little time as possible in the village, so the chances of the pair of them running into one and other were very low. 

It was early, when Reid woke, he looked over to see Aaron soundly asleep. He leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his shoulder, trying hisbest not to wake the younger man. Reid made his way out ofthe bed and out of his room. Reid made his way through the family room and out to the balcony. 

He sighed as he stared out at the city lights,

“Reid?” he heard his sister question. He turn to see her standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing up?”

“Was about to ask you the same thing.” She replied making her way out and taking a seat in one of the balcony chairs

“I couldn’t sleep.” He said.

“You and Aaron got in pretty late.”

“Yeah, Aaron worked late last night, so we ended up having dinner in the pub.” he explained.

“how are you guys doing any ways?”

“Fine, why?”

“ I was just wondering… “

“We’re better than ever.” Reid explained, continuing to stare off. 

“So… the thing with Rob… him hasn’t changed anything?” She began asking correcting herself half way through.

“We’re fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“ I said we were fine what more do you want from me?”” He angrily questioned. His words coming out louder than he wanted.

“Keep your voice down.” Katelyn warned.

“I came out here to get some air not to play 20 questions”

Katelyn shook her head in disappointment.

“What?” Reid questioned at his sister’s demeanor.

“Nothing, just proving you haven’t changed a bit.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Brian, told me what you did, last week.”

“Figured, itwould only be a matter of time.”

“What the hell were you thinking?

“I had a little to drink, I went over to the Woolpack, saw him leavingand I… I just saw red.”

“And that justifies it, does it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to, I knew that night you were up to something. I mean do you even care? You could have killed him”

“ He needed teaching a lesson.” Reid stated.

“And you were the one that was going to give it to him? Chasing him down, driving him off the road in your car, attacking him, is that what you want? You want to be some thug that throws his weight around?”

Reid didn’t answer.

“You keep acting like this you are going to lose him, just like you lost Parker.”

“Don’t.”

“You were out of control then,just like you are now. At least, with Parker he could talk you down. ”

“Aaron’s not going to end up like Parker.” 

“The only reason Parker ended up working that job was because you couldn’t handle it.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Maybe, Brian is right… maybe you are losing your touch.” 

**Home Farm, 7:40 am**

Robert slowly opened his eyes he could see the light peeking through the window. He turn over and looked around the guest room that had now become his room. He signed out before reaching over for his phone which was sat on the night stand next to him and began checking his emails. After a few minutes of scrolling through his phone, he heard honking coming from outside. He rose from his bed and made his way over to the window to see Lachlan sitting in Lawrence’s car. The honking rang out again. “Alright, I’m here I’m here.” He heard his father-in-law say as he saw him made his way over to the teenager and the car. Robert made his way out of his room and made his way downstairs to find Chrissie sat reading the newspaper.

“Morning” he said as he made his way over to the coffee to pour himself a cup.

“Morning.” She pleasantly replied. 

“You sleep okay?” he asked as he added sugar to his drink.

“Suppose.” 

“So he did keep you up?” 

“And how do you know it’s a he?” Chrissie questioned. 

“I don’t, I’m just assuming.”

“Well, you know what happens when you assume.”

“You know if we just go get a scan done we could find out if its a boy or a girl.” Robert explained.

“And I told you that I want it to be a surprise.”

“So I won't tell you, we can have the scan I can find out and keep it secret.” Robert pointed out as he sat across from his wife.

“Well, you have proven that you can keep secrets, especially if it’s from me.” 

“Really?” he questioned.

“What? I’m just agreeing you can keep secrets.” Chrissie explained not showing any regret from her last statement.

“And here I was thinking we were going to have a good morning.” Robert remarked.

“You’re the one bringing up old arguments.”

“Whatever.” Robert stated before getting up to leave the room.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get ready for work.” Robert called out as he left the room.

**Reid’s Flat,**

The sun was just peeking through the horizon when Reid made his way back into his room. He walked in, seeingAaron on his (left) side of the bed, with his back towards the door. He smile, he tried his best to get back into bed without shaking it. He lifted the covers and sliding in resting his head the pillow. He looked over to see Aaron rolling over onto his back. Reid smile, “Morning.”he said softly.

“What time is it?” Aaron asked.

“Almost 8. You sleep okay?” 

Aaron didn’t answer.

Reid chuckled, “Oi, did you fall asleep on me?”

“...No, just thinking.” 

“About?”

“How stupid I must be.”

“What?... you’re not stupid.”

“No, I really must be.” He repeated as he sat up in the bed.

“Aaron, what are you on about?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aaron angrily questioned.

“What?”

“I heard you talking to Katelyn, outside, earlier. The accident.” Aaron explained.

“Aaron…”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I’m so sorry.” Reid responded immediately 

“Oh that just makes it 100% better. Yes, hello police, oh no you don’t have to worry about it, Reid says he’s sorry.” Aaron mockingly stated with his hand up to his ear pretending it was a phone.

“Seriously, Aaron.”

“I am being serious, Reid.”

“He’s not going to go to the police, its been a week. He would have done it already if he was going to.”

“How long were you going to lie to me for? Or were you hoping I wasn't going to find out?”

“Would ya be mad if I said I hope you never find out?” He replied in a semi-jokingly way.

“You’re unbelievable.” Aaron responded as he went to get out of the bed.

Reid stopped him grabbing him by the arm, “Aaron wait,”

“What?!”

“I’m sorry I was just joking.”

“Is this all it is to you, some joke?” Aaron asked as he rose from the bed pulling his arm free from Reid’s grip.

“I’m not saying that— I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly you weren’t thinking than either.”

“What do you want from me, Aaron?”

“ I want the truth! , I mean seriously, what did you think would come from it?”

“I don't know OK I just lost it. I saw him and I just lost it.

“ I told you, how I felt…”

“How can I compete with him Aaron? Really how can I?”

“You’re not competing against him, I'm with you.”

“We both know why you're with me?”

“Oh please do enlighten me, why?” Aaron questioned bitterly.

“You mean to tell me if I hadn't come along that you wouldn't have gone running straight back into his arms.”

“Screw you,”

“It’s the truth. I… I love you, but I know you’re never going to love me like you do your precious Robert.” Reidjealously threw back. 

“Robert and me are nothing to each other now.”

“It didn’t seem that way at the party.”

“That night was me… being … hurt, confused… and the moment it happened I knew I messed up”

“Aaron,”

“Here I was thinking about us, thinking that we could have a future…” Aaronadmitted.

“What…”

“Maybe, we’re kidding ourselves. What happened last week just proves—” 

“You think we could have a future together?” Reid interrupted.

“Just forget it.” Aaron stated before making his way around the bed.

Reid jumped out of the bed to stop Aaron, “Aaron, wait.”

“Get out of my way.” Aaron demand.

“No, you don’t just get to walk away.”

Aaron didn’t respond

“Look, I know… I know that you regret what happened with Robert and I know that I was an idiot, but I love you and when told me… I thought my worst fear was coming true, the thought of losing you…”

“You could have kill him or yourself.”

“I know.”

Aaron sighed, “Does anyone else know?”

“About you and Robert?”

“The accident.”

“Brian. I called him after it happened.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way.”

“Aaron, I am sorry.”

“I am too,”

“Aaron, I want us to work,”

“I do too.”

“Move in with me.” Reid stated more than asking after a couple of minutes.

“What?”

“Move in with me.” he repeated

“You can’t be serious?”

“Why not?”

“Well for one you got drunk and attacked Robert and then lied about it.”

“Before, though, when we were and are on our own… it’s perfect. I mean every time we have a fall out its either because of that man or that village… ”

“Reid, I work in **that** village, my family is in **that** village.”

“I’m just saying, when we’re on our own, we work.”

“I can’t do this with you right now.” 

“Look you don’t have to answer, but you have to admit, it’s good when it’s just us.”

“You are insane if you think I’m talking to you about this.” Aaron said pushing past the other man.

“Where are you going?” Reid asked following the man.

“I’m getting ready for work.” he responded before making his way into the bathroom.

“I thought you had the day off.”

“Well, I don’t now.” he finally added before slamming the door.

**Home Farm, 12:15pm**

Robert was satat his desk when Chrissie made her way into the office.

“Robert.”

“What?” He responded rudely.

“Not done acting like a child I see.” 

“Is there a reason why you’re in here?”

“Dad and I are going into town for a couple of hours to meet a client and Lachlanisover at his study group.”

“Good for you lot.” He replied as he continued jotting down notes.

“Do you really have to be that way?” Chrissie asked.

“Apparently, so, I mean never mind the fact that I’ve been trying to be a good husband these past couple of months, no you have to throw my past back in my face.” Robert replied nearly screaming. 

Chrissie calmly took a breath in.

“Nothing to say?”

“Yell at me like that again— and you’ll regret it.” Chrissie explained before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours had past when Aaron pulled up outside Home farm, he parked and made his way towards the office door. Aaron made his way into find Robert alone. Robert looked up from his paperwork at the sound of the door opening.

“Aaron, you shouldn’t…” Robert began saying. 

“We need to talk.”

‘Chrissie-”

“She just left with her dad, I passed them on my way here. Look I'm not here to fight with you,”

“Then why are you here?”

“Reid, he told me what he did.” he explained stopping a couple feet away from the door.

“And exactly did he tell you?”

“Well I know that he got drunk,he came looking for you, followed and attacked you.”

“He just came out and said it?”

“Well, technically speaking overheard him and his sister talking, but I got good picture of what went on.”

“Got yourself a winner there,” Robert commented as he rose from his chair and made his way around. “So why are you here? Come to see if he’s telling the truth?” he asked leaning up against his desk.

“Well seeing as your car is sat in my uncle’s garage, I’ll take him at his word.”

“Aaron, Look..”

“Don’t.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you to promise you won’t go after him.”

Robert laughed, “I’m sorry what?”

“I know you, Robert.” Aaron began saying. “ Or do you forget whathappened at the yard.”

“That was different.”

“Yeah, the difference is you and Adam are best mates now.” He responded bitterly.

“You want me to be mates with Reid?”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

“Again, what do you want from me?”

“I’m not trying to make excuses for him… He … he wasn’t thinking.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“I know it doesn’t, but he’s hardly the first person in this village to mess up.”

“Look as long as he stays away, He and I aren’t going to have any problems.”

“I’m wasting my time aren’t I?”

“That _boyfriend_ of yours needs taking down a peg or two.”

“You’re just as bad as him.” Aaron stated. “Look, I know we don’t owe each other anything but I was hopingyou would be able to promise me that you’d stay clear.” Aaron added before turning to leave.

“Aaron,” Robert called out after him, “wait.” he added with a bit of guilt in his voice. Aaron turned to face the other man.

“I’m sorry, alright… Come into the kitchen and have a drink, we can talk.”

Aaron hesitated.

“Just a drink and a talk.”

“One drink.”

“One drink.” Robert affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell what you think :D


	12. Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have a chat and Aaron makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, hope you enjoy! :)

**Woolpack, **16 January 2016,** 12:30pm**

Adam made his way into the pub to find Chas behind the bar. 

“Hey Chas.”

“Hi love, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Aaron not around is he?”

“No, haven't seen him, he’s been staying with his _lovely_ boyfriend for about a week now.” Chas explained.

“Have you talked to him?”

‘Why should I have?”

“No… just wondering is all.”

“What’s up with you, you’re acting weird?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Adam.” Chas warned.

“I’m just worried about him is all.”

“Why?” Chas questioned.

“It’s just I haven’t seen him in awhile.” Adam lied.

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yeah.” Adam stated hoping she wouldn’t push any further.

“You’re not telling me something I can tell.”

“Just leave it, Chas, okay, and if you see Aaron can you have him call me?” Adam asked before trying to leave.

“Oh no you don’t!” Chas called after him. “You get back here.”

“Chas.”

“You are joking, right?” Chas questioned. “If something’s wrong and it has to do with Aaron I need to know.”

Adam hesitated.

“Adam.” 

“Not here, yeah.” Adam explained before making his way around the bar heading towards the back room.

“Marlon, mind the bar.” Chas told the other man before following Adam.

“Spill.” Chas stated once her and Adam were in back.

“It’s about Reid.”

“Of course it’s about Reid, what’s he done?

“That accident he was in the other week.”

“Yeah?”

“It wasn’t just an accident. He um, he attacked Robert.”

“What?”

“He drove straight into Robert’s car and when Robert got out to confront him, Reid attacked him.”

“How do you know?”

“Robert told me.”

“And you’re going to take his word?”

“He wouldn’t lie about something like this, Chas.”

“Does Aaron know?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

**Home Farm**

_I shouldn’t be here._ Aaron thought to himself as Robert handed him an opened beer. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going through that head of yours?” Robert questioned before taking a sip of his beer.

“Just wondering if you’re going to stay clear of Reid.”

“Well, I’m sure you are thinking that, but there’s something else I can tell.”

“There isn’t more, that’s it.”

“Then why are you here? I mean if that was all you could have called, text, hell even emailed, but you didn’t.”

Aaron stared down at his beer, _Why am I here?_ He thought to himself.

“Aaron, look at me. It’s me you’re talking to. ” Robert stated softly. 

Aaron looked up and met eyes with the other man. _God, I shouldn’t have done that. What am I doing here?_ “You don’t want to hear about it, trust me.”Aaron explained looking away.

“Well, maybe I do. I mean it can’t be that bad.”

“Reid… He asked me to move in with him.”

“What?”

“He asked me to move in with him.” Aaron repeated.

“Wow, that explains your mood.” Robert slightly chuckled.

“And I never said it was a bad thing.” Aaron admit quietly.

“Isn’t it, wait… Aaron, you’re not seriously considering it are you?”

_It would mean I could move on with my life if I was,_ He thought.

“And if I was?”

“You two have been dating for month if that, you barely know the guy.”

“I know him.” Aaron replied.

“It took you a week to find out what he’d done.” Robert pointed out.

“Is he really the first person in the world to mess up?” Aaron asked.

“Is that an excuse?”

“... I’m sorry… he hurt you if I had just- ”

Robert placed his beer a side, “Hey. Don’t.” Robert said softly grabbing Aaron’s hand. 

“What?”

“Don’t go blaming yourself. You know I don’t like it when you do that.” Robert explained. Aaron looked down and watched as Robert rub his thumb over his hand.

“How did things get this messed up?” Aaron questioned not making eye contact with the other man. 

“Chuck it up to human error, I guess?”

Aaron took another sip of his beer.

_I’m only making things hard on myself. I can’t keep doing this,_ Aaron thought tohimself. 

“What are you saying the world is out to get ya?” Robert joked.

Aaron smirked, “No, maybe just bad luck following me everywhere I go.” he suggested.

“... Sometimes… sometimes bad things just happen.”

‘Suppose.” Aaron replied biting his lip.

Robert softly squeezed Aaron’s hand. The two met eyes again, Aaron placed his drink on the counter and rose from his chair. “ I should go.” Aaron muttered.

Robert moved his hands down to Aaron’s waist and pulled him closer. Aaron rest his hands on Robert’s chest, the two were silent, staring into each other’s eyes, the silence carried on for a moment but it felt like ages“Do you regret staying with her?” Aaron finally decided to asked in a low tone.

“Maybe.” he replied matching the other man’s tone. Robert leaned in but was stopped by Aaron their barely touching, “Robert.” Aaron muttered into the man’s lips.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t.”

Robert leaned back.

“I can’t do this any more.”

“What?”

“Reid was right.” Aaron stated pushing Robert away. Aaron quickly made his way to the kitchen door.

“Aaron, wait!”

Aaron stopped and turned back to face Robert.

“Are you happy?”

“What?”

“Are you happy, with Reid?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.”

Aaron hesitated, “It’s not the same.” he explained implying from what he and Robert had.

“And you’re going to move in with him?”

“I never said that.”

“I know you. You don’t want to move in with him.”

“Don’t want! You know what I don’t want. I don’t want this, I don’t want to feel like a stranger in my own village, I don’t want to walk around and see you everyday, I just want…”

“Go on.”

“I just want to move on with my life.” 

“And Reid’s the answer is he?”

“Maybe, but apart of me doesn’t want to go.”

“Then… “ _don’t go_ he wanted to say but his words failed him. 

“Then what?” Aaron asked

Robert hesitated, “Aaron, I-”

Aaron sighed, “Goodbye, Robert.”

“Aaron, wait!”Robert called out after Aaron as he watched him leave.

**Reid’s Flat, 6:00pm**

Reid had been pacing the room for hours, he had lost count the amount of times he had called Aaron, each time it going to voicemail. He dialed Aaron’s number again getting his voicemail, “Aaron… Please… I’m sorry, just call me… I love you.” Reid said before hanging up the phone.

Reid smacked his phone into the palm of his hand as he continued pacing the room.

“Oh my god, Reid just sit down will you!” Brian exclaimed in frustration from the couch, looking up from his magazine.

“If this were Kate and you, you’d be singing a different tune.” Reid pointed out.

Brian turned a page, “Last I check I wasn’t trying to convince my wife to love me so I can trick her into moving to the States.”

“You’re an asshole.” Reid stated bitterly.

“You’re only saying that cause you know your plan is ridiculous.” Brian replied turning another page. 

“No news I take it?” Katelyn question as she emerged from hers and Brian’s room. “No, your brother still making a fool of himself.” Brian responded.

“Brian!”

“He’s right though.” Reid said.

“No he’s not, your fighting for the man you love. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Katelyn explained.

“There is when you are a con man hired to send the person to jail for twenty years.” Brian chimed in.

“Brian Andrew Davis don’t you have something better to do?!” Katelyn angrily questioned.

“Yeah, I’m the one in the wrong here.” Brian muttered before making his way off the couch and into his room.

“Ignore him.” Kate ordered. “He’ll come around.”

“Brian?”

“Aaron, you idiot.”

“Oh,”

“Deep down he loves you and I’m sure he knows you meant well.”

Before Reid could respond, he heard a knock at the door. His heart stopped at the sound. Katelyn made her way over to the door and opened it.

“Aaron, hey.” She stated opening the door more.

“Hey.” he replied the moment his eyes met with Reid’s.

Reid sighed out in relief, “Hi.” he responded.

“I’ll… I’ll leave you two alone.” she said before disappearing into her room. Aaron made his way into the flat closing the door behind him.

“You came back.” is all Reid could say.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been calling you.” Reid explained.

“I shut my phone off, I needed time to think.” 

“I didn’t think you were coming back.”

“I didn’t think I was either.”

“What changed?”

‘I thought about what you said about moving in, about ** _him_** and the village.”

“And?”

“You were right.”

“What?”

“I can’t be there anymore.” Aaron bluntly stated. “I just want to be happy… and living there, in the village… I can’t do that anymore.”

“What are you saying?”

“I want to move in with you, that is if you still want me to.”

A smile grew on Reid’s face, ‘Yeah, of course I want you to.” he said. Reid quickly made his way closer to Aaron and pulled him into a kiss. The two pulled away quickly, “Aaron, are you sure about this?” Reid asked.

“Yeah, 100%. I mean it’s not like I’ll never see the village. I still have to work there.” Aaron explained. Reid smiled.

“You won’t regret this.” Reid stated pulling Aaron into a hug. 

_I hope he’s right,_ Aaron thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Reid’s neck.


	13. Only Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert focused chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another CHAPTER!!! WHAT?!?! two chapter in one week am I feeling okay? lol anyways I hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any mistakes

**Home Farm, 31 January 2016, 11 am**

It had been two weeks since Robert last saw Aaron, the news of him moving in with Reid  quickly spread throughout the village.  It didn’t take long, either, for Chrissie to throw it in his face, small jabs and remarks about Aaron moving on and not being loyal to the Dingles. Everything started to get on top of him by the end of the week, he started avoiding Chrissie more and when the two were together Robert even started starting fights for the sake of fighting, doing anything to make her shut her mouth when every Aaron was brought up.

Robert was sat in the family room with paperwork spread out on the coffee table in front of him, be he was sat staring down at his phone. A picture of him and Aaron that he’d had taken when he had one of his overnight “business” trips. Aaron had taken his phone and snapped the shot. They were laying on a bed, head to head, Aaron was sticking his tongue out and Robert had his eyes crossed. Robert smiled. The picture was one of few pictures that Robert had saved of the two of them. 

“Robert!” He heard Chrissie called out angrily from the kitchen. 

He sighed out.

“Robert!” She called out again.

“In here.”  He called back, shutting off the screen of his phone and shoving it into his pocket. 

She made her way into the room. “Did you not hear me calling you?” She said clearly in a mood.

“I answered you didn’t I?” 

“Well, go pack we’re going to stay at Rebecca’s for the week.” Chrissie told Robert.

“We?”

“Dad, Lachlan, me and you.”

‘I’m good thanks.” 

“Are you saying you’re not going?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“You have to?”

“I don’t want to.” Robert replied. He rose from the sofa and made his way passed Chrissie and made his way into the kitchen with Chrissie closely behind.

“Rebecca invited all of us.”

“Well, tell her I’m sorry when you get there.” Robert stated after digging a water bottle from the fridge.

“You’re being a child.”

“Chrissie I have work I need to get done. We can’t just up and leave the business for a week.”

“Don’t worry about the business it’ll be fine.” 

“Really great customer service there, dear” Robert stated sarcastically.  Again making his way passed his wife and making his way back into the family room.

“What you still upset the your little boyfriend moved away?” Chrissie questioned bitterly.

“Leave him out of this.” Robert stated.

“You’re not even going to deny it?”

“This isn’t about Aa- him.”

“It’s always about  **HIM** . And don’t think I didn’t see those pictures on your phone.”

“Now you’re going through my phone?”

“You think I trust you that much not to?”

“Don’t you have packing to do?” Robert questioned, who was growing tired of the conversation.

“Already did my packing.”

“Safe travels then.” 

“Robert.”

“I’m not going through this again, Chrissie.” Robert replied trying returning his attention to his work.

“Do you even want us to be a family?” Chrissie questioned after a moment.

Robert looked up at his wife seeing the tears build up in her eyes, “What?”

“I thought we were trying to move on, “

“Move on? I’m sleeping in the guest bedroom, we hardly talk and when we do, we fight. Point and case right now!”

“It’s not all down to me, you know. It’s  you as well, you’re holding back.” 

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Robert muttered. “What do you want from me, Chrissie?”

“I want the man I fell in love with back.”

“News flash, you’re looking at him.”

“No, I know you.” Chrissie choked out.

“Tell me what you want then, ay!” 

The two were silent for couple of minutes.

Chrissie wiped the tears from her cheeks, “Tell me I’m enough,”

“Chrissie,”

“No, I need to hear you say the words, tell me I’m enough and that he was just a mistake.”

Robert didn’t respond.

“You can’t, can you?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” Chrissie stated as the tears began to flow harder

“The only mistake I made was thinking we could go back to the way it was before.”

“You are an asshole.” 

“I am sorry, Chrissie.”

“We’re having a baby.” She lied.

“I know and don’t think for a second that I won’t be here for you and the baby.” Robert explained reaching for Chrissie’s hand. 

She quickly pulled her hand away, “Don’t.”

“If you’re going to Becca’s I can be out by the time you get back.” Robert finally said.

Chrissie chuckled angrily,  “Don’t bother waiting” she said quietly. “Get out,”

“Chrissie,”

“I said get out, GET OUT!” Chrissie kept repeating. 

**Vic and Adam’s, 4:30 pm**

_ Knock Knock Knock _

“Adam, Babe, how many times have I told you, the spare key is by the doo-”  Vic called out has she made her way to the front door. She open it to see Robert on the other side, stood with two bags in hand.

“Hey Sis,” Robert stated. “You have room for one more?”

“What happened?” She questioned.

“Chrissie and I are over.”

“Come in, I’ll stick the kettle on.” She said opening the door more to let her brother in. Robert made his way in closing the door behind him. Vic had made her way into the kitchen with Robert closely behind to find Andy sat at the kitchen table with a magazine. 

“What’s up?” Andy questioned at the sight of Robert’s luggage.

“Chrissie’s kicked him out” Vic stated. “You want tea?” she asked Andy as she placed the kettle on the stove.

“No, thanks.” he replied. “Chrissie kicked you out?” he asked Robert.

“After, I ended things, yeah.” Robert explained placing his bags to the side.

“What?” Vic and Andy questioned at the same time.

“Sit, now.” Vic demanded. Robert took a seat next to Andy at the kitchen table.

“You ended things with her?” Vic questioned making sure she heard her brother correct.

“Yeah.”

“Why? I thought you wanted to make things work.”

“I just couldn’t do it anymore, all we were doing was fighting…”

“What changed?” 

Before Robert could respond his phone buzzed, he dug it out of his pocket to see a missed call and voicemail from Lawrence. 

“It’s Lawrence.” he stated as he unlocked his phone to listen to the voicemail.

_ Chrissie just told me, there’s a special place in hell for you. Leaving my daughter like that, I always told her she could do better it’s about time she came to her senses. Don’t bother coming back to the house, the rest of your stuff will be brought to you.  _

Robert shook his head has he pulled the phone away from his ear. He deleted the voicemail before closing the phone app and placing his phone on the table in front of him. Vic frowned slightly at the sight of Robert’s wallpaper, “What’s that?” Vic questioned quickly grabbing the phone.

“Vic, wait.” Robert stated trying to stop his sister but it was too late.

“Is that you and Aaron?” Vic questioned at the sight of Robert and Aaron’s goofy picture from the hotel.

“That’s why you left her isn’t it?” Vic questioned hopeful. 

Robert only nodded his head yes in response.

Vic squealed and jumped up and hugged her brother, “I knew it! You love him!”

“Easy Vic I sure the little one doesn't want to get squashed because of me.” Robert stated softly pushing Vic away.

“She’s fine.” Vic reassured her brother before slapping him on the shoulder hard.

“Ouch, what was that for?!”

“For being an idiot!” she said before slapping him again.

“Ouch, Andy are you going to help me?”

“Crazy, pregnant sister, na I’m good.” he replied

Vic went to go slap Robert again but was stopped by him grabbing her hand. Vic gave Robert a look.

“What?”

“You seriously waited ’til Aaron moved in with Reid to come to your senses, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come :D


	14. Trouble? (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Beginning) Aaron and Reid face the Dingles + Flash back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE UPDATES, COUNT IT THREE!!! In one week lol Anyways, this chapter kinda got away from me part two will be up soon :) ENJOY! :)

**Zak and Lisa’s, 31 January 2016, 1pm**

“You know you didn't have to come with me” Aaron said to Reid as he stopped outside of the small home..

“I know but I’m here for you. The last time you talk to your lot,it was an all out brawl. You ended up punching Cain.”

“He needed a punching.” Aaron bitterly said

“Aaron.” 

‘Its been over a week, so maybe things have cooled down.” Aaron hoped.

“I know this has been hard on ya-”

“Yeah,”

“ But I’m here for you,no matter what.”

“ I knew telling them, that they’d… have an opinion about it but…”

“You didn’t think it would get this bad?”

Aaron nodded in agreement.

“Should we go in?”

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He made his way to the front door, closely followed by Reid and knocked.

Reid noticed Aaron was nervous, “It’s going to be okay.” Reid whispered in Aaron’s ear.Aaron only nodded before the door open with Lisa on the other side.

“Hi love, come in.” She stated moving slightly out of the way to let the two men in. They made their way in to see Zak, Cain stood in the kitchen and Chas and Debbie sat on the long sofa together. The room was silent,the last time Aaron had been in the same room with this lot, it was at the pub the week before. Aaron had been away from the village for a couple of days, taking time off work, even avoiding calls from Chas, Paddy, and Adam. It wasn’t until he came back into town to get some of his things from the Woolpack that everything boiled over. 

**The Woolpack, 20 January 2016 12:30 pm**

Aaron made his way into the pub to find Chas behind the bar, and Debbie, Zak, Lisa, Cain sat across from her. He paused at the sight of them, they all looked over at him, he could see the stress in his mum’s eyes and the guilt quickly came over him.

“Where the hell have you been?” Chas questioned angrily.

“Hello, Mother it’s good seeing you too.” Aaron said trying to deflect as he made his way over to the group.

“Don’t, it’s been four days I’ve heard nothing. Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well I guess that makes it all alright now,” Cain responded sarcastically. Debbie slapped her dad, “Don’t” she added.

“I just came to get a few things.” Aaron hesitantly explained.

“You going on a trip, Love?” Lisa questioned.

“Uhm, well not actually a trip.”

Chas frowned, “Aaron,”

“... Before I go on, I was going to tell you sooner, but-”

“Aaron!”

“I moved in with Reid, Saturday.”Aaron finally admitted.

“I’m sorry, what?” Debbie questioned.

“Did I just hear him right?” Chas questionedthe group, 

“Are you having a laugh?” Cain asked.

“No, why would I joke about that?”

“It’s not happening.” Chas stated.

“What? It kind of already did, Mum.”

“You’re not moving in with that _man_ , Aaron.” Chas repeated.

“Come again?”

“You heard me I’m not going to allow it.”

“Allow it, it’s already happened there’s nothing to not allow.” Aaron responded defensively.

“Aaron, Love, you mum’s just shocked is all.” Lisa chimed in.

“Well she needs to remember I’m not a kid and I can make my own decisions.” Aaron stated before making his way around the bar.

“Aaron, where are you going?” Debbie questioned.

“Going to get my things before I get grounded for a week.” He replied mockingly before disappearing into the back. 

“Pint when you’re ready Chas.” Ross stated.

The five of them shot him a look, “What? This is a pub ain’t it?”

“Not now, Ross.” Debbie warned.

“Four days he’s gone.” Chas muttered 

“Hello my pint?”

Chas grabbed a beer from the fridge, uncapped it and placed it in front of him. “Now do one.”

“ I asked-’ Ross began to say, but the glares that were shooting from Chas’ eyes stopped him. He place the money on the counter, “Just keep the change.” he said before making his way back to Finn.

“Four. Days…” Chas said again.

“Chas, maybe give the lad a break he has had a rough year.” Zak argued.

“Uncle Zak, he’s lost his damn mind giving him a break isn’t going to stop the train wreck.” Chas explained.

“It is his life, Chas” Debbie added.

“ I have to talk sense into him.” Chas stated.

“Sis, wait.” Cain called after Chas. “Let me talk to him. Maybe he’ll actually listen to me instead of just shutting down.” he added before getting up and making his way around the bar to head towards the back. He walked into the family room to find it empty. He then made his way up the stairs to find Aaron in his room, the younger man had a duffle bag on the bed and was digging clothes out of the dresser.

“I don’t want to talk, Cain.” Aaron stated as he continued packing.

“Well, then listen.”

“Cain.”

“I said listen, your mum has spent the last four nights worried sick out of her mind because you were too selfish to pick up the phone.”

“Selfish, okay yeah, sure.”

“What do you call it then?”

“I didn’t tell her because of this alright, I didn’t want this.” He explained before making his way over to the night stand.

“So do you not care about your mom?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“You knew that your mom would have a problem with you moving out and you didn’t care,”

“No, I do care, I just didn’t want the headache.”

“So who suggested moving in?”

“Does it matter?”

“So Reid, then.”

Aaron sighed, “Yeah.” he confirmed.

Cain chuckled, “You two been seeing each other what two, three months tops and you two are already moving in, damn it must be love.” Cain said mockingly.

“Must be.” Aaron said blowing off his uncle’s comment. Stuffing another bag with items, his phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket to see Reid calling, “Hello?” he said answering the phone.

“We weren’t talking, totally not rude at all.” Cain said

“Say again, Cain was talking. (pause)... no just pull up out front, I’ll be down in a minute I still have to go through the bathroom for my things…(pause)... Yeah, I’ll be down.” He finally said before hanging up the phone.

“Someone has you on a short leash.” Cain commented.

“Don’t start.” Aaron warned as he zipped up the first bag, then grabbing the second bag and heading to the bathroom with Cain closely behind.

“Why is he here anyways, afraid that you’ll change your mind?”

“He was helping me out at the yard this morning, we drove in together.” Aaron explained as he rifled through the medicine cabinet.

“Very domesticated of you two.”

After gathering his toiletries, he made his way passed Cain and back into his room to get the first bag before heading down stairs.

“So that’s it you’re just doing this, to hell what your family thinks?” Cain asked as he came down the stairs.

“It’s not like I moved to another country, I’m in Hotten.” Aaron explained as he made his way into the pub. ‘I still work in the village I’ll be here almost everyday.” he added as he made his way around the bar stopping by Debbie placing his bags on the stool next to him. The five of them were staring at Aaron, “Look-” he began to say.

“You’re pathetic.” Cain commented as he made his way around the bar. 

“Cain.” Zak warned.

“All of this because of Sugden.” He added.

“Robert has nothing to do with me moving out the village .” Aaron informed his uncle.

“I told you, he’s pathetic. he can’t even admit it.”

“Go to hell, Cain.” Aaron replied trying to control his anger.

“Aaron!” Chas exclaimed.

“I’m not going to sit here and let him talk to me like that.”

“I’m only calling it has I see it, I mean if we think about it, it could be anyone that he’s playing house with, just so happens it’s the guy that looks exactly like his ex, would explain why he dropped his pants so fast.”

Aaron quickly lunged forward and punched Cain. Cain stumbled back into the stool slightly, before getting up again. Chas quickly made her way between her brother and son, “Cain, don’t even think about” 

Aaron was shaking his hand.

“Do you want to try that again?” Cain questioned angrily as he wiped the blood off his lip.

“You don’t think I won’t?”

“Oi, enough the both of you.” Chas firmly said. “I thought you were going to talk him around?”

“You are joking?” Aaron angrily asked. “I’m not a kid that needs talking around,”

“Aaron?” Reid questioned as he made his way into the pub

“Shorter leash than I thought.” Cain bitterly commented. Aaron lunged forward but was stopped by his mother. She pushed him away, “Reid, just get him out of here.” She said grabbing Aaron’s bags and tossed it over to the other man.

“Mum!”

“Just go, Aaron, you’ve done enough.” She said before making her way around the bar. She quickly disappeared into the backroom.

“Aaron?” Reid questioned. 

Aaron grabbed both bags from Reid, “Just leave it.” he said before leaving himself.


	15. Trouble? (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Chas talk and Vic tries meddling in Robert's life (Kinda... you'll see :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Everyone!!! <3 <3 <3, sorry if there are any mistakes, hope you enjoy!

**Zak and Lisa’s, 31 January 2016, 1:05 pm**

The room was silent as Aaron and Reid stood off to the side, Aaron didn’t know where to start, it was the first time in ages that he felt awkward around his family.

“Why is he here?” Cain asked about Reid.

“I’m here for Aaron,” Reid replied.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Aaron, can’t even come and talk to his family without you? Cain added.

“I’m here for moral support, not that any of you care about how Aaron feels anyways .” Reid explained.

“You’re an expert on his family now?” Debbie asked.

“Why are you all so against Aaron being happy?”

“Yeah, he clearly looks it.” Cain said pointing over to the younger man. Aaron was rubbing his forehead. “ He sure looks like he’s having a hell of a time.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s not been here more than five minutes and he’s being attacked.

“Maybe if Aaron could see you, for the idiot that you are, he wouldn’t be going through the headache.” Cain commented

“Why do you have to be such an asshole?” Reid asked.

“Reid.” Aaron stated.

“What he started it.” Reid protested.

“What are you five?” Cain asked.

“Make one more comment and I swear…” Reid threatened.

“Or what big man? You going to fight me.” Cain questioned making his way over to the other man. 

“Back off, Cain.” Aaron stated as he got in the middle of the two of them.

“Are you just going to hide behind your boyfriend?” he asked Reid.

“Cain, that’s enough.” Lisa stated as she took a seat next to Chas and Debbie. “Dad,” Debbie warned.

“Fine,”

“ Mum.” Aaron said, noticing that she was staring off . “Mum, I’m sorry… you’re upset.”

“Can you lot give Aaron and me a moment… alone.” Chas finally said.

“Are you sure, love?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah.” she replied.

Debbie rose from the sofa, “We’ll be outside, if you need us.” she explained as she followed the rest of the family out of the house.

“Are you going to be okay?” Reid asked Aaron after the rest of the Dingles had made their way out.

“I’ll be fine.” he reassured the older man. 

“I love you.” Reid added 

“Yeah,” Aaron responded with a weak smile. He watched as Reid madehis way out the house as well. 

The two were silent for a while, before Chas broke it.

“He **loves** you.” She commented.

Aaron didn’t answer.

“I didn’t realize it was that serious.” she said as she tried to studied her son’s face.

Aaron, again, didn’t respond.

“So you’re just not going to say anything...” she commented leaning forward.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Mum.”

“That you’ve lost your mind, that you’ve changed your mind,Anything!!” Chas exclaimed.

“You called me, Mum. After the other day I didn’t think we had anything left to say.” Aaron explained.

“I love you, Aaron, you’re my son but-”

“But what?”

“I don’t trust Reid.”

“Well it’s a good thing I do then.” Aaron responded defensively.

“He attacked Robert! He got drunk and went after him!”

“How-”

“Adam told me.” 

“Told you what?”

“How you kissed Robert, how Reid attacked him,” Chas began to explain watching the confusion grow on her son’s face. “Robert apparently told him everything.”

His confusion quickly turn into anger, “Right, if he told Adam everything you'd know that Reid wasn't thinking and that he regrets doing it.”

“That's it, he regrets it.” 

“He's going to pay for the damage.”

“That's not the point, Love.” 

“I know what he did was stupid, but it’s not like I haven't done stupid stuff.” 

“First of all don't get me started on your and Robert’s kiss session.”

“It was hardly a session.”

“You knew that Reid attacked Robert and you’re still with him.”

“He knows what he did was wrong he's not an idiot. He was jealous and he wasn’t thinking.”

“And what happens next time he gets jealous, ay? He went after Robert, what ifhe turns on you?”

“He wouldn't do that.”

“ I'm sure you thought the same thing before he went after Robert but look where you are.”

“I can handle myself.”

“You know how many times I’ve told myself that?”

“I’m not you.” Aaron commented as he sat down in the chair next him.

“Actions speak louder than words, Kid.” Chas stated.

The pair fell silent, moments passed before Aaron decided to speak.

“I never wanted it to be like this.” Aaron said softly.

“I’m sure you didn’t, Love.” 

“But,”

“What?”

“Look, I know you lot think I’ve lost my mind, that I’m being spiteful or whatever… moving out of here is for me not for Reid… I just can’t be here anymore.” Aaron finally admitted.

“And what about the scrapyard?”

“I’m not walking away from it, its just I can’t live here anymore, I don’t belong here .”

“Don’t you dare say that.” Chas told Aaron. “Your family, your mates are here. Your business is here.” she explained.

“It just doesn’t feel right anymore, I can’t…”

“You I can’t what?

“I can’t be here anymore, I don't know how else to explain it.”

“You’re not in a good place right now, is the point we are trying to make.”

“Mum,”

“You’re my son, what kind of mother would it make me if I just let you do this

“One that cares.”

“I’m sorry, you want my support or blessing and I can’t, I can’t give it to you.”

Aaron stared at his mum, “Mum?”

“I stood by you with Robert, I can’t, no I won’t stand by and watch it happen again.”

The two jumped when a quick knock came at the door they looked over to see Zak entering, "Everything alright in here." 

"Yeah," Chas responded. “Aaron was just about to head out.”

“Mum.”

“Tomorrow is fine to pick up the rest of your things, Diane will let you in if I’m not there.” Chas explained.

Aaron slowly rose from the sofa, “Ta,”Aaron said taking the hint, before making his way passed Zak.

“You alright, Love?” Zak question his niece.

She nodded her head, “I’m fine, it’s his life, though, ain’t it” she commented.

“He’s still your boy though.”

“Yeah, he is."

**Vic and Adam’s 9:40pm:**

Vic made her way into the family room were Robert was, sat on the sofa with his phone.

“Adam’s on his way home.” Vic said.

Robert looked up from his phone, “I can clear out ofhere if you want.”

“No, you’re fine.He’ll be a while, he’s coming from Hotten apparently Aaron and his lot got into it earlier.”

“Why?”

“Reid, why else. Adam told Chas what happen with your car and all hell broke loose.” Vic explained.

“Is Aaron okay?” Robert worryingly asked.

“I’m sure he will be. Adam went to see if Aaron was okay, long story short him and Aaron are on bad terms now, Aaron is blaming Adam, and apparently Reid is sat there being the doting boyfriend, defending him” Vic said with a over exaggerated disgusted look on her face. “I mean can you believe it.”she added with the same expression.

Robert chuckled.

“What? Too much?” She asked as she sat down next to her brother

“Just a bit.” He said with a laugh.

The pair fell silent for a couple of minute, “Robert...” Vic began.

“Yeah,”

“You do love him right?”

“Yes,” he responded sincerely.

“Then why didn’t you fight for him. You had your chance back in August.”

“I know, too stupid to see what was right in front of me I guess.”

“Well promise me one thing?”

“Yeah,”

“Before you do anything just think it through and make sure if this is something that you really want.

“Believe it or not I don’t want to see him get hurt, Vic.”

“I understand and your my brother I want you to be happy, but Aaron, he’s been through a lot. He doesn’t need you messing him about.”

“I know,”

“Someone is going to get hurt, you know” she commented

“Probably.” he responded.

“Do right by Aaron.”

“I’ll try.”

**Café Main Street, 05 February 2016, 11 am**

Aaron made his way up to the café, it was still early in the morning but he felt like he was ready for bed. It was the third day in a row that he had a 7:30am pick up and the early early wake up was getting to him. It didn’t help that he was working on four hours of sleep. 

“Aaron, just the person I was looking for.” Vic called out after exiting the café. 

“Nope,” he replied trying to make his way passed but was stopped by her grabbing his arm.

“Oi, no you don’t” she said.

“Vic, I’m kind of in a rush.”

“Well, tough,I think you can spare 5 minute for the woman that is 6 months pregnant with your niece.” she explained hooking her arm around Aaron’s, “Walk with me.” She demanded pulling the man along with her. They slowly began making their way down the road.

“I’m surprised you want me any where near ya.” Aaron said staring off into the distance.

“Why cause you and Adam had a misunderstanding. If you ask me-” 

“He went behind my back, Vic.”

“He was worried about you, Aaron. We all were.” She explained. “You were gone none of us had heard from you and we just … thought the worse, I guess.”

“I’m a big boy I can take care of myself.”

“I know that.” Vic explained stopping. She faced him, “I have never in the time that I’ve known you doubted that.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“What Adam did, was out of love. You’re practically his brother for god sakes, Aaron, and brothers fight. “Don’t believe me just go talk to Andy he’ll tell you how much him and Robert used to fight.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Oi, mister.” she said with a slap on the back of his head.

“Ow.”

“I’m done with the men in my life acting like idiots.” she explained. “Yes, Adam isn’t Reid’s biggest fan but he’ll come around that is if being with Reid is something that you want-”

“Of course it is.” Aaron answered defensively, it coming out more quickly then he had intended.

“Right, then stop being a idiot and work it out with your best mate.” She said hooking their arms together again before continuing towards her house.

“Why are we heading towards your’s?” He asked. 

“You offered to walk me home.”

“No, I …didn’t” he replied as they got closer he noticed a Home Farm car parked outside Vic’s and noticed Sam unloading boxes.

“It was implied,” She added. She noticed the confused look coming over Aaron’s face.

“You alright?” She asked.

“What’s all that about?” he asked as he watched Robert emerge from the flat as Sam made his way into the flat.

“You not heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Robert left Chrissie.” she explained

“You what?” He asked as the two made it over to the car.

“Is that the last of it?” She asked her brother.

“Yeah, and don’t worry I’ll be getting a storage unit, it’s not staying here.” Robert said leaning into the car. He pulled back and saw Aaron causing him to jump slightly. “Aaron.” he said. She looked between the two men as they met eyes. She smirked, “Coming, Sammy.” Vic said abruptly, quickly leaving the two men alone by the car.

_Smooth,_ Robert thought to himself.

“I just heard… I’m… I’m sorry.” Aaron said softly.

“Some would say I broughtit on myself.” Robert said placing the last box on the ground next to him. 

“What changed?” Aaron asked.

“What?”

“In August, you where hell bent on saving your relationship.”

“I don’t know, it wasn’t just one thing… I guess I couldn’t keep lying to myself is all.”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“Hey who knows if I’d came to my senses earlier, it might have been me, your lot was having a heart attack over.” Robert semi-joked.

Aaron’s phone began ringing, he quickly dug it out of his jean pocket to see Reid calling. 

“Was only joking.”

“Hmm, oh no I got that.” Aaron responded, pressing the ignore option on the phone before placing it back in his pocket. “I have to get back, Reid’s waiting for me.” he added.

“Yeah,” Robert only said. He watched has the younger man turn and leave.

_Just say it, yell if you have too._ He thought to himself as he continued to watch. … _Don’t go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like a little meddling Vic was needed in this chapter ;)


	16. Going Nowhere (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron as troubles sleeping, Robert makes changes, and Chrissie is almost catch out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Little warning, there is an anxiety attack in this part, I thought the first half of the chapter needed something and that's what came of it.
> 
> Side Side Note: special thanks to April (robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad on tumblr) for letting me bounce ideas off of her for this chapter and the next chapter as well. You're the best sweetie :) Again, I'm sorry there are any mistakes, I hope you enjoy part one or two should be coming out soon so keep an eye on my Tumblr and yeah enjoy!

**Reid’s Flat, Wednesday 10 February 2016, 3:45am:**

Aaron’s eyes fluttered opened, he glanced around the room still not used to being in the new environment, he looked over to see Reid soundly asleep the blanket covering his naked chest. He reached for his phone which was sat on the night stand next to him to check the time. Nearly 4 am, he sighed before quietly getting out of bed, grabbing his hoodie that was discarded on the floor and unplugged his phone. He tiptoed out of their room, closing the door behind him. He made his way into the family room as he slipped his hoodie on. He took a seat on the sofa, turning the side light on that was next to it.

_I’m just over thinking._ he thought to himself. _I had to walk away,_ _I couldn’t be there anymore. Me moving here… I can move on_.” he told himself.

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts, and stopped at his mum. _It’s three in the morning what am I doing?_ Aaron sighed shutting off the screen. As the moments passed, he felt his chest tighten, his palms were sweaty,he even began to feel sick to his stomach.

_It's fine…I’m fine._ he told himself as he paced the room. _Maybe they’re right though. Maybe you did rush into this…_

His breathing became heavy, his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest, and his leg seemed to fail him as he made his way back onto the couch.

_You barely know Reid and If it doesn’t work out than what?_

"I fucked up." He muttered trying to catch his breath.

_They were right. I mean look at yourself. You can't sleep.... this is stupid.... why... why am I even here?_

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa, breathing in slowly, then exhaling

_This is it, this is what does it. Mum, the rest of the lot, they’re never going to talk to me again. Maybe, I have to walk away from Reid... what if I don't want to though.... I mean I said yes to moving in for a reason.... what if all this fails though, he and I break up, what if I'm not good enough... it'll all be for nothing._

His mind was racing, still trying to steady his breathing, his stomach was still in knots.

“Aaron?” he heard Kate questioned causing him to jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” she added as she tied her robe close and made her way over to Aaron.

“You’re fine.” he muttered as he sat up

“Are you okay?” She asked noticing he was sweating 

“I’m fine.” he lied.

“What are you doing up, it’s almost 4 in the morning?”

“I uh… I just got up to get a drink of water.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“100%” he replied with a weak smile.

“I mean you’re sat in the dark.”

“Your brother was snoring,” he lied again.

“Just hit HIM with a pillow he should stop.” She joked.

“Ta.” he only responded. 

She stared at Aaron worryingly.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring." 

"Was I? Sorry." She replied. "Well.. uh.. I'm going to go back to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Aaron replied.He rose from the sofagrabbing his phone in the process. Kate watched as Aaron shut off the side light and made his way back towards his and Reid's room.

**Home Farm, 7:30 am:**

Chrissie made her way down the stairs, she had to admit with Robert gone she didn’t have to have her guard up. There was no need for the fake pregnant belly, no baggy clothes she was free to walk around her own house without a care. She tied her bathrobe closed has she made her way over to the office entrance.

“I told you to leave!” she heard her father exclaim from the other side of the door.

“And, I will. I need my paperwork though.” she heard Robert reply.

_Great._ she thought to herself annoyed before realizing she was missing something placing her hand on her stomach. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“The paperwork from the yard, my finances.” she heard Robert explained. 

“You’re things were sent to you.”

“I know they’re in the safe, because that’s were I put them, Lawrence.”

“You’re not going anywhere near that safe.”

“I have my own money thank you I don’t need yours.” Robert remarked.

“There’s nothing in the safe, but Home Farm’s paperwork.”

“Then they’re in the room I was sleeping in.” She heard her ex say before his noticing footsteps get closer. She began to panic, she moved away from the door. She quickly undid her robe, grabbed the small pillow that was placed on the chair next her, and place inside, closing it just in time as Robert made his way into the room.

“Chrissie.”

‘What’s he doing here?” she questioned her dad.

“I just came by to get a few more of my things.” Robert explained.

“Some paperwork, I told him to leave.” Lawrence explained.

“Just let him get what he wants.” She replied bitterly.

“I’ll be quick.” He replied has he made his way passed Chrissie and up the stairs. Once Robert was out of sight she turned her attention to dad. 

“You couldn’t have warned me?” She asked angrily.

“I didn’t have much time did I?” Lawrence responded. “What are you doing with the belly on?” he questioned

“It’s one ofthe pillows, I didn’t have much time I panicked” Chrissie explained “and don’t worry the bump is put away he shouldn't be able to find it.” she added.

“We need to change those locks,”he commented.

“He just let himself in?”

“Still has his keys, apparently.”

Chrissie's sighed, “We're lucky Brian hasn't shown up yet." She replied

"You're still going through with it?” He asked referring to her revenge plan.

"Of course I am! Just because Reid backed out doesn't mean someone else can't do the job."

"Does you know who known about that?" Lawrence asked in a hush tone referring to Reid.

"Please he's all about saving his helpless little boyfriend." She responded matching her father's tone.

Before the pair could say any more they heard foot steps approach, quickly followed by Robert making his way down the stairs.

"Did you find what you need?" Chrissie asked bitterly" 

"Yeah." He said holding up a folder. "Thanks."

"Next time call." Chrissie stated rudely.

"And what miss the looks on your _lovely_ faces?" Robert replied sarcastically.

"While you're here hand them over." Chrissie demanded referring to his keys. " you don't leave or work here anymore so there is no reason for you to have them." She explained.

Robert dug his keys from his pocket and undid the two keys from the ring they were on before handing them over.

“You can go now.” Chrissie stated taking the keys from him.

“How is…” Robert trailed off asking about the baby.

“He or she is doing perfectly fine thank you.” She responded covering her stomach with her arms.

“You would tell me if something were to go wrong?”

“Robert, just leave!”

“I have a right to be in this kids life…”

“No, you gave up that right when you left.” Chrissie said angrily. “they are still apart of me which makes it my business.”

“Chrissie, I think you need to calm down,” Lawrence warned her. “ the baby.”

She took a deep breath, ‘I want him out of here.” she told her dad before disappearing upstairs.

“Lawrence,” Robert began saying.

“I think you’ve done enough, don’t you?”

**Scrapyard, 10:25am**

Aaron pulled into the yard in the flat bed with a new load of scrap. He placed the truck in park and hopped out after shutting it off. “There you are.” He heard Reid call out from the street. He looked back to see the older man making his way over.

“Hey.”

“That’s all you’re going to say to me, is hey? You were gone when I woke up?”

“I had to get an early start, have a lot on today.” Aaron explained.

“Have I done something?” Reid asked 

“No, why?”

“You seem… off is all.”

“Tired .” Aaron replied as he unhooked the straps from the car.

“Kate said you were cleaning the kitchen when she left.”

“I couldn't sleep, so I figured I’d clean.” Aaron explained. “Anyways, you’re one to talk, what time did you get home last night? You and Brian have fun?” 

“Me and Brian?” he questioned.

“Yeah, you two went out for drinks last night didn’t you?”

“Right, yeah.” he responded

“You okay?” Aaron questioned in return as he leaned up against the truck.

“Yeah, head still kinda cloudy I guess.” Reid explained. Aaron yawned.

“Am I boring you?” Reid joked at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“I told you I'm tired.” 

“What time did you get up?

“Close to four.” He replied rubbing his eyes.

“You're still having trouble sleeping?”

Aaron only nodded his head yes.

“Maybe it’s the bed?” Reid suggested.

“I don’t know but it’s getting really old, if you ask me.”

“Why don’t you go home and have a lie down?”

“What am I five? I don’t need a lie down, I’m fine”Aaron replied pushing off the truck, turning to unload the scrap.

“Aaron, come on, couple of hours isn’t going to kill you.”

“Reid, by the time I get in the car and back to the flat I’ll maybe have twenty minutes to sleep before I need to get back.” Aaron explained slightly annoyed.

“Then take the rest of the day off.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I have work to get done.”

“Adam can cover for you.”

“Adam took the day off,” Aaron said climbing onto the flatbed.

“Aaron…”

“I know you’re trying to help, but don’t okay… I just want to get this done so I can get back to the flat.”

“Fine.” Reid replied in defeat. “Do you want some coffee? I can pop by the Cafe´.”

“... Yeah, that be great.”

“Your usual?”

“Thanks,” he said with a nod yes.”

“Ta, I’ll be back.” he said mimicking the Terminator.

Aaron chuckled, “Really?”

“Hasta la vista, baby” Reid replied before turning to leave.

Aaron laughed again, “ Oi, what did I tell you about quoting movies.” he called out.

“You know you love it.” Reid yelled out.

“Muppet.” he muttered as he watched the other man disappear around the corner. He turned his attention the scrap, but was interrupted by the phone in the portacabin going off , he could hear the faint ringing, he hopped off the flatbed and made his way over to the building, to hear a voice, he frowned and made his way in, 

“I’ll let them know, Mr. Stephens. 8 am? 

“Robert?” Aaron questioned .

“One sec.” Robert mouthed to Aaron.

“Not a problem, Yeah, see you then… you too.” Robert finally said before hanging up. “Hey.” he greeted Aaron.

“What are you doing here?”

“It's called work.” Robert responded sarcastically. “See it's this idea where one completes tasks-”

“I know what work is, Robert. I want to know what you're doing here in the portacabin?”

“Charity's not told you?”

“Told me what?”

“I bought her share of Home James.” Robert explained.


	17. Going Nowhere (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have a chat, Kate warns Reid, and Chrissie makes plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks April (robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad on tumblr) for helping me you're the best sweetie :)  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

**Scrapyard:**

“I bought her share of Home James.” Robert explained leaning back in his chair.

“You what?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Charity was selling and I was looking for a new business venture.” Robert simply explained. “I thought why not.”

Aaron was speechless.

“Who would have thought, ay? You and me working side by side, here.” 

“So what? You leave Chrissie, buy into this place and what it’s supposed to impress me or something?” Aaron questioned bitterly. 

“What? No.”

“I’m with Reid.”

“I know, you thought… you thoughtI bought into Home James because of you?”

“Didn’t you?”

“No,” Robert lied. “Do I regret…. not having you in my life… like _that anymore_ , of course, but I respect that your moving on. I just want to see you happy.” Robert explained.

“Oh… I just… I assumed.”  
“It’s fine.” Robert said. “Look, I’m going to put it out there, seeing as we’re going to be working in the same portacabin, maybe make things easier on one another.”

“And how do we do that?”

“We agree to be mates. it’s not like we haven’t gotten along before.”

“Before was different, though.”

“Why because it usually ended with sex?”

“Yeah,”

“I could arrange that if you want.” Robert joked wiggling is eyebrows.

“Oh my- what the hell was that?” Aaron laughingly asked.

“What?” Robert asked amused with himself. “Was only joking.”

“Well no jokes like that, yeah?”

“Fine.” he replied. “but we’re good, though, right?”

“…Yeah.

** Café, 10:30 am: **

Reid made his way out of the shop with his and Aaron's coffee orders, 

"Reid!" He hurt his sister call out, he turned to see her making her way over. “You’re not picking up your phone why?"

"I was choosing to ignore you because I'm trying to actually get stuff done, what'sso important anyways?"

"You spoken to Aaron yet?" 

“Yeah, I just saw him at the yard I was getting Aaron and me some coffees, what's up ?" He asked again.

"I'm worried about Aaron." She explained. 

"Why, what's wrong?"

“This morning… when I caught him in the family room it was like he was having some sort of anxiety attack. He was practically hyperventilating and you even said that he hasn't been sleeping right, something is going on, Reid.”

"You a doctor or something now?" he joked.

"I'm being serious somethings not right."

"He's a little stressed but he'll be fine."

"Well I guess his stress levels are going to go through the roof when he finds out what happened last night." She explained.

"What about last night?"

"Cut the crap Reid, Brian told me what you did. Trashing the pub that ring any bells?” 

"Keep your voice down." He warned.

“Is that why you were adamant about going out with Brian, having a Bros night." 

"Just drop it Kate, I mean it."

"Well you know I just stop by the Woolpack. They were close for the day, apparently to clean up your mess."

"I said drop it." He warned.

"You can be so selfish sometimes you know that?"

"Selfish really?"

“Yes, selfish because if you weren’t you would have thought about the backlash that would fall onto Aaron because of your stupidity!"She nearly screamed. "If you gave a damn about him you wouldn’t have gone and done that."

Reid hesitated, "…its not like I planned it." He explained in defeat.

"Brian told me, you went out for drinks andsomehow you just happened to get too drunk andtook a cab back to the Woolpack, how spontaneous of you." 

"I just… I don't like the way they treat him sometimes it's like he's a nut case."

Kate scoffed, "You think everyone's out to get Aaron." She said in a hushed tone."Reid, they're his family, if I'm frankly honest they have every right to be wary of you, look how you came about into his life." She explained.

"As far as they're concerned I'm just a bloke that Aaron met at a bar” 

“Actually, some bloke that he met at a bar and who also invested into his business. To them you came out nowhere.”

“I thought you were on my side.”

“I’m always on your side, your my brother, but that doesn’t mean I don’t thinking you just made the worst mistake of your life,” She began explaining, “You attack Robert because you weren’t think and you stupidly go and trash a pub. All because in your mind you’re doing the right thing, but you not. You’re just making things worse. If your not careful, your luck is going to run out one day.” she warned.

** Home Farm, 10:40am **

“You missed the show.” Chrissie statedas she made her way into the office wearing the baby bump.

"Why are you wearing that?" Brian questioned. " I thought Robert moved out."

"He did but apparently he feels like he can come in whenever he feels like it so I'm stuck wearing this again 24/7."

" I'm mean in all fairness, you don't HAVE to."

"Until Aaron ends up in jail, I do." 

"I told you Reid is nevergoing to allow that." 

"Oh, I know he wouldn’t allow that, but you on the other hand…” she trailed off.

"What are you saying?" 

"Oh come on, Brian I know you well enough by now and I know you don't like Aaron. I mean he cheated on your brother in law. He made a fool out of Reid."

“Obviously, but I can’t do anything about that can I?”

“You can help me put Aaron away.”

“Chrissie.”

“You had no problem _taking care_ of Parker when he was a threat.” she explained.

“I shouldn't have told you about him.”

“But you did and if you can do that to your own brother, well sending Aaron to jail should be nothing to you.” She explained. “Come on don’t grow a conscience on me now.”

“What are you offering?”

“ The 180 that we originally talked about plus another 30.”

“240 grand, that’s… a bit extreme ain’t it?”

“Think of it has Robert’s divorce settlement, I get the house, the business, and he gets nothing.”

Brian smirked.

“So do we have a deal?”

Brian didn’t answer.

“Oh come on Brian, you know you want that money. Imagine what it could do for you and Kate.

“…Deal.”

“I knew I could count on you.” Chrissie said with a smile. 

“When do I get the money?

“When Aaron’s in jail, that bit hasn’t changed.”

“Fine.

‘Also,”

“Yeah?”

“I want it done by the end of the month. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	18. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is in denial, Aaron becomes suspicious of Reid’s behavior, Brian and Robert met, Chas reveals she knows who trashed the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Robert was channeling his inner Paddy for a bit in this one ;P Sorry for the long wait for an update! Hope you enjoy! sorry if there are mistakes <3

**Friday 12 February 2016, Reid’s Flat:**

It was a little after 8 when Reid was woken by Aaron who was placing kisses along Reid's shoulder. Reid moaned. 

"Morning." Aaron whispered lifting the blanket off of the other man before climbing on top of him.

“Morning.” Reid replied with a smirk. “Sleep alright?” he asked with one eye open.

Aaron nodded his head yes, “Thanks for last night.” he added.

“And you made fun of me, when I suggested dinner and a movie.” Reid replied, stretching.

“I didn’t make fun of you. I just thought it was a rubbish idea.”

Reid laughed, “You have no faith in me do ya?” he asked.

“I said thank you didn't I?” Aaron responded. 

“So what have we learned than?”

“That you don’t always have bad ideas.”

“Well that, but… you should trust me more.”

Aaron leaned in and kissed Reid. “I do trust you…” He began. “ I guess I just got caught up in my head is all.”

“Next time… if there is a next time, talk to me. You have me remember.”

Aaron leaned in again, but stopped inches from Reid’s lips, “I have to get a shower.” he whispered. 

"What do you say to me joining you?"

"I'd say in your dreams." He replied with a smirk before climbing off of Reid and making his way out of the room.

"Come on.” Reid whined.

"I'm late as it is, I promised Adam I’d cover for him this morning." Aaron replied stopping by the bedroom door.

"You and Adam are on good terms now?” 

“We’re partners.” Aaron simply replied. “We both have a business to run.”

“Well with him hating me in all-“

“He doesn’t hate you.” He reassured Reid. “it’s just a… a lot of things have been said… It’s hardto go back and pretend like nothing has ever happened.” he added.

“I’m sorry.” Reid replied sincerely.

“What?” Aaron questioned with a chuckle.

“If it wasn’t for me- ”

“Not this again… it’s fine, I promise.”

Reid nodded his head.

“You want to have breakfast at the Café?”

“Why are you always thinking about food?”  
“Fine, I’ll just go by myself.” Aaron said making his way over to the bathroom.

“You’re not serious?” Reid called back. He could hear Aaron laugh, “Give me 10 and I’ll be out.” he heard closely followed with the door slamming.Reid rose from the bed, grabbing the joggers that where discarded off to the side and slipped them on. He made his way out of his room and made his way into the kitchen. He heard the shower start up, as he made his way to the single serve coffee maker, placing a mug on the drip tray and started looking through the coffee selection.

“Hiding from me?” Reid heard his sister say causing him to jump.

“Christ, are you trying to give me a heart attack.” Reid stated.

“You and Aaron have a fun night last night?” Kate questioned with a disapproving tone.

“It was fine” he replied choosing to ignore his sister’s manner.

“You two got in late.” She added folding her arms.

“We did, but last time I checked you’renot my mother and I don’t have to answer to you.”

“Have you told him what you did”

“Keep you’re voice down.” he warned.

“Take that as a no than?”

“Of course I haven’t told him. Why would I?” 

Kate scuffed, ‘And you say you love him.”

“I do love him. That’s why I haven’t told him.”

“ That makes so much sense.”

“Aaron and I we… we talked last night. Him moving away from the village his mum … it’s hit him harder than he thought it was going to. He has his whole family fighting him, he needs me.”

“Funny enough, I think you might be exaggerating ’cause he made it to twenty-four just fine without you.”

“What’s you’re problem any ways?" 

"What you're doing isn't helping Aaron." 

"Not this again," Reid sighed out in frustration. " I'm taking care of it, it's fine."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You just need to keep your damn mouth shut, and your nose out of other people's business."

"Charming Reid."

"Me and Aaron, we had an amazing night last night and I don't plan on ruining it just to tell him-“ he began. "what happened." He added in a hush tone.

‘He will find out.”

“Look, when I know he’s safe, when he’s in the states with me, safe. I’ll tell him everything.”

Kate shook her head in disbelief.

“What?”

“You. This… its unhealthy what your doing.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re obsessing, Reid.” Kate explained. 

“I’m not obsessing.” He said through his teeth. “I’m doing whatever I can to protect the man I love.” 

They heard the shower, that was once running, shut off.

Kate starred at her brother on the disbelief.

“What?”

Before Kate could respond, they were interrupted by Aaron entering, who had nothing but briefs on, he jumped covering himself with the towel the he was using to dry his hair.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were still here.” Aaron said.

“No, I’m sorry. I forgot my phone I had to come back.” Kate explained her tone slightly cold.

“Is everything okay?” Aaron asked.

“Everything is fine.” Reid replied in more upbeat manner.

“Yeah,” Kate confirmed. “Just my brother being an idiot, is all.”

Aaron frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she replied quickly. “ I.. uh… I better get going.” 

Aaron frowned as he watch the young woman disappear out of the kitchen, “What was that all about?” he questioned as he heard the front door slam.”

“What?” Reid questioned as he took a sip of his coffee.”

"You and your sister? It all seemed tense."

"I don't know what you're talking about.” Reid replied, “Why are you bothered anyways?” he questioned, it coming out more defensive than he wanted.

Aaron frowned, “Right, sorry I asked.” He replied making his way out of the kitchen.

“No, Aaron, wait.” Reid called after the other man.

“I’m running late.” Aaron called back bitterly.

“What about breakfast?” 

“Not hungry.” 

**Scrapyard, 9:00am:**

“No, he’s not here yet.” Brian said as he parked. “There is surveillance, right?

_“They’ve been camping the place out for three days now, Brian.” the man on the phone said_

“Good.”

_“ I don’t see how this is good, mate. I have coppers sat across the street staking my business out.”_

“ I told you mate, you have nothing to worry about. The person that hired me… she’ll take care of you, I promise”

_“Well, if working with you in the past has taught me anything-“_

“This isn’t like last time.”

_“I have to go. One of the coppers are heading this way.”_

“Remember stick to the story.” Brian said before hanging up. He sighed out, “I can do this.” he muttered before shutting off the engine. He quickly made his way out of the car and into the portacabin. He made his way in to hear clicking of a keyboard, he closed the door to see Robert sat at Jimmy’s desk.

“What the-“ Brian questioned at the sight of the other man.

Robert looked up, “Well, if it isn’t the mystery man himself, Brian Thompson.” Robert said sarcastically as he leaned back in his seat. “I can’t believe its taken this long.”

“Excuse me?”

“Names Robert Sug-“

“ I know who you are.” Brian replied bitterly.

“Right… I must be public enemy number one with your lot.”

“What are you doing here?" He questioned harshly. 

"I work here."

“Since when?” 

“Officially Wednesday,”

“No,” Brian abruptly stated.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re not working here.” Brian replied.

“What does this have to do with you?”

“I’m an investor in the scrapyard.”

“Investment manager I thought?”

“Same thing. Reid hired me to protect it.”

“The yard? Or Aaron?

“The yard.”

“Right, and the yard needs protecting from me?”

“What do you think.”

“You are aware that I’m the one who gave Adam and Aaron money to start this place.”

“I’m sure your motives were more about getting off then profits.” Brian pointed out.

“Getting off was a bonus.” Robert said with a wink.

“This is exactly why Reid hired me, to keep the likes of you away.”

“We’re still talking about the scrapyard right?”

“What else would we be talking about?”

“Sorry, it just felt like it took a turn somewhere.”

“Does Aaron know about this?” Brian asked.

“And if he does, what’s it to you?”

“Well you’re his ex for starters.”

“Is Reid threatened by me? I feel… honored. It’s nice to know I still have it.” Robert replied in a joking manner.

Brian pulled his phone from his pocket, 

_To Aaron:_

_We need to talk._ He typed out.

He pressed send, before turning his attention back to Robert. “Don’t get comfortable I want you out of here by the end of the day.”

“Excuse me?” Robert chuckled out.

“You heard me.”

“You’re investment manager for Holy Scrap, you don’t get a say what goes on here at Home James.”

“You have ’til tea time or you will regret it.” Brian warned.

“I wouldn’t hold my breath if I was you.”

**Woolpack, 9:00am:**

Chas made her way from the back room the pub still in ruins, ‘Bitch’ painted out across the back wall inred spray paint, broke chairs and stools still laying on the ground. She sighed, she heard keys jiggling from the front entrance to see Cain making his way in.

“Morning.” he muttered drowsily.

“Yeah.” 

“You sleep okay?” Her brother asked.

“Yeah, you?”

“I didn’t sleep.” he said leaning up against the bar.

“You’re not camping outside are ya?” she asked.

“I’m not going to leave you alone here.” he replied.

“I told you they’re not coming back, Cain.”

“You sound sure of that.”

“What?”

“Are you not telling me something?”

“Cain,”

“You know who did this don’t you?”

“I told you I have no clue who did it,” she lied. “I mean it could have been any of the drunks that I kicked out that night.” 

“Chas,” Cain began. “I know you know who did this. It’s written all over your face.”

“…I’m taking care of it.” she said after a couple seconds.

“Like hell you are, who did this?”

Chas sighed out, “It… It was Reid, okay.”

“Reid as in…”

“As in Aaron’s Reid, yeah.” Chas replied. “He showed up that night off his face… saying all sorts, how I’m a horrible mother, how Aaron’s better off without us lot in his life, I chucked him out. I thought he’d gone home but apparently I was wrong.”

“You know this how?”

“His sister, Katelyn, paid me a visit last night at closing. She gave mea check for the damage and explained everything. Apparently, Reid is having a guilty conscience about coming between Aaron and his family.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“You’re not killing anyone.” Chas stated.

“You just said…”

“She reckons that Reid isn’t someone to be messed with.” Chas explained.

“He’s a muppet that’s what he is.”

“She said she was worried about Aaron.”

“Did she tell you why?”  
Chas shook her head no. “Something is going on, Cain… and I can’t shake the feeling that it is all going to land on Aaron’s lap.”

“What are you going to do?” her brother asked.

“The only thing I can do… and that’s get my son back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! lol :P


	19. Parker Davis-Lawson (BACK STORY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning unsettling event ahead. No ED characters ahead so if want to skip this chapter I'll understand. I know isn’t going to preform well but I felt like it would benefit the story as a whole. So please bare with me <3 Sorry if there are mistakes, hope you enjoy

**Las Vegas, Nevada, 22 August 2014, 10:45pm:**

“Brian, please.” The younger man plead as he continued down the abandoned road.  
“Please? You’re the one in the wrong, Parker!” Brian nearly yelled, holding the gun firmly, resting it on his lap.

“I was trying to protect him.” Parker explained through the tears.

“And you threw me under the bus in the process.”

“They said that they’d work with you… They just want our boss.”

Brian winced,

“Brian, please…” his words filled with weakness.

“Pull over.” Brian replied coldly.

“What?” his brother choked out. 

“You’ve driven far enough.”

“No, Brian I’m your brother!” Parker sobbed.

“Do it. Now.” His voice now calm.

Parker reluctantly did as he was told, shifting the car slightly to the right on to the shoulder, dust flying and the four door sedan came to a stop.Parker place the sedan in park, staring straight ahead. The two brothers were silent, “You… you don’t have to do this. I can go back to the police, say I’ve gotten it wrong.”

“… Even if that worked, He’s still is out for your blood.” Brian explained.

“What about Reid and Katelyn?”

“They’ll get over it.” he said in a short manner.

“Can I tell the boss I’m sorry-“ He cried.

“You always were naive… this isn’t like we were kids and we got caught shoplifting. You grassed up the man… Parker, this… this is the only way.”

“I’m not ready.”

“Your actions have consequences, Parker.”

“… Can I at least call Reid?’ he asked.

“He doesn’t have his phone, I told you.”

“I can leave him a message, then.” Parker replied. “I want to say goodbye to my husband.”

Brian squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from coming.

“Bry… I need to say goodbye.”  
Brian hesitated at first before digging Parker’s phone from his jacket pocket. He unlocked it and dial Reid’s number. “You breathe one word about me and you’ll die without saying goodbye, ” Brian warned. Parker nodded his head. Brian handed his younger brother the phone, Parker pressed call and placed it to his ear to hear the phone ring.

_Hey you’ve reached Reid Lawson, sorry I missed your call, leave a message and I’ll get back to you. *BEEP*_

“Hey Baby, (sigh) I know you’re busy right now, but I had to hear your voice even if it isjust your lame voicemail.” He tried to joke. “… I want you to know I love you, so much. You… you are the best thing that has happened to me and I don’t regret any of it. You’re an amazing man… you saved me when i needed it the most. You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone whose loyal someone who can be what you need and I’m sorry couldn’t be that for you. Please don’t blame yourself because it’s not your fault. I mess up… its what I do, you even said it.” Parker explained through the tears. “By the time you get this… it’ll be too late, but I don’t want you to be sad because I’m okay, I’ve excepted it.” Brian breathed out slowly trying not to cry.

“I don’t want you to do anything stupid, I want you to move on with your life. I want you to find happiness again… because the world needs people like you in it. (sigh) I have so much I want you to know but-“ Parker began explaining he wiped the tears from his cheek. “It doesn'tmatter. I love you, you will always be my superhero no matter what anyone says…. Goodbye, Reid.” He finally stated before ending the call. He hesitated before handing the phone back.  
“Put it in your pocket.” Brian stated.

Parker did as he was told and shoved the phone in his jacket inner pocket. “What now?”

“Get out of the car.”

Parker unbuckled himself and made his way out of the car closely followed by Brian. Brian slowly made his way around the car, gun in hand.

“You keep an eye out for him.” Parker said. “He has a big heart, too big for his own good.”

Brian didn’t say anything.

Parker closed his eyes.

BAM… BAM…. BAM, BAM, BAM.

**Las Vegas, Nevada, 23 August 2014, 1:43a.m:**

Reid’s heart was racing, police and ambulance lights lit up the night sky, he jumped out of his car after coming to a screeching halt. _Parker._ he thought as he saw the younger man’s car behind the police vehicles.

“Reid, wait!” He heard his sister call out. Reid made his waythrough the crowd of crime scene cleanup crew and investigators. 

“Sir, you can’t go through-“ One officer said trying to stop Reid but failed. He continued on, with every second getting closer.

“Parker,” he called out, feeling numb all over. His heart sank as he approach the lifeless bodythat was lying on the ground. “Parker! NO!” He screamed, he went to runto the younger man but was stopped by an officer.

“You need to stay back.” The officer said.

“He’s my husband. Please! I need to be with him.” He choked out. “Parker!” he yelled out as the officer pushed him away

“Reid.” Katelyn said as she approached her brother, “please…”

“No, I need… I need to be with him!” He cried out

“You can’t” Katelyn said through the tears. “You can’t.” she repeated pulling him into a hug.

“Tell me he’s going to be okay, please!” Reid cried out.

“Mr. Lawson?” An officer called out. Reid pulled away from his sister and turned his attention to the uniformed man.

“I’m Deputy Nathan Stevens with the Sheriffs Department.” The officer began. Reid notice the paramedic behind the officer placing a sheet over the body.

“Wha- what are they doing?” Reid angrily questioned.

“Mr. Lawson, I’m sorry…There’s nothing they can do. He’s gone.”

Reid shook his head no in disbelief, “No,”

“He sustained five gun shots, four across his chest and one to the brain.”

“No, no, no, god, please-“ Reid cried.

“I’m sorry.”

“Can he sit with him?” Katelyn asked wiping the tears from her cheek.

“Only for a minute.” The officer agreed stepping out of the way. Reid slowly made his way closer to Parker. 

“Sir,” One of the medics began to say.

“Leave.” Reid replied angrily.

The medic backed away, leaving the two alone, Reid made it to his knees, kneeling closely to the sheet covered body. He reached for the sheet and pulled it back. He sucked in at he sight of the man he loved, dried blood staining the man’s left temple, the man’s eyes closed as if he was merely sleeping.

“Baby,” Reid muttered out through the tears. “you… you need to wake up” he added. Reid reach for the man’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across it. “It was supposed to be you and me forever.” Reid explained moving to grab Parker’s hand. He squeeze it softly, the hand slightly cold.

“I love you, okay. I love you so so much.” Reid said, kissing the man’s hand hoping it would somehow bring his husband back. He sat staring down, the noise behind him nothing but white noise.

“Please, Parker. You can’t leave me.” Reid said after a few seconds with another kiss on Parker’s hand. He waited, holding onto the other man for dear life.

“Reid.” Katelyn called out.

“Leave me alone.” he said coldly.

“Sweetie, they have to take him now.” She explained.

“No,”

“You’ll see him again, I promise but they have to take him.”

“Where?” he asked almost child like.

Katelyn breathed out trying to control the tears, “To the hospital, they have to examine him.”

“I want to go with him.” Reid replied still kneeled by his husband.

“You can’t, not right now.” she choked out. “They’ll take care of him, I promise.”

Two paramedic made their over to the gurney, "I'm not ready."

"It's going to be okay," Katelyn reassured her brother who had reluctantly let go of Parker's hand. The two men lifted the gurney up, and started rolling him away. Reid started sobbing, Katelyn kneeled down next to her brother and hugged him.

“What am I supposed to do now? … He’s my husband.”

“I’m so sorry, Sweetie.” Katelyn whispered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about posting this so be kind please <3


	20. Count Yourself Lucky (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas confides in Moria, Aaron finds out about the break in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, hope you enjoy! :) <3

**Scrapyard, 12 February 2016, 11:35am:**

Aaron sighed out has he parked his car outside the portacabin. He shut off the engine and made his way in to find Brian sat at the desk across from the entrance.

“Morning.” He stated closing the door behind him.

Brian didn’t respond.

Aaron frowned but chose to ignore it. “You okay?” Aaron questioned sensing Brian was in an irritated mood, he grabbed his safety vest and gloves.

“I’m fine.” the other man replied rudely.

“Ta, well if you need me I’ll be outside.” Aaron commented before making his way out of the small building.

“Just the man.” He heard Adam call out with a clap.

“Thought you were taking the day off?” Aaron commented as he approached the other man.

“I still am, I just needed a word with you.” Adam stated.

“What about?” Aaron asked placing his gloves on.

“Is there any way you and Brian could hold down this place for a bit?”  
“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

Adam sighed, “Uh, Vic had a check up today…” he began.

“Is the baby okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. It’s Vic they’re worried about, they reckon that the stress may be a little much for her body. They’ve put her on bed rest.”

“For how long?”

“Couple of weeks. She has an appointment early march, hopefully her blood pressure will be where the doctor wants it.”Adam explained.

“Mate, you look after Vic I’ll take care of this place, okay” Aaron reassured his mate.

“Cheers, Mate. I owe you one.” Adam replied.

“You owe me nothing, let’s call it even. Especially after everything that has happen with this place.”

“Thanks.” Adam stated pulling Aaron into a hug. Aaron smiled as he returnedthe hug.

“I’m just glad we’re talking again.” Aaron commented after pulling away.

“How are things with you?” Adam asked.

“What do you mean?”

“How are things… with you and Reid?”

Aaron chuckled, “I take it, Vic’s been nagging you again.”

“Well yeah, but I haven’t exactly seen a lot of you…”

“Yeah.” Aaron responded. “Me and him are okay I guess.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Okay?”

Aaron sighed, “It’s just… he’s just been acting weird. He doesn’t think I realize it but I do.”

“Acting weird how?”

“He’s just been jumpy, borderline paranoid even… I caught Reid and Kate earlier in the kitchen looking like they were going to rip each others heads off.”

“He tell you why?”

“Bit my head off when I asked, so I just left it like that.” Aaron explained.

“Maybe your too much of a slob for him.” Adam tried to joke.

“ No, its more than that. Brian is even acting weird with me.” Aaron explained.

“Do you think he’s still upset about Rob and you?”

“There is no Rob and me.” Aaron responded.

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t think so… ”

“Then what else could it be?”

**Woolpack 11:35am**

Moria made her way into the pub to find Chas cleaning up. 

“Morning.” She said as she watched her sister-in-law scrub the paint off the wall.

“Hi Love, what are you doing here?” She asked as she dunked the sponge into a bucket of soapy water that was next to her.

“Looking for Cain, he didn't come home last night, so I assumed he was here.”

She sighed, “He **was** here.”

“What do you mean by was?”

“He's stormed out of here a couple of hours ago.”

“What happened?”

“I know who did this.” She replied pointing to the damage around the pub.

“You do, who?”

“… It was Reid.”

“Aaron’s…”

Chas nodded her head yes.

“And Cain knows about this”

“He flipped when I told him I knew it was Reid.”

“How do you know it’s him?”

“Kate, his sister, told me everything, even paid me for the damage.” She explained

“How do you know Cain didn’t go after him.” Moria questioned worryingly.

“I told him to keep it quiet for now. He was fuming obviously but I just can't risk Aaron getting hurt.” she explained. “It’s just the way Kate was talking I.. I don't know…”

“Do you think this Reid would hurt Aaron?” Moria asked.

“I honestly don't know,” She began stepping away from what she was doing. “But if he can break into the pub and do this, what else is he capable of?”She asked taking a seat at one of the tables

“Maybe he was drunk.” Moria suggested joining her.

“That’s what Kate reckons….I mean that was his excuse last time when he attacked Robert.” Chas said. “We’re talking about my son here….” She added trailing off. 

“I understand, Chas and I could only imagine what I do if this was Adam, Holly or even Hannah, but Aaron, he’s a good lad-”

“Do you know why Aaron left?” Chas interrupted slightly teary-eyed.

“Something new I presume,”

“He reckoned that it was hard for him being here in the village”

“Look I know Aaron had a rough year, but-”

“He never specifically told me… but I know why.”

“Why?”

“Robert flamin’ Sugden, of course.”

“Chas.”

“It’s true, he said that it didn’t bother him when it ended but I could see it in his eyes, any time Robert was around, any time Chrissie…”

“I could imagine it wasn’t easy for him.”

“He ran away. I don’t blame him, he’s saw me do it all those years ago.”

“Chas, if you’re worried about Aaron, you need to tell him the truth.”

“He’ll only think I’m lying.”

“You’re his mother.”

“Yeah, I am, but Reid Snowden has him wrapped around his little finger.” she stated bitterly.

**Scrapyard 11:45am**

Robert made his way into the yard, two coffees in hand. He watched as Aaron peeled the beat up, clunker of a car’s engine apart, his headphones in, completely cut off from the world. Robert smirked as he made his way closer. Robert watched as Aaron worked, it wasn't until Aaron cried out in pain pulling back his hand from the engine bloody, that Robert jumped back to reality.

“Damn it.” He heard Aaron mutter as he grabbed the clean rag shoved it into his hand

Robert quickly made his over placing the coffee’s on the top of the car. “Give it here.” Robert said grabbing the rag.  
“How long have you been here?” Aaron questioned yanking the earbuds out.

“Long enough to see you weren’t paying attention to what you were doing.” Robert explained as he applied pressure to the wound. “Get inside so we can clean this.” Robert ordered.

“Who left you in charge?” 

“Fine if you want the cut to get infected and lose it that’s on you.”Robert replied reaching for the coffees. “But I’m going inside, where the first aid kit is.” he added heading towards the portacabin.

Aaron hesitated at first before following Robert, he made his way in to see Robert grabbing the small box.  
“How is this all you have in the kit?” Robert asked seeing the lack of bandages.

“Adam cut himself the other day.” Aaron replied grumpily.

Robert pulled out a thin roll of bandages along with disinfectant, “Right this will have to do.” He said.

Aaron lifted the rag to check the wound, “Alright sit down.” Robert said.

Aaron did what he was told, holding out his hand. Robert lifted the rag off the wound causing Aaron to wince.

“Sorry,” Robert stated. “Good news is, that it doesn’t look too bad.”

“You a doctor now?” Aaron asked with a hint of bitterness.

Robert chuckled, “Any reason in particular you’re in a even worse mood?” Robert asked cleaning up the other man’s hand.

“It’s nothing.”

“Reid, I’d take it than.” 

Aaron didn’t reply.

“Take that as a yes.”

“I told you it’s nothing.”

Robert began wrapping the bandage around Aaron’s hand, “Right, well that should do till you get the right kind of bandage.” he said securing it around the man’s hand.

“Thanks.”

“Aaron…”

“Yeah,”

“You know… you know you can talk to me right?” Robert questioned.

“Rob,” he began saying before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Robert called out.

“Hope I’m not interrupting?” Moria stated making her way in.

Aaron straighten up, “Adam’s at home if you’re looking for him.”

“No, I know. It’s actually you I’m looking for.” she replied.

Aaron frowned, “Me, why?”

“I promise I wouldn’t say anything…”

“Moria?” Aaron questioned.

“It’s your mum, she’s fine now,”

“But?” Aaron ask now concerned.

“The pub was broken into the other night.”

“Is mum okay? Diane…” Aaron questioned, panic quickly setting in.

“She’s fine, they both are…” Moria tried to explain but was quickly cut off.

“Where’s mum now?”

“The pub, but Aaron-“ 

Aaron quickly made his way out of the portacabin. 

“Aaron!” She called after the younger man.

**The Woolpack:**

“Mum?!” Aaron called out making his way into the backroom of the woolpack.

“Aaron?” Chas questioned from the front.

Aaron made his way out into the bar, to see ‘TCH’ in red paint still displayed out the wall and the rest of the damage.

“Love, what are you doing here?” she asked taking the cleaning gloves off.

“Moria,she told me the pub was broken into.” he explained.

“After I told her not to say anything.”

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked worryingly.

“I’m fine, Love.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Well, what have the police said.”

“…I’ve not called the police.”

“Why not?”

Guilt grew over Chas.

“Mum, why haven’t you called the police?”


	21. Count Yourself Lucky (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron apologize to Chas and Reid makes plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long gap between updates life got crazy for a bit there. Part Two of Three. Hopefully I'll have Three up soon:) ENJOY!

_Aaron,_

_I don’t know how to start this, I am so sorry, I tried, I tried so hard to protect you. Something bad is about to happen and you have to know I tried my damnedest to stop it… but it was to late… I hope you can for give me… She wasn’t going to rest until you paid and if you are reading this, well than she won… I’m sorry…. I’m so so sorry…._

**Woolpack, 12 February 2016:**

"Mum, why haven't you called the police?"  Aaron questioned.

"Because it was no use. They were gone by the time I got down here."

"Mum,"

"Your uncle and I have everything handled.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know who did this?”

“You don't need to worry about it." She tried to reassure her son.

“Mum, is it someone from the village? Is that why- ” 

“Enough, It doesn’t matter who did it, its done now. Your uncle and I are taking care of it.”

“I’m supposed to leave it like that, ‘you’re taking care of it’ ”

“Look you have nothing to worry about Cain has been camping in his car at night since it happened keeping an eye out.”

“Nothing to worry about? Cain’s been guarding the place what happens if he decide whoever did this isn’t a threat anymore and they attack again.”

“They won’t, Love.” Chas tried to reassure her son.

“You sound so sure.” Aaron replied bitterly.

“Sit down.” Chas ordered.

“Mum, I’m not-” Aaron began saying.

“Sit. Down.” she ordered again.

Aaron rolled his eyes but did has he was told. Pulling the chair that was next to him out and sat down, Chas took a seat across from him. She grabbed his hand, “Look… I know you are worried but I promise you everything is fine.”

“I should have been here, though.”Aaron argued.

“Oi, I won’t have any of that.” Chas warned her son.

“Mum, if I was here…”

“Aaron, it probably still would have happened. Cain and Moria where both here until closing, that night, and look what happened.” She explained.

“Still.”  
“Stop.” She said squeezing her son arm softly. “Okay, there is nothing you could of done to stop this… whoever did this wanted to prove a point and they did.”

Aaron hesitated, “I’m sorry.”

“Love, you don’t have to apologize.”

“Not about this, well I mean I am sorry… (pause) I’m sorry for everything, leaving the way I did…I didn’t want it to be like this.”

“Oh Love,” Chas said leaning over to hug Aaron. Aaron returned the hug. "I'm sorry too... I know things haven't been easy for you in the past couple of months... its just your my son and I guess I still see you as that little boy.” She replied squeezing Aaron tighter.

“…How about I stay here tonight.” Aaron suggested. Chas pulled away, “What?”

“It would give Cain a break…”

“I told you it was fine.”  
“Mum, then for my piece of mind.” Aaron said as he rose from the chair closely followed by Chas.

“If you’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d love that.” She said pulling Aaron into another hug. 

“Chas.” They heard Cain call out from the back room. “We’re out here.” She called out as she pulled away.Aaron turned to see his uncle appear from the back room,

“What’s he doing here?” Cain asked harshly.

“He’s my son he can be here if he wants,” Chas replied defensively.

“Mum, its fine.”

“You told him than?” Cain asked.

“About the break in, your wife did. I also told him that _whoever_ did this, well they’re gone now and there’s nothing to worry about.” Chas explainedhoping her brother who take the hint that she’s hadn’t revealed Reid was behind the break in.

“I told Mum, I’d stay here tonight.”

“Why?” Cain asked.

“To make sure she’s okay.”

“I have everything handled.” Cain responded sharply. “So why don’t you run along back to your boyfriend.”

Aaron sighed.

“Cain.” Chas warned.

“Look, I wasn’t looking for you’re approval, I was letting you know.” Aaron explained to Cain before turning his attention back to his mum. “I have to get back to work, but I’ll clock off early, go get some of my things from the flat and be back by tea.”

“Ok, Love.” She responded. She and Cain watched as Aaron made his way out. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Cain asked turning to his sister.

“Not really my place to tell him, that falls on Reid’s lap don't you think?” 

“This would be your chance to show Aaron what kind of person he’s with.” Cain argued.

“As much as I hate that man. He makes Aaron happy… and I don't want to be the one who takes it away.” Chas explained. 

“ And what if this backfires on you, ay? Reid does something again?”

“I’m sure, Reid’s luck will run out eventually.”

**Reid’s Flat, 12:00pm:**

Reid made his way into the flat when his phone rang

“Nathan, Mate,” Reid answered gleefully

_“Hey, did you go pick it up yet?”_ The man asked.

“Yes, I just got back”

_“it’s what you wanted right?”_

Reid pulled the small black box from his jacket pocket, smiling, “It’s perfect. He’s going to love it.” he said.

_“Well I’m happy for ya. After everything with Parker, its good to see you happy again.”_

“Thank you again for everything, Nathan.” Reid replied. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

_“Don’t worry about repaying me. Yeah, just be happy.”_

“I’ll try.”

_“ Have you decided when you’re going to ask him?”_

“Not yet, I was thinking of cooking him dinner and asking him tonight. We kinda got into a fight this morning and what better way to make up than proposing.” Reid replied placing the ring box on the island.

He could hear his mate laughing, _“Hey you know Aaron better than I do.”_

Brian made his way in, slamming the door behind him, "Nathan, I’llhave to call you back. Brian just made an entrance… ” Reid stated.

_“Ta, just let me know how it goes.”_

“I will, talk to you later.” he finally said before hanging up.

“Where’s your boyfriend!” Brian exclaimed making his way back from Reid and Aaron’s room.

“He’s at work,” he replied. “Where you should be for that matter.”

“I know he's your boyfriend but he’s an asshole.”

“Hey!” 

“He acts all innocent, he has a smug face and you sit there and wonder why I don’t trust him…” Brian ranted.

“What has he done now?” Reid asked.

“Did he tell you Robert’s working at the yard.”

“What?”

“Take that as a no then. Why would he?”

“Robert’s not working at the yard.” Reid protested.

“Maybe not the scrapyard but for Home James. He bought Charity’s shares.”Brian explained to his brother-in-law.

Reid hesitated, “ Well… it’s his money he can do whatever he wants with it.” Reid replied trying not to show he was bothered by the news.

“You’re not at all worried about him being at the yard with Aaron?”

“No,” he answered unconvincingly.

“You’re a horrible liar.” He informed his mate.

“I trust Aaron.” Reid replied reaching for the small box

It took Brian a couple of seconds to register what Reid was holding. “Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.”

Reid opened it and showed Brian the ring, “I’m going to ask Aaron to married me tonight.” He explained.

Brian stared at the man, “You shouldn't ask him.” he warned.

“Why shouldn't I?”

“Well for starters his family don’t exactly like you.”

“They’ll come around.” Reid explained. “Once they see how much he and I love each other.”

Do really thing he loves you? Do you?”

“Of course he does.”

“I steak my life on it, if it came down to your life or Robert’s, he’d let you die.”

“Shut up” Reid frowned. “He’s not like that.”

“Its the truth, Mate.”

Reid stared at the ring.

“I know you think I’m being mean, but I’m not. I’m trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting.”

“Yes, you do.” Brian began saying. “Because right now you’re not thinking straight. I know you better than you know yourself, remember.”

“People change, this, meeting Aaron, this is my second chance and I’m not going to let it slip through my fingers.”

Brian hesitated, “What would Parker say if he could see you now.”

“How dare you!”

“How dare you! It’s not even been three years since he died and you’re rushing to replace him.” 

“Screw you.” Reid replied bitterly. “No one will ever replace him.”

“It looks like somebody already has.”

 


	22. Count Yourself Lucky (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Amy made a goof in the last part, I meant to write in Chas freaking out about Aaron wound and forgot. So bare with me with the explanation coming up. Trying to fix a mistake isn’t has easy as it looks lol.  
> Also not the best chapter I’ve written, it'll get better soon I promise. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought!

**Reid’s Flat**

Reid was sat at the kitchen table, his laptop opened, when his phone started ringing,“Hey Mom,” he answered.

_“Hello darling, how are you?”_

“I’m good, what are you up to?”

_“Your Da and I just finished breakfast, I figured I’d call and check up with you.”_

“What time is it in Vegas?”

_“Half past seven.”_

“Oh, ok.”

_“Darling, do you keep forgetting that your dear old parents are still in the States.”_

He chuckled, “ Sorry.”

_“What are you doing?”_

“I’m looking up prices on flights to the States.” He explained as he scrolled through the site.

_“Does that mean you have any news for your mother?”_

“I haven’t asked him to marry me yet, Mom.”

_“I take it, Aaron’s not there?”_

“No, he should be at work.”

_“I can’t wait to meet him in person.”_ His mom gushed. “ _Even_ y _our da excited to meet him.”_

“Is he really, he didn’t seem to enthusiastic about him when he talk to him the other day.”

_“Of course he is excited to meet him, Sweetheart. He doesn't approve of you lying to him, though.”_

“Mom, when I was hired to do this job I wasn’t planning on fallingfor him.”

_“He understands that, but still," she stated explaining. “Aaron seems like a good lad.”_

“He is.” Reid replied shutting his laptop.

_“And from what you told me, he’s been messed about before.”_

_“_ Mom, you don’t have to lecture me I know.”

“ _Just promise me, one thing?”_

“What’s that?”

_“You’ll focus on being happy, after all of this. You deserve it and so does your fella.”_

“I will Mom,” Reid replied. Reid heard the door open at turned to see Aaron making his way into the kitchen. “Speaking of my fella, he just walked in.” he explained. “It’s my mom.” he told Aaron.

“No,” Aaron mouthed.

“For one second.” Reid mouthed back, handing the phone to Aaron

“No,” he mouthed back pushing the phone away.

_“Hello?”_

“Please” Reid mouthed.

Aaron grabbed the phone, “Lauren, Hi.” Aaron answered.

_“Aaron, Love, how are you?”_

“I’m good, How are you and Richard?” he asked.

_“We’re good, Richard’s being his normal self and being a pain in my ass like he always is.”_

Aaron forced a laugh, “How’s everything In Vegas? Did you ever get anyone to look at the roof?”

_“The roofer is supposed to be out here today to give us a quote on how much it supposed to cost.”_

“That’s good to hear.”

Reid frowned noticing the bandage wrapped around Aaron’s hand.

“Lauren, I don’t want to sound rude but I actually have to get going.” Aaron explained. “Yeah, here’s Reid.” He replied handing the phone back to Reid.

“Hey Mom,’ He replied clearly distracted.

_“Is everything okay?” She asked._

“I have to call you back”

_“What’s going on?”_

“I don’t know. Just let me call you back.”

_“Alright, I love you.”_

“Love you too, Mom.” Reid replied hanging up the phone. He made his way into his and Aaron’s room to see Aaron digging through the wardrobe.

“Aaron?”

“What?” Aaron asked pulling his bag out.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” He replied as he return to the wardrobe.

“What happened to your hand?”

“I cut it.” He quickly replied as he started packing the bag.

“Where are you going?” Reid questioned trying to hide the panic.

Aaron continued packing his bag, “My mum’s.” He replied. 

“What? Why?”

“I don’t have time to explain…” he trailing offheading to the wardrobe. Reid closely behind him, “Brian said you weren’t at work today.”

“I was.” he replied returning to his bag. 

Reid grab the bag, “Reid, give it back.”

“Not until you talk to me. What the hell is going on?”

“I ended up going to the pub to see my mum.”

“Why?

"... (sigh) the other day the pub was broken into and trashed." He stated sitting on the bed.

"What?" Reid replied trying his best to sound shocked. 

"Yeah, Mum had just closed up and went up stairs when it happened." He explained."That's why I went to the pub."

"Does she know who did it?" The question coming out sounding more guilty then he wanted. Fortunately Aaron was preoccupied, "She says that Cain and her have everything handles. So, if she does know she’s not telling me anything.” he explained.

“And you’re just going on your own?”

“I can’t just leave her there to deal with it on her own.” Aaron replied grabbing his bag from Reid.

“I mean… isn’t.. isn’t that why she has a brother.” Reid stammered. “Cain is supposed to be this big macho man.”

“Cain has his own family to think about, he can’t do it all on his own.”

“So that’s it you’re just going to go?”

“It’s only for a couple of nights, Reid.” Aaron explained zipping up his bag. “You make it sound like I’m never coming back.”

“I just don’t like the idea of you being there, I mean what if the person that broke in comes back?”

“I can handle myself, Reid. Plus, that’s the point of me staying at the pub, in case they come back.” Aaron said. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” He lied.

“Somethings up I can tell.”

“its just when I walked in and saw you packing I … I thought you were leaving me.”

“What? Why would you think that?”Aaron asked.

“Just me being stupid I guess.” Reid replied.

"You sure?”

“Yeah,”

“I gotta go, I told mum, I’d be back by tea.” Aaron explained as he reach for his bag. He rose from the bed, “Let me go with you.” Reid blurted out, stopping Aaron in his tracks.

“What?”

“To your mum’s.”

“I don’t know…”

“If whoever broke in does come back, at least you wouldn’t be alone.” he explained.

Aaron was hesitant,

“Please, Aaron.”

**Woolpack, 6pm:**

Chas smiled as she saw her son make his way in, but the smile only lasted a couple of seconds when she laid eyes on the older man walking in behind Aaron.

“Hey Mum,” Aaron stated as he made his way to the bar,he glanced over to his uncle who was sat on the other side of the bar.

“Chas.” Reid said politely.

“What’s he doing here?” Chas asked her son.

“He heard what happened and wanted to show his support.” Aaron explained.

Chas scoffed.

“Mum, come on. He wants to help.”

“With what?”

“Watching out for this place. Making sure you’re safe.”  
“…Fine.”

“It’s okay if he stays?” Aaron asked.

“As along as he behaves.” Chas replied.

“Best behavior.” Reid affirmed.

“Thank you.” Aaron replied. “I’m going to take the bags in back.” he added.

“Okay, love.” she replied. Aaron made his way around the bar with Reid not far behind. 

Chas blocked Reid from following Aaron, luckily for her Aaron hadn’t noticed. 

“Excuse me.” Reid stated.

“Sit.” She stated.

“I’m good thanks I rather go with Aaron.” he replied.

“That wasn’t a question, now sit,” She explained.“Unless you want me to cause a scene.” She added pointing to the bar stool. Reid hesitated at first, but did as she said. She stood on the other side of the bar, leaning up against it. Reid feel Cain’s eyes burning his skin from the other side of the room, “So,” Chas stated.

“What do you want from me Chas?” Reid questioned bluntly.

“You have some nerve, after what you done.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You should be thanking me right now.” Chas said with a laugh.

“And why is that?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know your sister already ratted you out.”

Reid didn’t respond.

“I withheld crucial information from my son.”

“Thank you for that.”

“I didn’t do it for you, you moron. I did it for my son.”

“Right.”

“I’m actually surprised.”

“What?”

“You didn’t even try to deny that it was you. Not even an excuse.” Chas replied.

“Are you going to tell him?” Reid questioned.

“No, I probably should but what would be the point. I’m sure you would just talk your way out of it.” Chas explained. “Doesn’t mean I don’t think you should tell him.”

"Kate paid you, can't that be enough."

"You really think throwing five grand at me is going to change the fact that you trashed my pub."

"Keep your voice down" Reid replied.

"Or what?" Chas questioned. "Next time it won't be my pub that gets attacked?"

"You okay, Sis?" Cain asked making his way over. 

"Everything's fine, right Reid?" She replied.

"Ye..yeah."

Before the three could say anything else, Aaron emerged from the back room, "Everything okay." Aaron questioned his mum and uncle.

"Yeah, just having a little chat with your _lovely_ boyfriend,”

Aaron frowned at his mother’s comment, “You sure you’re okay with **both** of us staying?” he asked as he folded his arms, leaning onto the bar.  
“What’s that?” Chas asked seeing the bandage wrapped around Aaron’s hand.

“I cut myself earlier.” He explained as Chas took his hand.

“You didn’t…”

“It was an accident, I was breaking down a car at the yard, moved wrong pulling my hand out of the engine and cut myself.”

Chas hesitated.

“I promise it was an accident.”

“No, I believe ya, did you go to the hospital and get it checked out.”

Aaron shook his head no, “We had a few things in the first kit at the yard, so I just clean it there.” he explained.

“You need to be more careful.” Cain chimed in.

“Ta, I will.” Aaron replied.

The four fell silent for a couple of minutes, “How about I go put the orders in with Marlon for our tea.” Chas suggested. “Burgers okay for you two?”

“Yeah.” they both replied. Chas disappeared in the back, “Right, this isn’t awkward at all.” Reid muttered to Aaron.

“Your the one that wanted to come.” Aaron replied as Cain made his way around the bar and into the backroom.

**Kitchen:**

“Three Burgers and chips, Marlon.” Chas requested.

“I thought you were going to push the pies tonight”

“It’s for me, Aaron and Reid.” she replied. Cain made his way in.

“What the hell are you playing at letting him stay here?” Cain asked referring to Reid.

“I know what I’m doing, Cain.”

“You should just tell Aaron,” he replied.

“And I will when the time is right, but until then I’m keeping my enemy close.” she explained. “Reid’s bound to mess up eventually.”


	23. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron covers behind the bar for Chas and Reid’s worst fears maybe coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry if there are any mistakes) Thank you for all the kuddos and the comments. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Thursday, February 18, 2016**

_‘Where am I’ Reid thought to himself it was dark he could see a light in the distance. “Hello?” He called out, his words echoing._

_“Why didn't you save me?” a voice asked. He jumped unclear to whose voice he had heard._

_“Hello?”_

_“You didn’t save me.” he heard another voice say from behind him. He turned to see Parker a few feet away blood oozing from his forehead and chest._

_“Parker?” Reid questioned in horror._

_“I needed you to save me. Why didn't you save me?”_

_“I… I wanted to…” Reid stammered._

_“You told me you loved me!” Parker cried._

_“Baby, I do love you…”_

_“You told me you loved me!” The voice repeated changing and this time more angry._

_“Aaron?” He questioned turning, looking around._

_“How could you have done this to me?!” he heard Aaron exclaim. He turned again to see Aaron, blood running from his nose, his face bruised, he was angry, his hands clinched into a fist._

_“Aaron what’s happened to you?” Reid asked worriedly._

_“You did this to me!” Aaron yelled._

_“No…”_

_“Yes, you lied to me!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“You’re a failure….” a voice faintly stated._

_“You forgot about me.” Parker stated._

_Reid quickly turned back to his husband, “No, baby I didn’t I tried to…”_

_“They were all right about you…” Aaron replied._

_“Don’t say that.” Reid stated turning, again, to Aaron._

_“You could never protect me…” Aaron said this time his voice was broken and shaky. He watched has the tearfell from the man’s eyes_

_“No, Aaron. I’m trying to!”_

_“I’ve never loved you.” Parker said_

_“Don’t say that.” Reid muttered closing his eyes._

_“You’ll never be good enough for either of them.” He heard a voice say._

_“No that’s not true… I’m trying.”_

_“You didn’t try hard enough.” Parker stated._

_“I just wanted to move on with my life.” Aaron said the hurt clear in his voice._

_“I just wanted togrowold with you.” Parker cried._

_“Why did you have to choose me?” Aaron asked teary eyed._

_“Why didn’t you save me?” Parker cried._

_Reid did his best to choke back the tears, but failed,“I’m so sorry.” Reid choked out through the tears._

_“I wish I’d never met you” Aaron’s voice rang out._

_“I wish I’d never met you” Parker repeated._

_“No,”_

_“I don’t love you. I never loved you.” Aaron spat out._

_“Don’t say that!”_

_“You’re a failure.” Parker stated. “ You failed me…”_

_“You failed me.” Aaron repeated._

_“Stop it.”_

_“ I hate you.” Parker stated._

_“I hate ya.” Aaron repeated._

_“FAILURE!”_

_“FAILURE!”_

_“NO!”_

_“FAILURE!”_

_“FAILURE!”_

_The screams continued getting louder and louder_

_“NO! STOP!”_

_“FAILURE!”_

_“FAILURE!”_

“NO!” Reid screamed as he woke from his nightmare, jumping up. Aaron jumped, “Reid?” he replied confused.

“No, no, no!” Reid muttered out.

“Hey,” Aaron said pulling the man into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Reid cried out.

“Reid, shhh… it’s okay… you’re okay.” Aaron statedtrying the calm the other man. Reid tried steadyinghis breath. “Aaron?’ he choked out 

“Yeah.”

“What…”

"You woke up screaming.” Aaron explained.

He pulled away from Aaron, still dazed, the room was dark, Reid could hear the rain softly tab against the window of Aaron old room.

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

"What time is it?"

Aaron leaned to the other side of the bed and reached for his phone, "its a little after three." 

Reid looked around the room looking for something that wasn’t there, his breath still heavy.

“I must of had a bad dream.” Reid explained gulping.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Reid shook his head no. 

“You sure?” Aaron asked now leaning up on his elbows.

Reid nodded his head yes, before laying back down.

"Okay, try to get some sleep then.” 

Reid pulled Aaron closer. “I love you, Aaron.” Reid said quietly the words filled with guilt.

“Same.” Aaron replied sleepily, resting his head on the older man shoulder. It wasn’t long before Aaron fell back asleep. A faint snore escape Aaron’s lips causing Reid to smile, he kissed the top of the younger man’s head, “I don’t deserve you” He whispered.

**Home Farm, 6:00 a.m.:**

Brian yawned as he made his way to the front door, he knocked loudly. He waited a couple of seconds to pass before knocking loudly once more, "Hello!"He nearly yelled out, "If you lot are going to demand my presence at this ungodly hour at least have the decency to answer the door!" Again no answer, he pounded on the door this time, “HELLO!!!!” He yelled the irritation in his voice clear. The door swung open, you break my door and it's coming out of your pay." Chrissie threatened. She stepped out of the way letting Brian in. She closed the door behind the man before turning her attention back to her robe, she tied it close and made her way into the kitchen.

"What no sexy pregnant belly?" Brian commented as he watch Chrissie grab a cup for coffee.

"Bite me." She replied grabbing the coffee kettle, pouring herself a cup.

“What you’re not going to offer your guest anything?’ he asked.

“If you want something wait until the Café opens.” she said before taking a sip.

“You called me here remember,”

“I did.”

“I don’t get why I’m getting all this hostility, then.”

“It’s almost the end of month.” she stated.

“Yes,”

“Yet… Aaron’s still free.”

“I know,” Brian replied.

“You know? Well that’s just great news…”she replied sarcastically.

“I’m handling it.”

“That’s what you said the last time we spoke and yet nothing has happened.”

“He’s been staying at the pub, taking time off work, I can’t actually frame him for something if he’s not there.” Brian explained.

“And that's my problem how?”

“I have the police on his tail alright they’ve been watching the yard and been sniffing around asking questions about Aaron. All they need to do now is catch Aaron in the _act_ and it’s a done deal.”

“Right and what are you going to do to make sure that he’s caught in the _act_?” She asked.

“Hopefully, I can get him into the yard today.”

“The clock is ticking Brian. You wouldn’t want to let me down now would you?”

**Woolpack, 12:30p.m.:**

“Are you sure about this?’ Lawrence asked his daughter as they approached the pub.

“I kind of have to be.” She replied patting the silicone belly. “The client wants to meet here, I couldn’t say no could I?”

“We could have rescheduled.” her dad pointed out as he opened the door,

“It’s fine, let’s just get this over with.” she said making her way passed her dad. They made their way into the pub to see Aaron behind the bar. “Lovely,” she sarcastically muttered.

“What can I get you?” Aaron asked the two.

“Three orange juices for now.” Lawrence replied. “And three menus.”

“Chrissie, Lawrence.” A young blonde woman said after entering the pub. Lawrence and Chrissie turned to see the woman.

“Autumn, Hello.” Chrissie replied extending her hand out for a handshake. “How was the drive in?”

“Not too bad. I’m just happy that we’re able to meet again”

“Me, too.” Chrissie replied “Dad, why don’t you and Autumn grab a table, I’ll get the drinks.” Lawrence and the younger woman made it to one of the tables and took a seat. 

Aaron made his way back with the three drinks and the menus.

“Scrap business treating you poorly?” Chrissie questioned trying to sound friendly.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

“You’re here, working.” She pointed out. 

“Oh, no I’m just helping my mom out, she’s short staff at the moment.” he explained.

“I see… I guess I better get back.” She said reaching for the glasses.  
“Here.” Aaron interrupted handing Chrissie the menus. “I’ll get the drinks and bring them over.” he added.

“Thank you.” she said making her way over to the table, Aaron made his way around the bar, drinks in hand, and made his way over to the three. “Three orange juices.” He stated placing the drinks on the table. “Just let me know when you want to order.” he added before leaving.

An hour had past, Aaron had gone about his day behind the bar making friendly conversation with the patrons and filling orders.

Chrissie glanced over to see Robert making his way in, the two meeting eyes, Chrissie frowned and quickly looked away. Robert shook his had and made his way to the bar.  
“Give me a sec.” Aaron told him as he finished filling a pint for Jimmy. After handing the glass to the other man, Aaron made his way back to Robert who was now sitting. 

“You look busy.” Robert commented.

“Lunch rush.” Aaron explained.

“Your mum’s not back from the whole sellers yet?”

“No, apparently there was a mix up so she had to go back.” Aaron explained. “Anyways, you want a pint?”

“Yeah,”

Aaron grab a glass and began pouring. “Are you sure she’s not just taken the day off?” Robert joked as Aaron finished up with the drink and handed it over.

“I wouldn’t blame her if she has. She’s seems worried.” 

“You still haven’t figured out who broke in?”

‘No, and I think that’s what bugging her, she’s worried that they may come back.”

“That’s why you and Reid are here, the defense team.”

“Suppose, but it’s not like we’re going to be here forever.” Aaron commented.

“You don’t ever see yourself moving back here?” Robert cautiously asked.

“Honestly, not really,” Aaron began saying, “believe it or not living in Hotten isn’t that bad. Its also nice after a night out not having a taxi to pay.” Aaron joked.

An hour had past, Aaron going between taking care of customer and chatting with Robert. Chrissie occasionally glancing over to the two men. She hadn't realized she was doing it until Autumn had gotten up. "Pardon me," Autumn stated before heading towards the lady's room.

Chrissie turned her attention back to the two men.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually miss him." Lawrence stated.

"I actually feel sorry for him," she said in a hush tone.

"Robert?" 

"Aaron."

"Says the woman who wants him locked up." He said quietly.

"Aaron's no different then me if you think about it," Chrissie began explaining. " See Robert has this way of making you feel like... the most important thing and person in the room. You see him for who he is but he somehow convinces you he’s a decent human being... you can’t help but fall in love with him.” her words trailing off.

"Are you saying that you don't want to go through with the plan?"

“That's not at all what I'm saying, I just think its a shame Aaron has to be collateral damage.” She said glancing over to Robert and Aaron again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you mean to tell me the Robert Sugden didn’t get the client?” Aaron teased.

“You should have seen this woman, Aaron, she was totally unreasonable.” Robert replied. “Telling me she could go rent a truck and drive the shipment herself cheaper, than our rates are.”

“Than why didn’t she just rent a truck.”

“Thank you!”

Aaron laughed, “And how long did this meeting last?”

“Nearly two hours.” Robert said. “Two hours of my life that I will never get back.” he said through a smile.

“You poor thing.” Aaron teased.

“Umm, Hello?’ They two heard an angry Nicola asked from the other side of the bar. Aaron turned to see Jimmy and Nicola standing at the bar. Aaron made his way over to Nicola.

“You do realize that you just walked in right?” Robert pointed out.

“You mean you two are actually aware of your surroundings.” Nicola throw back. “It took you long enough to acknowledge us.”

“Aaron, I think she’s on to us. It being national ignore Nicola King Day in all .”

“Can we order our drinks or do we have to go find somewhere that is actually servicing people”

“Yes, Nicola. What can I get you?” Aaron asked trying not to smirk.

“Sparkling water.” She replied. “and another pint for Jimmy”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied.

“You know you could say please.” Chrissie said to Nicola making her way to the bar. “Politeness isn’t a crime you know.” she added as she watched Aaron filled Nicola’s drink.

“…Please.” Nicola reluctantly added. Aaron handed Nicola her drink and quickly filled a pint for Jimmy.

“Cheers, Aaron.” Jimmy said handing the young man the money for the drinks.

“Another orange juice?” Aaron asked Chrissie 

“Please.” She said.

Aaron nodded before placing the money in the register, he poured the juice and handed it over. Chrissie hand him what she owed for the drinks. She made her way back to the table. Aaron made his way back to Robert.

**Outside the Woolpack:**

“I just don’t understand how you don’t know where he is.” Brian explained as he followed Reid.

“He’s my boyfriend, he doesn’t have to answer to me.” Reid began to explain. “He does what he wants.” he added has he made his way towards the pub.

“Don’t you think its weird that he hasn’t mention anything about coming back to the flat.”

“He’s worried about his mom.”

Brian sighed,

“Why are you even bothered any ways, I thought you’d be happy that you didn’t have to see Aaron.”

“I don’t care, but with Adam off there’s no one working at the yard.”

“And?” Reid questioned.

“We’re trying to run a business.” Brian said stopping Reid feet away from the entrance.

“Well after Aaron says yes.” Reid began explaining referring to him proposing.

“If, you mean.”

Reid rolled his eyes, “IF he says yes. The scrapyard won't be our problem, we’ll be on our way to the States soon enough.”  He explained.

“That simple, then?”

“That simple.” Reid replied opening the door and entering closely followed by Brian. They made their way in to see Aaron on one side of the bar and Robert sitting on the other, Aaron laughing and smiling. Reid’s heart sank.

“You were saying?” Brian asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought!


	24. Ends Tonight (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic tries to knock sense into her brother, Aaron discovers Kate's check, Reid plans to proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1/2) A very Woolpack filled chapter. (For the millionth time lol) sorry if there are any mistakes, don't forget to tell me what you thought and I hope you enjoy!

**Woolpack, February 18, 2016, 2:15pm:**

“That simple, then?”

“That simple.” Reid replied opening the door and entering closely followed by Brian. They made their way in to see Aaron on one side of the bar and Robert sitting on the other, Aaron laughing and smiling. Reid’s heart sank.

“You were saying?” Brian asked. 

Reid’s heart began racing, 

“Don’t they look cozy?” Brian added.

“Shut up.” he muttered. He saw Robert point over to him and Brian, followed by Aaron turning.

“Reid, Hey.” Aaron stated. Reid made his way over to the two men.

“ I thought you said that you had meetings all day.” Aaron said.

“Hoping more like .” Brian muttered. 

Aaron frowned at the comment.

“I… I did, the last two cancelled on me.” Reid explained.

“You okay there, Mate?” Robert asked noticing Reid’s demeanor.

“I’m fine.” He replied defensively 

“What business is it of yours, anyways?” Brian asked.

“It was just a question."

“We're just going to go through to the back." Reid said heading around the bar.

“Do you want a drink or something?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Reid replied. He and Brian made their way in back, bumping into Victoria who was making her way out of the kitchen. “Excuse you,” Vic commented as the two men made their way passed. “ Is that any way to treat a pregnant lady?”

They didn’t respond,

“Your boyfriend is rude.” Vic said to Aaron.

“Sorry about him he’s been in a mood since this morning.” Aaron explained. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just didn’t expect him to be there when I came around.” she explained making her way over to her brother.

“Vic, I don’t know why your working.” Robert said.

“The doctor gave me the okay to come back.” She told her brother.

“Doesn’t mean you should.”

“In seven weeks time this little girl will be here and I’ll be spending plenty of time at home.” she explained.

“I’ll talk to Reid .” Aaron stated.

“What’s wrong with him anyways. He was in a right mood earlier when I saw him at the Café.”  
“I couldn’t tell you, he’s been acting weird for the past week in all.” Aaron explained with a sigh.

“So you and him have been having problems?” Vic asked bluntly.

“Vic!” Robert protested.

“What? It was only a question.” she explained to her brother. “You’re not bothered about me asking, are you, Aaron?”

Aaron smirked at Vic’s nosiness, “No, you’re fine.”

“Well… are you two having problems?”

“Uh… I wouldn’t say we’ve been having problems.”

“What then?”

“Vic, come on he doesn’t have to explain himself.” Robert chimed in.

“Shush, I’m talking to Aaron.” Vic told Robert turning her attention back to Aaron.

“…He’s been acting weird the past couple of weeks. Even Kate and Brian as well.”

“Maybe he’s planning a surprise.” Vic suggested.

He shook his head no, “It’s like he’s not telling me something.” Aaron explained.

**Backroom, Woolpack:**

Reid tried steadying his breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

“And you want to marry him.” Brian spat.

“Drop it.” Reid muttered as he took a seat on the couch.

“Drop it?! He was practically rubbing your nose in it.” 

“They were just talking.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the way it started out at the Christmas party.”

“He wouldn’t do that to me, again.” Reid explained nearly breathless.

Brian hesitated, “Look at you… look at what he’s turned you into.”

“I’m fine.” Reid said.

“What’s our plan then?”

“What do you mean, nothing has changed.”

“You’re still going to propose.”

“Yeah.”

Brian sighed, “Forgive me if I don’t believe you, seeing as you’ve been putting it off for the past week.”

“Well, I’m not putting if off any more.” Reid said looking up at his best mate.

**Woolpack:**

A little while had passed and Vic had made her way back into the kitchen, Aaron had returned to taking care the patrons and Robert had turn his attention to answering emails on his phone.

“Did you want another?” Robert heard Aaron asked.

“Yeah sure,” he replied. Aaron grabbed Robert’s glass and filled it. “Look, I want to apologize.”

“Did I just hear that right, you want to apologize?” Aaron joked handing him his drink.

“I’m serious,”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“For Vic, earlier.”

“It’s fine, Rob. I swear. She was just trying to be supportive.”

Before Robert could respond, Aaron's phone rang. "Hey mum." He answered after digging his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah, it’s where? … the backroom, give me a second.” Aaron said into the phone. Aaron made his way towards the back as Marlon made his way out of kitchen. “Marlon, can you man the bar for a couple of minutes.” he asked him. Marlon nodded his head yes as Aaron made his way into the backroom to find it empty, “Which check are you looking for?” Aaron asked grabbing the check book from the shelf. 

_“It was made out on the 15th to the whole sellers.” Chas explained_

“Yeah, I found it,the total amount was £530.” Aaron replied holding the phone with his shoulder.

_“Okay, thank you love.” she said. “I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”_

“Talk to you later.” Aaron said closing the check book before ending the call. He placed it back on the shelf when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He leaned over and picked it up.

_Chastity Dingle, For the amount of 5,000._ It wasn’t until he saw who the check was from “Katelyn Thompson.” he muttered angrily.

“Aaron?” He heard Vic question causing him to jump. 

“Yeah, Vic.” he turn seeing Vic making her way in.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m off, its going to be just Marlon in the kitchen.”

“Ok, thanks.” he replied turning his attention back to the check.

“You okay?”

Aaron hesitated , “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine.”

**Outside, Woolpack, 3:00pm:**

“Katelyn’s on board why can’t you?” Reid asked 

“Because this is a mistake.” Brian said. 

“Aaron, means everything to me.”

“That’s what you used to say about Parker.” 

“Is that what this is about. Parker?”

Brian didn’t answer.

“Brian, I loved your brother, I still do but… he wouldn't want me to stop living my life because he’s gone.”

“I know he wouldn’t.” He replied. “but you’re rushing it.”

“I don’t care. It feels right him and me,”

“And you know Aaron feels the same way?” Brian asked. Vic made her way out the pub, bag in hand, stopping hearing Brian’s words, she ducked back into the entry way.

“Yeah.”

Again Brian didn’t respond.

“Brian, please, I want everything to be perfect when I propose.”

Vic gasped quickly covering her mouth.

“Kate’s already on her way to pick the flowers up, I just need to see if Marlon can whip something nice up for me and him.”

“If proposing to Aaron something you want-“

“It is.”

“…Then I support you.”

Vic quickly made her way back into the pub to see Robert on the phone. She made her way over to her brother and patted him on the shoulder. He held his finger up.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Robert said continuing his conversation. “Well, I’m free tomorrow.”

“Robert, I need to talk to you.” Vic whispered. Robert once again held his finger up, Vic grabbed the phone from Robert’s hand, “Vic!” he protested.

“Yeah, sorry whoever this is, Robert is going to have to call you back.” Vic explained before ending the call.

“Vic, That was an important call.” Robert explained.

“Aaron’s getting married.” she blurted out.

“What?”

“Reid and Aaron,”

“Aaron proposed?”

“No, Reid wants to propose, I just heard him tell Brian.”  
Robert hesitated, “Lucky him I guess.” Robert said the defeat in his voice apparent.

“That’s it _lucky him,_ that’s all you have to say?” She asked angrily.

Robert grabbed his phone back, “What do you want me to say?” he spat back.

“The man you love, is about to be ask by another man to marry him and you’re just going to let it happen?”

“If its what Aaron wants I can’t stop him”

“You heard him before, he's having second thoughts…”

“That’s not what he said.”

“Robert, are you a complete moron?”

Aaron made his way from the backroom check in hand and anger displayed across his face, “There you are, I need to get back to the kitchen,” Marlon stated.

“I need you to man the bar a little longer.” he said before turning his attention to Robert and Vic, “Have you guys seen Reid?”

“He’s out front with Brian.“ Vic replied. Aaron made his way around the bar and headed towards the exit.

“Aaron?” Robert called after the other man.

**Outside, Woolpack:**

Aaron made his way out the doors to see Reid and Brian sat at one of the tables. Reid smiled as Aaron made his way closer. “ Hey Babe, you done inside?” he asked.

“Not quite.”He replied coldly.

“Well, I was thinking we could have a quite dinner tonight, just you and me.” Reid suggested reaching for Aaron’s hand. Aaron quickly pulled his hand away. Reid frowned, ‘You okay?” 

Aaron shook his head no slowly, "Do you want to explain what this is?" Aaron asked holding up the check. 

Reid’s eyes widened, "What... where did you find that?"

"The real question is why is there a check from your sister written out to my mom?” Aaron replied.


	25. Ends Tonight (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Aaron fight and Reid makes things worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2/2) another chapter up! thank you all for your messages both here and on tumblr, love you all lots. sorry if there are any mistakes and like always don't forget to tell me what you thought

“ Aaron, I can explain.” Reid’s words filled with panic.

“Go on, then.” Aaron replied.

“… I, I’m sorry…” was all Reid managed to get out.

“For what?”

Reid froze.

“For. What, Reid?!” Aaron nearly yelled. “You did, it didn’t you?”

“Did what?” Reid asked unable to admit what he had done.

“You trashed the pub, didn’t you?”

“You got all of that from a check?” Brian asked.

“The check just pieced it all together for me.” Aaron explained. “So, are you going to admit it?”

“I… I did it for you.” Reid said softly trying to reach for Aaron, Aaron backed away. 

“Is that the excuse you’re going to go with?”

“I was trying to help.”

“HELP! Please tell me how trashing my mum’s pub is helping me?!”

“You were having a rough time and I knew it was because she was making you feel guilty.” Reid tried explaining.

“I must be an idiot.”

“Well, that’s an understatement.” Brian commented.

“Was I talking to you?” Aaron asked the other man.

“Brian, would you just give me and Aaron a moment.” Reid told his mate.

Brian rose from the table, “I’ll be inside.” he said before disappearing inside.

“ Aaron, I love you…”

“Don’t.”

“I do, though.”

“No, you really don’t because if you did, you wouldn't have done this.”

“I was angry. She hurt you and…”

“And what? You thought I’ll trash the place and call her a bitch, because that’ll show her.” Aaron through back angrily.

“Please, let’s just go inside so we can talk.”

“What’s there to talk about, Reid?”

“I made a mistake.”

“And that’s okay is it?”

“I’m not saying it is…”

“I actually defended you to my family.” 

“It was a mistake.” Reid replied, his words sounding almost child like.

“So you said.” Aaron said shaking his head. “…I don't know if I can do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“… Us.”

“No, don’t say that.”

“How can I trust you after this?”

“You told me you loved me.” Reid said the tears building in his eyes.

“Yeah, well maybe that was my mistake.” Aaron said.

“No,” Reid said fighting the tears. “No, don’t say that.”

“I think you should go.” Aaron said.

“Go where.”

“Home, …to your flat.”

“No, no.”

“Reid…” 

Reid quickly got on one knee pulling the ring box from his pocket.

“Reid, what are you doing?”  
“Aaron Livesy,”

“Don’t do this.” Aaron replied closing his eyes.

“Please, alright I know I messed up and I know I’m a mess up but I love you…” Reid began explaining through the tears. He open the box showing the other man the ring. “Will you-“

“No.” Aaron said cutting off Reid mid sentence.

Reid froze.

“You need to leave.” Aaron said before making his way back into the pub. Reid followed him, he made his way in has Aaron made his way behind the bar.

“You okay?” Marlon asked.

“I’m fine, you can get back to the kitchen now.” Aaron said.

“I forgave you when you cheated on me.” Reid blurted out in front of the full pub.

“And you said we shouldn't have come to the pub today, Dan” Aaron heard Kerry say.

“Reid, I told you to leave,” Aaron warned.

“What now you’re worried about what people are going to think, you didn’t seem to care when he had his tongue down your throat.” Reid explained pointing at Robert.

Robert rose from his seat, “I think you should go now.” he told the man.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Reid said to Robert.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Him, rid of me.” He explained. “Maybe I should have treated him the way you did, stringing him along, just treated him like he was nothing,”

“Are you done?” Aaron asked.

“I mean with the amount of self-esteem he has, it’s no wonder you got a way with what you did.” Reid said.

“I think you’re done now.” he heard Cain say from behind him. He turn as Cain grabbed him by the neck and shove him out the pub. Aaron quickly followed his uncle. 

“Cain.” he called out once he was outside, seeing Cain and Reid in the middle of the road. “Just leave him.” He said right as Cain punch Reid across the face. Reid fell to the floor, Aaron rushed to get in between the two, “Cain, stop!”

“I could report you to the police.” Reid said to Cain.

“Yeah, well so could we.” Aaron said, “That check it’s pretty much an emission of guilt.” he added.

Reid quickly got to his feet holding his nose, “Aaron,”

“Just go.” Aaron said. He turned back to see Chrissie, Lawrence and the young woman exiting the pub. He made his way back to the pub closely followed by Cain. He made his way through the door to be met by Vic, “Aaron, are you okay?” she asked.

Aaron grabbed the glasses from the table that Lawrence and Chrissie were at and headed to the bar. “I’m fine.” He looked up and met eyes with Robert who was sitting once again.

“That was dead rude of him to say those things.” Kerry chimed in.

“Did anyone ask for your opinion, Kerry?” Cain asked.

“Was only saying.” she responded.

Cain took the glasses from his nephew, “I’ll watch the bar you go in back and take a breather.”Aaron only nodded before heading towards the backroom.

“Where did everybody go?” Brian stated who had just returned from the restrooms.

“If you’re looking for your brother-in-law, he’s outside trying to stop his nose from bleeding.” Cain commented.

** Backroom, 4:00pm **

Aaron sat on the couch leg bouncing a mile a minute, his head buried in his hands. Robert made his way in “Aaron?” Robert questioned carefully.

“Yeah,” he replied looking back to see the other man. “Hey,”

“You okay,”

“Define okay.”

Robert made his way around the couch and took a seat next to Aaron, “What was all of that out there?”

“…I found out that Reid was the one who broke into the pub.”

“You’re kidding.”

Aaron shook his head no,

“Wow… Aaron, I’m sorry.”

“Not much I can do about it now.” Aaron said staring ahead. “… He asked me to marry him, well he started to at least, I told him no before he even got the words out.” Aaron explained. 

"I don't know what to say," Robert replied.

"You don't have to say anything, Robert." Aaron said. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"You don’t have to ever apologize to me." Robert said sincerely.

Aaron smiled faintly.

"Aaron?" They heard Chas call out.

“I…uh… I better go.” Robert said as he rose from the couch and he made his way towards the door.

“Robert,” Aaron said getting up from the couch. Robert turn back, “Thanks.” He smiled in response making his way out, Chas frowned seeing Robert pass her on the way in and quickly made her way over to her son. “Love, Cain told me.” she explained pulling him into a hug.

Aaron sighed, “Why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked pulling away.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” she explained as she sat down, Aaron joining her.

“So, when did you find out?” 

“A couple of days after it happened. Kate, she came by after I had close.”

“Well the important thing is that it’s done with.”  
“Where’s Reid now?”

“Couldn’t tell you, I mean if he was smart he would just go back to the flat.” Aaron said. 

“Are you going to go?” Chas asked cautiously.

“No,” Aaron answered immediately. “I don’t think there’s going back for me and him after this.”

 


	26. All On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert attempts to ask Aaron on a date, Brian’s plan is put into place, and Reid warns Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos! Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's current 2am where I'm at but I want to get this out to you all :) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me was you thought!

** Friday, 04 March 2016, Woolpack, 7:30 am:  **

Two weeks had past since Aaron had last seen Reid, Aaron made his way down the stairs to find his mom in the kitchen. “Morning, Love.” She said pouring her self a cup of coffee. 

“Morning. You sleep okay?

“Yeah, Why?”

“I heard you on the phone last night, is all.”She admitted. “Was it…”

“Yes, I was talking to Reid.”

“Aaron,”

“Mum, he was drunk, he kept calling so I answered it and toldhim to stop.”

“You’re not… getting back withhim, are you?”

“No,” Aaron replied without hesitation. “I told him last week when I went to get my things,it was over and it is.”

“Here’shoping it stays that way” Chas said before sipping her coffee.

“Cheers, Mum, for the confidence in me.” Aaron replied sarcastically.

“He attacked Robert and you stayed with him.” She pointed out.

Aaron sighed, “ I need a shower.” He muttered before making his way out the kitchen.

“I know you, Love.” She called after her son, who was now making his way up the stairs.

**Scrapyard, 8:00 am:**

Aaron sighed as he pulled up outside the portacabin, he shut off the car and hopped out. He quickly made his way into the small building to find Robert sat at his desk typing away on his laptop.

“Morning.” Aaron said.

“Morning.” Robert replied without looking away from the screen.

“You sleep here or something?”Aaron asked making his way over to his own desk.

“No, I got here around seven I wanted to get a head start on my work load.” Robert explained looking up from the screen. “You look exhausted." He added.

“That would be because I am.”

“He’s still calling?”

“Yeah.” Aaron sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not, really, no.” Aaron snapped in response. 

“Right,” 

“… Sorry, I’m just …done with everything.” he explained.“What?” Aaron asked noticing Robert was now staring. “Nothing,”

“Can you do me a favor?” Aaron asked taking a seat at his desk. 

“What’s up?”

“Can you not mention any of this to Adam?” he asked. “I just think he has enough to worry about with Vic and the baby.”

“Yeah, of course.” Robert replied. 

“Thanks.” 

Before Robert could reply the door opened,“Morning, Lads.” Adam said making his way in.

“Hiya.” Aaron responded. 

“How are we this morning?” he asked grabbing his hi-vis vest.

“Good, how’s Vic?” Robert asked.

“Being her usual stubborn self.”Adam replied. “She’s still insisting on working.”

“Why didn't you stop her?” Robert asked.

“You have met your sister right?” Adam laughingly asked.

“Fair point.”

Adam turned his attention over to Aaron who was looking through some invoices. “We have a falling out or something?” He asked Aaron.

“Hmm?” Aaron asked looking up from the paperwork. “No,”

“Right, just double checking.” Adam said. 

“What?” Aaron asked noticing Adam was staring.

“Mate, you look rough.” 

“Thanks.” Aaron replied with a frown.

“Right, I’ll be out side if you need me.”Adam stated before making his way out of the small building.

Robert chuckled.

“Muppet.” Aaron muttered,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours had past and before either of them had known it, it was lunch time. Aaron had spent most of the morning inputting the information from the invoices into the computer, while Robert had spent most of his time between returning emails and glancing over to the other man. He noticed Aaron frown, followed by a sigh of frustration. 

“You okay?” Robert asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied clearly irritated. 

“What’s up?”

“… I just got an email off of Brian.” He explained leaning back in his chair. “ Apparently he’s got us a new client and has told said client I’d meet with him in a half hour.”

It was then Adam made his way back into the portacabin. “ Alright, boys?”

“What are you up to now?” Aaron asked his mate.

“I’m about to head off, why?”

“You wouldn’t want to go on a call out to meet a new client would you?”

“Mate, I have the Vic’s appointmentthis afternoon.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Aaron replied. “ I had totally forgotten.”

‘You know I would…”

“Yeah, it’s fine Adam.” He replied grabbing the keys to the truck from his desk before getting up . “Sooner I get there the sooner I can get back.” He added.

“Aaron, wait.” Robert said.

Aaron turn to look at Robert, “what?”

“Do… do you want to do something when you get back,” Robert asked slightly nervous to what the other man’s answer might be.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… we could get drinks or something at the pub.”

“Yes, Robert that’s a smashing idea.” Adam said. “ Vic’s been looking for an excuse to get out of the house before the little one is due.”

“Oh, n-“ Robert began saying.

“Yeah, sounds like fun.” Aaron replied with a smirk. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He added before leaving.

**Backroom, Woolpack, 8pm:**

Aaron hadmade his way into the kitchen where Robert was doing some cleaning up after dinner, their plans of just having a pint in the pub quickly turn into a quiet night in the back room. Vic even getting Robert to cook his famous pasta dish that Aaron had heard the older man brag about in the past. Aaron leaned up against the counter next to Robert. Aaron smiled, as he watched his best mate make his way over to his pregnant wife who was sat on the sofa, he sat next to her and leaned over to kiss her belly.

“You okay?” Robert asked quietly.

Aaron nodded his head yes, “… you know that’s probably the hundredth time you asked me that today.” He replied matching Robert's volume.

“Just want to make sure.” Robert said.

“Be honest with me.” Aaron told the older man.

“What?”

“ Earlier, when you asked about doing something,”

“Yeah,”

“You weren’t just thinking about it being just two mates going for a quiet drink were you? You were asking me on a date.”

Robert blushed, “Was I that obvious?”

“Well clearly not to Adam.” Aaron joked.

“Right, Lads.” The two heard Adam say, they both turned their attention over to Adam and Vic who were by the back door, “We’re off.”

“Yeah, see you in the morning.” Aaron replied has he watched the couple leave.

“I …uh… I guess I should be going too.” Robert stated before making his way passed the younger man.

“Robert, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Not… not that I’m saying that I’m ready … for anything to happen between us… but I wouldn’t mind if you stayed for a bit.”

“You serious?”

“Yeah, I mean we could see what’s on the telly if you wanted.” Aaron suggested nodding towards the sofa.

“I’d like that.”

The two made their way to the sofa and took a seat close to each other, Aaron leaned, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and switched the telly on. Robert rested his elbow on the arm rest next to him, throwing his other arm behind Aaron. He looked over to see Aaron yawn.

“Am I boring ya?” He laughingly asked.

“I told you I was tired.”

“Someone’s getting old.” He joked.

“No more like long day.”

“I forgot to ask how did it go meeting the new client?”

“It was fine, the guy is a bit weird though,” Aaron explained flipping through the channels.

“Weird how?”

“He was all jumpy and kept checking his phone it was like I was keeping him from something.”

“Maybe you were.”

“Robert, he was the one that set up the time, It’s on him if I was keeping him.”

“How did BrIan even find him?” Robert asked.

“Apparently Brian, Reid and him go way back.” Aaron explained settling on a channel. “Are we going to watch this or not?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after two a.m., when Robert was awakened, both him and Aaron fallen asleep shortly after Chas had come in after closing, Robert had amazingly survived the death glares that Chas was shooting at him as she said her goodnights.A faint snore escaped from Aaron’s lips, he was practically curled up against the other man hishead was resting on Rob’s shoulder, his arm was wrapped around Aaron and his other arm was fully numb from the lack of blood.

“AARON!!” Robert heard, he frowned.

“ AARON, PLEASE!” 

Robert shifted away from Aaron, guiding the man to lay on the couch. Robert, then turned his attention towards the yelling.

“I LOVE YOU, AARON! PLEASE!” 

Rob made his way out the back door to see Reid standing just below Aaron’s bedroom window with a megaphone.

“Reid stop.” he heard Kate say, “This isn’t the answer.” she explained trying to take the megaphone away.

“No, sis, I need ‘im to list-ten” He slurred.

“What the hell is going on here?” Robert asked as he approached the two.

"We were just leaving" Kate stated.

“No, I need to talk to Aaron.” he said pulling away from his sister causing him to stumble forward into Robert.

“Mate, pull yourself together.” Robert replied pushing the man away.

“Drop— Dead.” Reid stated pushing passed Robert. Robert quickly got in front of the man. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To see my boyfriend.”

“Your ex you mean.” Robert corrected the man grabbing the megaphone.

“That’s right rub it in my face.” Reid stated. “The big man Robert Sugden has some how come out of this squeaky clean.”

“Reid, that’s enough.” Kate warned. She grabbed her brother’s arm and put it over her shoulders to help steady him on his feet.

“Noooo, I need to see Aaron.” The man whined.

“Well he doesn’t want to see you.” Robert explained.

“This is all your fault.” Reid replied bitterly. “Aaron… he doesn't deserve what’s about to happen.”  
“Reid, stop ” Kate warned again.

"I think you should listen to your sister because you’re embarrassingyourself.”

“No! See, I love him and you ruined it… everything! You are going to be the reason why he falls.” Reid warned. “Not me, not Kate, not Brian, not even his family, all of this is going to be on you. Because of you!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Robert asked.

“Nothing, he’s just drunk” Kate said.“Let’s go.” She added guiding the man away.


	27. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid has a hard time letting go and Robert plans a surprise for Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your lovely comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy. sorry if there are any mistakes <3

**Outside the Woolpack, Monday, 18 April, 2016:**

Reid could feel his heart beat through his chest, as he watched Aaron make his way towards the Woolpack, his face lighting up but the joy was short lived as he watched Robert jog up to the younger man. He watched as the older man poke Aaron in the side, his heart began to race seeing the two men close to one another, a smile painted across Aaron’s face, he felt numb, he didn't know how long he was sitting there watching but it felt like an eternity. It wasn't until his phone rang that he was pulled back to reality. He grabbed his phone from the cup holder and answer it.

“What.”

“Reid,” it was Katelyn.

“I told you to leave me alone.” He responded.

“Reid, please tell me you’re not still following him.” She asked.

Reid didn’t respond, he continued to watch the younger man.

“Reid, sweetheart, please.” Katelyn plead. “You need to come home.”

“I can’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron laughed, “And what did you have in mind?” He asked the older man who was pulling him in.

“You and me…” Robert started off.

“Yeah?”

“A night away?” The rest of the statement coming out as a question.

Aaron smirked.

“I can picture us now, a king size bed, room service and no distractions…” Robert continued.

“It sounds amazing,”

“Why do I feel like there’s a but coming?”

“Two things, right one, we don’t need to be spending money on any hotel room, especially you with your little one on the way and two,if you and me disappear now I think we’ll send Vic into early labour.”

“Another time I suppose.” Robert sighed out knowing what Aaron was saying was true .

Aaron laughed, “Yeah, I suppose.” He stated. “ so are you staying?” He asked nodding towards the pub.

“I have a better idea.”

“And that would be?”

“Meet me at the yard in a hour.” Robert stated before leaving with a smile.

“What why?” Aaron called after Robert.

“Just do it, I promise it’ll be worth your while.” Robert called back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You have to.” She told her brother. “You heard Brian, Chrissie called the job off. Aaron is safe, you don't need to worry about him anymore.”

Reid closed his eyes,

“This time Friday we'll be back home with mom and dad and you can start a new life there.” She explained.

_“Robert,”_ he heard Aaron call out. He looked up to see Robert walking a way, he turned his attention to Aaron.

“Reid, are you coming home?”

“I’m not ready.” He muttered before hanging up. He watched Aaron make his way into the pub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hour had passed when Aaron made his way over to the yard, with the beers Robert had texted him to bring. Aaron had noticed the the security lights were shut off, Aaron smirked has he made his way closer, hearing rustling “Robert?” He called out. The lights turned on, revealing the truck parked in the middle of the yard with a make shift bed made on the back of the truck with a couple of pillows.

“What’s this?” Aaron questioned.

“I figured if we can’t have a night away we could do something else.” Robert explained making his way over to the truck.

“And that would be?” Aaron asked joining Robert placing the six pack of beer on the bed of the truck.

“Star gazing.” He suggested.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why not? I’m mean since we’re in this limbo of deciding what we are exactly, I figure we can have a few beers and chat all while enjoying this beautiful night.” He explained. “What do you think?” He asked hopping onto the back.

“It’s amazing, you did this all in an hour?”

“May have had help from Vic.” Robert admitted

Aaron laughed, “You mean to tell me that Vic knows about all of this?”

“I’m sure Adam knows by now, too, knowing my sister. “ Robert said with a laugh. 

“You know we’re never going to hear the end of this.”

“That’s okay.” Robert replied holding his hand out for Aaron. 

Aaron took the other man’s hand and hopped up with him. The two made their way to the make shift bed and sat down, Aaron leaned over and reached for the beers handing Robert one before grabbing himself one. After opening and taking sips of their beers the two laid back. They were silent for the first couple of minutes. This was new for them in a way, for the first time they didn't have to hide, in the past couple of weeksthey both found it hard to deny where everything was going. They both were staring up into the night sky, finding it hard to see, “I probably should have shut off the lights,” Robert muttered.

“Leaving them on doesn't exactly add to the experience.” Aaron replied with a small laugh.

Robert hopped off the truck and made his way over to the electrical box shutting off the lights. Robert quickly made his way back, hopping back onto the bed and rejoining Aaron.

“Much better.” He said laying down propping his head up with his arm. 

“Robert,” Aaron said after a couple of minutes biting his lip and staring up at the sky his hand rested on his chest.

“Yeah,”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being patient with me… doing all of this.”

“I told you, I love you remember.”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied with a smile. “And I love you.”

“Well, now that we got that out of the way.” He teased.

“Is this not weird for you?” He asked the older man.

“No, not really.” Robert replied. “It feels… right,” he admitted.

“How, how are we going to do this? Us, a relationship?”

“Are you having second thoughts about us?” Robert asked slightly worried turning his attention to the man laying next to him.

“No, it’s not that.” He replied. Robert studied the younger man’s face as it continued to stare up at the night sky. “… with the baby coming… I just don’t want to get between you and your family.”

“Aaron, look at me.” 

Aaron did.

“You aren’t and you won’t. Do you understand?” Robert asked. “I want you in my life and I won’t let anyone get between that..”

“Are you sure?”

“100%.” He reassured Aaron. “Come ‘ere.” He added pulling Aaron into a kiss.Aaron was the first to deepen it, minutes passed as the two kissed like a couple of love sick teens when Robert pulled Aaron on top of him. 

Aaron pulled away with a smile, “What happen to star gazing?” He asked bracinghimself over Robert.

“We have the whole night for that, don’t we?” Robert asked letting his hand wander down to undo Aaron’sbelt.

“We’re in public.”  
“It’s dark enough.” Robert simply replied slowly unbuttoning the other man’s jeans. “ Plus it’s not like this would be the first time we did it outdoors.” 

**19 April 2016, Scrapyard 10:30 am:**

“Right, Grif, but he’s taken the load?” Brian asked the man on the phone ashe paced outside the portacabin.

_“Yeah, but he knows something's up.”_

“I couldn’t give a rat’s ass if he’s suspicious. It’s too late now he’s been moving the goods for a month now with the police watching his ass.” Brian replied with a smile.

“ _This isn’t going to fall back on me, is it?”_

“I told you already no, as long as you stick to the story.”

_“But Aaron seems like a decent bloke.”_

“And?” Brian question as he continued pacing. “ He’s not that innocent.”

_“Is that what you told yourself about Parker?”_

“Grif, do you want to know why I am where I am now?” He asked. “It’s because I have what it takes to get things done.” He answered without giving the man a chance to answer.

_“Good for you.” He replied._

“I say this because if you ever bring my brother up like that again, the police will be the least of your worries, do you understand?”

The man didn’t reply.

“Do you understand?!”

_“Yes.”_

“Good man, I’ll call you later,” he said before hanging up. He made his way back into the small building to see Chrissie sat at Aaron’s desk feet propped up, she was patting her fake bump.

“Do you really have to do that?” He asked.

“Force of habit.” She replied as she continued to pat the silicone bump, “I’ve been doing this for nine months now, I’m due any day now remember.” She joked.

Brian rolled his eyes, “Do you mind moving?” 

“I’m the pregnant one remember.

“Except you’re not, so move.”

Chrissie removed her legs from the desk and got up from the chair moving out of the way, “Rude.” She said as she watch Brian take a seat where she was sitting. “So, are you going to tell me who that was on the phone?”

“Grif, the guy that’s helping me out with Aaron.” He explained.

“Good news I hope?”

“I was checking up on him, apparently Aaron was later then usual picking up the load today and Grif started freaking out.” He began explaining, “But he picked up the load about a half hour ago, so everything seems fine now.”

“Good, now where are we at with the investigation?” She asked

“Just spoke to my guy about it earlier this morning and he told me that they’re working on getting a search warrant." He explained. “If all goes well, he’ll be in a jail cell by this Friday.”

“The same day as Vic and Adam’s wedding.” She replied with a smirk.

“Well you did say you wanted a show.”

“And Reid isn’t going to be a problem?”

“I had to tell Reid you drop everything, just for him to agree to move back to the States.” Brian explained to Chrissie.

“And he believed you?” She asked.

“It seems like it, but it hasn’t stopped him from following Aaron everywhere.”He explained. “It’s been a month he’s been doing this. I’m surprised he hasn’t figured out that I was lying to him.”

“Well, your brother-in-law isn’t the brightest.”

“You talk like you know him.” He replied defensively.

“Look at the mess he created for you.”

“It’s not completely his fault…. He has a big heart, too big for his own good.”He replied with a sigh.

They heard a vehicle pull into the yard. Brian got up from the desk and looked out the window

“Who is it?” Chrissie asked.

“Aaron,” He replied watching Aaron hop out of the truck and make his way to the portacabin.

“How are we going to explain this?” She asked.

“Follow my lead.” He said returning to the desk.

Aaron made his way in to find Chrissie and Brian.

“Chrissie…”

“She’s looking for your fella.” Brian stated pretending to be busy.

“Oh, you and Robert are a thing now?” She asked trying to act surprised

“Well, no not exactly.”

“Well, at least him cheating wasn’t for nothing.” She replied trying to sound sincere. 

“Uhm, Robert, he’s in town for a meeting, you could try calling him-“

“You know what don’t worry about it I’m sure I’ll run into him in the next couple of days.”

“Right,” he replied slightly confused. “I’m sure if you just call him-“ 

“Honestly, I probably should get going.” Chrissie replied.

“Are you-“ Aaron began

“Yeah, I’ll see you around,” Chrissie added before leaving.

“What was that all about?” Aaron questioned once she left.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Brian replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought :D


	28. Not Over (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1/2) Robert asks Aaron to Vic and Adam’s wedding, Reid makes a plea and Robert makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

** Scrapyard, 19 April 2016: **

Aaron yawned has he looked through  the invoices, he stood with his back to the door. It was several hours later after the weird encounter with Chrissie had happen and Brian hadn’t stuck around for too long leaving shortly after Chrissie. Robert made his way into the small room, he closed the door behind him before wrapping his arms around Aaron pulling him close.

“Robert,” Aaron chuckled. “Stop, I’m trying to work.”

Robert kissed Aaron’s shoulder before letting go of him, “How was your day?” He asked placing his laptop bag on his desk.

“It was okay, I suppose. How was your meeting?”

“Great actually, sign two more contracts.” Robert bragged has he took a seat at his desk. 

“Someone is proud of himself.” Aaron said with a smile.

“I am, hopefully this will get Nicola off my back about not contributing." He replied. 

Aaron laughed, “Yeah, ‘cause you really care so much about what she thinks of you.”

“You’re right I don’tcare.” He replied with a smile. 

“How do you live with that smug face?” Hejoked.

“I quite like my smug face.”

“Of course you do.”

“You weren’t complaining about this smug face last night.”

“I never said I was complaining. It can be an attractive quality.” Aaron replied.

“You find me attractive?” Robert teased.

“Now you’re pushing it, mate.” He replied.

“Aaron, I’m not going to hold it against you.”

“Idiot.”

“Grump.” Robert teased.

Aaron laughed.

“Do you have a date for Vic and Adam’s wedding?” Robert asked quickly changing the subject.

“What?”

“Do you have a date for Vic and Adam’s wedding?” He asked again.

“No, why?”

“Maybe, you could be my date?”

“Well, wouldn’t you be my date seeing as I’m the best man?”

“Call it what you want as long as we go together.” He explained sincerely.

“How can I say no after that?” Aaron asked making his way over to the other man.

Robert smirked, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, that’s a yes.” Aaron explained. “Who else would I go with?” He asked as he leaned into kiss Robert.

“Wow, “ Robert said after the two broke apart. “I should ask you to more weddings.” He teased.

“Maybe you should. Now, if you don’t mind I have to get back to work.” He said before returning to his desk.

“So, how’s everything been here?” He asked 

“I almost forgot Chrissie was here looking for you this morning.”

“Chrissie?”

“Yeah,”

“Was she okay?” Robert asked with worry in his voice.

“She seemed fine, apparently she had to talk to you about something.” 

“Did she say what about?”

“No, she left after saying she’ll run into you later.” Aaron explained.

Robert frowned, “I guess I’ll just stop by her’s later and see what’s going on.”

“Obviously, it wasn’t too important, other wise she’d still be here”

“I suppose.” Robert stated.

Aaron could see the worry in Robert’s eyes, “Robert, why don't you just go now?”

“It’s fine, like you said-“

“I can tell you’re worried just go see what’s going on, okay? Work and everything else can wait.” Aaron explained.

**Home Farm 1:30pm:**

“There you are.” Lawrence stated making his way into the living room seeing his daughter sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey. “You okay?” 

“Peachy.” She replied taking a sip of her drink.

“Bit weird you wearing that while you’re drinking.” Her dad commented. She looked down at the bump. She rolled her eyes, “ Like I told Brian, it’s a force of habit having it on.” She replied the irritation in her voice clear.

“Now I know something is wrong, what is it?”

“Robert.”

“What’s he done now?”

“You know they’re back together.”

“Robert and Aaron?”

She nodded her head yes.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“You know he’s sitting there on top of the world thinking he has it all!” She angrily explained before downing the rest of her drink. 

“ You need to calm down.” Lawrence told his daughter. Chrissie made her way off the couch and over to the bar with her glass.

“You want some?” She asked ignoring her dad.

“Chrissie, in a couple of days time this will all be over and then we can all move on with our lives.”

She made her way back with her glass placing it on the coffee table. She reached under her blouse and undid the silicone bump removing it from her body and discarding it next to her on the couch. She took a seat and breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Better now?”

”Much.” She replied grabbing the glass and taking a sip.

“Chrissie?” They heard Robert call out from the kitchen.

“Get that on.” Lawrence stated nodding to the bump.

Chrissie had a small smirk painted across her face, “Chrissie before he sees.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I think it’s time I brought him back to reality.” She commented. 

“Hello?” They heard Robert call out.

“In the living room.” She called back.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh but I do.”

**Scrapyard 1:45pm:**

It had been ten minutes since Robert had left the yard, Aaron was sat at his desk, typing away on the computer when the door opened. 

“I’ll be with you in a second.” Aaron replied without looking away from the screen.

“I can wait.” The voice caused Aaron to stop what he was doing. He looked up to see Reid standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you.” He stated his voice small like a child.

“Well, I’ve told you before we have nothing to talk about.” Aaron began as he rose from his desk. “So you can go.” Aaron added, he made his way over to the man.

“Aaron I just need a couple of minutes that’s all,” Reid explained. Aaron couldsmell the hint of alcohol on Reid’s breath.

“Seriously, you’re drunk?” Aaron questioned.  
“I’m not drunk, I just had a couple of drinks. There's a difference.” He replied bitterly .

“Get out.”

“No,”

“Reid,”

“Aaron, please.” He pled.

“Please, what Reid?” Aaron asked. “I told you already we’re done.”

“I understand that, now,”

“Then what’s left to talk about.”  
“You need to come with me to the States.

“I don’t think so.”

“I wasn’t asking you.” Reid threw back irritated.

“And I don’t care. You need to just move on with your life.”

“What, like you have?” Reid asked slightly hurt by his ex’s words. “Like you have with Robert?”

“Yeah, like I have with Robert.” He replied staring down Reid.

“You’re not safe with him, you’re not safe here.”

“Safe from what?”  
‘… look there are bad people that want to… hurt you.”

“What the hell are you on about?””

“Aaron, please just listen to me”

“I think it's time you leave.”

“No!”

“Excuse me.”  
“I’m done… I’m done with you and not letting me protect you.” Reid explained has the tears started to well up.

“Go home, Reid. Sleep off whatever the hell it is you drank and leave me alone.”

“You want me to leave…Fine, but you’re coming with me.” Reid stated grabbing Aaron and dragging him out the portacabin behind him.

“Reid, let go of me!” Aaron demanded pulling free from the other man.

Reid grabbed him again, “I tried to be nice, but you are just too damn stubborn.” He said has he draggedAaron over to his car, he stopped to dig his keys out.

“Reid,” 

He looked back to see Aaron’s fist flying towards him. The punch sent the older man to the ground. 

**Home Farm:**

Robert made his way into the living room to see his ex-wife’s back to the doorway, he made his way around to see her taking a sip of her drink, he frowned noticing something was different. He looked to the left of her on the couch to see the fake bump sat beside her.

“Hello, Robert.” She said with a smile.

“What the hell is going on here?” Robert asked in shock, staring.

“I’m having a drink. Would you like some?” She asked.

“I don’t… how?”

Chrissie placed her glass on the table in front before leaning back and softly patted her stomach.

“You’re not pregnant.” He muttered.

“Very good Robert,” she said clapping. “it only took you all of nine months to figure it out.”

“How dare you-“

“How dare I? Robert, I was only repaying the favor, after all you lied to me enough times during our marriage.” She threw back.

“So making me think I was going to be a dad was your answer?!”

“Watching you squirm was the best part of it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought :D


	29. Not Over (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2/2) Reid is at his breaking point. Aaron finds out about Chrissie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so (have I said so yet? lol) so sorry for the long delay on the updates. I hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes

**Scrapyard 2:00pm:**

Aaron shook his hand after the punch as he watch Reid lay on the ground grunting out in pain.

“Get up." Aaron stated.

“Just let me help you.” He muttered.

Aaron sighed, “Get up.”

Reid made his way to his feet,he reached up to his nose and pulled back to see blood. “You … you punched me.” He said almost in disbelief.

“I was defending myself,you weren’t listening to me.” He explained.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you…” He replied horrifiedat the thought. “Aaron, you… you know me.”

“You just need to leave.”

“Aaron,”

“Reid, I don’t want to have this conversation with you again, just get it through your head it’s over, finished, done…”

Reid stared at Aaron, “Aaron, pl…please.” He plead. “Just… just tell what I have to do… to make things right.”

“Leave me alone.” He said.

“What if I can’t?”

Aaron bite his lip.

“That would be my problem, wouldn’t it?”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“I am sorry you know, for everything.”

“I know you are.” Aaron replied.

Reid leaned in to kiss Aaron on the cheek, “Reid.” Aaron said stopping the man placing his hand on the man’s chest to push him away. “Go.”

Reid hesitated before unlocking his car and getting into it. He quickly started it up, throwing it into gear before driving away.

Aaron sighed as he watch the car disappear around the corner.

**Home Farm:**

“You know for a moment there I almost felt sorry for you.” Chrissie stated as she sipped her drink.

Robert stared at his ex-wife, lost for words.

“I mean I thought for sure you would have just walked away, but you didn’t. Your daddy act, though, really was adorable.”

“Were you ever pregnant?”

Chrissie laughed, “Please as if I would have a child with you.” She spat. “Being tied to you for the rest of my life was the last thing I wanted.”

“Why? Why do all this?”

“I told you, Robert. I was returning the favor.” She explained. “I wanted to see you hurt, I wanted you to think that you had it all and than pull it right out from under you.” 

“You… evil, conniving, selfish, bitch.” He spat.

“What would your boyfriend think of you talking to the mother of your child like that?” She questioned with a laugh.

“You think this is funny?” He angrily questioned.

“100%, if I’m honest I’ve been waiting for this day since I came up with the idea.”

“There is something seriously wrong with you. You’re sick.”

“I think you should go now.” She said rising from the couch.

“You think this is over?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, because it could have been a lot worst…” She began inching closer to Robert. “Someone could have ended up in jail.” She added whispering into Rob’s ear.

He frowned at Chrissie as he backed away from her.

“You know where the door is.” She stated.

**Woolpack, 5:45 pm:**

Aaron was sat on the sofa holding a small bag of frozen peas resting on his knuckles. He lifted the bag, examining his knuckles, which were still sore.

He winced has he placed the small bag back on his knuckles.

“Aaron?” He heard Robert call out.

_This should be fun to explain._ He thought to himself. “In here.” He called out. He turned to see Robert making his way into the room. 

Robert frowned at the sight of the frozen pea sat on Aaron’s hand. “What’s happened?” He asked.

“It’s nothing.” Aaron responded.

“Aaron, that doesn’t look like nothing.” He said has he made his way over and sat next to the other man. “Let me see your hand.” 

Aaron removed the bag and reached over his hand to Robert. 

“Have you been fighting?”

“I told you its nothing-“

“Aaron, this is clearly not nothing!” 

Aaron sighed,“ Right…Reid showed up at the yard after you left.”

“What did he want?”

“To talk, make me reconsider” Aaron explained as he sat back. 

“Reconsider what?”

“I don't know his and I’s relationship I guess.” He explained. “He wanted me to go with him to the States.”

Robert frowned, “What does this have to do with your hand?”

“He tried to get me into his car.” He explained.

“What?!”

“When I told him he had to leave, he grabbed me and started dragging me towards the car. He wouldn't let go so I punched him.”

“Did you call the police?”

“No,”

“Aaron, that's attempted kidnapping what he did, he needs locking up.”

“Robert,”

“Aaron, he needs locking up.” He reiterated.

“He obviously wasn’t thinking straight, he had been drinking…”

“Why are you defending him?”

“I’m not but calling the police isn’t going to help anything, I punched him.”

“It was self defense, he was trying to force you to leave with him.”

“Robert, it’s over with now.” Aaron explained. 

“But…” he protested.

“It’s done with.” Aaron explained pulling his hand back and placed the frozen peas back on it.

Robert sighed, “If he comes back…” he started saying.

“He won’t,” He said before sighing, ’ _hopefully’_ he thought to himself. 

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Anyways, how did it go with Chrissie?”

Aaron watched as Robert’s face fell.

“Robert?”

**Reid’s flat 6:00p.m.:**

Reid was sat on the sofa staring into space, his heart feeling like it was about to rip through his chest. Crusted blood resting on his upper lip his face felt swollen, his hand hurting but at the same time he felt nothing but numbness. He heard his sister mumbling on as she wrapped his hand.Time was going by slow, he was a mess, he knew it but he didn’t care.

“We need to get you to the hospital. I think your hand is broken.” She stated as she finished wrapping his hand.

Reid didn’t say anything.

“Reid.” She said cautiously.

“Hmm?” Reid responded blinking back to reality.

“I think you’ve broken your hand.”

“I don’t care.” He replied with a blank stare on his face.

“What’s happened?”

“Leave me alone.” He muttered leaning back on the sofa, pulling his hand back.

“Has he told you what’s happened to him?” Brian asked as he entered the room.

“No, “ she sighed as she rose from the coffee table before following her husband into the kitchen. “He’s been drinking though, I can smell it on his breath.”

“Idiot.” Brian replied.

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“What? I’m not going to feel sorry for him, he got himself into this mess.”

“He’s not in a good place, Brian. I’m really worried about him.” She explained.

“This is Reid we’re talking about, he’ll snap out of it.” He replied. “Won’t you mate?” He asked Reid.

Reid didn’t respond, his phone began ringing, the older man dug the phone from his pocket to see his mom FaceTiming him. He quickly ignored the call.

“Reid?” Kate asked.

Again, he didn’t reply. His phone rang again, he ignored it again.

“Who is it?” His sister asked making her way back into the living room.

“Mom.” He said. He was shaking with anger at this point.

“You idiot give it here, you know she’ll only keep calling.”

“No! Just.. just leave it.” He panted out struggling to breathe. The phone rang againthis time he let to go to voice mail. He picked up his phone after it stop ringing and called her back placing it on speaker phone.

“ _Reid?”_

“Yeah Mom,”

_“Why can’t I see you?”_

“Because I called you, I didn’t FaceTime you.” Reid explained with a rude demeanor.

“ _Well let me-“_

_“_ Was there something you wanted?”he asked cutting his mom off.

“Reid.” Kate warned.

_“What’s going on?”_ His mother asked sensing something was off.

“Nothing.”

“ _Well I was calling to talk, see if Aaron’s getting excited for the move.”_

_“_ Aaron’s not here.”

_“Where is he?”_

“At his mum’s.” He replied. “He wanted to spend sometime with her before we left.” He lied.

_“Well give me his number that way I can have a chat with his mum too, seeing as her and I are going to be in-laws soon enough.”_

“Mom just leave it, will you.”

_“What is wrong with you?”_ She asked.

“I gotta go.“ He replied before ending the call. He threw his phone onto the coffee table before rubbing his hands over his face.He looked over to his sister to see her staring at him. “What?”

“Why does mom think you and Aaron are getting married?” Kate asked.

**Woolpack:**

“She what?” Aaron asked place the frozen bag on the coffee table.

“She’s been faking it for months.” Robert replied with a sigh. ‘She never was pregnant…she said she was repaying the favor for... what I’ve done.”

“Wo…wow…”

“I guess I got what I deserve.”

“Don’t say that.” Aaron said resting his hand on Robert’s knee.

“What am I going to tell my lot?” Robert asked the hurt in his voice clear as he met eyes with the other man.

“The truth.” Aaron suggested. “What other choice is there?”

Robert nodded in response. 

“You know, for a second, I was kind of looking forward to being a dad.” Robert admitted breaking the minute of silence that he and Aaron had fallen into.

“I know.”

“How stupid is that?” He asked with the tears welling up in his eyes.

“It’s not.” Aaron quickly replied. “You had no reason to think she was faking the pregnancy.” He added reassuring the other man.

“But it was too easy… her forgiving me…” he explained trying to rationalize everything.

“Robert.”

“I should have seen through it, all of it.” He explained. “People… people don’t forgive me.”

“I forgave you, didn't I?”

Robert didn't respond.

“Come ‘ere.” Aaron said before pulling Robert in for a hug. Robert squeezed the younger man closer. “You… you are going to get a chance to be a dad, some day.” Aaron began saying. “Right and when that day comes you are going to be an amazing one.” He added.

Robert breathed in Aaron’s scent, “ I don’t deserve you.” He muttered.

“Don’t start.” Aaron replied.

“I mean it.” He said pulling away from Aaron.“If it were anyone else sat across from me, they either tell me I was an idiot or its what I deserve.”

“Well its a good thing I’m not anyone else, ay?” Aaron teased. “Stay here tonight.” He stated.

“What?”

“I want you to stay here tonight, with me, of course.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… we can talk.” He suggested.

Robert pulled a face not liking the idea of talking anymore about the topic.

“Or not.” Aaron replied. “Either way, I don’t want you on your own.”

“Okay.”

“Right, what do you say to some pizza and a film, my choice obviously ‘cause if it was up to you we’d watch nothing but sci-fi .” Aaron suggested for the rest of the night.

“Sounds great.” Robert replied with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought! :D


	30. Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid discovers the truth and Chas disapproves of Robert and Aaron's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! new chapter up thank you all again for your support, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought!

** The Woolpack, Wednesday 20 April 2016 7:45a.m: **

The sun was peeking through the curtains in Aaron’s room, Robert leaned over to see Aaron, fast asleep, with his back to him. He rolled over, wrapping his arm around Aaron and breathed in, his body melting into place with Aaron’s. He felt Aaron stir, “You okay?” He asked still groggy from sleep, he grabbed Robert’s hand interlocking his fingers with the other man’s.

‘Yeah,” Robert muttered before kissing Aaron’s shoulder. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I just want to sleep more.” He murmured. 

“You know we’re going to have to get up eventually.”

“10 more minutes?”

Aaron smiled, “Fine.” Aaron replied before reaching for his phone to text Adam

_To Adam:_

_Taking the day off, sorry I’m just dropping this on you, explain everything later._

He shut off the screen before placing his phone back on the night stand. He heard soft snore escaping from the older man. He smiled as he settled back in.

**Scrapyard 9:00am:**

“Babe, I told you, Aaron took the day off.” Adam explained as he and his wife pulled up outside the portacabin.

“Did he say why?” 

“No, he said he’d explain later.”

“Something is up.” She said. “I can feel it.”

“Babe, you’re being paranoid.”

“Adam, Robert didn’t come home last night, he hasn’t return any of my calls and now Aaron is M.I.A.”

“He’s not M.I.A.” he told his wife as he shut off the car.

“Were is he than?”

“Home I assume and more than likely your brother is with him.” 

“He would have texted me.”

“I’m sure he was kind of busy.” 

“Doing what is the question.”

“Right, Vic, you know that when two people love each other very much-“ he mockingly began explaining.

“Your daddy is a smart ass.” She said to her bump patting it. 

He laughed, “Look, I have to run in and get my phone charger and we’ll go alright?”

“Yeah.”

Adam unbuckled before making his way out of the car, Vic pulled her phone, quickly, from her purse. _Knock Knock Knock_ came from the window causing her to jump, she looked up to see her husband.“You scared me.” She said opening the door.

“Leave Robert and Aaron alone.” He replied. 

“I wasn’t-“

“Vic, I know ya.”

“ I just want to make sure-“ she tried explaining.

“They will tell us what’s going on when they’re ready.”

“Just get your charger.” She replied putting her phone back in her bag.

**Home Farm, 9:00am:**

Chrissie opened the door to see Brian on the other side. “Mr. Davis, what a lovely surprise.”

“Ms. White.” He greeted before making his way into the house.

“I hope you bring good news…”

Brian smirked, “Looks like my hard work paid off.” He said happily. “They have enough to get a warrant to search the yard.”

“I knew you were the right man for the job.” She said with a smirk.

“They’re going hit the yard tomorrow during the wedding and hopefully if all goes well they’ll make the arrest at the reception.”

“Job well done than.” She said making her way into the office closely followed by Brian.

“I’d say so.”

Chrissie made her way to the safe, punching in the code and opening it. She grabbed the large yellow envelope from the safe and closed it. She made her way over to Brian “Here you go, the last of what I owe you.” She stated as she handed the envelope to him. He opened it and looked in.

“It’s all there, but you can count it if you want.”

“No need I believe you.” He replied. “Was just having a quick look is all.”

“And here was me actually trusting you.” The two heard from behind them. They turned to see Reid standing in the door way.

“Reid.” Brian stated.

“I thought you said the plan was off?”

“It is.” Brian lied.

“Than why is she paying you?”

“For our troubles, of course.”

Reid angrily chuckled, “See now I know you’re lying.”

“Reid, what are you talking about?”

“I just got a call from Grif earlier,” Reid explained.

“So,”

“I know everything, Brian!” He spat angrily.  
Brian hesitated at first, “…Then you know there’s nothing you can do about it.” He explained.

“The plan was supposed to be off!” Reid yelled.

“Please, I only said that to get you off my back.”

“We’re meant to be family.”

“We **are** family, I did this for your own good.” Brian explained. “I don’t even know why you’re bothered with that idiot, He dumped you.”

“It doesn’t mean I want Aaron getting hurt.”

“He’s not exactly innocent, Mr. Lawson or have you forgotten that?” Chrissie questioned.

“Him going to jail will it change the fact Robert cheated on you?”

Chrissie didn’t respond.

“Exactly, all you are doing is ruining a man’s life because you’re not happy with your own.”

“Reid, it doesn’t matter anymore come tomorrow Aaron will be in jail.” Brian explained.

“And what if I stop it?” He asked his brother-in-law.

“You’re not going to do that.” Brian replied.

“I could. I could just go to the police myself.”

“You can’t, not without making a fool of yourself.” 

“Like they’d believe you.” Chrissie said.

“They might.”

“Reid, that would mean you’d have to throw your sister and yourself under the bus and we both know that’s not going to happen.” Brian explained. “It’s over with, you need accepted that.”

**The Woolpack, 12:30 pm:**

“You know we have to get out of bed eventually.” Aaron said as Robert pulled him closer.

“No we don’t.” He replied. “I’m quite content here.”

“Robert, come on, we can’t hide away forever.”

Robert grunted.

“Let's go down to the bar.” He suggested. “We can get something to eat.”

Robert hesitated.

“Come on,” Aaron stated before removing Roberts arm from his waist. He crawled out of bed.

“No,” Robert protested.

“If you don’t get out of bed I’m calling vic and telling her where you are.” Aaron threatened.

Robert rolled out of bed making his way to his feet, “You don't play fair.” He replied grabbing his jeans from the floor and slipping them on.

A couple of knocks came from his door, “Aaron?” Chas called out.

“Yeah, mum.” He called back as he slipped a pair of jeans on himself.

“You okay? Its half twelve.”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a couple of minutes.” He replied.

Chas didn’t respond at first.

“Mum.”

“Uh, right see you in a couple of minutes than.” She said. 

“Do you think she's still out there?” Robert asked after a couple of seconds in a hush tone as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

“I wouldn't be surprised.” He replied matching the other man’s tone. Robert rose from the bed and made his way over to Aaron, pulling him in by his waist. 

“Thank you for last night.” He said softly.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do about… her.” He asked cautiously.

Robert sighed, “No… I mean what’s the point.”

“There has to be some kind of legal backlash.”

“It’s not like she was doing it to fraud the insurance company or to get money from it.” Robert explained.“…Honestly… I just don't want to think about it right now.”

“Okay.” Aaron replied with a nod. “Let’s just go downstairs, yeah.”

“Yeah, but first…” Robert replied before leaning into kiss Aaron, the two melted into each other.Aaron pushed Robert away, “Later,” he softly told the older man. He pulled away from Robert and made his way to the door, he opened it, the door pushed open with ease, Chas coming through the door tumbling to the ground.

“Thought I was going to see you downstairs?” Aaron replied with a chuckle. 

Chas quickly made it to her feet, “Yeah, well you said he was leaving last night, yet here he is.” She replied.

“Mum, don’t start.”

“Sleep well, did you Robert?”

“Right, Robert could you give me and my mum a couple of minutes.”

“I’ll be downstairs.” He said before making his way passed Chas.

“Well you could find the back door while you’re down there and use it.” She called back.

“Mum!”

“Don’t Mum me. You lied to me.”

“How?”

“You said he was leaving last night and he’s still here.” She reiterated, failing not to sound like a child.

“Last time I checked, I was 24 not 14. I don’t need your permission to have someone over.”

“Well it wasn’t just someone was it?”

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed out in frustration.

“You know I should have seen this coming months ago when I found out you two kissed at the Christmas party.” She began explaining. “ And I thought no Aaron wouldn't go down that road again, he said him and Robert were over, why would he want to go back-“  
“Are you done?”

“Love, I mean Robert, haven’t you had enough headaches to last a lifetime?”

“Look, I’m not going to argue with you about my relationship with Robert.”

“So there is one?”

“It’s early days still.” Aaron explained. “But yeah, we want to see where it goes.” He admitted.

Chas didn’t say anything.

“Do you can be less hard on Robert?”

Chas scoffed, “Fat chance of that.”

“Mum, he’s going through… something right now and he could do without the aggro.”

“Why don’t I like the sound of this?” She asked her son.

“If I tell you, you have to promise me two things, right, one, you won’t tell anyone and two, you cut Robert some slack yeah?”

“… I can’t promise anything.”

“Mum.”

Chas sighed, “Fine, I promise.”

“Robert, found out yesterday, that Chrissie was lying about her pregnancy.”

“Like he’s not the dad type of lie?” She asked with a frown.

Aaron shook his head no, “She was never pregnant.”

“You’re kidding.”

“That’s why he stayed over last night, he didn’t want to be on his own.” He explained.

Chas cleared her throat, lost for words.

“Please just try to be nice, if not for anything else but my sake?”’

“Yeah… you have my word.” She replied.

“Thank you.” He said as he went in for a hug.

“Aaron.” She replied returning the hug.

“Yeah?”

“Just be careful.” 

He pulled away from his mom.

“Please.” She added.

He nodded his head, “It’s going to be different this time, me and him. We both know what we want now.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Neither do I, but with Robert… it just feels right.”

“…Well, I guess I can’t argue with that can I?”

“Thank you.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too, Mum.”


	31. Imperfect Impostor (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1/3) Brian makes a drastic move to ensure his plan goes through and Robert is faced to come clean with Vic, Adam and Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! I hope you enjoy, sorry again if there are any mistakes. Don't to leave a comment down below tell me what you thought :D I've made a mistake I wrote 2017 instead of 2016 but its fixed now :)

**St. Mary's Church, Vic and Adam’s wedding, 21 April 2016, 1:25 pm:**

Two officers made their way into the church.

“Officers,” Harriet greeted.

“Aaron Livesy?” The older officer asked.

“That’s me.” Aaron answered.

“Hands behind your back.” The Officer ordered grabbing his cuffs. Robert’s heart sank at the words.

“What?”

“What’s going on here?” Chas asked. “Aaron?”

“Ma’am, please step back.” The other officer told Chas.

“I’ve not done anything.”

“Hands behind your back.” The officer with the cuffs repeated grabbing Aaron’s hand, placing the cuff around his wrist. “You’re under arrest.” 

Robert watched as the officer cuffed Aaron, the voices surrounding him muffled. He snapped out of his thoughts in time to see the officers leading his boyfriend out of the church.

Chrissie leaned into her ex-husband, “Now I’ve won.” She whispered into his ear.

Robert frowned as he watch Chrissie make her way out of the church he followed her out to see Aaron being placed into the back of the police car, Cain holding an angry and yelling Chas back. He looked over to his right to see Chrissie walking off.

“No, you let him go!” Chas yelled snapping Robert out of his thoughts once more. He turn his attention back to see the police car driving off.

**The Woolpack, 20 April, 2016 12:35pm:**

It wasn't long after Robert made his way downstairs that Chas and Aaron followed. Robert jumped up from the sofa where he was sitting, as Chas and Aaron made their way into the living room.

“Everything okay?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah.” Aaron responded.

“Was just a miss communication between Aaron and me.” She explained with a forced smile.

Robert frowned finding Chas’ demeanor odd.

Aaron’s phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pockets to see Adam calling, he answered, “Hey Mate,” he said before making his way out of the room.

“Chas, look-“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” She replied. “So you and him are having a proper go at it.”

“I know I don’t deserve a second chance, not after what I’ve done.”

“You don’t, but for some reason my son thinks you do.”

Robert didn't respond.

“You listen here because I’m only going to tell you this once.”She explained making her way over to the taller man.“You hurt my son and I will end you.” Chas warned Robert. “Do I make myself clear?”

“… Loud and clear.”

“Good Lad.” She replied.

Aaron made his way back into the room, “That was Adam.” He said.

Chas turned around, “He and Vic all ready for the wedding tomorrow?” She asked.

“Yeah, “ He replied.

“Well good, at least we’ll all have something to look forward to.”

An awkward silence filled the room

“Right, I need to get back to the bar.” Chas stated after a couple of seconds as she made her way over to her son, “Remember what I told you?”

“It’s fine mum.”

Chas made her way out of the room.

“Vic wants us to meet them over at the church.” He told Robert as he made his way over.

“When?”

“In a hour.”

Robert sighed.

“I know you don’t want to see her right now but she’s your sister. It’s better if she hears it from you.” Aaron explained.

“Its going to come out eventually, isn’t it?” He asked.

“I’ll be there with you.” Aaron said softly. “You’re not going to be alone.” He added before pulling Robert into a hug.

“Thank you.”

**Home Farm,**

“He still out?” Brian asked has he reentered the office with a chair and rope in hand. Chrissie looked over her desk seeing an unconscious Reid lying on the ground. 

“What do you think?”Chrissie questioned.

Brian sighed placing the rope aside and then placing the chair near Reid.

“You know when I said deal with him I didn’t mean knock him out in the middle my office.”

“Well I couldn’t exactly let him leave, he was going to go straight to Aaron.” Brian explained ashe lifted Reid onto thechair. “God damn he’s heavy.” Brian breathed out after secure his brother-in-law in the chair.“Hand me the rope will you?”

Chrissie got up from her desk, grabbing the rope as she made her way over to the man.

“Thanks.” He said taking it from her.

“So what now?” She asked as she watched the man tie his brother-in-law to the chair, Reid still passed out, his head slumped down.

“Keep him tied up, I guess, at least until Aaron’s arrested.” Brian explained as he loop the rope around Reid’s chest and the chair a couple of times.

“You don’t mean here, do you?”

“Well I can’t exactly take him home like this can I? If I come home with him like this Kate will lose it” he replied as he finished tying Reid’s hands behind the chair.

“Fine, but move him somewhere else I have clients that are coming through today and he isn’t exactly business friendly.” She said making her way back to her desk.

“Aren’t you going to help? 

“Your brother-in-law, your mess.” She replied sitting down.

**St. Mary's Church, 2:15 pm:**

Robert and Aaron made their way out of the woolpack, making their way towards the church. 

“You okay?” Aaron asked.  
“Yeah,” he replied breathing in.

Aaron chuckled.

“What?” Robert asked as they continued down the road.

“You know you’re a bad liar sometimes”

“ Thank you?”

Aaron laughed, “You know it’s okay to not be okay.”

“Thanks, oh wise one.” Robert teased.

“I’m being serious Robert.” Aaron explained. “ You spent the last eight months or so wrapping your head around and lovingsomeone that doesn’t exist… it’s bound to get to you.”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Have you thought about if you’re going to tell Vic and Andy or not?”

“I might as well, it’s not like its going to stay secret forever.” Robert replied as they got closer to the church.

“No one will blame you if you weren’t ready.”

“I know, but if I put this off any longer you won’t have a boyfriend because I’ll be on the run from my sister.” Robert explained. 

Aaron smiled.

“What?”

“You called yourself my boyfriend.”

“I did, isthat a problem?”

“No,” Aaron replied shaking his head. “Just wasn’t expecting that.”

‘Well, you might want to get used to it because you’re stuck with me.” Robert replied poking Aaron’s side causing him to jump. 

“Stop, “ Aaron laughed out as he batted Robert’s hand a way.

‘What’s wrong Aaron?” Robert asked with a grin painted across his face. “You’re not ticklishare you?” He added before poking him again.

“You muppet you know I am.”

“Are you?” Robert teased. “I think I would remember you telling me that…”

“Robert Jacob Sugden!” They heard Vic call out. They both looked over to the old building to see Vic standing out side of it. “What time to you call this?” 

Robert and Aaron quickly made there way over to Vic.

“You two were supposed to be here like 40 minutes ago.”

“Sorry, that was my fault I wanted to get something to eat first.” Aaron replied as they made their way closer.

“Yeah, I’m sure you two worked up an appetite today.” She replied with a smirk, “You dogs you.”

Robert frowned, “Wow, that was wildly inappropriate thing for my sister to say especially in front of my little niece.” He said.

“Please like she’s going to remember this 25 years from now.”

“And what if she does?” Robert asked. “ I can see her now ‘ _I remember nearly 25 years ago that my mother spoke of my uncle’s sex life while I was in the womb. I’m so broken’.”_ He teased.

Vic rolled her eyes, “You’re an idiot.” She said before turning to enter the building closely followed by Aaron and Robert.

“So they are alive.” Adam teased at the sight of his best mate and brother-in-law.“So what have you two been up to or do we want to know?”

“Well Rob is in the same clothes from yesterday.” Andy pointed out. 

“It’ wasn’t like that.” Robert said. “I just stayed over at his is all.” He explained.

“Yeah, sure.” Vic laughingly replied.

“Look think what you want but I didn’t come here for this.” Robert explained now clearly irritated.

“Jeeze, what’s with you?” Vic asked.

“You know what, Aaron, let’s just go.”

“Seriously you and Aaron were just messing around outside.”

“Well maybe I didn’t appreciate your jokes.”

“Robert, what is going on with you?” Vic asked.

“Just tell them, Robert ” Aaron said. 

“Tell us what?” Andy asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two will be up soon (hopefully)


	32. Imperfect Impostor (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2/3) Vic, Adam and Andy discover the truth about Chrissie and Katelyn seeks help from Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to be two part but now its three. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't forgot to leave a comment down below tell me what you thought :D

The room was silent, Adam, Vic and Andy sat across from Robert with Aaron stood behind his boyfriend. Robert’s admission still fresh in their minds.

“I swear when I get my hands on her.” Vic muttered.

“You can’t exactly blame her, can you?” Andy asked.

“What kind of person lies about being pregnant, Andy?” Vic asked her older brother. 

“He did cheat on her with a guy of all people.” Andy replied. “I mean no offenseor anything, Aaron.”  
“None taken, I think.” Aaron replied.

“No matter what Robert’s done you don’t just go around telling people you’re pregnant.” Vic said. “I mean there are people who have been trying for years and are struggling to conceive.”

“How are you doing with everything?” Adam asked.

“I mean I only found out yesterday.” Robert only said.

“She’s a right cow if you ask me.” Vic replied angrily.

“It’s going to come out eventually, I highly doubt she’s going to hide away up there forever.”Robert explained.

“What, do you want us to feel sorry for you?” Andy asked.

“Andy.” Vic scolded her brother.

“Vic come on, I mean after everything he’s done it was only a matter of time before it caught up with him.”

“He’s right.” Robert stated.

“No, he’s not.” Vic replied. “What Chrissie did was wrong.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t deserve it.” He said staring off.

“She could have just walked away but she didn’t.” Vic explained defending her other brother. “Look, Vic I know you wanted me here, but I need to be on my own.” He explained getting up from his chair. He started walking off.

“Rob.” Vic called after her brother.

“Just leave him.” Adam told his wife as they watched Robert make his way out of the church.

“ I'll go talk to him.” Aaron said heading after Robert.

** The Woolpack: **

Aaron made his way into the pub to see Robert sat at the bar waiting for his drink. He made his way over and took a seat next to Robert without a word.

“Your mom is just changing the barrels.” He said.

Aaron only nodded his head.

“Aaron, I don’t want to talk about this situation anymore. I just want to move on with my life.”

“Okay,”

“Really?” Robert asked slightly confused.

“I’m not going to force you to talk about it.” Aaron explained. “But when you’re ready to…”

“I know.”

Chas made her way out from the backroom, “Right, two pints?” She questioned Robert and her son.

“Yeah and they’re on Robert.” Aaron answered with a smirk. Chas reached over to the glasses grabbing one to fill. “I’ll paid you back, later.” Aaron whispered leaning over to Robert heavily implying something other than money. Robert leaned back slightly pulling his money clip out of his pocket, “ I like the sound of that.” He replied. Chas placed the pints in front of the two men, Robert handed Chas the money before taking a sip of his drink.

‘So, what do you want to do tonight, seeing as I’m stopping off at yours.”

“You’re stopping off at mine?”

“Vic’s idea, she’s insisting it being girls only over here.”

“So I get you all to myself again tonight?” Robert asked with a smile.

“Looks like it.”

“Here’s to a good night then.” He said raising his glass.

Aaron laughed raising his, “you’re a muppet.” He joked clinking his glass softly into Robert’s.

**Vic and Adam’s, Wedding Day, 21 April 2016, 9:00am:**

Aaron stretched out with a yawn.

“Morning.” Robert said softly. Aaron looked over to see Robert laying on his side staring at him.

“How long have you been up?” He asked.

“Awhile.” He replied.

“And you just been laying there and staring?”

“I can’t help it if you look amazing when you sleep.” 

Aaron leaned over and kiss Robert, “If I didn’t love you I’d find that very creepy.” Aaron said after pulling away from the kiss. Robert lifted the covers enough for him to scoot over, he then climb on top of Aaron. Robert pushed between Aaron legs, bracing himself over the younger man. “And what do you think you’re doing?” Aaron askedbiting his lip.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Robert asked as heslipped his hand into the other man’s boxers. Aaron sucked in, “Rob...” Aaron managed to get out failing to say the last have of his name.

“Yeah,” Robert responded as he started stroking Aaron’s cock.

Aaron reached up and pulled Robert into a kiss. He attack his lips as Robert continued his pace.Aaron pulled away, Robert smile at the sight of Aaron, his eyes shut a moan escaping his lips. Robert pulled his hand from the man’s boxers, quickly ducking under the covers replacing his hand with his mouth. Aaron moaned again. Their fun was short lived though, with three swift knocks to Robert’s door. “Aaron?” It was Adam. 

“Robert,” Aaron whispered, Robert ignored him and continued, muffled grunts coming from under the covers.

Three more knocks, “Aaron mate you awake?”

“Uh… yeah.” He called out trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. He heard Adam say something else but wasn’t able to make out what exactly it was, Robert picked up his pace the covers bobbing up and down, Aaron’s hand making its way to Robert’s head. He cover his mouth with his other hand tilting his head back trying not to moan. 

“Mate, did you hear me?”

“What?” He asked breathless.

“Kate’s here, somethings happened.”

The name seem to pull the two back to reality, Robert popping out from under the covers.

“Reid’s sister?” Robert asked. “Why is she here?”

“Don’t ask me.”

“Mate, seriously!”

“I’ll be down in a minute.” He called back to Adam.

A couple of minutes passed when Robert and Aaron made their way down the stairs fully dressed to find Katelyn sat in the living room on the sofa with mascara running down her face. “Katelyn?” Aaron questioned. 

“I’m… I’m sorry but I didn't know who else to go to.” She choked out through the tears.

“What’s happened?” Aaron asked taking a seat next to the young woman.

“It’s Reid he’s missing.”

“And how is this Aaron’s problem?” Robert asked.

“Robert.” Aaron warned. “When’s the last time you saw him?”

“The day before last.” She replied wiping the tears away.

“I know, I don’t have any right to ask you for help but you know Reid.” She said. “I’ve tried calling him but he isn’t answering. I even had my mom call and still nothing.”

“Katelyn, I really don’t know what I can do.” Aaron explained.

“He hasn’t been the same since you two split. I don’t know maybe if he hears from you…”

“Your brother broke into his mom’s pub and trashed it, not to mention he could have kill me.” Robert threw back. 

“I never said my brother was perfect.”

“Aaron doesn’t owe anything to you or your brother.” Robert spat.

“Robert, you’re not helping anything.” Aaron said.

“She’s out of her mind if she thinks you’re going to help her.”

“Again I know I have no right to ask you for help but we’re heading back to the States tomorrow and I’m just afraid he’s gone and done something stupid.”

Aaron sighed, “I guess… I guess I could call him. See if he picks up.”

“Aaron?” Robert questioned

“One phone call isn’t going to hurt, Robert.” Aaron said pulling his phone out of his pocket. He searched through it until he came across Reid’s number, he pressed it before bringing the phone to his ear. The phone rang, it eventually going to voicemail

_“Hey you’ve reached Reid Snowden, sorry I missed your call, leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”_

_Beep_

Aaron sighed, ‘ Hey Reid, um it’s me look I don’t know what’s going on with you but your sister is out of her mind with worry. I’m not saying you have to go home but at least give her a call… let her know you're okay…just stop being an idiot, yeah.” Aaron said before ending the call. “It went to his voicemail.” He explained to Katelyn.

“I’m sure he’s okay.” Adam said trying to reassure Kate.

“Thank you for trying.” She said teary eyed.

“I’ll try calling him later ” Aaron said.

Katelyn leaped into Aaron’s arms hugging him, “Thank you so much, for everything.”

Aaron return the hug, “He’ll show his face eventually I'm sure.”

Katelyn pulled away from Aaron, “I’ll just get out of your hair.” She said getting up from the sofa. “I should probably head home in case he shows his face there.” She added before heading towards the door.

“Katelyn,”

“Yeah?” She answered turning back.

“After the wedding… I can come by yours to check up on you.”

“I like that, thank you.” She replied with a weak smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming soon


	33. Imperfect Impostor (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3/3) Katelyn finds Reid, Robert gets jealous, and trouble erupts at Vic and Adam’s second wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't forgot to leave a comment down below tell me what you thought :D <3

** Home Farm: **

Brian sighed has his phone continued ringing. He was sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. “You know I love your sister.” He began saying to Reid who was still tied to the chair, he looked over to see Reid now awake, “But she doesn’t take hints very well.”

Reid just stared at his brother-in-law, duct tape covering his mouth.

“Oh don’t give me that look.” Brian stated. “I’m doing this for your own good.” He explained swinging his legs off the coffee table, leaning forward towards the other man. “I’ve already lost my brother, I can’t lose you too. If I had let you go you would have taken the fall for everything, Katelyn would have hated me and I would have lost everything… I can’t do that again.” He explained.

Reid’s phone began ringing. Brian placed his aside, grabbing Reid’s from the table to see Aaron calling. He laughed, “It looks like Kate has your precious Aaron calling now.” He said.

**Outside St. Mary's Church, 12:50pm:**

Aaron was stood outside the church, he had just hung up with Katelyn, he quickly looked his phone for Reid’s number and pressed on it. The phone continued ringing, Aaron sighed the call eventually going to voicemail.

“Reid, Mate, (sigh) this is getting ridiculous. You are a grown man acting like a child, I’ve told your sister to ring the police but she’s refusing to. So unless you are somewhere in a ditch dying you better call me back or here’s a thought go home.” Aaron said before ending the call. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath in.

“There you are.” He heard Robert say from behind him. He turned to see Robert dressed in a black tux, his tie untied laying lazily around his neck.

“Hey.” He said shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Have I told you how hot you are in a suit lately?” Robert asked making his way over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulled him close. Aaron smirked, “Well in all fairness you haven’t exactly seen me in one in a while.” Aaron replied running his hands up and down Robert’s biceps.

“What are you doing out here anyways?”

“… I was trying to get a hold of Reid.”

“You’re joking?” Robert asked slightly irritated.

“She called me again…”

“Tell her to call the police then.” 

“I did, she said she didn’t want to get them involved.”

Robert pulled away from Aaron.  
“Robert come on.”

“I just don’t know why you’re having anything to do with this?”

Aaron frowned, “I’m helping a mate.”

“It’s not just any mate though, it’s your ex’s sister.”

“Are you jealous?”

Robert didn’t respond.

“Oh my- I’m doing this for Katelyn sake.” Aaron explained. “I couldn’t give a flying monkey about what Reid has gotten himself into, but Katelyn is stressing and that’s not right.”

“What if this is just one of his games to get you…”

“What back?” Aaron questioned. “If it is, it’s not going to work because I’m with you.” 

“I just, I don’t like the guy.” Robert muttered.

“I know.”

“And it’s not just cause he’s your ex.” Robert explained. “There’s just something off with him.”

“Is that so?”

“I’m not the only one that thinks so, your family agrees with me.”

“Right, well it doesn’t matter if there’s something off with him because he’s not my problem anymore.” Aaron explained.

“Yet here you are trying to get a hold of him.”

“You know what, I’m done talking about this.” Aaron stated making his way into the church.

“Aaron.” Robert called after him.

“Fix your tie, Robert.” Aaron called back.

**Home Farm, 1:15pm:**

“Brian, I swear to God if you don’t answer your damn phone-“ She choked out as she left a voicemail on his phone. “Please, just call me back. It’s bad enough that Reid’s missing.” She added before ending the call. She made her way towards the front door, slipping her phone into her purse. She went to knock on the door to see it ajar, she pushed it open more, she frowned as she heard Brian’s voice.

“I didn’t want this Reid you have to understand that.” She heard Brian say she made her way in further. “I had to lie to you and Kate… this money it’s going to help us.” 

Katelyn made her way toward the opened doors of the living room, she peeked in to see Reid tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

“Once Aaron is arrested we can all move on with our lives. Me and Kate… we can try for that family. You could actually find someone that will be loyal to you and love you…”

“Brian?” Katelyn questioned making her way into the room. Brian jumped up from the couch, seeing his wife entering the room.

“Baby, what are you doing here?”

“Never mind that, why is my brother tied to a chair?”

Reid mumbledtrying to get the tape off, Katelyn made her way to her brother peeling the tape slowly off Reid’s mouth.

“Reid are you okay?” she asked teary eyed.

“Yeah, no thanks to your husband.”

“Brian, what the hell is going on?’ She asked the other man.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.” Brian stated.

“You have my brother tied and gagged to a chair!” 

“It was only duct tape, I would hardly call it gagging him.”

“Have you lost your mind?” She asked her husband.

“He lied.” Reid stated.

“Shut up Reid.” Brian told Reid.

“What are you talking about?”

“Reid, I mean it.”

“He went through with the plan. The police are raiding the scrapyard today after that they’re going to arrest Aaron.” Reid explained.

“What?”

“Babe, it’s not what you think.” 

“Why would you do that, I thought we agreed.”

“No, you agreed, I told you we needed the money and this was the only reason why I finished the job.”

Brian’s phone buzzed. He picked it up from the coffee table.

_From: T_

_Police are on the move, they’re suiting up for the take down._

“It doesn’t matter anyways.” Brian replied with a smirk. “The police just finished at the scrapyard, they’re on their way to the church now.”

“Katelyn untie me.” Reid demanded.

Brian laughed, “Here I’ll help.” He said making his way to his brother-in- law untying him from the chair. “Go, but you’re too late. Aaron Livesy is going to jailed and there is nothing that you or anyone can do about it.”

**St. Mary's Church 1:25pm:**

Robert was stood outside the church waiting for Vic and Diane to show up. 

“Everything okay out here?” Aaron asked making his way out.

“Yeah, just got off the phone with Diane, she said they’re on there way.” Robert explained.

“Look, I’m sorry if me calling Reid bothered you.”

“I know you were only looking out for Katelyn,”

“I promise you after today I won’t have anything to do with Reid again.” 

“He is technically still your investor at the yard.”

“True, but Brian is managing the account, so.”

“It’s fine, as long as I have you, the rest doesn’t matter no one or anything is going to get in the way of that.” Robert explained.

“Soft touch.” Aaron teased with a smirk before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Oi!” They heard Vic yell out. The two pulled away to see Vic, Diane and Chas making their way towards the church. “It’s my wedding day, today. That means no lip locking for the next 12 hours.” She joked.

“I thought you were going to drive here.” Robert pointed out.

“Walking is supposed to help induce labor and seeing as I’m three weeks over due, I’ll try anything.” Vic stated as the three made their way over to the two.

“You look beautiful Vic.” Aaron said.

“He’s right, Vic. You look amazing.” Robert agreed.

“Ooh thank you, but no more talk like that because I’m going to start crying.” Vic explained getting teary eyed. “Is everyone settled in there?” She asked.

“Yeah, just waiting for the bride.” Aaron replied with a smile. “Should I go and tell Harriet you’re ready?”

“Please.” Vic responded.

Aaron made his way back into the church closely followed by Chas and Diane, leaving Robert and Vic on their own. It wasn’t long before the music started playing. Robert smiled, “You ready, Sis?” He asked Vic holding his arm out for her.

She looped her arm through Robert’s, “Thank you.” She replied before leaning up to kiss his cheek. The two made their way in, the guests rose as Robert and Vic made their way in. Vic smiled at the sight of his husband, next to him stood Aaron and Andy. The two began making their way down the aisle. Once they made it down, Vic let go of her brother, they turned to each other and hugged. “ I’m proud of you.” He whispered in her ear.

“I love you, Rob.” She said squeezing him tight.

“Oh goody, I’m not too late.” They heard a woman say as the music stopped. They turned to see Chrissie stood in the back of the church, dressed in a black form fitting dress. “I was worried that I was going to miss the whole thing.”

“Wasn’t she meant to be pregnant?” Kerry questioned Dan. Dan shrugging in response.

“Chrissie, maybe you should go, nows not the time for this.” Diane stated making her way over to Chrissie.

“I highly doubt she gave birth and lost the wait that quick.” Nicola muttered to Jimmy.

Chrissie smiled, “ I see everyone has noticed my missing bump.” She commented. “Well, as you can tell I’m not pregnant and I am truly sorry that I had to lie to most of you but Robert here, he needed to be taught a lesson.” 

Robert storm down the aisle, “Get out.” He said angrily through his teeth.

“See Robert here, thinks he can just drop his knickers and lie about it. So I was forced to lie myself.” She explained to the room.

“What the hell are you playing at?” Robert questioned grabbing her arm.

“I was invited, Robert,” She replied with a smirk “or did you forget?” He added pulling her arm away.

“This is my sister’s wedding, I’m not going to let you ruin it with your sick games.”

“Robert, just leave it.” Aaron said make her way to his boyfriend.

“You should listen to your boyfriend.”

“Leave now.”

“Or what Robert? You’ll make me?”

“Do you have no shame?”

Chrissie laughed, “Oh that’s real original coming from you.”

“Alright that’s it.” Chas said getting up from her chair. She made her way over, “Right, Love I understand you’re the president of the ‘I hate Robert Sugden’ fan club.” Chas began explaining. “and believe me if it were any other time I’d probably join you but you are crashing a wedding of two people who have nothing to do with any of this so you need to leave.”

“You made your point you humiliated me, you got what you wanted. You won.” Robert stated.

Two officers made their way into the church.

“Officers,” Harriet greeted.

“Aaron Livesy?” The older officer asked.

“That’s me.” Aaron answered.

“Hands behind your back.” The Officer ordered grabbing his cuffs. Robert’s heart sank at the words.

“What?”

“What’s going on here?” Chas asked. “Aaron?”

“Ma’am, please step back.” The other officer told Chas.

“I’ve not done anything.”

“Hands behind your back.” The officer with the cuffs repeated grabbing Aaron’s hand, placing the cuff around his wrist. “You’re under arrest.” 

“For what?” A confused Aaron questioned as the officer forced him to turn.

“Transporting of illegal weapons,” the officer answered as he finish cuffing Aaron.

“What?!” Chas and Aaron said at the same time.

“You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” The older officer explained. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aaron replied.

Robert watched as the officer cuffed Aaron, the voices surrounding him muffled. He snapped out of his thoughts in time to see the officers leading his boyfriend out of the church.

Chrissie leaned into her ex-husband, “Now I’ve won.” She whispered into his ear.

Robert frowned as he watch Chrissie make her way out of the church he followed her out to see Aaron being placed into the back of the police car, Cain holding an angry and yelling Chas back. He looked over to his right to see Chrissie walking off.

“No, you let him go!” Chas yelled snapping Robert out of his thoughts once more. He turned his attention back to see the police car drive off.

‘No, no, no, no!” Robert heard someone yell to his right he turned to see Reid. “I’m too late.” He said.

“Reid, we have to go.” Kate said trying to push her brother away.

“No, I was supposed to have more time!” 

Robert made his way over to the two, “What do you mean you were supposed to have more time?” He asked.

“He means nothing.” Kate replied. “We’re just leaving.”

“I don’t think so.” Robertreplied blocking the two. “You know something don’t you?” He questioned.


	34. Let Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian stops Reid and Aaron is interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a slight error in the last couple of chapters I wrote 2017 instead of 2016, sorry if there was any confusion. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I hope y'all enjoy :)  
> Also hopefully I'll have another chapter out in a couple of hours

**Hotten Prison, Monday 13 June, 2016, 11:35 am:**

Robert sat at the table, leg bouncing a mile a minute. He looked around at the other people visiting. He felt sick to his stomach, it had been two month since Aaron had been locked up with the trial date being continually pushed back. He sat up straight once he noticed the guard at the other end of the room, he saw the inmates lining up, the guard opened the gate and the inmates made their way into the room one by one. Aaron appeared after the fourth guy, Robert smiled at the sight of his boyfriend but the smile quickly faded. Aaron made his way over to Robert, Robert tried to keep his cool at the sight of Aaron’s swollen fat lip and black eye.

“How did that happen?” Robert asked as Aaron took a seat.

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“Don’t worry about it? Aaron!”

“Would you keep your voice down.” Aaron stated looking around.

“Aaron,”

“A couple of inmates cornered me on my way back to my cell last night.” He admitted.

Robert’s heart sank.

“It looks worse than it actually is.”

“Did you report it?” Robert asked.

“I didn’t have to, two guards pulled them off of me.”

“Well, maybe I can talk to your solicitor see if we can get you transferred somewhere safer.” Robert suggested.

“Safer?” Aaron scuffed.“Robert, it’s prison not summer camp.” 

“I just hate seeing you like this.”

“It isn’t exactly a joy for me either.”

“I never said it was.” Robert explained. “Hopefully, with this new solicitor he can get the charges dropped.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath.” He muttered.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I'm not getting out of here, Robert.” He replied.

“Aaron,”

“Look I know you think there's a way out of this but there isn't. I'm going down for this.” Aaron said defeated.

“I promise you are going to get out of here.”

“Yeah, in 20 to 25 years maybe.”

Robert sighed. “Now, is not the time for you to give up.”

“I’m not giving up, Robert.” Aaron explained. “I’m being reasonable. It’s what Gary reckons I should be doing.”

“Gary?”

“The new solicitor”

“The firm sent someone over?”

“This morning.” Aaron responded picking at his cuticles.

“What did he say?”

“… Apparently the prosecution as brought a plea bargain instead of going to trial.”

“Another one?”

“It’s the same one.” Aaron stated. “I plead guilty and I’d be looking at 15 years be out in 10 with good behavior.”

“What kind of plea bargain is that?”

“It’s a better one then looking at 25 years.”

“But your not guilty!”

“I know that but Brian and Reid managed to do a good job setting me up!” Aaron spat back. “They have me on CCTV with the damn things. My prints are all over the weapons, God knows how they managed that…”

“You were moving old radiators, just junk in general, I think you would have noticed if there were weapons in them.”

“Well, Gary is convince that a jury isn’t going to see it that way.” 

“Well we’ll get you another solicitor.”

“Gary, is the fourth one the firm has assigned to the case” Aaron told Robert.

“Then we’ll find a new firm.”

“Robert,”  
“I lo-“ Robert began saying almost forgetting were they were. “I love you, Aaron.” He continued whispering so only Aaron could hear him.

‘And you know I feel the same but… I won’t it make 25 years, I’ll be lucky if I can make it through 10.”

“Don’t-“

“I’m going to take the plea.”

“When does the prosecution want an answer?” He asked.

“They gave us until Friday.”

“Alright, I’m going to fix this.”

“Robert, please-“

“Aaron, listen to me, don’t do anything, not yet at least, give me until Friday and I’ll figure something out okay?”

“Fine.” Aaron replied unconvincingly.

“Aaron, promise me you won't plea guilty.”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“Promise me.” He reiterated.

“I promise.”

**Outside St. Mary's Church, 21 April 2016:**

Robert made his way over to the two, “What do you mean you were supposed to have more time?” He asked.

“He means nothing.” Kate replied. “We’re just leaving.”

“I don’t think so.” Robertreplied blocking the two. “You know something don’t you?” He questioned.

“Get out of our way.” Katelyn stated angrily. 

“No, I’m not movinguntil I get some answers.”

“Robert!” Adam called out.

Robert turned to see Adam making his way over.

“I have to get to the police station.” Reid said. Robert turned back

“Oh no you don’t.” Robert replied.

“ I have to see him.” Reid protested.

“You’re not going anywhere near him.” Robert said.

“You can’t stop me from seeing him! I’m his boy-“ Reid began saying

“His what?” Robert questioned. “His boyfriend? Mate I think you’re losing it because you haven’t been that to him in quite some time.”

“Screw you.” Reid said walking off.

Robert followed the other man, “Did you not just hear me, you’re not going anywhere near him or the police station.”

“He wouldn’t be in the situation if it wasn’t for you!” Reid blurted out.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Adam asked with a frown.

“All of Aaron’s problem, started when he met him.” Reid explained pointing at Robert.

“And how would you know that you weren’t even here when they first met.” Adam commented.

“I know enough.” Reid threw back.

“If you have something to say, say it. There’s no point in holding back.” Robert remarked.

“Reid!” They heard someone call out. Reid turn to see Brian getting out of his car.

“ I told you not to follow us.” Katelyn said to her husband as he made his way over.

“And I told you to leave it. Yet, here you two are.”

“Do you see what you’ve done!” Reid exclaimed as he pushed Brian away from him.

‘Oi, don’t start this again. I did what I was paid to do what you couldn’t!”

Robert frowned, “What is he talking about?” He asked Katelyn.

“Reid, get to the car. We need to get you checked out at the hospital, make sure you’re okay.” She told her brother ignoring Robert.

“Katelyn.” Robert called after the the young woman as she walked off with the two men

“Robert, just leave it.” Adam said. “Cain’s just left with Chas to go to the police station.”

“They have something to do with this…”

“We’ll deal with them later.” Adam stated.

**Police Station, Interrogation Room B, 8:45pm:**

“This is DC Lacie Richards, case number 5987, conducting interview of a one Aaron Livesy.” The detective stated for the recording before turning her attention to Aaron. “Now, Mr. Livesy, where to start?’ She asked with a smirk.

“You tell me because you lot seem so sure that I’m guilty.” Aaron explained.

“If you’re guilty or not that is up to a jury to decide.”

Aaron sighed, his knee bouncing rapidly, his hands cuffed to the table in front of him.

“Now, do you recognize this man?” She asked showing Aaron a picture of Grif. 

Aaron pulled the picture close with his ring finger, “Uh, yeah, he’s a client at the yard.”

“Can you name this man?”

“Grif something, I don’t exactly remember his last name.”

“You just said that he is a client.”

“I deal with a lot of clients at the scrapyard I don’t remember all of their last names.”

“Right, well let’s me just refresh your memory, Grif Williams.”

“Sounds right.”

“And how long as Mr. Williams been client of yours?”

“Just a little over a month now.”

“How did you come about meeting Mr. Williams?”

“Brian Thompson, he’s an investment manager for Holey Scrap, he, uhm, he had emailed me Grif’s information in march and I met up with him and since then I’ve been doing roughly two pick ups a week for him.” Aaron explained.

“What were some of the things you would pick up?”

“Junk really.”

“For example?”

“Old radiators, uhm busted hot water tanks, and scrap metal.” Aaron listed off.

“Interesting.”

“Is it?

“Mr. Livesy, I don’t need to remind you how important it is we have your full cooperation.”

“I am cooperating.”

Before DC Richards could say anything else a couple knocks came from the door followed by the door opening. Richards stopped the recording before seeing a man in his mid-50s entering the room followed closely by a uniformed officer.

“This is a closed interview.” She stated

“I know you weren’t conducting an interview with my client without me?” The older gentleman asked.

“I’m sorry, who are you.”

“Jonathan Pickens, Mr. Livesy’s solicitor.”

“Your client and I were just having a quiet chat is all.” The detective explained.

“More like trying to get him to confess to something he’s not done.”

“We’ve only spoke about a customer of the scrapyard so far.”

“Believe me, it doesn’ttake a rocket scientist to see where you were going with it.” Pickens explained. “Now, if you don’t mind I need a moment alone with my client.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry is the law jargon isn't exactly right I'm going off of my knowledge of US practices


	35. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Katelyn get some shocking news while some details of Aaron's case are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll say last chapter wasn’t my best work and this isn't probably any better but I’m trying. As always  
> thank you for your love/ comments/ kudos/ etc I love you all so much! I hope enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> P.S. sorry there are any mistakes <3

 

**Reid’s Flat, 22 April 2016, 11:30am:**

“Reid, please,” Katelyn pled with her brother. “You need to finish packing.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Reid replied. “I have to help him.”

“They’re not going to want you anywhere near him.” She replied

“It doesn’t matter. Aaron’s in jail because of me-”

“Aaron’s in jail because of his actions.” Brian chimed in has he made his way into the living room.  
“You’re not helping anything.” Katelyn told her husband angrily.

“You both need to get over this.” Brian explained. “It happened, it’s over with.”

“I’m so glad that you’re able to move on so quickly.” she replied angrily.

“We came here to do a job and I did said job.”

“You lied to him,” She said pointing to her brother. “and me for that matter.”

“We need this money.” Brian replied. “I did it for our future.” He added.

Katelyn scuffed, “Sure you did.”

“Are we really going to go over this again. It’s done with.” Brian stated. “Aaron’s in jail and he’s going to be there for a very long time.”

“Aaron is innocent.” Reid replied.

“And so were the others but that never stopped us before.” Brian explained.

“I should have told him everything when I had the chance.” Reid said.

“What good would that have done?” Brian asked. “Reid, Mate, look I know that you think you love him but he doesn’t love you. See that’s what people like him and Robert do. They use people…all you ever were to him was a substitute body ’til the right one came along.”

“You act like you know him.” Reid stated.

“The only reason we’re here is because you look like Robert and the only reason Aaron went near you was for that same reason.” Brian explained. ‘So if you think you’re special, you’re not, Mate.”

“Brian, don’t be an ass.” Katelyn said.

“Babe,”

“Don’t alright. Try and justify it all you want-” 

“I’m not justifying anything.” He replied with irritation in his voice. “Do…Do you really think I like this, what we do? Cause I don’t.”

“Then why not just walk away?”

**The Woolpack,11:30am:**

Robert made his way into the pub to find Cain, Moria, Zak, Lisa, and Debbie. “Hey.” He said. “How's Chas?”

“She just went for a lie down.” Debbie explained.

“Her and Cain were at the police station all night.” Lisa added.

“I thought you said that you were going to bring her back after I left.” Robert said to Cain.

“This is Chas we’re talking about. She wanted to stay.” Cain explained.

“Any word from Aaron’s solicitor.” Cain asked.

Robert shook his head no, “Not yet.”

“I'm sure they’re just clearing things up.” Moria said. “I mean come on Aaron isn’t exactly an angel but weapons trafficking? That's just ridiculous.”

“Adam said they tore the office apart.” Robert said. “Clearly they were looking for something.”

“It’s bull shit if you ask me.” Cain replied.

“Cain.” Moria stated.

“It is, for them to have a search warrant for the scrapyard that quick, they were out for blood.” Cain replied.

Robert's phone began to ring, he froze when he saw Aaron’s solicitor was calling.

“Uh.. sorry, I've got to take this.” He said stepping away from the group. “Robert Sugden.” He said answering the call stepping away from them. “Yeah? You’re kidding… well try something else!” he nearly yelled into the phone. He turned back to see the five staring at him. ”…Uh… let me call you back.” He finally said before hanging up.

“Everything okay?” Zak asked as Robert made his way back over.

“Yeah, yeah that was just a Home James… thing.” Robert lied. “Nicola being Nicola, I just need to pop by the yard for little bit.”

“ I thought Nicola and Jimmy left this morning.” Zak replied.

“Uh… She did… they did I mean, she’s just stressing about a meeting with a client.” Robert explained. “ I should take care of that before she turns around and comes back.” He said backing towards the exit.

“You’ll let us know if his solicitor gets in contact with you right?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah of course.” Robert said before heading out.

**Reid’s Flat:**

“Well?” Kate questioned.

“I did it for us,” Brian finally answered. “ all of us, you, me and Reid.” He added with a somber voice. “This was our last job and if we had backed out of it, we would have never gotten out of this business …. and than I’d just be letting down Parker…”

“What does Parker have to do with anything.” Reid asked, staring down the other man, his heart breaking even more at the sound of his husband’s name.

“If he was here now we wouldn’t be talking about any of this, would we?” Brian asked.“This job was meant to be away to help you get over what happen… I mean, in a way you did…”

“But he’s not here.” Reid replied. “So why bring him into this?”

“…I’m trying to make a point.” He argued

“And that would be?”

“You may not understand this, but everything I’ve done has been for our family.”

“And throwing Aaron in jail was the answer to everything?” Reid asked.

“Maybe.” Brian replied quickly.

“You’re acting childish.” Katelyn stated.

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“Your brother is the one hung up on a loser like Aaron.” Brian spat.

“You lied to me for months.” Reid argued. “If anyones the loser its you."

“Oh you know what? Maybe, Aaron should just count himself lucky I got him sent to jail unlike Parker.”Brian angrily blurted out.

**Scrapyard, 12:00pm:**

“Robert, you have to understand that I did everything in my power to get Aaron out on bail.” Jonathan stated.

Robert’s phone began ringing.

“Yet, he’s still sat in a jail cell as we speak.” Robert replied pulling his phone from his pocket to see Cain was calling. “I thought you were meant to be the best.” He added as he ignored the call, throwing his phone onto the desk.

“I am good at what I do, yes, but do you know what doesn’t help the situation? My client having a fake passport and two plane tickets to the States lying around his office.”

“You actually think he’s guilty?”

“It doesn’t matter if he is or not.”

“He shouldn’t be in there, he’s not done anything wrong.” Robert explained.

“Do you know how many times I’ve been told that by other clients.”

“Look, Aaron’s not prefect but he wouldn’t risk his and Adam’s business like that.”

“Well, maybe he’s not who you think?”

“You don’t even know Aaron.” He said through his teeth.

“I’ve seen enough of his kind.”

“Please tell me what’s his KIND.”

“I’ve seen people like him using their business to make a bit-“

“He’s INNOCENT!’ Robert yelled.

“Yeah, well I hate to break it to you but your ‘innocent’ boyfriend is looking at 25 years in prison right now and if he’s lucky he won’t have to serve it all.” 

“You need to leave now.” Robert said seething with anger

“I’m trying to make you see sense, Robert.” Jonathan explained.

“No, you’re giving up.” Robert replied. “When I hired you, you told me you’d get the charges dropped.”

“That was before I saw the evidence, Robert.” Jonathan said. “I’m going to try my best to get Aaron cleared but I can’t guarantee anything. Right now, everything is pointing to guilty.”

“Get out.” Robert stated.

“Robert.”

“I said get out!”

“Fine, look I have a meeting tomorrow with the head detectives-“

“No.” Robert interrupted.

“I’m sorry?” Jonathan questioned.

“I want a new solicitor assigned to the case.”

“Robert-“

“I want someone whose going to fight for Aaron, someone that hasn’t just given up.”

“This isn’t actually your call, I’m representing Aaron, it would be his.”

“Well, its my money that’s paying your firm, so if there isn’t a new solicitor by tomorrow I’ll be taking our business to another one.” Robert explained. “Is that understood?”

The other man didn’t say anything.

“I think the words your looking for are _’Yes, Mr. Sugden_ ,’” Robert explained.

“Yes… Mr. Sugden.” The man replied.

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” Robert asked. “Leave!”

Jonathan made his way to the door, “You’re making a mistake though.” He said before leaving. 

“The only mistake I made was thinking you were worth a damn!” Robert yelled back as the other man made his way out of the portacabin. Robert took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, before screaming out in frustration, the screaming quickly turn into several punches into one of the portacabin walls. The outburst lasted only a couple of seconds, Robert pulled back his hand, his knuckles red and sore.

“And here was me thinking throwing punches was Aaron’s thing.” Robert heard he looked up to see Cain standing in the doorway.

“What do you need Cain?” Robert replied cupping his sore knuckles.

“I did give you a call.” Cain stated. “ So, I take it that wasn’t a Home James client.” Cain added referring to the man who had just left.

Robert sighed, “That was Aaron’s solicitor.” He replied

“Any news?” 

“They’re charging him”

“You’re kidding?”

“He apparently went before the judge this morning.” Robert explained.

“Right?”

“Cain, they’ve refused Aaron bail.” Robert began explaining “They found a passport and two plane tickets here in their search.” Robert added setting down at his desk.

“That’s convenient.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” He said with a sigh.

“So what’s this solicitor doing about it?”

“That muppet? Nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I asked for a new solicitor to take over Aaron’s case.”

Cain frowned, “Why?”

“Like I said he was a muppet.”

“Right, isn’t that up to Aaron to decide?”

“Cain, he doesn’t even believe that Aaron’s innocent.”

“What’s he said.” 

“It’s the way he said it.” Robert stated. “Aaron’s just another client to him. He doesn’t care.”

“How bad is it?” Cain asked.

“Aaron could be facing 25 years inside.”

“He’s not done anything wrong.”

“…They apparently have cctv of Aaron loading the illegal materials… there’s even a witness claiming Aaron threaten him.” Robert got out his voice failing him towards the end.

Cain didn’t say anything.

“None of this… it just doesn’t make sense…” Robert said. “Clearly someone has done this, set him up.”

“The question is who.” Cain replied.  
**Reid’s Flat:**

“What… what do you mean _unlike Parker_?” Reid questioned.

“Wh..what?”

“You said, Aaron should just count himself luck you got him sent to jail unlike Parker and I want to know what you meant.” Reid questioned.

“I… I didn’t mean anything.” He tried lying.

“I don’t believe you.” Reid stated.

“Just drop it will you.”

“Brian?” Katelyn questioned.

“You did it, you killed him didn’t you?” Reid asked.

Brian didn’t say anything.

“Reid, don’t be ridiculous.” Katelyn replied. “Parker was his brother.”

“Katelyn, it’s written all over his face.” Reid pointed.

“Babe just tell him he’s being ridiculous please.” Katelyn told her husband

Brian just stared at Reid.

“Babe.”

“I’m… so sorry.” Brian choked out as helooked over to his wife.

“What?” She asked.

“I want to hear you say it.” Reid stated.

“I had no choice.” He tried explaining.

“Just SAY it!”

“I killed him!” He yelled. “I killed my brother.”


	36. The Truth (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1/2) Reid and Katelyn struggle with the news, while vic tries to make Robert see sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't forget to tell me what you thought.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Which name do you like the best?  
> Isabella Mae or Renée Jacalyn

“I had no choice.” Brian tried explaining.

“Just SAY it!”

“I killed him!” He yelled. “I killed my brother.”

Reid and Katelyn just stared at the other man lost for words.

“Are you happy now?” Brian asked.

“Why, why him?” Reid breathed out.

“I told you I had no choice.” Brian explained. 

“I’m sure you had a choice.” Katelyn replied quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes.

“He snitched to the police. He ratted on me, on our bosses.” Brian began explaining. “I was looking at a long time behind bars.”

“So you just killed him?!” Reid yelled.

“If I hadn’t, someone else would have!” Brian replied. “Butch, he was out for blood, when he found out it was Parker snitching to the police, he ordered the hit. I had to…. I … I wasn't about to let my baby brother die by the hands of some low life criminal.”

“You didn’t have to kill him-“

“You weren’t there!” Brian yelled. “I was trying to protect you, I was trying to protect Katelyn.”

“You were trying to save yourself more like.” Katelyn spat.

“You know what, yeah,” Brian replied. “ I was, but you have to understand that Parker was a dead man either way, whether it was me that killed him or not. What Butch wants, he got.” He added. “He didn’t suffer, if… if that's any consolation…. He was gone after the first shot.” 

Reid shut his eyes as the tears fell

“And he wasn’t alone for long either, I-I sat with him for a bit.” Brian explained. “He looked peaceful-.”

“You’re sick.” Reid angrily replied.

“Don’t.”  
‘How dare you stand there and pretend you cared about him!”

“I did! He was my brother, my baby brother and I watch him die right of front me.” He stated as he started crying. “The same brother, I took beatings for, the one I cuddled when he had nightmares, the one I risk my life for just to make sure he had a roof over his head, the one that I’d do anything for, my incredible sweet brother…”

“ And you just killed him to save face.”

“ I had no-“

“Choice so you said.” Reid replied. “But the truth is you did have a choice. You could have told me, you could have got him out of the state, hell even out of the country but you chose the easy way out.”

“There was nothing easy about it.”

“I think you should leave now.” Reid said. 

“What, no.”

“Either you leave or I’ll make you.” Reid threatened.

“This is my home.”

“Brian, just go.” Katelyn chimed in.

Brian turn to his wife, “Katelyn.” He replied with hurt in his voice.

“Don’t.”

“Katelyn, this is me you’re talking to…”

“I don’t even know who you are anymore.” She cried.

“Babe, please.” Brian said before reaching for his wife but he was stop by Reid, who jumped in front of his sister.

“Leave.” Reid replied.

“Kate-“ Brian replied, his wife ignoring him. “ Katelyn, I love you, alright… I’m sorry.”

“Just go Brian, please!” She choked out through the tears. Brian grabbed his keys and his phone from the table. He hesitated at first before making his way to the front door. He opened it and quickly made his way out slamming the door behind him. Katelyn flinched at the sound, Reid turn and pulled his sister into a hug and she cried hard into his chest. He closed his eyes, quietly letting the tears fall.

“What now?” Katelyn asked.

“I don’t know.”

** Adam and Vic’s, 23 April 2016, 1:45am: **

Victoria made her way down the stairs to see the kitchen light on, she made her way into the kitchen to see Robert at the table, laptop opened and files spread across the table.

“Robert?” She questioned with sleep in her voice.

“Yeah.” He respond half-paying attention.

“What the hell are you doing?” She questioned her brother as she watched him type away on his computer. Robert didn’t respond. Vic looked through a couple of the files, “ Are these the files from the scrapyard?” She asked with a frown. Again Robert didn’t say anything.

“Robert!” She said louder.

“What, Vic, what?” He finally replied, irritated. “Can’t you see I’m doing something.” He added.

“Rob, it’s nearly two o’clock in the morning.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing up?” He asked his sister.

“I should be asking you that.”

“I’m just doing some research.” He explained grabbing one of the files.

“What research could you be doing with client files from the yard?” She asked.

“ I’m trying to find… anything that proves Aaron is innocent.”

“Any luck?” She asked.

“Not really but his solicitor mentioned something about there being a witness against him, who ever it is, is saying Aaron threatened them.”

“And?”  
“Maybe it was one of the clients.” Robert replied. 

“Robert, you can’t be serious?”

“I am.”

“Say it is one of the clients. What are you going to do, go confront them?”

“Vic, I think you know me well enough to know the answer to that.” Robert replied.

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s exactly what Aaron needs, his boyfriend threatening the witness. You’ll only make things worse.”

“The bloke is obviously not telling the truth.” Robert replied.

Victoria took a seat next to her brother, “Maybe you shouldleave all of this to the professionals.”She said closing his laptop

“Vic… I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Robert replied leaning back in his chair. “Someone has set him up and I have to find out who.”

“Robert…”

“Don’t alright, nothing you say is going to make me change my mind.”

“I’m not trying to make you change your mind, I’m just saying you’re going to drive yourself mad at the rate your going.

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, cause you look it.” Vic replied noticing the dark circles under his eyes, “You didn’t sleep last night, you pumped yourself full of caffeine yesterday, you need to rest. You’re not going to be any use to Aaron if you’re in the hospital now are you?”

“Vic, I’m fine alright.” Robert replied. “I’ll go to bed in a little bit, just go get some rest yourself, yeah.” He added returning to his laptop. Vic got up from her seat and made her way out of the kitchen. Robert let out a sigh of relief realizing he was alone again, but it didn’t last long. Vic made her way back into the room with a bag “Here,” Vic said handing Robert the bag with a card. “I know its a little late, but better late than never.” She added sitting down again.

“Vic.”  
“Open it.” She said pushing his laptop away.

“Thank you for the gift but-“ Robert replied trying to hand the bag back

“I said open it.” She replied pushing it back.

Robert pulled a small picture frame from the bag, in it was a black and white picture of him and Aaron from the wedding at Vic and Adam’s getting ready. Robert was fixing Aaron’s tie, both of them with giant grins on their faces.

“How-“

“The photographer was snapping photos all morning, when I saw it I figured you’d want it.”

Robert stared at the picture.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say it was you two that were getting married.”

Robert smiled.

“I know you’re worried about him, but he’ll be okay.” Vic began saying. “He’ll get out and you and him will have a long and happy life together.”

“I hope so.”

“I know you will. Plus you two are meant to be together.” She said.

“Thank you for this. I love it."

“Happy birthday, Bro.” She said before leaning over to give him a hug. 

“Thanks.” He said with a small smile. He went to let go but noticed Victoria wasn’t moving.

“Vic?”

She didn’t answer.

“Vic, you can let go now.”

“I can’t…” she muttered out in pain.

‘What’s wrong?“ He asked with a frowned.

“I think my water just broke…” She managed to get out.

“Are you serious?”

Vic pulled away from her brother bracing herself on him, “ Well it either that or I just peed myself and I haven’t done that since my first trimester.” She replied sarcastically.

“I thought you were supposed to be induce on Monday.” Robert replied.

“Well, clearly this baby has other ideas, Robert!” She cried out.

“Okay, can you walk?” He asked.

“I… I think so.” She said through the pain.

“Alright, let’s get you to the car and I’ll go wake Adam.” Robert said getting up from his chair.

“No.” 

“What?”

“Adam’s not here” she breathed out.

“What do you mean he’s not here?”

“He went into town yesterday to collect some scrap”

“Please tell me there’s a ‘but’ in that statement.”

“But the truck broke down it won’t be fixed til the morning so he just stay there .”  
“You’re joking me. What kind of moron leaves his pregnant wife over night”

Vic grabbed Robert’s hand and squeezed it hard as she tried to breathe through the contraction she was having.

“Just breathe.” Robert stated.

“Don’tstart on Adam right now.” She said through the tail end of the contraction. “Please.”

“Alright, alright I‘m sorry.” Robert replied. “Lets get you up and into the car yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Channeling a bit of Captain Vic when she was the leader of the robron ship lol  
> Part 2 will be out soon


	37. The Truth (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2/2) Vic has he baby and Chas make a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the long break between uploads. Hope you enjoy! pardon the mistake I tried fix all of them that I saw. Don't forget to tell me what you thought :) <3

**Hotten General,23 April 2016, 5:40am:**

“Adam, I swear if you don’t answer your phone… Just get to the hospital, Vic’s gone into labor.” Robert stated before ending the call. He made his way back into the Vic’s room. “How are you holding up?” He asked his sister, who was laying on her side on the hospital bed.

“I’m good now, the epidural is doing what it supposed to.” She replied with a smile.

“I tried Adam again. He’s still not answering”

“His phone might be dead.” Vic explained.

“Andy is over at the hotel now trying to get a hold of him,”

“Thanks,”

“I still think he’s a muppet for leaving you on you’re own.”

Vic chuckled, “He’s just trying to cope.” Vic explained. “His best mate and business partner is looking at jail time after all.” She added. “Plus, I wasn’t on my own you and Andy were home.”

“Still.”

“I thought you promise you weren’t going to start on Adam.”

“When did I promise that?” 

“Earlier at the house.”

“That was only temporary.” Robert replied with a smile.

“Thank you,” Vic began saying “for being here with me.”

“What do you think I would just drop you off and go about my day?”

“Vic?” They heard Adam cautiously question.

“Adam.” She replied seeing her husband standing in the door way her face lighting up.

Adam made his way in, quickly making his way to her side, grabbing her hand, “Babe, I’m so sorry, I left my phone in the truck and-“

“Hey, you’re here now.”

“I’ll leave you guys to it, yeah.”

“Are you going to head home?” Vic asked her brother.

“No, I’ll just be out in the waiting area if you need me.” Robert explained.

“Cheers, Mate.” Adam replied.

Robert made his way out of the room, he made his way to the waiting area to Andy.

“How’s Vic?”

“She’s good. A little nervous I’m sure but good.”

“I’ve called Diane and Moria to let them know, they should be here soon.”

“That’s good.” Rob said with a nod. He made his way past his brother and took a seat.

“You okay?”

“Just tired.” He replied.

“What time Vic did wake you?” He asked.

“I was already awake when she came down I hadn’t gone to bed yet.”

“If you want to get your head down I’ll stay.”

“No, I’m fine.” Robert replied. “Plus, I told VicI’d stay.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.”  
“Andy, would you just drop it!” Robert blurted out. “I’m staying.”

**Hospital, 2:00pm:**

Adam made his way into the waiting area to see his brother-in-law sat in the corner, arms folded, head hunched down clearly asleep. He made his way over, he could hear the slight snores escape from Robert’s lips.

“Rob.” He said. “Robert.” He tried again but clearly failed, Robert not moving an inch.

“Robert, Mate, wake up.” He tried again tapping the other man’s shoulder. Robert jolted awake, looking around slightly confused to were he was. “Sorry, Mate.”

“No, it’s fine.” Robert replied quickly remembering what was going on.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay staying with Vic while I go get everything ready at home?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Cheers, Mate.” Adam replied. “Her and the baby are asleep right now.”

“Okay.”  
“I’ll try to be quick.”

“Adam, go.” Robert replied with a yawn. “They’ll be fine.”

“Cheers again, Mate.” Adam said before leaving Robert.

Robert leaned forward burying his face in his hands once he saw Adam disappear down the hallway, he let out a sigh wiping his face, he rose from his seat and started making his way towards Victoria’s room.He slowly opened the door to see his sister awake holding the baby.

“Hey,” Robert said softly.

“Hey.” She replied with a smile.

“Adam said you were sleeping.”

“Well I was, but this one must of known that Daddy wasn't here, she started fussing.” Vic explained kissing the baby softly on her forehead. “Did you want to hold her?” 

“Yeah, sure” Robert replied. Vic carefully handed the little one over to her brother, the baby stirred a little but stayed asleep.

“Hello, princess.” He said softly as he ran his thumb over her small hand. “ So does this one have a name or his she going to go by Baby Barton for the rest of her life?” Robert teased.

“She has a name.” Vic replied.  
“Well.”

“Her full name is Renée Jacalyn Barton.” Vic said.

“Well, hello there Miss Renée.

“This is your other Uncle, Uncle Robbie.” Vic explained to Renée.

Robert frowned.

“What?”

“She is not going to call me Robbie.”

“Look at that face, you mean to tell me if she wants to call you Uncle Robbie you would deny her that?” Vic asked.

“Renée, I think your mommy is already losing it.” Robert teased.

Robert looked over at his sister noticing she was staring.

“What?” He questioned.

“Holding a baby suits you.

“Thank you, I think.”

“You look comfortable is all I’m saying.”

Robert nodded his head

Renée started fussing, Robert rocked back and forth softly. 

“How’s the new mommy doing?” The nurse stated as she made her way in with a wheel chair.

“Good.” Vic said with a grin.

“Right, well your doctor wants to run some test before he discharges you to make sure everything is all good.” She explained.

“You guys don’t mess around here.” Vic joked. 

“Well, I’m sure your ready to be home with your little one.” She explained 

“Adam’s just left to make sure everything’s ready.”

“We better get started on those test then.” The nurse stated wrapping the blood pressure cuff around Vic’s arm.“So is this Uncle Aaron or Uncle Robert?” The nurse asked after taking vic’s blood pressure.

“Robert.” Vic replied. “Aaron…. Aaron’s away right now.”

“I bet he’s sad that he’s missed this one’s arrival.” Nurse said softly poking the little girls nose.

“So Aaron is Adam’s brother than?” The nurse asked as she started unhooking the wires from Vic.

“They practically are, no blood relation though, they’re just best mates and have been forever.” Vic explained. “Although, if my brother over there is smart he’ll ask Aaron to marry him sooner rather than later. Aaron is Robert’s boyfriend.” She added.

The nurse looked over at Robert and smile, Robert replied with a polite smile.

“You know that’s how I met my wife” the nurse began explaining. Robert made a face wondering why this was turning into a conversation. He made his way over to the chair on the other side of Vic’s bed and sat down.

“How do you mean?” Vic asked .

“Well when my sister and my brother-in-law first got together, they were in this bubble of love and goodness, I guess they wanted me to have that as well, anyways that’s not the point.” The woman went on. “They set me and Lacey, that’s my wife, up on a date. They lied to me, they told me that they wanted to take me out to dinner to thank me for helping them move in to their new flat and when I got there who did I find not my sister and brother-in-law but Lacey.”

Robert looked over at his sister with the look of _‘you had to get her started’._

Renée started fussing again, Robert softly rocked her, “I know.” He whispered. “Hopefully she’ll go away soon.” He added in the same tone.

“I hated her at first, I thought she was full of herself, the only reason why there was a second date was because she bet me I wouldn’t go out with her and I wanted to prove her wrong for some reason.”

Vic laughed. 

“Anyways the second date turned to a third than a fourth and than a fifth-”

“I think we got the point.” Robert stated.

“Robert.” Vic objected.

“Oh no he’s fine I tend to ramble sometimes.” The nurse replied. 

“Well, ignore him, he’s nothing but a muppet.” Vic stated with a smirk.

“Love you, too, Vic.” Robert replied with a frown.

“But I think deep done I knew, the second date we went on she took me to a car show, and if you know me you’d know that I hate cars but she is just obsessed with them.” The nurse continued.

“What does you wife do?” Vic asked.

“Lacey’s a mechanic, she specializes in luxury cars”

“What a small world Aaron’s a mechanic too.” Vic replied.

“Was a mechanic.” Robert replied.

“Lacey wants to own her own garage one day.” She replied. “What does Aaron do? You said he used to be a mechanic?”

“He and Adam own their own scrapyard,” Vic answered. “though he did work at his Uncle’s garage for a bit.”

“Good for them.” The nurse stated. “It take a smart minds to own and run their own business.”

“Thanks for the approval.” Robert muttered.

“Right, let’s get you into the wheelchair.” The nurse stated. “Uncle Robbie, are you going to be okay with the little one?” She asked helping Vic to the wheel chair.

Robert hesitated at first at the name, “Uh, yeah, we’ll be fine.”

“Alright well be back.”

Renée started crying, “Shh, it’s okay,” he began saying. “the crazy lady is gone now.”

He softly rocked the little girl back and forth. “You know your uncle Aaron wouldn’t appreciate your mommy telling some stranger about him even if she is the nurse.”

“I hate that he’s not here.” He stated after a couple of minutes. “He should be here, he’s a big softy when it comes to kids, he’s a kid himself most of the time.” He said with a smile 

“You know your mommy is right though, Renée.” Robert stated. “I’d be a fool not to ask you Uncle Aaron to marry me.” He paused. “I just.. I just have to figure out how to get him out of jail.”

**The Woolpack, 24 April 2016, 8:00 am:**

Chas made her way into the front with a crate of bottles placing it down by the fridge, she crouched down to stock the fridge. She heard the door open, followed by foot steps.

“We’re not open so you can just turn around and leave.” She called out. 

“It wasn’t a drink I was looking for.” The familiar voice said. She turned to see Reid standing on the other side of the bar.  
“What do you want?” She asked standing up. 

“Chas can we not be like this?” He asked.

“You have no business being here.” She spat.

“I just…” Reid hesitated. “How’s Aaron? Is he out?”

“No, he’s still in holding.”

“They’ve not charged him?” Reid asked confused.

“He’s not done anything to charge him with.” She replied defensively.

“That’s.. I didn’t mean-“

“Yeah, I’m sure you didn’t.” She said bitterly. “Now, if you are done questioning me about my son you can leave.” She added.

“Can I see him?” Reid asked.

“Now, how exactly are you going to see him?” Chas asked. “Are you going to break in to the police station because he’s in holding, they haven’t charge him nor have they released him.” 

“It’s just I’m leaving, for good …and I didn’t want to go without saying goodbye.”

“Well it looks like you going to have to,” Chas replied. “and I’ll make sure he doesn’t know that you stopped by.” She added.

Reid pulled a small envelope from his jacket pocket with Aaron’s name on it. “Could you give this to him?” He asked handing it to Chas.

‘What is it?”

“I just… it’s for Aaron. A letter.”

Chas took the envelope, “is that it?” She asked. 

“You know I did love your son you, I still do.”

‘Well, good for you.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I don’t care if you are or not, I’m just grateful my son has nothing to do with you anymore.”

“No, he’s just with a cheating scumbag.”

Chas laughed, “Yeah, well that’s Aaron’s decision, ain’t it.” 

“I was the best thing that ever happened to Aaron.”

Chas laughed again, “I knew you were full of yourself, but I didn’t know you were this bad.” 

“I wanted to protect him.”

“Protect him from what exactly? Cause that seems to be your favorite word.”

“ You and your family, this village-”

“No go on, cause I am dying to know what you have to say.”

“Just forget it.”

“That’s what I thought now if you don’t mind I’ve got work to get done.” She began saying. “You know where the door is.”

“You're going to give the letter to Aaron right?”

“Goodbye, Reid.”

“Chas-“

“Unless you want me to get my brother here, I suggest you leave.”

“I’m sorry.” He replied turning to leave.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” She said throwing the letter on to the bar before returning to stock the fridge hearing the pub door shut. She stopped what she was doing, she stood up and made her way over to the bar where she had put the letter. She picked it up and stared at it. She turned it of to she the envelope unsealed. She hesitantly unfolded the flap out and pulled the folded piece of paper. She began skimming through it.

“No.” She muttered. “Son of a bitch.”

“Chas?” She heard she looked up it see Robert making his way in.

“Was that Reid I just saw leaving.”

“He set up Aaron.” She told Robert.

“What?”

“Is he still outside?” She asked in a panick.

“He was getting into his car.”

Chas rushed around the bar and passed Robert.

“Chas.” Robert called out after her as she made her way out of the pub.

He made his way out in time to see Reid driving away and Chas stood in the middle of the road.

“Where’s my phone?” She muttered walking back towards the pub.

“Chas, what’s going on?” Robert asked.

“That son of a bitch set my son up.” She replied.

“What happened?” He asked. “Did he say something to you?”

“He didn't have to.” She replied handing the letter to Robert as they made their way into the pub. Robert took the letter and started reading as Chas made her way around the bar to get her phone. Robert looked up to see Chas messing with her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Cain.” She explained. “ Reid is on his way out of the country and he needs stopping.”


	38. Your Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas gets a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! hope y'all enjoy, again sorry if there are any mistakes <3

~~ _Aaron_ ~~

~~ _I don’t know how to start this, I am so sorry, I tried, I tried so hard to protect you. Something bad is about to happen and you have to know I tried my damnedest to stop it… but it was to late… I hope you can for give me… She wasn’t going to rest until you paid and if you are reading this, well than she won… I’m sorry…. I’m so so sorry…._ ~~

~~ _Aaron,_ ~~

~~ _I love you, I wish you could have seen this. I’m so sorry I tried, I tried my damnedest to stop it._ ~~

Reid sighs, “Damn it.” He muttered crumbling the eighth piece of paper.

> _Aaron,_
> 
> _I need you to know that I love you with all my heart and I’ll never forgive myself for what I’ve done to you. You’re sat in a jail cell and all I can think of doing is running away. You trusted me, I hope you even loved me, and all I did was lie to you. You know I spent months lying to myself, trying to convince myself that you’d understand, that what I had to offer would be enough.It’s isn’t easy for me to admit this but the thing is that we were never meant to be. I know that now, and it kills me. After Parker, I thought I’d never love anyone like that again and than I met you and I thought maybe, just maybe that you were my second chance. The night I first met you was the best accident that ever happened to me. For a while I thought Parker sent you, I remember the first time I saw you, sat alone in the back of Bar West, I was drawn to you. When I realized who you were I knew I was in trouble. I had a job to do, I told myself it didn’t change anything, but than I got to know you and I knew I couldn’t go through with it all. I tried getting you out of it, I tried tricking her into thinking I was setting you up but it didn't work. She found a way to get to you, in all fairness, the money I was getting paid, I was going to use it to start a life for us. You. Me. In the States, happy. I had it all planned we were going to get married, I would have told you, sure you would have been mad at first but you would have forgiven me. I would have made you so happy. Maybe we would have had a couple of kids, I know you said before you didn’t want to be a dad, but I know you, I’ve seen you with little Leo, you’d make an amazing dad. I dreamed about it all the time. Us. Three little ones running around in the backyard, maybe a pup to go with it, a beautiful home. I bet people would have envied us._
> 
> _Everyone told me I was crazy, maybe they’re right, maybe I am.I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to protect you. I wantedto save you but I couldn’t because you never were mine in the first place were you? The truth of the matter is you weren’t and I see that now._
> 
> _I’m so sorry, that I couldn’t be the man you needed. I’m sorry that I failed you._
> 
> _I’m just sorry._
> 
> _Your Superman._

**The Woolpack, 24 April 2016, 11:00am:**

“This could clear Aaron of everything.” Chas stated.

Robert looked up from the letter, “I don’t get it though, why go through all the trouble of getting him in jail and then confess to it?” 

“Because he’s a psycho.”

“But he said he try to stop her. Whose her?”

“Does it matter?” Chas asked. “This can clear Aaron of everything.”

“I know that,”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Clearly someone wanted Aaron in jail and they made it happened, Chas.”

“I don’t care, I just want my boy home and safe.”

“I want him home too, but…”

“But, what?”

“I just don’t have a good feeling about this. It can’t be this easy.”

“You need to stop being negative.” Chas stated. The two heard the pub door opened followed by Cain making his way in.

“Did you find him?” Chas eagerly asked.

“No.”

“What do you mean no.”

“I mean no, as in I didn’t find him I don’t know how much clearer I could have been.” He replied. 

‘He couldn’t of have gone far not without a trace.” Chas replied.

“I went to the airport, the mate there that owes me a favor looked into the flights.” Cain explained.

“And?” Robert asked.

“There’s no record of Reid in the system.” Cain explained. “Even checked the cctv and nothing.”

“He said he was leaving.” Chas stated.

“Maybe he changed his mind.” Robert stated.  
“Where is he then?” Chas asked. “Cain’s already been to his flat it’s cleared out.”

“Well, he couldn’t have just vanished.” Cain said.

“Look, we have this letter, that’s what’s important, maybe now we can get Aaron out.”

“Have you heard back from Aaron’s solicitor yet?” Cain asked.

“No, I’m going to drop by his office in a little bit.” Robert replied.

Chas phone began ringing, she pulled it from her sweater pocket, she frowned not recognizing the number. “Hello?” She answered

_“Mom?”_

She gasped, “Aaron, Love! Oh sweetheart, are you okay?’

_“Yeah, I’m fine.”_

“You don’t know how good it is to hear your voice.” She stated with a weak smile.

_“You too, Mom.”_

“Where are you?”

_“Hotten Prison, they brought me here late last night.”_

“Have they charged you?”

_“I pled not guilty but I’m still waiting for the court date.”_

“They’ve not set it yet.”

_“Not yet, according to my solicitor it maybe a month before we get a date.”_

“Well I have some news-“ Chas began saying.

“No,” Robert harshly whispered . 

_“Mom?”_

“Hold on, Love.” Chas stated before muting the phone. “They’ve moved him to Hotten prison, I have to tell him.”

“Not yet.” Robert said. “Not until we talk to his solicitor.”

“Robert’s right.” Cain stated. “We can’t get his hopes up.”

_“Mom?”_

Chas hesitated.

_“Mom, hello?”_

Chas unmuted the phone, ‘Sorry, Love.” She said.

_“What happened?”_

“Nothing, I.. um.. I was talking to Robert, he just walked in.”

_“Robert’s there?”_

“Yeah, do you want to talk to him?” 

_“Ye-yeah.”_

Chas handed the phone to Robert, “He wants to talk to you.” She explained. Robert took the phone, slowly bringing it to his ear, “Aaron?”

_“Hey.”_ Robert could hear the smile through the phone. _“You okay?”_

“I should be the one asking you that.” He replied with a soft chuckle.

Chas tapped Robert on the shoulder, “Hold on, Aaron.” He said turning his attention to the older woman. “Cain and I are going in the back to give you a moment.” She explained.

“Thanks.” He said. He watched as Chas, followed by Cain made their way around the bar and head towards the back room.

“You still there?” He asked Aaron.

_“Yeah.”_

Robert closed his eyes breathing out slowly.

_“Happy belated birthday by the way.”_

Robert let out a soft laugh, “Do you really think that’s what I’m worried about right now?”

_“I couldn’t have you thinking I forgot it now could I? Especially with you over the hill now”_

“Oi.” Robert laughingly replied. “You’re only six years behind me.”

_“That’s almost a decade, ain’t it?”_

“How can you just sit there and make jokes?”

_“I’m trying to be normal for 5 seconds give me that. Considering I’ve had a rough couple of days.”_

“Just this once then,I guess I’ll let it slide.”

The two fell silent.

“I’m doing everything I can to get you home.” Robert replied after a couple of seconds.

_“Is that why you fired my solicitor?”_

Robert didn’t reply.

_“I’m not mad, I know you had your reasons.”_

“I just want to make sure that we have the best solicitor working your case.”

_“I know, just, if you feel like you want to fire this one at least talk to me first.”_

“I can’t make any promises there.”

_“Are you trying to wind me up?”_

“I’m serious, Aaron. I’m not going to rest until you’re home and if that means firing a solicitor who isn’t right for the job then I’ll do it.”

Aaron didn’t say anything at first. _“Thank you.”_

“I love you, Aaron.” He said closing his eyes.

_“Yeah, same.”_

_“Would you hurry up.”_ Robert heard someone say.

_“I gotta go.”_

“I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?”

_“I’m counting on it.”_ Aaron said before the call ended.

**Airport:**

_Intercom: This is the last call for Flight 233 London to Madrid, Spain, will remaining passengers please make there way to gate 3b._

Katelyn wiped the tears from her eyes grabbing her bag from the chair

“Are you sure you want to come?” 

She turned to see her brother stood behind her, “I can hardly go face mom and dad on my own can I?”

“Kate-“

“I know you’re not ready to go back and maybe I’m not either.” She said heading towards the gate closely followed by Reid.

“I’ve made a mess of everything, haven’t I?” Reid asked.

“You did you’re best to fix it.”

“I should have just gone to the police.”

“And then I would have lost you too.” She stated. “It’s-it’s bad enough I’ve lost my best mate and my husband, I can’t loose you too.”

Reid pulled Katelyn into a hug, “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“Tickets?” The young woman politely asked.

Reid pulled away from his sister, pulling their tickets from his back pocket handing them over to the woman.

“Mr. Lawrence White and Ms. Chrissie White?”

“Yup.” Reid replied. “That’s us.”

The woman tore off the bit she needed before handing them their boarding passes back.

“Ready, sis?” Reid asked,

“Yeah.” Katelyn replied making her way in front of her brother

“Enjoy your flight.”

“Thank you.”

The two made there way through, the young woman closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell what you thought! :D


	39. Hopeless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discovers the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! :D Thank you for all the kudos and comments Hope y'all enjoy, sorry if there are any mistakes!

**The Woolpack, Friday, 6 May 2016:**

Robert made his way towards the pub, it had been a couple of weeks since Robert had given the letter to Aaron’s solicitor and still, nothing had come of it.

“Sugden!” Robert heard someone yell out as he made his way to the pub doors. He looked back to see Cain making his way towards him. “Any word from the solicitor?” Cain asked making his way over to the other man.

“Nothing,” Robert replied with a sigh.

“I thought they were the best,” Cain commented.

“They’re supposed to be,” Robert replied. 

Before either could say anything else they heard a crash from inside along with some yelling.

The both frowned, Cain quickly made his way in closely followed by Robert.

“I said a whiskey neat!” The two heard making their way in followed by glass shattering. The made tear way through the second set of doors to see Brian.

“Get him out of here,” Chas told Cain.

“Yeah, Cain get me out of here.” Brian taunted

“How much did you give him?” Cain asked his sister, smelling the booze on him. 

“I haven’t served him anything, he came in like this.”

“Your bitch of a sister doesn’t know what good cutsmer service is.” The man slurred. Cain grabbed the other man.

“Oi, get off of me,” Brian stated pulling away from Cain causing him to fall to the grown. He grunted out in pain.

“Get up,” Cain stated with a sigh reaching out his hand 

“Fuck off” Brian muttered slapping Cain’s hand away. Brian stumbled his way to his feet. “You all are life wreckers.” He said pointing at Cain, Robert and Chas.

“I think its time you leave,” Cain said grabbing him again. Brian went to swing at Cain, Cain grabbed him pinning him face down on the bar with one arm behind his back.

“Let go of me!” The man yelled.

“Not until you calm down.”

“I’m going to make you all pay!” He yelled. “Just like I’m made him.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Robert questioned with a frown. 

“You heard me.” The man seethed. Cain let the man up, “What happened to Aaron will be nothing once I’m done with you lot.”

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Chas questioned.

“Well someone had to finish the job didn’t they,” Brian replied. Cain grabbed Brian again, “Cain, No.” Chas called after her brother he pushed the other man out of the pub, Chas quickly made her way around the bar and chased after her brother, closely followed by Robert.By the time she and Robert made their way out Brian pushed Cain away from him.

“Cain!’ Chas yelled. “Leave him.”

“You people…you ruin lives and you’re too stupid to see it.”

“You need to leave,” Chas stated getting in between her brother and the other man.

“I should thank you, though.” Brian began saying looking passed the two and at Robert. “My retirement fund is fully stock thanks to this job.”

It was almost in an instant that everything pieced together, _“Now I’ve won.”_ Chrissie’s words echoing in his head, his heart sank at the realization.

“If you don’t leave now I’m ringing the police. I’m sure they be interestedin everything you just said.” Chas threatened.

Brian started laughing.

“I’m glad you think it’s funny,” Chas stated dragging her phone from her pocket.

“Go on then phone the police. You can give them my name, if you want, try Brian Thompson or was it Reid Snowden? No, no maybe it was Matthew Anderson? No.” He replied with another laugh. “See I’ve gone through so many names in the past 10 years I think I may have forgotten my real name. I guess that’s the downside of being a con man.” Brian added has he started backing away.

Cain lunged at the man but was stopped by Chas. “Leave him.” She stated. Cain tried to protest. “It won’t help Aaron.” She replied. The three watched as the man made his way down the street.

Robert sighed out in frustration.

“What now?” Chas questioned. “I mean how are we supposed to fix this?”

“You shouldn’t have stopped me.” Cain replied angrily.”

“And If I let you beat him nearly to death, you’d be in a jail cell next to Aaron,” Chas replied. 

“I got to go.” Robert muttered making his way past the two.”

“Robert?” Chas questioned. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back,” Robert called back making his way to his car.

**Home Farm:**

A couple of minutes had passed since Robert had left Chas and Cain, he pulled up into the driveway. He didn’t know exactly why he was there deep down he knew it wouldn’t change anything. He parked the car and hopped out. Making his way towards the house to find the front door cracked open. He made his way in to see suitcases by the door, continuing into the family room to find it empty.

“Dad?” He heard Chrissie call out. “Is that you-“ she asked making her way into the room to see Robert. “Who let you in?”

“The door was open.”

“And you just let yourself in?””

“Are you going somewhere?” Robert asked pointing towards the luggage.

“Visiting my sister and Lucky not that it’s any of your business.”

“Really,” Robert stated, his interest exaggerated. “For how long?”

“Haven’t decided yet, maybe for a while,” Chrissie replied folding her arms. “I’m sorry why are you here?”

“Done all you can here. The business, hiring con men, ruin a man’s life.” Robert listed off ignoring Chrissie’s question.

Chrissie smirked, “It took you long enough.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“I think you should go now, Robert, I still have some packing to do”

“You think you’re so clever,” Robert stated.

“I also promised I’d bring Lucky his favorite sweets.” She replied ignoring Robert’s statement.

“You want to mess with me that’s fine, I get it I deserve it… but Aaron’s….

“What? Innocent? He did jump into bed with a married man and didn’t even bat an eye, I don’t think that’s the top of the list of definitions for innocent.”

“You get a kick out of things like this don't you?”

“The fact that it has taken you this long to realize I was behind it just makes everything all better.” She replied nodding her head yes.

“Again, you want to punish me, which you already have, then do it, but why does Aaron have to be in the middle of this?“ he asked.

“Aaron frankly is nothing more than collateral damage,” She replied coldly.

“Well, you made your point.”

“Have I?” She asked.

“Tell me what you want from me, Chrissie.”

“…I want you to suffer.” She began saying to her inching closer to her ex-husband. “I want you to hurt, I want to see your heart ripped into little pieces just like you did to mine.”

“And what don’t you think you accomplished that when you lied about being pregnant.”

“That was merely a distraction.” She explained.

“What, so, your plan was to make me think I was going to be a dad all the while you pay some random to pretend to be in love with Aaron?”

“Reid?” She questioned with a laugh. “If only I had thought of that, unfortunately, that was all him. Apparently your not the only one who can resist that man’s charm.” She sarcastically added.

“You know this isn’t right, Chris.” He tried reasoning.

“Goodbye, Robert,” Chrissie said making her way out of the room Robert Following her. Chrissie was stood by the front door holding it open

“ Right, you are going to get on the phone, you are going the call whoever the hell it is that is helping you and you are getting Aaron out of that prison.”

Chrissie laughed closing the door.

“I'm being serious Chrissie.”

“Oh,” she replied with pity in her voice. “I know you are. That's why I'm laughing.” She replied. “I never took you as the naïve type, Robert.”

“Then tell me where Reid is,” Robert demanded.

“Like I’d tell you if I knew.” She said with a smug look on her face. “You can’t save him, Robert.”

“Chrissie,”

“Now, if you don’t mind.” She replied opening the door. “ I have more packing to do.”

Robert reluctantly made his way out of the house. “This isn’t over. Far from it actually.”

“I’ve told you already, Robert, I’ve won.” She stated before shutting the door behind him. He made his way down the driveway before stopping to look back at the house. He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly search through his contacts for a number. He brought the phone to his ear as it began to ring, he made his way to his car unlocking it.

_“Hello?”_ A man answered

“Alan, mate, how’s it going?” He said getting into the car. 

_“Robert Sugden, long time no talk.”_

“Yeah, it's been awhile… look, do you remember that favor you owe me?” He asked. 

_“Why?”_

“It’s a simple question.”

_“Ye-yeah.”_

“Good, cause this is me cashing it in.” He explained. “I need you to find someone for me.”

_“Okay, who?”_

“He’s told everyone his name was Reid Snowden.”

_“I assume that isn’t the case.”_

“No,” Robert replied. “All I know is that he’s a con man.”

_“And what has this con man done to you?”_ The man asked _.“Made you think he was in love with ya and dumped you?”_

“He set my boyfriend up for a crime he didn’t commit and got him sent to jail,” Robert explained.

“ _O-oh, right.”_ The man replied. _“So I take it you and Chrissie aren’t together anymore.”_

“Can you find him or not?”

_“I can do my best but I don’t have a lot to go on.”_

“He’s American for one, about my height, a little bit lighter than me, in his early thirties.”

_“Okay.”_ Robert heard the man typing away. _  
_ “I think Aaron may still have a picture of him on his phone somewhere if I find one I can send it to you.”

_“Right, send me everything you have on him along with the picture and I’ll see what I can do.”_

“You’re going to find him.”

_“I’ll try my best.”_

“I wasn’t asking you, Mate, “ he began saying. “I was telling you.”

_“I can’t promise anything.”_

“You know me, Alan, I don’t like to be let down.” 

_“Just get me the information, yeah.”_ The man stated before ending the call. Robert tossed his phone to the passenger side seat resting his head back on the head rest.

“It’s okay,” he told himself. “everything’s going to be okay.”

**Hotten Prison, Monday 9 May 2016:**

Sleep wasn’t one thing Robert hadn’t gotten a lot of in the past couple of days. He sat in the cold melt chair waiting to see Aaron. He hated that he had to do this but he knew keeping everything from Aaron wouldn’t help anything. He heard the sound of keys hitting against metal, he looked up to see the inmates filing out, it wasn’t long before he saw him, Aaron smiled once he and Robert met eyes. Robert smiled back, Aaron made his way over taking a seat across from the older man.

“Hey.” He stated.

“Hey,” Aaron replied.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, now that you’re here.” He replied.

“How are you coping?” Robert asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I mean I’m trying,” Aaron replied.

Aaron noticed something off with Robert. “What’s wrong?” He asked with a frown.

“Nothing.” Robert tried lying.

“Robert, I can tell something is wrong.” He replied. “Is it mom?” He asked.

“No,” he replied shaking his head no.

“What has something happened to Vic? The Baby?”

“No, nothing like that, they’re both fine,” Robert began saying closing his eyes. “Look… It’s about Reid.”

“Reid? What about him?”

Robert pulled the letter from his pocket. “Before I give you this…Reid isn’t who you think he is.”

“He’s out of my life, Robert, what does it matter?”

“He’s the reason you’re here.”

“You what?” Aaron questioned as Robert handed him the letter.

“It’s only a copy, I gave the original to your solicitor,” Robert explained.

Aaron unfolded it. Robert watched on as Aaron read through the letter, Aaron looked up at Robert not saying anything.

“Aaron,”

“So everything was just one big lie.” 

“Him and Brian, they're con men, they were hired to get you thrown in here,” Robert explained.

Aaron leaned back in his chair, “Well you lot did try to warn me.”

“How were you supposed to have known?”

“I should have known, Robert, that’s the point” Aaron hissed. “But I didn’t and look where we are!”

“Your mom, Cain and me, we’re doing everything we can to get you out.”

“Robert, I shouldn’t be here in the first place!”

“I know, alright,” Robert replied, the guilty eating at him.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron stated. “I just I’m angry at myself.”

“There’s more,” Robert stated.

“What?”

“I want you to know that if I knew what was happening I would have done everything I could to stop it.” Robert began explaining.

“Robert, what are you talking about?”

“Brian and Reid, I mean if that is their real names, they’re monsters and-“

“Robert, what’s your point?”

“I know who hired them.”

“Who?”

“It was Chrissie.”

Aaron’s heart sank.

“I guess it was her way of getting back at me…”

“You’re joking right?” He asked in disbelief.

“She said that the whole pregnancy thing was nothing but a distraction.”

“I…You… you chose her, we…”

“I know.”

“So what everything with Reid was just some joke?” Aaron asked. “Why go through all the trouble of ratting himself out than?” He added throwing the paper onto the table.”

“According to her, you two weren’t apart of the plan,” Robert explained.

“Oh well, that makes everything so much better,” Aaron replied sarcastically. “How could I have been so stupid?”

“Aaron, don’t-“

“Don’t what? I could lose my freedom for years because… of **that woman** …”

“She’s not going to win, okay.” Robert tried reassuring Aaron.

“She already as,” Aaron replied with defeat in his voice.

“Don’t say that.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to get you out of here, I promise.”

Again Aaron says nothing.

“Aaron,” Robert said getting the other man's attention. Aaron met eyes with him, “I promise you.”

“I’m going back to my cell.” Is all Aaron could say before getting up from his chair. He made his way over to the guard, “Aaron?” Robert called after him. Aaron waited for the man to unlock the door. “Aaron,” Robert called out again. The uniform man opened the door letting Aaron in, Robert watched has Aaron disappeared around the corner.

“I promise.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought!


	40. A Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say this was one of my favorite chapters to write! We're getting closer to the end, hope you all are enjoying it, sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you for over 500 kudos! You guys are the best! <3

**Hotten Prison, Monday 13 June 2016, 11:35 am:**

“Apparently the prosecution as brought a plea bargain instead of going to trial.”

“Another one?”

“It’s the same one,” Aaron stated. “I plead guilty and I’d be looking at 15 years be out in 10 with good behavior.”

“What kind of plea bargain is that?”

“It’s a better one then looking at 25 years.”

“But you're not guilty!”

“I know that but Brian and Reid managed to do a good job setting me up!” Aaron spat back. “They have me on CCTV with the damn things. My prints are all over the weapons, God knows how they managed that…”

“You were moving old radiators, just junk in general, I think you would have noticed if there were weapons in them.”

“Well, Gary is convinced that a jury isn’t going to see it that way.” 

“Well, we’ll get you another solicitor.”

“Gary is the fourth one the firm has assigned to the case,” Aaron told Robert.

“Then we’ll find a new firm.”

“Robert,”  
“I lo-“ Robert began saying almost forgetting where they were. “I love you, Aaron.” He continued whispering so only Aaron could hear him.

‘And you know I feel the same but… I won’t make it 25 years, I’ll be lucky if I can make it through 10.”

“Don’t-“

“I’m going to take the plea.”

“When does the prosecution want an answer?” He asked.

“They gave us until Friday.”

“Alright, I’m going to fix this.”

“Robert, please-“

“Aaron, listen to me, don’t do anything, not yet at least, give me until Friday and I’ll figure something out okay?”

“Fine,” Aaron replied unconvincingly.

“Aaron, promise me you won't plead guilty.”

Aaron didn’t respond.

“Promise me.” He reiterated.

“I promise.” Aaron unconvincingly replied.

The buzzer rang, Aaron shut his eyes the noise like knives attacking his heart, he let out a long sigh.

The other inmates began making their way out of the visiting area.

“Let’s go Livesy,” A guard ordered.  
Aaron hesitated at first.

“Now!” The man ordered again.

“I’m going,” Aaron replied kicking his chair out.He got up and made his way out of the visiting area closely followed by the uniformed man.

“Just hang in there,” Robert called after Aaron.

Aaron didn’t respond, he continued his way towards the other guard eventually disappearing around the corner.

**Solicitor’s Office, 1:00 pm:**

“Are you stupid or just worthless?!” Robert nearly yelled.

“You need to watch the way you’re speaking to me, Mr. Sugden.” The woman warned.

“I gave you people the letter back in April, yet my boyfriend is still stuck in prison!”

“And I told you, just like the last solicitor assigned to this case and the solicitor before that, it isn’t as simple as showing the prosecution the letter and then Aaron’s out.”

“What about Brian Thompson or Reid Snowden?”

The woman sighed, “We passed the information on to the authorities.”

“And?”

“And nothing. There’s no recorder of a Brian Thompson or a Reid Snowden fitting your description ever being in the country.”

“Great,” Robert muttered. “Tell me again why I’m paying you people?”

“We are trying our best, Mr. Sugden,” the woman stated. “All we can do know is wait until the trial.”

“And when is that going to be?”

“… It was supposed to start a week from today.”

“What do you mean supposed to?”

“They moved the date to July now.”

“Ju- July, you’re kidding me!”

“ I wouldn’t joke about this.”

“And you just left it like that.”

“Aaron is at the mercy of the courts right now, we can’t afford to piss anyone off over there.”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“I know, this is hard for you and I know you and him maybe losing hope but you can’t. Gary and I are doing everything in our power to get Aaron through this.”

“Then why bring back the plea bargain?” 

“It would save Aaron the heartache of the trial.”

“Really?!” Robert exclaimed. “Because all it’s making him do is lose hope he’s accepting it, he’s thinking, either way, he’s going to jail.”

“He’s not wrong.”

Robert froze at the words.

“As much as you want him cleared it’s not going to happen, the evidence is damning, and the people bringing the charges are out for blood.” She explained. “Unless this Brian or Reid person comes forward, Aaron has no hope.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way out of the building, his eyes filling with tears, he felt like he was just hit by a bus, it wasn’t good he knew it but he didn’t know what else he could do. How was he supposed to face the Dingles, after everything? He knew it was only a matter of time before the lot of them and the rest of the village would find out why Aaron was locked up and ‘then what,’ he thought. He began making his way to his car, when he felt his phone vibrating, he dug the phone from his pocket and quickly answered it, “Alan?” Robert asked.

_“Robert, Mate, is this a good time?”_

“Yeah, what’s up?” Robert asked getting into his car.

_“I have good news.”_

“You found him!”

_“I found him.”_

The words knocking the wind out of Robert. Robert closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief.

_“I also found out his name.” The man said. “His real name is Reid Lawson, born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Parents Richard and Lauren Lawson. Married once to a Parker Davis-Lawson who died in 2014. It appears Reid is a wanted man, too. He’s wanted in the in five States, Nevada, Washington, California, New York, and Florida.”_

“Where is he now?”

_“Spain," Alan said. “There’s a reason why you lot couldn’t find him when he first left, he used an alias. Lawrence White.”_

“Send me his location,” Robert said.

“I thought you wanted to go to the police.”

“I need to take care of some business first,” Robert explained. “Just text me the information, yeah.” He added before ending the call. He quickly searched for Cain’s number, calling it.   
“Cain,” Robert said once the call connected. “He found him… pack a bag we’re going to Spain.”

**Local Bar, 60 miles North of Madrid, Spain, Tuesday 14 June 2016 8:42 pm:**

“This seat taken?” The man asked making his way over to Reid 

“Nope,” Reid replied. 

“Are you going to get me a drink?” The man asked sitting down next to Reid. “Or are you going to just sit there and stare at me the whole night.” 

Reid smirked, “Like what you see, ay?”

“And then some.” The man replied biting his lip looking the other man up and down. “Name’sEli Daniels.” He said introducing himself holding his hand out for a handshake

“Clark, Clark Kent,” Reid replied returning the handshake.

Eli laughed, “Like in Superman?”

“My dad was obsessed with the comics,” Reid explained.

"¿Qué puedo conseguirte, muchachos?” ( _What can I get you, fellas?)_ The bartender asked.

“Dos cervezas por favor.” _(two beers, please.)_ Reid replied.

The bartender nodded in response, the man returns with the men’s drinks.

“Gracias.” Reid thanked the man handing Eli his drink

“So your last name is really Kent?”

Reid nodded his head yes, ‘Has been for generations.” He lied taking a sip of his drink. Eli placed his hand on Reid’s thigh, “So tell me about yourself, Mr. Clark Kent.” Eli said.

“What’s there to know?”

“I noticed that.” The man said pointing of the ring on Reid’s left hand.

“Oh.” Reid replied, “I’m not married, not anymore.”

“Not to pry, but-“

“What happened?”

Eli nodded his head yes.

“My first husband was killed… wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“So am I.” He remarked.

“What happened to your second?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You said your first husband, I’m assuming there was a second.” 

“Well… he wasn’t exactly a husband, he was my fiancé.” He lied. 

“What happened to him?”

“He left me… for his ex.” He explained referring to Aaron.

“Wow,”

“Yeah,”

“Well, that’s his loss than I guess.”

“You don’t even know him.” Reid spat.

“Well I know, I was…I was just saying…”

“I’m sorry,” Reid said. “I shouldn’t have snapped like that at you.”

Eli didn’t say anything.

Reid sighed, “It’s no wonder he left me.” He said before taking another sip of his beer.

Eli reached for Reid’s hand, “Don’t say that, you’re a good person.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I can tell… I can see it in your eyes.” 

The two met eyes, before they knew it their lips met crashing together, Reid brought a hand to the man’s cheek. Reid was the first to pull away.

“What’s the matter?” Eli asked breathlessly.

“Gents, now,” Reid replied it coming out more like an order. They both jumped from their seats making their way towards the back where the restroom were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure this is the place?” Cain asked Robert as they made their way up to the building.

“It’s what Alan sent me,” Robert replied opening the door. Cain made his way in first closely followed by Robert. The two made their way over to the bar to be met by the bartender.

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes dos? _(What can I do for you two?)_ The man asked.

“¿Has visto a este hombre?” _(Have you seen this man?)_ Cain asked showing a picture of Reid to the bartender.

The bartender pointed towards the back, towards the gents.

“Gracias,” Cain replied with a nod.

Rob and Cain made their way back, he looked back at the younger man noticing him frowning. “What?”

“Didn’t know you spoke Spanish.”

“Well, when you lived a life I have and done the things that I’ve done you pick up a few tricks,” Cain replied as they made their way into the gents. They made their way in to hear grunting coming from one of the stalls.

“Yeah, right there.” They heard a man moan out

Cain pounded on the stall door.

“Occupied,” Reid managed to get out. Cain pounded again, “Ocupado.” He called out again. Cain moved back slightly before kicking the door open, to see Reid’s ass peeking out of his jeans.

“What the-“ Reid gasped pulling out of the other man.He looked back to see Cain and Robert.  
“Surprise,” Cain replied his voice lacking enthusiasm.

Reid quickly stuffed himself back into his jeans

“Reid Snowden was it or do you prefer to be called Reid Lawson?” Robert asked.

“Clark, what are they talking about?” Eli asked pulling up his pants and doing them up.

“Take a hike,” Robert told the other man.

“You can’t talk to me like that.”

“He just did,” Cain said chiming in. “and I suggest you do what he said.”

“Eli, just go this won’t take long,” Reid said. Eli hesitated at first, eventually making his way out of the restroom. Reid made his way over to the sinks to wash his hands.

“What do you want?” Reid replied coldly, looking into the mirror at the two men,

“You can’t be serious,” Robert said.

“You clearly know who I am and I assume you know the rest.”

“So you’re not a complete idiot then,” Cain stated.

Reid shut off the water, grabbing some paper towels to dry his hands, “Still don’t know why you’re here.” He replied leaning up against the sink, arms folded at his chest.

“You truly are a monster,” Robert replied in disgust.

“You have no one to blame but yourself.”

“…Fine, I’ll take some responsibility but you need to take some in this as well,” Robert replied

“Get out of my way,” Reid said trying to push past the two men.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Cain said through his teeth stopping the man.

“Why are you helping him?” Reid asked. “After everything, he’s done?” He added.

“We’re not talking about him,” Cain replied. “We’re talking about you.”

“I can’t help you,” Reid said.

“What about Aaron?” Robert asked. “Are you willing to help him?”

“…I did everything I could to help him.”

“Did you?”

“Why do you think I try to keep him from the village so bad?” Reid spat. “I was trying to save him!” He yelled. “I love Aaron, but he… he didn’t want me…”

“To hell with him then, let him rot in jail.” Robert threw back.

“Exactly,” Reid said angrily. 

Robert grabbed the other man throwing him against the wall.

“Sugden,” Cain stated. 

“It’s what he deserves for choosing y-.” Before Reid could finish his sentence a sensation of pain filled his face, his face forcefully flinging to the right, cause by Robert’s fist. Robert let go of him, causing Reid to drop to the ground. Grunting out in pain, he reached up to his nose pulling his hand back to see blood.

“Friday, Aaron has to answer to the prosecution. He has to decide whether or not he accepts the plea deal.” Robert explained.

“Go to hell,” Reid said spitting blood on the ground.

Robert kneeled down next to the other man, “If you want to make things right, which I think you do, you have until then.” Reid stared at Robert, “You know just as well as I do that he doesn’t deserve this.”

“Sugden, we need to get going,” Cain said. Robert turned to see Cain by the door. “We’ve got company heading this way.” Robert stood up, following Cain out of the restroom. They passed the security making their way out of the bar.

“You okay?” Cain asked Robert, who was holding his hand.

“Yeah, not exactly used to hitting people,” Robert replied. “I shouldn’t have done that.” He added, it, being more of a statement than a question.

“Probably not, but now we can go back and tell Chas I didn’t touch him with a clear conscience.”

“Right,” Robert replied.

“Look, you did your best,” Cain explained. “If Reid doesn’t come through, we’ll find another way to clear Aaron’s name.”

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Let’s get back, If Aaron calls and finds out you’re awol, he’ll go through the roof,” Cain explained as they headed toward their rental car.

“Cain,’ Robert said.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,”

Cain cleared his throat, “I’m doing this for our Aaron, not you.” He replied unlocking the car.

“Still, thank you.”

“Get in the car, Sugden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought :)


	41. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid makes a choice and Robert gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, thank you all for the lovely comments and the kudos. You all are amazing <3  
> sorry if there are any mistakes

**Police Station, 16 June 2016 12:30 pm**

_“Katelyn, I have to do this.”_ He remembers telling his sister.

“ _You can’t! I need you. Mom and Dad need you!” She replied tears in her eyes._

_“This isn’t up for negotiation, Kate, I’m sorry.”_

Reid had left Katelyn at the airport, he had told her that he was ready to go home, so they had packed their things and were on their way to the airport. It wasn’t until Reid got there past the security checkpoint that he changed his mind. He didn’t tell his sister until the flight State-bound was boarding. She fought him tooth and nail but nothing she said could change her brother’s mind. He gave her one last hug, _“Tell Mom and Dad I love them.”_ He told his sister, the look on his sister’s face still hunted him, the last glance she gave him has the gate door closed. Twenty-four hours later, Reid found himself stood outside the police station trying not to talk himself out of it. “Going in?” An officer asked as he made his way out holding the door open for Reid.

“Thanks,” Reid said reaching for the door.

“Have a good day.” The officer said before walking off.

“You too,” Reid muttered making his way into the building. He walked over to the officer sat at the front desk.

“We’ll be right with you.” An office stated quickly stepping away from the front desk. A moment past before the female officer had returned, “Right, what can I do for you?” She asked.

“I need…I uhm, I have information on a case.”

“Okay, what’s your name?”

“Reid Snowden.” He replied as he watched the woman jot down the information.

“And that what case would that be talking about, sir?”

“Is there any way I could talk to someone, a detective or something?” He asked.

“Well, sir if you give me the information I could pass it along to the detectives working the case.”

“I just want to speak to someone working the case.”

“You would have to tell me what case you are referring to, Mr. Snowden.”

“It’s case number 5987, Scrapyard in Emmerdale Village, Aaron... Aaron Livesy was arrested for weapons trafficking.” Reid explained.

“Right, as far as I know, that case has been closed.” The woman explained.

Reid sighed, “Aaron Livesy is innocent.” Reid stated.

“Yeah and so are about 90% of the people that come through here.” The officer replied sarcastically.

“I’m the one who was responsible for it. I set Aaron up.”

The woman frowned.

“I have proof, paperwork, contacts, one can even give you the names of the people that helped me do it.”

“Why don’t you have a seat and a detective will be right with you.” The officer stated.

**Interrogation Room A, 1:55pm:**

“This is DC Lacie Richards, case number 5987, conducting an interview of a one Reid Snowden.” The detective stated after starting the recording. “Mr. Snowden, I understand you may have new information about this case?”

Reid nodded his head yes.

“For the record, Mr. Snowden, I’m going to have to ask you to verbally answer all of the questions asked.”  
“Yes,” Reid said with his eyes closed. “I have information.”

“Thank you.” She said. “Now, what information do you have? Because as far as I’m concerned this is a closed case.” 

“You have the wrong person,” Reid replied

“Aaron Livesy, you’re talking about?”

“Yes,”

“All the evidence points to him, Mr. Snowden.”

“I know.”

“Then what seems to be the problem.”  
“Aaron Livesy was set up.”

“If what you are saying is true, then who set him up?”

“Me.”

“I need you to start from the very beginning, Mr. Snowden.” DC Richards stated. “How did this all start?”

“I was hired to set Aaron up.”

“By who?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It might.”

“All you need to know is that in October of2015 I was hired, I bought into Holey Scrap scrapyard and I plotted to get Aaron Livesy sent to jail,” Reid stated.

“What was your relationship with Mr. Livesy?” She asked.

“What?”

“Am I mistaken, were you and Mr. Livesynot in a relationship at one point?”

“We… we were.”

“Then you can see why I am skeptical of this confession, Mr. Snowden.”

“The relationship meant nothing,” He lied. “Even if it did and I did have feelings for Aaron he chose his ex.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Me and him… was… was apart of the plan all along.” He lied again. “it was the only way I could get him to trust me.” He added.

“So why confess now, if everything you said is true?” She asked. “You got what you wanted.”

“I tried walking away, but-” Reid began saying. 

“But what?”

“When I first agreed to do this job… I was still getting over the loss of my husband.” Reid began explaining. “Parker, that’s my husband” he added with a soft smile. “He was everything to me, he was the only one in my life that saw the good in me and when I lost him I was so angry at everything…”

“Is there a point to this, Mr. Snowden?”

“The point, the point is I couldn’t live with myself If I let this go on,” Reid said. “He’d be ashamed of me-“

“Interview suspended.” The detective stated before getting up to stop the recording.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re done here, Mr. Snowden.”  
“You have to believe me.”

“All I see right now is a spouse trying to save the person they love.”

“I have proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“Of me setting up Aaron,”

“Right, I’ll humor you, what’s the proof?”

“At my flat a couple of blocks from here, there’s a folder it has contacts, proof of money transfers, it even has the names of the people that helped me do it. Everything you are missing from the case, all the loose ends you just couldn’t be tied it's, it's all there. There even stuff on you, I mean you didn’t get this case by chance, Ms. Richards.” Reid explained.

“And why should I believe you?” She asked.

“Send someone to my flat the first room to the left of the kitchen is mine room in the far left corner of it, there’s a floorboard, a loose one, lift it up and underneath is the folder, it has all the proof you’ll need.”

“Right, would you be willing to write everything down?”

“Yes,”

“Wait here,” Richards said making her way out of the interview room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours had passed since Reid given Richards his address and written down his statement, Richards made her way back into the room with two uniformed officers.

“Stand up.” She told Reid. He complied, “Reid Snowden, you’re under arrest,” she added as the officer cuffed the older man.

“You found it then.”

“Exactly, where you said it would be.” She replied. “Take him away and read him his rights.” She told the officer. The man nodded as he led Reid out of the room.

“Wait,” Reid stated. “What about Aaron?”

“The charges are being dropped as we speak,” Richards explained. 

“When is he going to get out?”

“You don’t need to know that.”

“If you see him… tell him I’m sorry.”

“Take him away.” She told the other officer.

**Woolpack, Friday17 June 2016 2:00pm:**

Robert made his way into the bar to find Chas and Cain, Chas behind the bar and Cain sat on the other side.

“Hey,” he said making his way over to the two.

“Any word for the solicitor’s?” Chas asked.

Robert shook his head no.

“Not even from Reid?”

“According to Alan, he and Katelyn left Spain,” Robert explained sitting down next to Cain.

“Where did they go?” Chas asked.

“He’s still trying to figure that out,” Robert replied.

“Pint?” She asked Robert.

“No..no thanks, I have a meetingI have to get to,” Robert replied.

The three sat in silence for a moment, until Cain spoke, “You should know, the Whites have apparently left town. Home Farm went up for sale today.”

“Yeah, I drove by earlier.”

“She was behind all of this wasn’t she?” Chas asked.

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Robert,”

“Yeah, her way of punishing me,” Robert replied.

Chas hesitated at first, “And that cow just packed up and left…”

“I’m sorry,” Is all Robert could say.

“I know, I am too,” Chas said.

“What?” Robert questioned shocked by Chas’ response.

“Despite everything you have done Robert, I wouldn’t wish this on anyone,” Chas explained. 

“Why are you being so nice?”

“Are you complaining?” Cain asked.

“No, it’s just-

“You and Aaron, you two fell in love as much as I don’t like what’s happened in the past I can’t exactly argue with love,” Chas explained. 

“You make our Aaron happy,” Cain added. “we’re not going to stand in the way of that.”

“Not that Aaron would let us,” Chas replied with a small smile.

Robert smiled too, “ I better get going.” He said.

“Are you going to stop by after your meeting?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll try,” Robert said getting up. “I’ll see you later.” He said before leaving the two siblings. Robert made his way out the pub, sighing he wasn’t looking forward to this meeting he pulled his phone from his pocket to check if he had any messages, “Robert?” He heard being called from behind him. He froze at the voice, “Robert.” The voice called out again. Robert turned to see Aaron, dress in his suit from Vic and Adam’s wedding “Aaron.” He says almost breathless. Aaron smiled before Robert knew it he and Aaron were making their way to each other. Aaron dropping his bag to the side, the two crashed together, Robert wrapping his arms around Aaron tightly, “I can’t believe you’re here.” Robert stated.

“Me either,” Aaron replied returning Robert’s hug.

The two pulled away from the hug, “Are you okay?” Robert asked.

“Better now I’m here.” 

Robert smiled, “You still look amazing in that suit.”

Aaron chuckled, “Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

Robert moved his hand up to Aaron’s face, running his thumb across Aaron’s cheek, “You’re actually here.”

“I am.”

“What happened?”

“I couldn’t tell you, one moment I’m in my cell the next a guard is telling me to get my things.”

“Are you out on bail?”

“No, they’ve dropped the charges.”

“Why didn’t you call me or your mom or anyone for that matter?” He asked with a laugh. “I know I would have been there.”

“I just wanted to get home,” He replied with a smirk. “I missed you.” He added meeting eyes with Robert.

“I missed you too,” Robert replied almost breathless. Aaron leaned in his lips brushing up against Robert’s, initiating the kiss, his hands moving up to Robert’s shoulders, Robert deepening the kiss. The kiss was short lived Robert pulling away resting his forehead on Aaron’s. 

“We should probably get you inside,” Robert says after a moment. “Your mom would kill me if she knew I was keeping you all to myself.” He added pulling away from Aaron, he made his way over to Aaron’s bag picking it up. Grabbing Aaron’s hand, the two made there way towards and into the pub.

“Did you forget something?” Chas asked seeing the man making his way in.

“Look who I found.” Robert said making his way into the pub closely followed by her son, “Aaron?” She questioned it almost not registering who was stood next to Robert. 

“Hi, Mom,” 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly made her way around the bar rushing over to Aaron pulling him into a hug, “You’re actually here.” She cried squeezing him tighter.

“Mom, I can’t breathe.” Aaron choked out.

“Sorry, Love.” She said letting go of him.

“What-“

“They dropped the charges.” He told his mom. 

“Did they say why?” Cain asked leaning back in his chair.

“They didn’t say much, all that they told me is that the charges were dropped,” Aaron explained.

Chas took Aaron’s bag from Robert, “Right, I’m taking this in the back, you sit down and when I get back I’ll get you a pint.”

“Mom, you don’t have-“

“I want to, now sit down I’ll be right back,” she said before disappearing into the back. Aaron made his way over to his uncle and took a seat, Robert made his way over as well choosing to stand next to the other man.

“Welcome home,” Cain replied patting Aaron on the shoulders.

“Thanks, Cain,” Aaron replied with a small smile.

“Weren't you going to a meeting, Sugden,” Cain asked noticing he was on his phone.

“I just canceled,” Robert replied shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“If you have somewhere to be, Robert,”Aaron began saying.

“Do you really think I’d miss being here with you for some meeting.”

“If it’s work, I’m not going anywhere, go,” Aaron reassured his boyfriend.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Robert replied. “you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Aaron, Mate?” The three heard Aaron turn to see Adam making his way in. Aaron got up as Adam made his way over to give him a hug, “Hey Adam.” Aaron said returning the hug. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was getting out?” Adam asked Robert with a playful punch after pulling away from Aaron.

“He didn’t know,” Aaron explained. “I was released earlier today and decided I’d surprise everyone.” He added.

“Vic is going to be over the moon.  Renée too.” Adam explained. “This one,” Adam began saying pointing to Robert, “me and Vic have been telling her all about her Uncle Aaron.” 

“I can’t wait to see her,” Aaron replied.

Chas emerged from the backroom, “Right, whose ready for those drinks?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

TV: _Breaking News, involving Hotten Police, What is being called the biggest blow to the precinct in 30 years, high officials_ are a _ccused of accepting bribes and charging a man with false crimes are now out jobs and behind bars. A spokesperson for the precinct had this to say:_

_Spokesperson: As officers, we take an oath to serve and protect and what those officers did when they took those bribes was not that. Again, the men and women of this precinct would like to send our deepest apologies to the victim and his loved ones for the grave injustice that he has had to suffer in the past three months. The guilty parties have been taken into custody and are being dealt with. Moving on from this incident, we are promising that we will do our very best to make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again._

_Journalist “A”: What can you tell us about the victim?_

_Spokesperson: For the sake of the victim’s privacy, I will not be discussing any details._

_Journalist “B’: Is it true that the man behind the crimes as turned himself in?_

_Spokesperson: Yes, the suspect on the 16th of June came into the precinct at approximately half-past twelve, while being questioned he voluntarily confessed to everything, even providing the lead detective with paper proof of his crimes._

_Journalist “C”: Is it true that the suspect had a romantic relationship with the victim?_

_Spokesperson: No comment, next question._

_Journalist “C”: According to a source of mine, did the suspect set the victim up because he left him. Is that why he was set up?_

_Spokesperson: Again, I will not be discussing any details about the victim. Next question._

_Journalist “C”: The public deserves answers_

_Spokesperson: If there are no further questions I’m going to call this press conference to a close, I’d like to thank you all for your time and I hope you all have a lovely rest of your day._

TV: _A bit of a confusing time for the Hotten Police precinct, the department, would like to make clear that they are deeply saddened by these events that have occurred and are going to try to make better policy to help prevent this from ever happening again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought!


	42. Movin' On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! After 104374 words, 300-word some odd doc pages (double-spaced) and 3 some odd years, it's done. I just can't believe it! Thank you all for your support and thank you to all of you who stuck by the fic, for all the lovely kudos and comment they meant the world to me. Hopefully, this last chapter does the fic justice. [ So for the last time in this fic] Sorry if there are any mistakes, I did my best to fix them all, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed this fic. Again, thank you <3

**Hotten Prison, Friday 12 August 2016 10:30 am:**

Reid sat at the table, leg bouncing a mile a minute, it had been a couple of minutes since the guard had let inmates in the visiting area, he had asked Aaron to come visit again, the calls to Aaron being a weekly thing. At first, Aaron would answer his calls and tell Reid where to go, some days it would be Robert. Now when he calls it goes straight to voicemail, it had been two months since he had been inside and every week it was the same story. Reid sat and waited but Aaron never showed.

“He’s not coming,” The uniformed man said quietly so only he and Reid could hear. Reid looked up to see Brian dressed as a guard.

“You’re still here?”

“I told you, Mate, I wasn’t going to leave you,” Brian replied. “You’re lucky your sister had the sense to call me. She obviously trusts me, why can’t you? ”

“She shouldn’t have called you.”

“I know you're mad at me, but-“

“You killed my husband!” Reid hissed.

“Is there a problem?” Another guard asked.

“No, everything’s fine,” Brian stated. 

“Right, I know you’re new here, Mate, but regulation is that you keep moving,” The other uniformed man told Brian.

“Understood,” Brian replied as the other man continued making his way past the two of them.

“I’ll be back.” He muttered.

Reid watched as his brother-in-law made his way down the aisle, the visitor's door opened, causing Reid to sit up straighter, he frowned at the sight of the tall man making his way in. 

“Robert?” He questioned as the man made his way over and sat across from him.

“Who did you expect?”

“He sent you here?” Reid asked. 

“He doesn’t know that I’m here,” Robert replied.

“Why are you here then?”

“You tell me.”

“I called Aaron, not you.”

“Well, you have me, so out with it.”

Reid didn’t say anything.

“Right then I have something to say.”

Reid stared at the other man.

“You need to leave Aaron alone then,” Robert stated. “You’ve put him through enough.”

“I just want to talk to him.”

“And he doesn’t want to talk to you!”

“I turned myself in…I…just want to make things right,” Reid explained.

“ You think it's that easy?”

“I love him, all I ever did was try to protect him.”

“Until you didn’t.”

“I did everything I could to stop this,” Reid tried arguing.

“The truth from the very beginning would have helped.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t change that now can I?”

“No, you’re right you can’t.”

“… How is he?” Reid asked cautiously.

“He’s better than ever,” Robert replied.

“And you and him-“

“Yeah,” Robert replied. “Happier than ever.” He added.

Reid breathed out.

“Do you know one thing I can’t wrap my head around?” Robert asked.

“What?”

“If you’re supposed to be this mastermind con artist,” Robert began. “then why just turn around and take all of the blame?” 

“I’m guilty.”

“You’re not the only one, though, you clearly didn’t do all of it on your own,” Robert explained. “So why just take the blame?” He asked again.

“Because I had too.”

“I’m sure you had enough proof to turn in your brother-in-law and Chrissie.”

“I don’t even know where Brian is.” he lied.

“Then Chrissie, she’s the one that hired you.”

“Don’t you think she’s suffered enough?”

“Suffered?” Robert scuffed. “She lied about being pregnant and framed Aaron.”

“She’s just as much a victim as Aaron is in all of this.”

“How do you reckon that?”

“She loved you… and you betrayed her. Did she go too far? Yeah, but she was hurt, sometimes people just do stupid things when they’re not thinking.” He added looking pass Robert at Brian.

“And what if she comes back or hires someone else to go after Aaron?”

“She won’t.”

“How do I know that.”

“Because she got it out of her system.” Reid began explaining. “Why do you think she left, a fresh start and all of that.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to.” Reid replied. “but I’m telling you Aaron’s safe, she’s not coming back.”

The buzzer rang, Reid sighed, getting up from his chair, he stopped, “Look,” he began saying. “Tried to get on with your life yeah? I mean if not for your sake than for Aaron’s, he deserves to have some peace in his life and… and don’t worry, you won’t be hearing from me again.” He added before leaving Robert behind. He followed the line of inmates out of the visiting area.

“Why was he here?” Brian whispered to Reid once they were out of sight.

“Warning me off of Aaron.”

“You’re still calling him?” Brian questioned.

“Not anymore.”

"Reid, Mate…”

“Don’t alright,” Reid stated. “I’m ready,” he added.

“For what?”

“To get out of here.”

“And do what, go after Aaron, Mate, it’s over-“

“I know, alright. I’m not going after Aaron, I… I want to go home.”

“You’re serious?”

“Do you think you can get me out by tonight?”

Brian smiled, “You know I can.”

“You better get to work then.”

**Woolpack, 6:00pm:**

Robert made his way into the backroom of the pub to find Aaron in the kitchen, he smiled, Aaron was in his own world, he couldn’t help but stare as the other man added some seasoning to the pot “Hey,” He said after looking over his shoulder to see Robert stood by the door.

“Hey,” Robert replied.

“How long have you been standing there?” Aaron asked.

“Not long.” He said making his way over to the other man. “What are you doing?” He asked with a frown at the sight of his boyfriend who was stirring something in a pot.

“Paying some bills,” Aaron replied sarcastically. 

“Oi,” Robert replied poking Aaron in the side. 

“I’m cooking, stop,” Aaron said with a laugh.

“Why are you cooking is the question?”

“Mum, started it,” Aaron explained. “Apparently Lis is sick.” He added placing the wooden spoon to the side.

“Why didn’t she just have Vic or Marlon make something?” Robert asked as Aaron made his way passed his boyfriend and over to the sofa.

“I don’t know if you notice but it’s kind of busy out there,” Aaron explained sitting down.

“Fair enough,” Robert replied making his way over to Aaron, sitting down next to him. “Hey.” He added with a smirk.

“Hi.” Aaron laughed. Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron, the kiss lasted only a couple of seconds before the two broke away.

“What was that for?” Aaron asked.

“Just letting you know I love you,” Robert replied.

“Wow you really are a soft touch aren’t you?” Aaron teased.

“I mean it, Aaron, I love you.” He replied reaching for Aaron’s hand, interlacing his fingers into Aaron’s.

“I love you, too, you know that.

Robert nodded his head yes before leaning in for another quick kiss.

“So what did you get up to today?”

“What do you mean?’ Robert asked, it comes out more defensive than he had planned.

Aaron frowned, “I think the question was pretty clear what I was asking. How was your day?”

‘Uh, yeah, good.”

“You had that meeting in town today, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“How did it go?” Aaron asked.

“It went…” He trailed off.

“Who were you meeting with a new client or an old one?” Aaron pushed.

“uh… a newish one.”

Aaron stared at his boyfriend.

“What?”

Aaron stared with a knowing look.

“Wh-“

“You went to the prison didn’t you?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-.”

“Robert, can we not do the whole _‘ I’ve done nothing wrong thing. ’_ I know when you’re hiding something.”

“Look, I’m sorry.”

“So you did go!” Aaron replied getting up making his way back into the kitchen.

“Aaron, don’t be like this,”Robert replied following Aaron off the sofa.

“I told you to leave it!”

“Clearly, I couldn’t,” Robert replied.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Aaron… I had to go… I needed answers.” He explained his voice soft and low.

“Answers to what?”

“He confesses to everything.”

“I’m aware of that, hence why I’m here.”

“My point is he took the fall for everything, so what’s stopping Chrissie from trying to come after you again?”

“She won’t.”

“That’s what Reid reckons,”

“Robert, you tried to find her and you couldn’t, so I highly doubt she’ll come back,”

Aaron explained.

“She needs to be held responsible for what she did.”

“I just want to move on from this Robert and I thought that’s what you wanted too.”

“It is.”

“Did it help,” He began asking. “going and seeing him?”

“No, but-“

“But what, Robert?”

“Look at what happened the last time we let our guard down.”

“This won’t be like last time, Rob.”

Robert sighed.

“I get it, I do.” Aaron began saying. “I don’t want to ever go through what I went through again, but I also don’t want to live in fear, alright.”

“Aaron,”

“I want to move on with my life and I want to do that with you,”

“I want that, too, more than anything,” Robert replied.

“Then we have to put this behind us.”

“Alright,” Robert responded with a head nod.

“I just want to pretend that I had never met that man.”

“I know,” Robert said moving closer to Aaron, pulling him in by his waist. “I’m sorry, okay,”

“I don’t want you to apologize-“ 

“Rob? Aaron?” They heard Vic say cautiously. Robert looked over his shoulder to see his sister standing by the sofa, worry painted across her face.

“Vic?” Aaron questioned.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked letting go of Aaron.

Victoria moved around the sofa reaching for the remote, turning on the telly. 

“Vic, what’s the matter with you?” Robert asked as he and Aaron made their way over to her.

“You need to see this.” She said turning the channel to the news.

TV: _if you’re just tuning in, police are looking for a one Reid Snowden and another suspect who has yet to be identified, they are considered to be armed and dangerous._

A picture of Reid and Brian came up on the screen.

… _It’s believed that the suspect broke out of Hotten prison approximately two this afternoon with the help of the unknown man, leaving two officers hospitalized with serious injuries. Police are urging the public if they see the suspects to call for help and under no circumstances should you approach the suspects-_

Aaron reached for the remote shutting off the television.

“Aaron.” Robert protested.

“Uhh, thanks, Vic, you can go back to doing whatever you were doing,” Aaron stated, the statement coming off ruder than he wanted. He made his way back into the kitchen shutting the stove off.

“Adam called me, I just thought you guys should know.” She told Robert.

“Thanks, you did the right thing.” He reassured his sister. “Just leave Aaron to me, yeah?”

She nodded her head before leaving Aaron and Robert alone. Robert couldn’t see the other man, all he could hear was the slamming of the cabinet doors.

“Aaron.”

“How do we not have any bowls?” Aaron questioned.Robert made his way into the kitchen to see Aaron crouched down.

“Aaron,” Robert repeated.

“What?” He replied looking up at him.

“What are you doing.”

“I’m trying to find something to put the soup in.” He replied making it to his feet. “I’ll just take it in the pot.” He added.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“The soup?”

“Reid, Aaron,” Robert said. “You know what I was talking about.”

“I have to get this over to Zak and Lis’s,” Aaron said reaching for the oven mitts.

“Aaron, just stop,” Robert replied grabbing the mitts and placed them aside.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Look, let me call down to the police station and find out what’s going on.” Robert explained. “Why they didn’t-“

“I don’t care,” Aaron interrupted his boyfriend.

“You don’t have to put on this act.”

“It’s not an act, Robert. I just don’t care… He’s out of my life.”

“Aaron.”

“If you’re going to keep on going on about it, you can just go back to Vic’s tonight.”

“I’m not going to Vic’s,”

“Right, I’m off to Zak and Lis then,” he said picking up the pot and making his way passed his boyfriend. 

“I’ll go with you,” Robert replied.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Aaron remarked.

“Good thing I’m not a babysitter then,” Robert replied. “I want to go with you is that a problem?”

“No,”

“Good,” Robert replied.

**Scrapyard, 11:45 pm:**

“Robert, would you stop fussing,” Aaron stated as he and Rob made their way towards the yard.

“Aaron, Reid breaks out and how convenient the cabin gets broken into,” Robert argued.

“It’ll be kids or something…”

“You really believe that?”

“I swear Robert if you don’t drop this,” Aaron replied in a hushed tone as the two made their way up to be met by an officer.

“Mr. Livesy?” The man asked.

“Yeah, “ Aaron responded. 

“It doesn’t look like there is any forced entry.” The officer explained. 

“You didn’t find anyone?” Robert asked.

“The place was empty. The light in the portacabin was on when we got here but that’s about it.” The officer explained. “my partner and I had a look around, didn't see anything that looked suspicious, I do recommend that you take a look around inside make sure things are good before my partner and I leave.”  
“Thank you,” Aaron replied with a polite smile.

“Mr. Livesy?”

“Yeah?”

“You are aware that Mr. Snowden has broken out of prison, correct?”

“Uhm, yeah I… I had heard.” 

“We are going to be doing drive-bys in the area until we find him.” The officer explained. 

Aaron only nodded in response.

“I’ll drop my business card off with you before I go.” The man said finally before leaving the two men alone. Aaron made his way into the cabin.

“Aaron,” Robert called after him.

“Rob, I just want to lock up and go home.” He replied.

“Alright,” he replied with a nod.

Aaron looked around to see everything was in place. “It doesn’t look like anything is missing, does it?”

“No, seems fine.” 

The landline started ringing, Aaron frowned, “You expecting a call?” Robert asked half-jokingly.

The phone continued ringing.

“It’s nearly midnight, what do you think?”

The ringing continued, Aaron reached for the phone picking it up “Hello?” He questioned answering it.

_“Hiya.”_

“Reid?” Aaron frowned. 

_“Sorry for the trouble, I tried disarming the alarm apparently you guys changed the code.”_

“Yeah, well we didn’t exactly think it would be a good idea to leave it the same and clearly for good reason.”

_“Sorry.”_

“Reid, what the hell are you playing at?” Aaron asked.

_“I know I told Robert I’d leave you alone… but I couldn’t leave without trying to make amends.”_

“What, by breaking into the cabin?”

_“Check the right top drawer of the desk .”_

“No, I’m hanging up-“

“ _Aaron, Please.”_

Aaron hesitated at first before reaching to open the drawer. _“There’s should be two large yellow envelopes there.”_

“Yeah, I see it,” Aaron replied holding the phone up with his shoulder as he opened one of the envelopes. Aaron looked inside, _“It’s the money Chrissie paid for the job, my cut at least.”.”_ Reid explained.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

_“The money is clean,”_ Reid explained.

“I don’t want it.” Aaron spat back, throwing the envelope on the desk.

Robert reaches for it and looked inside. 

_“Aaron, I know you’ll never believe a word I say to you but I promise this, this isn’t a trick. The money was always yours, I mean granted I thought you’d be spending it with me but we can’t always get what we want, ay?”_

_“_ And what the hell am I supposed to do with this,” Aaron asked.

“ _It doesn’t matter, put it into the business, keep it for yourself, hell burn it if you want. Aaron…_ _I just want you to be happy,”_

“Do you think this changes anything?”

_“I know it doesn’t,”_ Reid replied. _“I love you, Aaron, I never in a million years thought I would love anyone like that again…(sigh) I just want you to be happy. I know thiswon’t make up for what I’ve done but at least you have something…”_

Aaron again didn’t say anything.

_“Look I have to go,”_ Reid stated. 

“Reid, where are you?”

_“Why does it matter?”_

“You need to turn your self back in.”

_“Goodbye, Aaron.”_ The line went quiet.Aaron hung the phone up and place it back on the base.

“What the hell is that?” Robert asked pointing to the envelopes.

“Reid, apparently, it’s his cut of the job Chrissie paid him to do.”

“You’re serious?”

Aaron sat down at his desk letting a frustrated out a sigh. Robert knelt down to Aaron’s level, “Hey, talk to me.” He said softly, running his hand up and down Aaron’s arm.

Aaron shook his head no, “I don’t feel like talking.”

“Then, tell me what you need.”

“I just want to go home.”

“Okay,” Robert responded.

**Airport, 11:55pm:**

“Are you sure he’s coming?” Kate asked Brian.

“Babe, I promise alright,”

“Thank you.” She said.

“For what?” He asked.

“Making him see sense.”

“He came to his senses on his own.”

“Still thank you…” She replied teary-eyed, a tear escaping her eye. Brian brushed it from her cheek, “You know I’d do anything for you.” He replied.

“I hate that I love you sometimes.” She cried.

“I know,” He said softly.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you.”

“You called me for help, you wanted me to stay,” Brian began saying. “That has to count for something, right?”

“Promise me no more lies,” She said looking into her husband’s eyes

“Never again.”

Katelyn wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and pulled him into a hug, her eyes glued shut.

“I don’t deserve you,” Brian replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Davis.” They heard, they pulled away from each other to see Reid making his way over. “Get your hands off my sister.”

Kate pulled out of her husband’s reach and ran over to her brother hugging him, “I thought you did a runner.” She said.

“Is it possible to do a runner from a runner?” Reid half-joked.

“I’m so glad you're okay.” She replied ignoring her brother’s comment.

“You are okay, mate, right?” Brian asked Reid.

“No, but I will be.”

“What took you so long getting here?” Katelyn asked. “Brian got you out ages ago.”

“I had some unfinished business to take care of,” Reid replied.

“What unfinished business?” She asked.

“Don’t, don’t worry about it, okay, its been taken care of,” Reid explained.

_Intercom: Now boarding Flight 465 London to Las Vegas, Nevada. Passengers with first class and priority boarding please make your way to gate 8G_

“You ready to go home?” Katelyn asked

“More than ever,”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A whole year of my life… (sigh) It took me a while to get back to normal. A couple of days after the break-in at the scrapyard, we found out Reid had left the country. Police tracked him down to the airport but they were too late, by the time they got down there Reid’s flight had already gone. If I’m honest, I was relieved, he was gone for good. Robert and Mum, I think they were more worried about him coming back then I was. We eventually got back to normal, though, I ended up keeping the money, putting it in the yard. I felt like I sold my soul to the devil, though, but between relocating the yard and the new crusher, It wasn’t like I had much choice. I think back to that night I first met him, I ask myself a million times ‘what if I just walked away’? 'what if I had listened to my gut?’ I don’t know… maybe it was one of those things that were just meant to be or maybe I just have horrible luck, who knows._

**31 March 2022:**

“Nana?” The little boy questioned starring up at his grandmother who was holding his three-month-old baby brother. ‘Nana?” He questioned again, the three were sat in a booth at the Woolpack. His grandmother was in her own world feeding the baby his bottle. “Nana Chas!” The boy said louder tugging on her dress.

“Austin, sweetheart, what have your dads and I told you about being loud around the baby?”

“I’m not being loud, you are not listening to me.” The three and a half-year-old explained.

“Oh I’m sorry love,” Chas said. “What were you asking me, Sweetheart?”

“Where did Dad and Daddy go?”

Chas smiled, “They’re finishing up pictures, your Uncle Adam and Auntie Vic are out there as well.”

“Oh,” Austin replied. “But why?”

“Because that’s what you do at weddings, well aside from getting married.” Chas explained. “you, your brother and your cousin Renée were just out there with your Dad and Daddy taking pictures or did you forget, you silly goose.”

“I don’t want to take pictures again.”

“Now, I know you’re being silly.” She replied leaning over kissing the little boy on the top of his head.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!!!” They heard Victoria call out gleeful. Chas looked up to see Vic making her way into the pub. “It gives me great honor to introduce to you, Mr. and Mr. Aaron and Robert Sugden,” Victoria called out holding the door open. The room began cheering as Robert and Aaron made their way in holding hands tightly. “Oi, who said I was changing my name, ” Aaron called out. Robert poked him in the side before kissing him. 

“Are you happy?” Robert asked after pulling away.

“Yeah, You?”

“Word’s can’t describe how much,” Robert said with a smile.

“Daddy!’ Austin gleefully called out, as he ran up to his Dads.Aaron picked him up “Where’s Bradyn?

“Nana Chas,” Austin said pointing to Chas on the other side of the room.

“Have you been good for your Nana while we outside?” Robert asked tickling his son.

“Yes,” the boy laughing replied.

“Good.”

“Can I have cake now?” 

Aaron laughed as he put the boy down, “Yeah, go on and ask Marlon to cut you a piece, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Austin said before running off. Chas made her way over with the baby. 

“Congratulations, Sweetheart.” She said kissing Aaron on the cheek.“Both of you.” She added turning to Robert

“Thanks, Mum,” Aaron replied.

“How’s he been?” Robert asked reaching out to take the little one.

“Good,” she responded with a head nod, handing the baby over. “He just had his bottle so I’m sure he’ll be going down soon.”

Robert smiled as he watched his son blinked his eyes sleepily. 

“Uncle Aaron! Uncle Robbie!” They heard Renée call out. The three looked over to see the six-year-old little girl standing next to her cousin, Austin was stood with a huge smile painted across his caked covered face, licking the frosting off his fingers.

“Austin’s playing with his food!” Renée yelled.

“Austin, really?” Aaron commented.

“I’ve got it.” Chas laughed.

“Thanks, Mum,” Aaron called after his mom. 

“Congratulations, Lads,” Adam stated after making his way into the pub, padding Robert and Aaron on their shoulders.

“Thanks, Mate,” Aaron replied. Music began playing, “Will the grooms please make their way front and center.” Vic said into the mic.

“I’ll take him,” Adam said referring to Bradyn as he reached for the little one, carefully taking him from Robert.

“I told you I wasn’t going to dance,” Aaron stated with a smirk.

“I really don’t think you have a choice,”Robert replied holding his hand out.

“Dance! Dance! Dance!” The room chanted.

Aaron grabbed hold of his husband’s hand, Robert led him to the middle of the pub.

“I hate you,” Aaron muttered with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Robert. Robert’s hands quickly finding Aaron’s hips, “Liar.” He replied as the two began swaying.

“You’re going to have to make it up to me later,” Aaron replied.

“I have every intention to.” He replied before leaning in to kiss Aaron.

“Oi, keep it PG, lads, there are kids here.” Adam teased covering Bradyn’s eyes

Aaron pulled away laughing, “We really actually did it.” He muttered to Robert. “Married.”

“Yeah.” Robert only replied. “Who would have thought it, ay?”

“I love you, Rob.”

“I love you, Aaron.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I’m happy now, I guess that’s the silver-lining in all of this, happier than I’ve ever been…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com  
> http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/138284506892/not-saying-im-going-to-stop-writing-any-of-them


End file.
